


犹在镜中

by spinario



Series: 犹在镜中 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 206,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinario/pseuds/spinario





	1. Chapter 1

“……实在对不起！你不要紧吧？”

匆忙抛出这句话后，那个年轻人像变魔术一样抓住眼看就要坠地的咖啡杯，避免了一场瓷片和热水四溅的悲剧的同时，还不忘另一只手紧紧抓住一个恰好路过的孩子，把他保护在自己的臂弯里。

这一系列动作流畅之极，近在咫尺的周昱不由得轻轻牵起了嘴角：“我没事。”

“呃，咖啡还是溅到裤腿上了，对、对不起！”

那令人印象眼前一亮的敏捷又在这句话中迅速地溜走了。面前的年轻人道歉的声音里充满了紧张感，放开孩子的下一秒，他已经站了起来，飞快地鞠了个躬，更快地抬眼又垂下，依然握着杯子的手似乎还在微微发抖。

周昱再次摇了摇头，尽管对方依然低着头看不见自己：“不要紧。倒是你的手，不烫吗？”

青年这才猛地想起什么似的又直起了腰，定定地看了一眼周昱，耳朵红得几乎都透明起来了：“不不不，已经不烫了……”

还是这样简直令人诧异的谨慎乃至不安。他的反应让周昱有些好奇，而与此同时，察觉到动静的服务生走了过来，看见周昱后冲他熟稔地一笑：“出什么事情了吗？”

“他的手被热水烫了，有没有烫伤药？”

服务生很惊讶地看了一眼周昱对面的年轻人，过了一会儿才点头：“有的，我这就去拿。”

因为预想对方可能的推辞，周昱已经想好了应对的言辞，但这一次青年却什么也没说，很平静地立在桌旁，微微垂下眼，似乎是在研究自己的鞋带。

周昱顺势多看了他一眼：第一眼的印象是，以他的身高来说，他未免瘦得过分了。但周昱很快意识到这只是他的侧脸轮廓加上窗边的光营造出的一个小把戏。这个年轻人并不孱弱，相反，单薄的春衫之下是经过精心锻炼的身体，修长，有力，连静立的姿势都充满了精准的协调和纪律性。

很快的，服务生拿着药回来了。她问年轻人需不需要帮忙，得到否定的答案后，又帮周昱续了半杯冰水，便悄无声息地回到原位。周昱又一次转过目光去看着他，这时对方抬起了头，与他正视，尽管声音里还是有一线几乎难以察觉的颤抖：“满座了，我能暂时坐在这里吗？”

“当然。你随意。”

说完周昱伸手把摊了大半张桌面的报纸和手机都往自己这半边拢了拢，年轻人拘谨地一抿嘴，但脸上的血色很好看，于是那张乍一眼看上去有些平淡的面孔生动了起来：“刚才真的不好意思，没走稳，把你的衣服弄脏了……再就是，谢谢你的药。”

“不用放在心上。多亏你动作快，不然我就真的要找地方换衣服去了。”

周昱笑了起来，同时留意到对方的目光跟着转了过来——他的眼睫飞快地闪了几闪，这让他看起来更放松了些，然后他拉开凳子坐下，依然是很优美的姿势。

周昱望向街对面的建筑，他想自己也许猜出这个年轻人的来历。

他不由得再看了对座的青年一眼，后者似乎对他的目光格外敏感，又一次第一时间抬起眼，但这一次，他笑了，露出整齐的牙齿，像某种温驯的哺乳动物：“我打翻了自己的咖啡，你的杯子也空了，我请你喝一杯好吗？算是致歉，也是道谢。哦，我叫夏至。”

“周昱。”周昱跟着一笑。

这个名字对夏至没有任何触动，但他显然把这种礼貌性的回报姓名当作了默许。他扬起手来示意店员：“我想要再要一杯咖啡，然后给他……呃，你想喝什么？”

店员倒是很了解周昱的喜好：“双份意式特浓？周先生，这已经是第三杯了。”

周昱只管含笑点头：“就这个。谢谢。”

既然分享了一张桌子，又承对方的情，等待咖啡的过程里不说话似乎说不过去。夏至瞄见摊在一旁的报纸，正好是剧评版，他就指着其中的一部说：“……这出很好看，我昨天才去看了。”

“是吗？”周昱漫不经心似的朝他所指的那一栏瞥去，象征着“大力推荐”的五颗星在一片三四星的衬托下分外夺目。他不置可否地把这一版翻了过去，下版是新出刊的书和碟，满目斑斓。这时手机来了邮件，传来接下来几天的工作安排，时间和地点较之之前约定的，都起了变化。周昱读完电邮后抬起头，恰恰捕捉到夏至匆忙收回目光的最后一点动作，这样的闪躲让他觉得有趣，望着对方笑着开了口：“我们之前见过？”

“……没有。”

“那你认识我？”

片刻迟疑后，夏至坚决地摇了摇头。

周昱的记忆里也没有对他的任何印象。他稍稍加深了笑容：“既然是这样，我还有点事，咖啡心领了。”

他能看出对面的青年那瞬间流露出的失望的神色，但夏至很快地又恢复了过来：“哦，好，你忙。”

道别之后周昱绕去买了单，出了门他看了眼表，离七点的饭局还有三个小时，他可以找个书店或者画廊把这点时间消磨了。拿定主意后他走去取车，才走出去没多远，身后就响起一片纷乱又坚定的脚步声，伴着一个陌生而紧张的声音：“周昱！”

他转过身，不怎么意外地看见追上来的夏至。

夏至停下来后甚至没喘息，就开口说：“我、我见过你！我也认识你！”

投向自己的目光是这样的热切和关注，周昱愣了一下，才又笑起来：“你在‘扬声’跳舞？”

听到这两个字，夏至的视线再自然不过地转向了对街——扬声舞团的牌子在一片花红柳绿中并不起眼，但他总是能在第一时间毫无迟疑地找到它。他盯着那四个字好一会儿才意识到周昱还在等待他的回答，不由得微微涨红了面孔，点头应道：“嗯。”

周昱说：“我这几天没有见过你。”

“我知道……不是，我的意思是说，这次的《踏歌》我一直没参加，前段时间我做了次手术，排演就错过了……然后这一周、这一周我都在别的地方录另外一组舞，今天回团里才知道你来了，他们说你可能会在街对面的咖啡馆……”

他一席话说得磕磕碰碰，声音忽高忽低，脸却可疑地越来越红。说完这些，见周昱只是微微挑了一下眉头，夏至深深吸了一口气，心下一横，索性一股脑都说出来：“那杯咖啡，本来我是打算在你面前故意绊一下然后就这么说上话的，可那个小孩子忽然冲出来，我怕他出事，一分神，杯子就真的洒了……总之，我知道你是谁，我也见过你……虽然隔得很远很远就是了……”

最后一句话蓦然轻了下去，好像很不甘心一样。周昱到底被这年轻人这种不知道如何形容是好的“坦诚”惹得一笑，他还没来得及再说点什么，夏至又一次匆匆开了口，并伴随着一个深深的鞠躬：“对不起！我不该骗你的。我、我、我……”

他的嘴唇急剧地哆嗦着，又抬眼一望好整以暇额度周昱，才说：“我很喜欢你，我一直就很喜欢你，很多年了！我不知道该和你说什么，才想到那个法子，真是蠢透了……”

周昱觉得有趣极了，由着对方慌慌张张地道歉和解释，目光则流连在那充满了令人赞叹的流畅感的一举一动上，总算想起在这份工作开始的第一天，扬声的艺术总监对他提过，团里有一个颇有天分的年轻人，但因为其他的工作合同没有参演这一次的《踏歌》。侯放似乎是提过那个人的名字，但自己当时心思完全不在这些工作外的琐事上，听完也就忘了。

夏至终于意识到自己说得太多而突兀地停下，忐忑地望住沉默的周昱，宽而平的肩膀微微发僵。这时节周昱也回过神来，笑得很愉快：“谢谢。其实你走上前自我介绍就行了，你是跳舞的人，冒险让自己受伤不值得。”

“我……”他迟疑了一下，“我只是想和你说句话。”

“我们一直在说话。”周昱轻声提醒他。

“啊，也是。”

说到这里夏至又停顿了下来，因为他的举动总是出人意料，周昱也不催促他，甚至还觉得在画廊或是书店也不会比看眼前这个人再说或是做些什么更有趣。夏至的喉头一动，小心翼翼地说：“你忙吗，我能请你喝杯茶吗？不是为道歉或道谢，我就是想请你喝一杯，你要有空，吃晚饭也可以。”

他的脸上夹杂着期冀和渴望的神色，身上的每一个毛孔都散发出紧张不安，仿佛刚才那个大胆的邀约是别人做出的，他只是个送信者，惴惴不安地等个答复而已。

“我晚上有饭局。”

“这样啊……我想也是，你肯定很忙……”夏至喃喃自语似的又不自觉地低下头，开始在随身的包里翻找什么，以至于差点错过那句——

“不过现在我要回去换身衣服。”

像被人狠狠从背后拍了一个巴掌，夏至定住了，好一会儿才难以置信地瞪着面带笑容的周昱，试图从他的语气和神情里找到任何一丝暗示。

周昱也正看着他：“饭局是七点。”

夏至迈动了步子。

他舍不得放弃这个邀约。

在车上的一程最初谁也没开口，气氛可说得上古怪，完全不像一场艳遇的序曲，反而有几分破釜沉舟感。夏至没有问周昱要带他去哪里，他并不在乎；周昱也没提，这不重要。车里的冷气开得很足，夏至身上那些因为奔跑和紧张而起的汗上车不久就收了。他时不时扭过头去看一看正在开车的周昱，那股子一往直前的孤勇不知几时起无声无息地消散了，他心口忽然一空，一丝寒意慢慢钻了上来。

“我出过车祸，开车的时候不喜欢说话。”在等待一个特别长的红灯的间隙，周昱简短地说。

“我知道……”他下意识地点头，又很快地纠正，“我是说，我读过报纸。”还托在美国的同学给过花和慰问卡片。他默默在心里补上。

“嗯。”

夏至先去瞄了眼红灯，暂时还没转绿的迹象，就再补上一句：“那，你的膝盖恢复得还好吧？”

这下周昱略有点诧异地望向了他，夏至咬了咬下嘴唇，拘束的笑容一闪而过：“我说过我很喜欢你。等一下……我是说等晚一点，能请你给我签个名吗？”

和周昱打交道的人群，最不缺的就在娱乐圈里摸爬滚带的各色人物，这么多年来他判断这圈子里一个人可交不可交就靠两点，一是吸毒，二是和粉丝上床。倒没想到时到今日，自己竟也成了自定标准里“不可交”的那一类了。

眼看绿灯就要亮了，周昱点了头，却用了个问句：“你想签在哪里？”

谁知道夏至半天没作声，周昱抽空一瞥，登时忍俊不禁：这小子居然又脸红了。

但如此一来车里才有了几分旖旎气息，总算像是艳遇的前调了，过了这个红灯左转开到底，酒店到了。

自从进电梯周昱就感觉到夏至的紧张到了一个全新的高度，他不再像在车上那样看着自己，而是开始有意识地避开视线的交汇。于是走出电梯后，周昱并没有再往前走，他返身，问夏至：“改变主意了？”

他却很坚决地摇头。

“那怕什么？”

“不是怕……”他犹豫了一下，选了个合适的词，“有点慌。”

这下周昱直接笑出了声——接着他伸出手，拍了拍夏至的脸颊，干燥而冰凉，没有一丝汗意：“别慌。”

话音刚落，他的另一只手就被夏至牢牢地抓住了。手心腻满了汗，还在微微发抖，和面上的皮肤的触感截然不同。

回国至今快两个月，周昱一直住在酒店，他的朋友里有觉得酒店再好也毕竟是酒店的，张罗着给他找公寓，他却懒得，觉得酒店方便快捷，住得久了也挺像家。更何况，偶尔带人回来也方便。

房门无声地在身后合上，房间里一片寂静，完全不像多出两个人来。周昱问：“想喝点什么？水，还是酒？”

夏至垂下眼：“我想用一下浴室。”

周昱给他指了个方向：“那个门进去。今天应该换了新浴巾。”

他的声音不自然地发紧：“我……我很快就好。”

“好。”周昱还是微笑。

淋浴声响起时周昱给自己倒了今天的第一杯酒，慢慢踱到窗边俯瞰脚下的风景。这个城市似乎每一天都在变化，几年过去，简直到了面目全非的地步，他曾经是其中的一员，身在其中亦乐在其中，如今以一个外来者的眼光再看，居然也不坏。

酒精和咖啡让大脑皮层异常兴奋，大半个城市都在脚下，相关的记忆则从身体的各个角落奔涌而上，周昱走了神，以至于完全没有留意到浴室里水花声不知何时起已经停了。

听到身后有人叫他的名字，周昱侧过身子，原本漫不经心的一瞥瞬间定格下来，他甚至微微皱起了眉头。

因为楼层高，四下没有遮掩，下午四点的太阳把房间照得一片通亮，年轻人的身体在亮处闪闪发光。两个人隔着整个房间对峙一样静立，谁也没有走出第一步，终于，周昱笑着开了口：“还在慌？”

夏至摇头的时候湿着的头发带起一片雾气，和阳光下无所遁形的细小尘灰一起，织成了一片无形的纱幕，无声地落在他的面孔上：“我恐高……”

他的话总是让周昱心情愉快，他一步步地走了过去，不紧不慢，经过吧台时他放下自己的酒杯，却给夏至倒了大半杯，递到他手里后，手顺势下滑，摸到浴巾包裹着的下身，在感觉到那已经开始抬头的器官后，周昱说：“那我也去冲个澡……”

青年没给他这个机会——他已经跪了下来，微湿的面颊蹭着周昱的小腹。

周昱低头，看见他漆黑的头发，平整宽阔的肩，肩胛骨起伏，像两丛降了新雪的丘陵，挺直的腰背则如同展开的弓。

他的手并不熟练地拉开周昱的皮带，细长的手指一直在颤抖，无暇顾及的酒杯倒在地板上，他时不时抬头看看周昱，仿佛这样才能给他以继续的力量。

眼看着皮带已经被抽开，周昱一把把人拉了起来，年轻的皮肤触感很好，他对稍稍流露出疑惑目光的夏至摇了摇头：“没必要这样。”

他凑近前来给了夏至一个亲吻，熨热对方微冷的唇的同时，一只手按住他的腰，另一只手则抓住夏至的手，来到短兵相接的下腹处。在亲吻的间隙，夏至偷眼看了看自己剑拔弩张的下身，很不好意思地一笑，也就磕到周昱的嘴唇，他顿时又慌张了起来，几乎忘记了呼吸。

周昱忍不住微笑，手指划过夏至湿润的下身，感觉身边的这个人抖得像落叶一样的腰肢：“做过吗？”

“……知道一点。”

周昱发现自己很难在夏至面前控制住笑意：“哦？知道哪一点？”

比起几乎称得上好整以暇的周昱，夏至已然先一步陷入情欲的潮水中，薄薄的汗覆在他的颈子和肩上，整个身体随着周昱每一下动作而不由自主地随之颤抖，他下意识地想要拨开周昱的手指，却反而被半是强迫半是哄骗地抓牢了，十个指头如胶似漆地纠缠着，一起爱抚着越来越湿润的下体。

夏至感觉自己像一条被抛上水面的鱼，越来越高，离水越来越远，也越来越难以满足。在又一波爱抚袭来时，他能听见自己牙齿打架的声音，整个身子抖得像一只筛子，这让他不得不紧紧地去搂住周昱，分不清是被水还是被汗打湿的额头抵住他的肩头，等待着那个最美妙的时刻的到来……

周昱的耳旁尽是压抑的喘息声，然而意外的甜美。这样一具身体在怀里，难免让人起一点坏心。周昱发现自己也这生涩的热情被撩拨了起来，于是他改变了初衷，当夏至恳求似的贴住他时，他反而收紧了手指，面对夏至那业已潮湿的双眼，只是说：“等一等我。”

像有火焰从小腹处蔓延开，夏至昏头昏脑地去解周昱的衣服，衬衣的扣子经不起他手上的力量，很快就蹦得四处都是，但周昱纵容着他，直到他的手摸到裤子拉链的一刻，一直都是没什么动作的周昱忽然发力，手臂一拉一拧，夏至赤裸的背已经紧紧地贴在墙壁上。

墙是凉的，身前的身体却一如另一团烈焰。周昱的吻已经来到他的喉头，步步进逼，一路向下地攻城掠地。衔住锁骨时夏至的身体重重地弹了一下，却立刻被镇压了下来。

周昱的吐息拂上他汗涔涔的皮肤：“嘘……让我来。”

他亲吻夏至的胸口，舌尖掠过乳头，这让夏至的眼前一片片地发黑，他用还能活动的那只手想去推开周昱，可周昱只是微微侧过脸来，亲吻上了他的手腕。

这样殷切的抚慰让夏至落入了一个全新的梦境里，他深陷其中，血脉贲张而焦虑不安，一开始的羞涩乃至羞耻早就烟消云散，汗水模糊了他的眼睛，眼前的周昱一并模糊起来，他愈是瞪大了眼睛想看清楚周昱，愈是事与愿违。

周昱的手指灵活得过了头，夏至难以抑制地求饶起来：“你……你放手……”这只引来此时房间里另一个人的低笑：“就不行了？”

夏至点头，又摇头，稀里糊涂也不知道自己做了什么，但这个时候箝固他的手指毫无征兆地放开，释放的甘甜快感流窜在全身。他几乎站不住了。

等意识又慢慢回到身体里时，夏至看清周昱似笑非笑的神色，以及残留在他身体、乃至脸上的痕迹。夏至的一张脸登时涨得通红，想要去擦掉周昱脸上的精液，周昱只是抓住他的手指，一只一只地舔过去：“再来？”

酒店的床软得像流沙，滚烫的皮肤甫接触床单的一瞬，莫名的不安感让他身体微微一颤，他刚想抬起身体，又被身上的周昱压下去，他的吻落在自己的肩头和侧脸，像是在安抚。

大概是对方的动作着实温柔，润滑的过程居然没有什么不适，反而随着手指的深入，才平息下去的情欲又如鼓满了风的船帆一般丰盈膨胀起来。皮肤变得更加敏感，也许是太烫了，周昱滴在他身上的汗水都让他觉得凉，以至于不由自主地颤动了身体，这一来手指在身体里的触感又更分明了起来，酥麻感一时间从腰荡漾到整个下肢，夏至费力扭头，因为姿势的缘故他只能看见周昱的小半边肩膀，他喘息着，反手去抓周昱：“你……可、可以了，别弄了……！”

对于一场萍水相逢的性爱来说，周昱实在算得上一个很体贴的对象。随着探索的一点点深入，周昱感觉到青年的身体美妙地放松了，身体内部却绞得很近，他慢慢地抽出手指，拆开另一个套子，戴好后双手抓牢那细而有力的腰，俯下身贴着夏至的耳畔提醒他：“放松，分开腿。”

他说得简短，每一个词都像钉子一样钉进夏至的耳朵里，劈开浑沌了的意识。肌肤相亲，夏至当然知道在自己腰上贴着的是什么，奇怪的是，事到临头，他并不恐惧，每一寸皮肤敏感得过了头，好像不再是自己身体的一部分了，反而渴望，被侵入前的那个瞬间于是变得特别长、特别静，简直到了无法忍耐的地步——

无论前戏温柔到何种地步，被另一个男人的性器官楔进身体内部的滋味还是不好受。夏至闷哼了一下，手指无助地绞住了床单，他的腰想必是在颤抖，不然周昱也不会镇压一样把他按住。插入的过程变得很缓慢，这也许是另一种体贴，但这种体贴对此时夏至无甚帮助，他的眼前完全被陡然冒出的汗打湿了，视线里尽是白朦朦的一片。

“放松，别用力……对……”周昱抱住他的肩膀，入侵的动作却是一刻也没有停下。

夏至觉得自己整个人被砍成了两截，上半身愈是甘美，下半身就愈是痛苦，他可以轻而易举地托举起一个和他同样体重的男人，却对此时在身上肆虐的人抬不起一根指头。

而此时的周昱，正看着眼前那张美丽的脊背，知道自己是真的失控了。

没有人能抵抗住这样的身体的诱惑。

他不无自嘲地想。

周昱的手探向夏至的下体，那可怜的小东西果然绵软了下来，他的手指轻轻地拂上去，用一种和此时下身那强横的力道完全不同的力量，从茎身抚摸到铃口，感觉它随着自己手指的动作一点点充血、变硬。不知何时起，怀里的青年的腰柔软得不可思议，周昱几乎按不住他，就转而去开解他死死拧住床单的手，引导着夏至去碰触自己又一次勃起的下身：“……现在舒服了？自己来。”

汗水把两个人紧紧地粘合在一起，交合在一起的下身更是泥泞一片，不知不觉中两个人已经更换了姿势——也许是夏至的身体柔韧性太好的缘故——周昱明知道他痛得发抖，竟也还是把他翻了过来，夏至一开始死死抱住枕头，周昱问：“你不想看着我吗？”

夏至的身体剧烈地颤抖了起来，周昱趁机抽掉了枕头，他看见了夏至脸上的泪。

夏至过了一会儿才意识到周昱停了下来，他慌慌张张抬起手臂捂住眼睛：“不是痛。”

“……说谎。”他笑了起来，俯下身亲了亲他的眼角。

“唔……”夏至很委屈地应了一声，“没那么痛。”

说完他又去索要周昱的吻，周昱给了他，他发现只要有亲吻，夏至的腰就会动得格外厉害，他不禁按住夏至的小腹，往身体深处继续挺进：“还痛？”

这个姿势让夏至浑身一僵，整个人几乎要弹起来，周昱抱住了他，咬住他的喉头：“嗯？”

“太深了……”他稀里糊涂地摇头。

“这就对了。”

毫无默契的两个人之间这场心血来潮的性爱让周昱享受得很彻底，无论初衷如何，勃发的情欲已然笼罩住了他，夏至的姿态里隐约带着几分献祭感，而这匀称修长的身体和闪闪发亮的皮肤，也的确是最好的情欲的祭品。他放任自己强硬地开拓着夏至的身体，欣赏那布满了汗水的脊柱随着自己的动作而微妙地紧绷、起伏，而其中最美味的，还是那不自觉的不驯服，这是只有对同性性爱还一无所知的人才会有的：不管内心是如何渴望，从未留下印记的身体总是会反抗。

而他不介意做一个征服者。

这样想着，他就彻底放任自己沉迷其中了。

夏至并不记得自己和周昱第一次做爱是怎么结束的，因为在最后一次射精中，他似乎晕了过去，然后睡着了。

但他记得的是，在不知道睡了多久之后，他是被周昱叫醒的。

因为痛，他睡得并不沉，所以听见周昱的声音的瞬间他就睁开了眼睛，但醒归醒，意识又都离得太远，直到周昱又叫了他第二声，他才忍着从腰部开始的疼痛，从床铺深处撑起身子，顺着声音的来源望了过去。

窗帘是拉开的，骤见强光，他的眼前漆黑一片，一个很轻微的声响响起，他分辨不出来，只是忍耐着这光勉力望向周昱所在的那一点：“……嗯？你是要去吃晚饭了吗？”

“不是。天要黑了。”

脑子里像是煮开了一锅粥，夏至过了很久都没想明白周昱这句话的意思，直到周昱走过来，递给他一张薄薄的纸：“我一直在等你醒，本来想让你再多睡一会儿，但天要黑了，曝光不太够。”

他一怔，终于看清那是一张宝丽莱胶片，记录的就是那个刚刚过去的时刻，他撑着手臂从床单里爬起来，蜿蜒的脊背，仿佛泛着温暖的金光。

夏至这才注意到周昱已经换好了衣服，这让他意识到属于自己的那个时点已经过去了，他急忙掀开床单，下床要找自己的衣服，见状周昱扶了他一把：“不着急。要洗个澡吗？”

夏至摇头，摇摇晃晃地收拾好自己后，定了定神，对一直在旁边看着的周昱说：“那……我走了。”

“你要回哪里？我可以送你一程。”

他继续摇头：“不用了。谢谢你的照片。很……很漂亮。”

看着他黯淡的神色，周昱轻轻亲了一下他的脸颊：“漂亮的是你。谢谢。”

……

那一天的饭局周昱到底还是迟到了。满桌都齐了，全等他一个。见他进来，立刻有老友笑说：“哟，满面春风，难怪迟到了。”

周昱笑而不答，自罚三杯，一时间想起的，还是不久前的下午他在等待那个青年从睡梦中醒来时所看见的一切。


	2. Chapter 2

夏至刚走进练功房，就听见孙科仪状若痛心疾首的声音：“唉唉唉，夏小至，你学坏了啊。”

“孙姐，我……”

“昨天是谁鞋子都没换，听见有人在街对面的店里看见周昱就冲出去？跑出去见偶像就算了，也不晓得回来一趟，我们还给你准备了生日蛋糕等着给你个惊喜呢。”晚上八点，练功房里稀稀拉拉并没什么人，孙科仪的说笑声一时间传遍了全场。

顿时低笑声四起，夏至本来就有心事，这下简直抬不起头来。他静了静心，强自镇定地准备解释，话头又被别人抢去了：“所以你去的时候他还在吗？要到签名没有？”

“嗯。”他含糊地答应着。算是要到了吧。

“下礼拜一周昱会再过来一次，你巴赫录完了没？你要是还想见他，来看我们彩排？”

夏至径直走到镜子前，一边准便热身一边回答：“我下周一要去艺大。老林有个现代舞的推广讲座，要我一起去。生日的事情对不起……蛋糕还留着吗？”

“你还说。订了个冰淇淋的，等不到你回来，又没地方放，只能吃掉了。”

夏至连声道歉：“对不起，这是我不好……我改天请过大家。”

“算了算了，不是要你请客。再说你生日都过了。下次再轮到谁过生日，你一个人出两个人的份子钱……”说到这茬孙科仪忽然想起什么，扭头去问舞团其他同事：“哎，是你们谁说老林在找夏至的？”

“哦，夏至，老林下午找你来着，听说你请假了要你明天一早直接去办公室找他。”

他们所说的老林是剧团的创始人，夏至一听到他的名字，浑身的弦一下子绷了起来：“哦，知道了，谢谢。”

昨天夏至回到住处后一觉昏睡到第二天傍晚，醒来后觉得浑身上下都要散架了，但洗了个澡，依然还是来练功房报到了。

他感觉到身侧头来的目光，不由得停下动作，正对上孙科仪担心的目光：“你怎么回事？腿又在痛？”

夏至飞快地垂下头，不敢教孙科仪看见自己这一刻的表情，他一直没学会怎么说谎，难得说一次自己先心虚起来：“嗯……前几天淋了雨。”

孙科仪闻言，一把把他从练功架上拉下来：“瞎胡闹，腿痛还来练功，以后不想跳了？”

夏至不作声，除了心虚，更多的还是对孙科仪的敬畏——她是‘扬声’最早一批招募的舞者，十几年过去，同期的女舞者都退了，她却在结婚生子又离婚之后，依然留在舞团里。她比夏至年长了十几岁，有的时候看着她，夏至会想起自己那同样曾经身为舞者的母亲来。

孙科仪见他一直低着头，很快也心软了，叹了口气说：“别练了，今天先回去吧。”

“反正都过来了，我坐着看你们练一会儿也好。孙姐，我没事。过几天就好了。”

“不要以为年轻能撑过去，等到时候吃了苦头才知道有的受。”孙科仪挥挥手，“那你边上坐着去。”

夏至乖巧地点点头，擦了把汗坐到了一边。这段时间来，舞团的主力都在全力以赴地彩排下个月初即将在夏季艺术节上首演的《踏歌》，二团则正在别的城市做推广演出，平时直到午夜前都还很热闹的练功房反而清闲得多。夏至自从入团，一直很喜欢这个二十四小时开放的练功房，有一种白昼永不过去的幸福错觉。有前辈在复习《踏歌》里的舞步，虽然不是第一次看见，但他还是很快地入了迷，并又一次地懊悔之前那场让他错失掉这个机会的伤病：那是一个极高的跳跃，就连他自己也不知道原来可以跳得这么高，舞台上的风声呼呼地朝着他的脸灌来，他不知道在半空中停留了多久，但落地的那一刻，他听见一声关节错位的轻响，又在瞬间被观众席上传来的掌声和欢呼声淹没了。

他抱着膝盖安静地坐在角落里，除了帮别人压腿几乎不怎么动，夏至平日里虽然不算活泼，但也绝少这样沉默寡言，大家把他今天的异常归结于伤痛，在休息的间隙都过来安慰鼓励两声，这让夏至暗自有些羞愧，却又庆幸没有露出破绽来。

夏至一直待到差不多半夜，才搭最后一班车回到住处。合租的室友随团在外地巡演，屋子里静悄悄的，他打开顶灯，视线有意无意之间还是落在了早些时候留在茶几上的照片上。

照片里的人明明是自己，却不知为什么有一张异常陌生的脸。

夏至把照片又一次拿起来仔细端详，发现无论看多少次，也还是很难改变这个结论。

他握着照片倒回沙发上，无论是酸痛的腰腿还是抽痛的太阳穴，抑或是指间的这张薄薄的纸片，都在提醒着他发生的一切，荒唐、可笑、毫无意义，然而并非梦境。

夏至吃不准老林说的“明天一早”要早到什么时候，加上前一天没练习，第二天不到七点就到了团里，一个人在练功房里待了一个多小时，林一言走了进来：“今天是你第一个到？”

“嗯，我听孙姐他们说你找我，没说时间，就早点过来了。”

“还是左腿？”

“没，不是的。”

“嗯，自己要当心。”林一言把目光从夏至的左腿上收回来，“演讲稿我昨天写好了，这次示范的动作会多一点，包括《踏歌》。我和程翔交待过了，让他这几天抽空把他的舞步教给你一些。”

“知道了。”

“再就是昨天陆恺之的经纪人打电话到团里道歉——这又是怎么回事？”

林一言的语调陡然沉了下来，夏至先是愣了一愣，才笑着摇头：“没什么，陆老师那天心情不太好，进展不是很顺利。是拍摄最后一天的事，一下子就过去了，当时就道过歉的。”

他笑得心无芥蒂，林一言想起电话里对方那为难的语气，很清楚真相绝不会像他说的那么轻巧。他拍了拍夏至的肩膀——不出意外是汗湿的：“下次工作场合遇到任何的麻烦和矛盾一定要第一时间告诉我们。这不是你一个人的事情。”

比起雷厉风行的侯放，林一言素来是全团上下公认更“软”的那个，但这次他的神色很认真，一扫往日的温吞，夏至也不敢再笑了，老老实实地答应：“哦。”

这下林一眼反而笑起来，巴了一把他的脑袋：“这件事情侯放也知道了，你看看是和他说明白还是等他找出来。”

夏至真的开始头痛了。

林一言的话到了晚些时候果然得到验证，夏至还没来得及找到侯放的人，后者的咆哮声已经响遍了全走廊，并不懈地从半开的门里溜进来，于是乎，几乎是全团陪听，一个不落：“……老子管他是哪根X！你告诉陆恺之去，这事他不道歉没完……我管他砸到没砸到，去他XX，他那套狗屁脾气别在我的人面前发！”

他在走廊外面骂，排练场里静得一根针落地的声音都听得到。但仔细看大家的表情，却是个个忍笑。

耳闻得外头侯放的声音低下来，程翔拿胳膊轻轻推推夏至，看着他满面为难的表情，程翔忍俊不禁地对他低语：“每次听侯放骂人，就觉得真是跳Tone啊……”

话没说完，大门猛地被掼开，侯放余怒未消地冲进来，舞团上下赶快配合地做出严肃认真的神情，只有几个老团员神色没藏好，嘴角边流露出一丝可疑的笑意来。

侯放，扬声舞团著名的美人团长，最出名的恶习两点，脾气差，太护短。

进门后他双眼一转，很快揪到角落里的夏至，夏至满心紧张，但没想到的是侯放见到他后只是皱了皱眉，没有第一时间提这个事情，清了清嗓子后，硬是把怒意抹掉了：“继续彩排。”

侯放的话在扬声就是金科玉律，他一开口，全团谁也不敢再多说一个字，纷纷收起嬉闹，很快地各就各位继续投入那热火朝天的排练中去了。

大家排练时夏至就在一边默默观摩，尽量把之前因为伤病而延误的进度而追上：熟悉音乐、练习舞步、观察舞群结构……除此之外，因为他是现在团内唯一一个“闲手”，排练中的大小杂事也当仁不让地落在他身上。大半天下来，出的汗也够他脱下上衣来拧个小半盆的了。

扬声的集体排练一般是到晚上六点结束，今天因为女领舞的状态不够稳定，比平常推迟了大半个小时。累了一天的舞团上下在排练后都像排练厅里有狮子似的撤向淋浴间冲凉换衣服，夏至本来也夹在人群里，但侯放叫住了他。

他这才想起来陆恺之那件事还没完，无奈地留了下来，等着侯放再开口。

“人家欺负你你就一声不吭吞下去，我们这是在养菩萨吗？”

其实这事夏至根本没放在心上过，就算早上侯放提过，经过一天的工作，也早被他扔在不知道哪个天边去了。可侯放看起来很认真，夏至只好说：“也不是欺负，早上林老师来问过了，我不知道他们为什么现在又来道歉，我以为事情当时就过去了。真的不是什么大……”

说到这里对上侯放凌厉起来的目光，夏至赶快收住了话头。

“他是不是当着电视台所有工作人员的面对你摔东西，叫你滚？这还不叫大事！简直是岂有此理！”

当天发生的事夏至已经记不太清楚了，犹豫了片刻他才说：“好像没说滚，而且……而且我觉得那天他生病了。”

闻言侯放挑起了眉，露出几许惊讶的表情。夏至看着他，又说下去：“那天他状态很不好，琴的声音一直不对，拍到中途还退场了一次。前几天商量好的一些动作他也不记得了，我当时有一个在他身边跳跃的工作，本来是说好尽可能地离他本人近一点，也是我不好，落地的时候手指碰到了他的肩膀……”

说到这里那天的事情才渐渐地又清晰了起来——素来和气好说笑的琴手，就这么毫无征兆地爆发起来，不要说是只合作了三个礼拜的夏至，就连一直跟在他身边的助手们，看起来也全部惊呆了。

“其实不仅仅是我，那天谁也不敢碰他。”夏至简短地收住了话题。

侯放想了一会儿，脸色还是不怎么好：“这种事情既然发生，那就是扬声的事情。我不管他有什么病撒什么泼，砸了人发了脾气就是要道歉。夏至，让你吃委屈了。”

夏至笑着摇头：“侯放，我和林老师也说了，真的没什么。大概是压力太大吧。”

侯放刚刚柔和一点的神色又起了怒气：“我脾气总坏了吧，迁怒过你们没有！错了就是错了，书面还是口头我不管，陆恺之必须向你道歉。”

这句斩钉截铁的话在几天之后显现了它的效果，周五的练习结束之后，夏至连衣服也没来得及换就被侯放叫去了办公室——陆恺之正在等他。

见到夏至推门进来陆恺之立刻从沙发上站了起来，他患过小儿麻痹，一只腿有些轻微的行走不便，着急起身时重心一个不稳，眼看着人就往前栽了一下，夏至下意识地伸手要扶，但陪同前来的经纪人已经先一步拉稳了他。

陆恺之抿了抿嘴才把不经意间流露出的气恼给压了下去，待到开口时，他的脸还是微微涨红着，也不知道是刚才这点小事故还是那因即将说出的话而起的窘迫：“……我是来道歉的。”

夏至点点头，平静而坦荡地说：“没关系，工作不顺利的时候难免有脾气，我可以理解。”

这叫陆恺之愣了一愣，转头去看了一眼身边的经纪人，目光再落回夏至身上时不知不觉中柔和得多了：“和你一起合作的那段时间一直很愉快，最后发生这样的事情是我的问题。我刚刚还在和侯总监说起，你是一个非常敬业勤勉的舞者，不该受到这样的对待。”

陆恺之青年成名，近几年来事业上上升的势头尤其强劲，可以说是这一代年轻弦乐演奏家里大众辨识度最高的明星，这其中固然有天赋和机遇的双重加持，他的好皮相更是为他的名气实打实地锦上添花了一把。

所以当这样的一个人站在面前诚恳地表达歉意时，本来就没上心的夏至甚至不自在起来：“真的没关系的。呃，谢谢你还专程过来一趟。”

陆恺之等他说完后拿目光示意了一下经纪人，后者很快地娴熟地接过话来，语气客气得无可挑剔：“是这样，我们也想不到更合适地表达歉意的方法，后天晚上，也就是周日，恺之有一场小规模的演出，记得夏至提过对室内乐很感兴趣，这场演出正好是弦乐的室内乐实验演出，没有公开售票，陆恺之准备了两张票，不知道你是不是愿意赏光。”

夏至迟疑了片刻，扭头去找侯放：“林老师这个周末好像要加班，准备演讲的事情，我也打算……”

“周末不需要你来排练。”侯放皱着眉头插进了交谈中，“你这个年纪不需要把所有的闲暇时间都用来排练，人不是跳舞的机器，你应该去看看其他人是怎么表演的，更重要的是你要休息，夏至。”

“哦……”夏至低下头，抬手抓了把头发，“那，那谢谢你的票，我周日一定会去。是你一个人的独奏会吗？”

说到这里陆恺之那略显得缺乏血色的脸泛起了光彩，他微笑了起来：“不是。你喜欢小提琴吗？”

夏至想也没想地点了头。

“那很好。是我和几个朋友临时起意弄的一个小玩意儿，欢迎你来。”

至此气氛彻底地宽泛下来，几个人再就陆恺之和扬声，也就是和夏至的合作闲聊了几句客套话，陆恺之就留下票告辞了。

等他一走，夏至看着桌子上的两张票，忽然猛地拍了一下额头：“唉呀，这个票！……要不然你去看吧。林老师那边我是真的想这个周末准备一下，时间都计划好了。”

侯放大笑着拍拍他的肩膀：“人家送给你的道歉礼我不能要。刚才我说的也不是打圆场的话。既然喜欢就去听，我希望你们能一边跳舞一边享受正常的生活，不要觉得把时间用在跳舞之外是浪费——你别这么看着我，我知道你们都怕一言怕得像看到猫的耗子似的。我告诉你吧，这话就是当初我进团的时候他和我说的。”

他说完见夏至的脸上还有一丝迟疑的意味，又拍了一下他的背，这一下手上用了力气，打得夏至整个人都一凛：“别婆婆妈妈的！找个人去听！周末我要是在团里看到你扣你半个月薪水！”

夏至有点腼腆地笑：“好，我知道了。”

他告别了侯放，换下湿透又干透的衣服，取了单车回家去。到了街边心念一动，跑去街对面的咖啡馆转了一圈，出来后他看看时间，望着街头那熙熙攘攘的人流出了一会儿神，到底还是很难把此时在心头缭绕的念头抛开，跨上车一咬牙，骑向了和回家截然相反的方向。

周五的晚上开车艰难，自行车还要方便些。夏至穿街过巷一路抄近道来到酒店前，也不管门童惊讶有加的目光，把车一锁定定神就进了酒店大堂直奔前台：“请问周昱先生还住在1257房吗？”

其实他对周昱是不是依然住在酒店心里一点儿也没谱，但除此之外在没有别的办法找到他了。过来的路上他对自己说如果今天能见到周昱，他就邀请周昱去看后天晚上的那场演出。

这一次幸运女神站在了他这一边，至少目前如此。前台给了他一个肯定的答复：“是的。”

一瞬间夏至发现自己的心砰砰砰狂跳起来，心跳声牵连起全身上下的神经，他开口的时候觉得耳鼓都在发疼：“我是他的朋友，麻烦你帮我接通他房间的电话吧。”

前台的服务员很奇怪地看了他一眼，倒还是照办了。等待的过程漫长得令人煎熬，夏至的心高高地悬了起来，又最终因为一句话低落了下去：“没人接电话。”

“这样……”

“您没有他的其他联系方式吗？”

他猛地一震，终于反应过来之前那奇怪的眼神是为何而来，脸顿时涨得通红：“哦……联系方式，电话……是这样，我手机没电了。”

“我可以再替您试着联系一次。”

“不用了。”夏至垂下眼，想了一会儿，轻声说，“谢谢你。”

他心中的失望藏不住，统统在脸上流露出来，这时在前台的另一名工作人员忙完前一位客人的退房，说了一句：“周昱吗？我看见他出去了。”

“呃，几时？”夏至下意识地追问，问完才意识到这是个何等无意义的问题。

“差不多三刻钟前。如果您有什么事情，可以留张便条，我们会转达到他手上。”

他摸了摸口袋里的两张票，票面光滑而凉，他这才意识到自己的手心全是汗。夏至自嘲地想看来自己所有的好运气都在那一天用完了，他就摇了摇头：“不用了。没关系，谢谢你们。”

夏至进门时急切得像是有人在身后追赶，等到离开则是意兴阑珊，他出了门，正好看见酒店的员工试图移走他的自行车，忙几个快步赶上前，解释加道歉了一番，这才把车子又取了回来。

翻找钥匙的时候余光瞥到有人站在不远处看他，一开始夏至只当是保安，也没放在心上，直到闻到烟味，才觉得哪里不对地转过身，来人站在不远处的阴影里，面孔很模糊，可夏至第一眼就认出了他。

这样过山车一样的大起大落和峰回路转教他反而面无表情起来，夏至慢慢地垂下了手，往前走了两步。那种头重脚轻的感觉又悄悄地回来了，他听见自己的声音，又好像很远，毫不真切：“……前台说你出门去了。”

说完他觉得嗓子发紧，就很不自在地沉默了。

“出去买烟。”周昱往前走了几步，“我还以为我看错了。”

“我……”夏至的大脑陡然有了一秒钟的空白，然后才警醒过来似的一震，“我……我手上有两张音乐会的票，这个礼拜天，晚上七点半，我就想来问问，你有空吗？”

四周的光线不好，但夏至还是清楚地看见了对面的周昱有一个轻轻挑眉的动作，这个表情一闪而过，微笑又笼罩了一切：“我们几乎不认识。”

“我知道。”他急切地点了一下头，“我其实不知道你是不是还住在这里，我就是很想见你，所以排练结束后就过来了。过来的时候我许了愿，如果真的能见到你，我就试着约你，不管你答应不答应，我都要这么做。”

这样坦然的天真感让周昱觉得异常的新鲜，他拆了烟，问夏至要不要，得到否定的回答后自己点燃了，重重吸上一口后，颇有趣味地问：“为什么？”

这个问句让夏至双眼一亮，迅速地接话：“你可能忘记了，那天我就说了，我喜欢你很久了。你没有男朋友了对吗，我可以追你吗？”

“我又要说那句话了——我们几乎不认识。”

“可以现在认识。而且……”夏至有些庆幸这是在夜里，夜色多多少少遮盖住了自己脸上的红晕，这真是让人窘迫，又意外地甜美，“我们的身体先认识了，不是吗？”

“床上契合的人不一定能坐在一起吃饭，更不要说去听音乐会了。我不知道你喜欢我哪一点，但既然那天是我们第一次见面，我想恐怕你对我的很多印象都不是真实的。”他加重了“喜欢”两个字的咬音，听起来却格外的冷淡。

“所以，你这个礼拜天有空吗？”有的人总是可以把拒绝说得异常婉转，好似一场皆大欢喜的接受。另一些人却是明明知道弦外之音，也还是固执地要一个直接的答案。

“没有。”

“好吧。我猜到了。”得到了个直截了当的拒绝后，夏至反倒轻松了起来。

“不过谢谢。”

“嗯？”

“我们萍水相逢，你却专程约我去听音乐会，无论如何，这是我的荣幸。”

“那……既然你礼拜天晚上没空，现在呢，有吃晚饭的空闲吗？”

“我已经吃过了。”

“喝杯茶？”

“这个点我不喝茶。”

“做爱呢？”

周昱的笑容褪去了几许，这让夏至莫名有些得意。但这时周昱又轻描淡写地开了口：“我不喜欢太缠人的男孩子。而且你该找人多练练，在床上痛得哭，总是扫兴。”

夏至的身体微微一晃，他咬了咬嘴唇，朝着周昱又走近了几步，直到近到彼此间的表情连着夜色也难以帮忙粉饰了，才又一次开口。他的声音非常轻，像怕惊动那些隐藏在黑暗深处看不见的精怪似的：“……你愿意和我练吗？周昱，你喜欢我的身体，是不是？”

说话间夏至能闻见周昱身上烟草和香水混合的气味，这让他想起周昱房间里那张软得如同流沙一般的大床，床单上也是这样的香气。与那张床联系在一起的回忆让他的声音因为渴望而低沉，身体的深处泛起了颤栗感，一阵冷一阵热，夏夜的晚风拂过，这么轻柔，却又让他的皮肤隐隐作痛。

周昱沉默地看着他，他的笑容深了，手指毫无预兆地抬起夏至的下颔：“恃美行凶，这可不好。”

夏至飞快地眨了眨眼睛，明亮的光从眼底深处浮了上来：“我不缠人，不会给你添麻烦，我也不过夜，还有，我跳了快二十年的舞，我学什么都很快。”


	3. Chapter 3

在陌生的床上很难睡得安稳，在陌生人身边尤其。

夏至迷迷糊糊醒来时觉得灯光刺眼，一会儿才发现是来自自己这一侧的台灯。翻身关灯时牵动筋骨，动作一滞，他不免懊恼地想下次还是不要夸海口，到底不是学杂技的，也早就过了十几岁腰最软的辰光。想到这个，几个小时前说过的过句“不过夜”也浮上了耳畔，夏至的手从开关上缩了回去，他坐起来，扭头去看另一侧睡着的周昱。

床很大，两个人之间隔着的距离足够再平躺下两个人。夏至小心翼翼地一点点凑近过去，想看清楚点周昱的脸——这是上一次他没有机会做的——周昱睡得很沉，睡着了的他不再微笑，反倒是蹙起眉，像是有难以纾解的心事。比起额头上的痕迹，他嘴边和眼角的纹路还要重一些，夏至知道这是时刻微笑的人常常会有的勋章，一个念头一闪而过：他见过自己睡着的样子吗，有人为他拍一张照片吗？

念及此夏至不免笑了起来，明明对方在睡，他却不知道怎么有点不好意思多看下去。他拧身在床头的杂七杂八的安全套润滑剂水杯纸巾手表眼镜里翻找到自己的手机，电子屏幕上闪现着两点二十，他匆匆下了床，拾荒一样捡起散落在房间各个角落的衣物闪进了浴室。

怕吵醒周昱，夏至没用吹风机，衣服是很早就脱掉的，再穿上也还清爽，收拾好自己后他又一次站到床边，隔着一步的距离又看了好一会儿周昱。他很高兴周昱睡得沉，这样这些默默注视的时光都是自己的，也不知道过去了多久，夏至才强迫自己从这样沉迷的观察中抽身而出，他知道自己该走了，临走之前，他还是忍不住半跪下来，轻轻地亲了一下周昱垂在床边的手。

回到家里又是一场昏天黑地的沉睡，再醒来已经是下午，夏至饿得几乎下不了床，直接在床上叫完快餐后他倒头又睡，直到门铃声再一次把他叫醒。

他似乎很久没有这么饿过，身心皆是如此，一顿饭吃得浑身是汗，胃里沉甸甸的，四肢却没有力气，慢慢的，他才感觉到力气从胃流回身体的其他部分。力气恢复后夏至进浴室又冲了个澡，经过镜子前时他停下了脚步，镜子里的身体颀长而结实，腰腹处的线条异常迷人，但就是这样的身体，也没有让周昱在上面留下点什么。

床笫之间的周昱不仅温柔，而且礼貌，亲吻和爱抚绝不留下痕迹。这样的分寸意味着熟练和不沉迷，夏至不禁去回想那两次欢爱中周昱的神情，却发现自己的记忆中这一部分是空白的，皮肤互相摩擦的温暖、他在自己身体里的痛楚和欢愉都深刻地藏在某个角落里，但神情缺失了。

这些回忆让夏至的身体热了起来，他躲进水流下，借着水的庇护慰藉身体。他发现在遇见周昱之后，身体的欲望比以前强烈得多，好像周昱在他的身体里留下一粒种子，明明最好的法子是在种子还没扎根前拔掉，他却放任它发芽抽枝。

接下来的傍晚和整个晚上夏至都窝在家里看舞剧的演出录像，同时发短信给舞团里关系较好又没出远门的朋友邀明晚的活动，但周末大家似乎都不想动，或是已经有了其他的安排，都婉拒了他。问到后来夏至也有点意兴阑珊，决定索性谁也不约了，一个人去，另一张票到了门口，送总是能送掉的，也不算辜负了陆恺之送出两张票的周到。

音乐会的地点是艺大音乐学院自身的小礼堂。这不是夏至的学校，但自从一年半前加入扬声后常有机会过来，他清楚每到周日这一带的交通实在糟糕，就特地比平日更早地出门，可没想到今天的交通尤其要命，等车子好不容易挪到大门口，七点半就差两分钟了。

夏至一路狂奔，途经之处惹来不知道多少旁人的目光，他也顾不上，赶到演出厅外面一看外面都没人了，他心喊一声“糟糕”，喘了口气正要继续往里面迈，忽然被不知道哪里伸出的手抓住了。

往前冲的力量被猛地往后扯的劲道这么一带，夏至整个人一趔趄，腰本来就还泛酸，再好的平衡感这时也救不了他，还是靠着对方的手劲才没前栽。稳下来之后夏至有点恼地回头，没想到对方的神色比他这个“受害者”惊恐得多：“同、同学，我就想问问，你还有票吗……我从下午四点就在这里等了，可没人有票转手，工作人员告诉我还有两个位置空着，你是不是只有一个人？”

居然是个并不高大也绝对说不上壮硕的姑娘。夏至噎了一下：“嗯。”

“那……”

时间紧迫，夏至已经迟到了，而她的意图很明显，他点点头：“跟我来。”

身后那一叠声欣喜欲狂的“谢谢谢谢”一直持续到他们进场。果然已经开场了，但演出还没开始，今晚的表演者之一拿着小提琴正在做一个简短的开场，夏至轻手轻脚地摸到此时唯一还剩下的两个前排座位坐下，刚一坐定，坐在舞台一角的陆恺之就朝他这边望了一眼，夏至还没来得及投去歉意的目光，舞台另一侧前排的人先闯进了他的视线，对方也在看着他，头一次的，夏至在周昱的脸上读到了惊讶的表情。

今晚演出的舞台在剧场的正中间，堪堪把两个人隔开，但不巧两个人分别坐在第一排，多少受到打在舞台上的灯光的影响，彼此的脸都在明处。夏至忍不住一再地将视线停留在对角线尽头的周昱和他身边同伴的身上，周昱则是专注地望着台上即将开始演出的乐手们，对夏至那持续而专注地目光仿佛无所察觉。

这时，兼作开场主持的小提琴手从不高的临时舞台上利落地跳下来，擦着夏至的座位走到一座被布盖住了的架子前：“所以，今晚的演出曲目全部在……这里。”

随着话音，她掀开了今晚演出最重要的道具：一只写满了表演曲目的轮盘。一时间低语声和笑声四起，她等这一波的声浪过去，继续说：“我刚才说了，这是我们这群老同学之间临时兴起的一个小玩意儿，选曲的依据首先是个人的爱好，并尽力兼顾趣味性以及多样性。二重奏四重奏的曲目，如你们所见，很少，因为我们昨天起才开始坐在一起练习……”

说到这里她自己先笑了起来，回头望望今晚其他四位演出者，看见同样怀念和愉快兼而有之的笑容后又说下去：“我们希望今晚的演出能给你们带来一些和以往的室内音乐会不同的体验——没有固定的曲目，没有固定的演出者，如果你们对即将演出的曲子不熟悉或是有任何的问题，我们都很欢迎提问。”

她说的这个“小玩意儿”是一个制作很简单的转轮，硬纸板上一格格写着各种曲目，上至巴赫下至肖斯塔科维奇，各个时代的作曲家都有涉猎。在看清了轮盘上的曲目后大家又一次鼓起掌来，这次掌声中满是雀跃期待之意，那年轻的小提琴手再次微笑鞠躬，回到了台上。

这一晚的开场曲是莫扎特的K250，小提琴回旋曲，由音乐学院的副院长转出，在场的另一位小提琴手演出。当晚演出的五个人里正好是一只四重奏乐队的班底再加一只钢琴，但因为以弦乐为主，演出曲目里没有钢琴独奏。乐手们邀请观众上台随机选曲，选定曲目后必有一番对于该曲子的简介，使得整个晚上的演出更像是一场轻松愉悦的练习会，由于谁也不知道下一只曲子是什么观众的偏好又各不相同，每次到邀请人上台转轮时，气氛总是格外热烈。

也不知道是不是过于凑巧，整个上班居然全是小提琴曲，中提琴和大提琴根本没有派上用场，场歇时萍水相逢的观众们纷纷涌到转轮前，低声讨论下半场想听到什么曲目，又一一试转，彼此玩笑说下半场一定要派手气最好的上去。

夏至的注意力全不在这上面。他没有离开座位，有些固执地盯着另一侧的周昱看。他身边的一男一女两名同伴看起来都很眼熟，但就是想不起名字来。

这样毫不掩饰的目光惹得柳源忍不住碰了碰身边的周昱：“那边有个男孩子一直盯着你看。”

周昱正低头翻手机，听见这话头也不抬地答：“唔。”

“目光里充满了仰慕哦，从进场就在看你了。”

“满场收到仰慕目光最多的就是你，还分辨得出来哪些是给我的？”

柳源一挑眉，正要反驳，这时有两个年轻的女孩子结伴上来战战兢兢地要签名，他利索地签完再附赠一个大大的笑容后，只见周昱嘴角噙笑，不由得有点不服气地说：“不要装蒜，我这张脸就是给人看的，但人家这么看你，总不是没原因。怎么不抬眼看看人家？”

周昱还真的抬了一下眼，果然对上夏至的目光。他对夏至微微一笑，转头又对柳源身边的潘颐说：“你说你男朋友的心思哪里去了，有你坐在身边，还看别人。”

“你别转移战火。”潘颐握住柳源的手，笑眯眯和男友达成统一战线，“喏，人家朝你走过来了。阿源，我们还是撤吧，不要一不小心听了壁角平白被怨恨。亏死了。哎，周昱，说起来你拉我们今晚过来，不会是挡驾的吧？”

“说到哪里去了。”

他本来还想和两个老朋友多解释两句，但夏至已经走到了面前，好像心虚一样垂着眼：“真巧。”

“晚上好。”

“你也是。没想到你也会在这里。”

周昱微笑着仰着脸看着他：“看来你也找到伴了。”

夏至听见这话，忙说：“……不是，我是在门口遇见她的……”

周昱听见柳源噗地失笑，暂时不去管，对着蓦然慌乱起来的夏至点点头：“你的自行车忘记取走了。”

夏至强迫自己镇静一些：“我知道。”

“我和前台说过了，你过去取的时候报我的名字就行，他们替你收着。”说完他留意到观众已经在陆陆续续就座，轻声提醒，“要开演了。”

夏至本来还有无数话想和周昱说，脑子里正打架看哪句先说，周昱最后那句话点醒了他，他只得把那些眼看着就要脱口而出的解释硬生生咽回去：“哦，好。那我回座位了。一会儿见。”

“再见。”

夏至回到座位后，做了好一阵子壁上观的柳源和潘颐顿时从泥菩萨活转过来，潘颐更是索性和柳源换了个位子，坐到周昱身边来轻声赞叹：“动作真好看，身材也漂亮……模特？”

“小颐，我还在呢。”柳源假意抱怨了一下，也压低声音问，“老实招了吧，几时惹下的风流债？看起来可是个老实孩子。”

周昱没理柳源，倒是回答了潘颐：“不，侯放的人。”

“跳舞的？”潘颐的目光不着痕迹地从夏至身上飞快地一转又回来，“有点意思。叫什么名字？”

“不记得了。”

他话音刚落，灯就熄了，自然没看到柳源收住的笑容。有了上半场的铺陈，下半场显得松泛得多，举手希望一试运气的观众也多得多，笑笑闹闹不知不觉就收了尾，还是没有任何人转到轮盘上唯二的两只四重奏，这下观众们纷纷起立鼓掌，连声要求返场曲哪怕只演一个乐章也行。

气氛轻松热烈之极，几个人互相看看，陆恺之开了口：“这样吧，我们抛硬币好了。字面柴可夫斯基，花面巴托克，谁借我一枚硬币？”

他这样说着，视线已然转向了夏至，夏至一怔，下意识地翻了翻口袋，还真的有，忙掏出来起身递给他。交过硬币时他的手碰到陆恺之的手指，意外的冰冷，夏至想起他似乎是不太喜欢人碰，正要低声道歉，陆恺之已经接过硬币站回到光线下：“那我开始抛了。”

硬币高高地抛出，一时间在场所有人的视线都跟着那枚硬币升高又回落。夏至身边那个素昧平生的女孩子则已经喃喃低语起“巴托克巴托克”来，他听了禁不住微笑起来，振作起点精神，等待陆恺之手背上的答案。

“唔，花面。”

“哇！”

夏至身边响起毫不掩饰的欢呼声，这下不要说左右的观众，连台上的的乐手们都笑了起来。

陆恺之很少笑，惟独和音乐相关的事情能见到一些笑容。他点点头，拖着腿坐回座位上：“那就是巴托克，A小调第一弦乐四重奏，第二乐章。”

虽然有过合作，但那个时候夏至并没有看清过陆恺之演奏时的神情——音乐的力量过于摄人，反而无暇去关注其他。可这一次，也许是练习时间有限，四把琴听起来总有点各自为政， 这倒让夏至能分出点神来看一看演奏中的陆恺之。

一直到乐声终了，夏至只有一个念头：他的神情真是非常温柔。

奇妙的，之前那些美妙的曲目都淡去了，关于这一晚的最深刻的记忆，竟是这支技巧上并不完美的弦乐四重奏。

夏至依稀能明白为什么陆恺之能这么受欢迎了。

谢幕三次之后琴手们终于彻底消失在幕后，人群开始散场，夏至犹豫了一下是不是再去和周昱说句话，就在犹豫的当口，对面的人已经不见了。他不免有些失落，但事已至此也只能回家去了，偏这时他的肩膀被拍了一下：“那个，同学，你晚上还有事吗？”

夏至看着那因为兴奋而两眼发光的姑娘：“倒是没有。”

“那好！谢谢你的票，太感谢了！你要是没事，我请你吃个宵夜吧，我也知道一顿宵夜比不上这张票的情谊，要不这样，接下来一周我天天请吃宵夜，行不行？”

她说得豪气干云，手腕上的几只镯子随着动作发出清脆的声音，一望即知很有行动力。夏至看着她，婉谢她的美意：“不用这么客气，我本来也找不到人一起看，看你这么喜欢，这张票总算是没被我浪费掉，物尽其用，正好。”

这话说得她一下子瞪大了眼睛：“你开玩笑吗！你知道这票有多难求吗！幸好是你迟到了我又坚持一直在等，不然我肯定抢不到的。人情我肯定要还，我看你这付身板，是不是舞蹈系的？这个点不敢吃东西了？那……”

她犹豫了好一会儿，才满面壮士断腕般的口气说下去：“下周扬声舞团的林一言要来做个专题报告，我一票还你一票！”

夏至忍不住笑起来：“这位同学，真的谢谢你。我不是你们学校的学生，你的好意我真的心领了。老……林老师的报告的票我也用不上。”

“我丁丽丽从来不欠人家人情的，何况是这么大的。”

“对你来说是多大的人情我不知道，对我来说也就是顺水推舟。不过你要是真的过意不去，那就麻烦你给我带个路吧，我对你们学校不熟，也不知道怎么搭车回去。”

他说了个善意的谎言，丁丽丽望了他好几眼，还是被他满脸的真诚给说服了。她点头：“那好……帅哥，我叫丁丽丽，今天这个人情我记下了，带路这事儿应该的，不算还了你的人情，下次你要是还来我们学校，想看什么演出，我一定想办法给你弄到票。”

说到这份上他们才离开已经人去楼空的演出厅。夏至见她快活得都要飘起来，多问了一句：“你很喜欢今晚的演出？”

“那是。今晚的小提琴手之一是我的老师，我崇拜她崇拜得要命！还有陆恺之，他出的所有的CD我都买了！”

“你是管弦系的？”

“指挥。”她满不在意地说。

夏至回想了一下她的手劲，心想真是人不可貌相。这时丁丽丽又说：“你喜欢今晚的演出吗？我看你老走神。”

夏至有点不好意思地试图掩饰：“我之前没听过这种风格的演奏会，不太习惯。”

“但很有趣，是不是？白老师今天迷人死了！状态真好！”她说着说着蹦跳起来，不知道有多开心。

两个人你一句我一句没什么主题地闲聊着往外走，刚出了大门，丁丽丽忽地站住，丢下一句“你等我回来给你带路”，就眼看着兔子似的朝一个方向狂奔而去。夏至一开始被她的一惊一乍闹得都懵了，再一看，看清是今晚的琴手们从后台出来了，其中又以背着大提琴步履不稳的陆恺之最好认。很快的，丁丽丽那脆亮又兴奋的声音响起了，夏至望着她的背影，不由得笑着摇了摇头，然后趁着四下无人，悄悄地走了。


	4. Chapter 4

“嘿，帅哥。”

夏至浑身一僵，条件反射似的往声音的来源看去。丁丽丽倚在门边，噗哧一笑：“不好意思，门虚掩着，我敲了一下没听见声音，没想到你在换衣服。”

夏至丢下擦汗的浴巾，有点仓促地套上上衣：“没关系……”

丁丽丽颇有些遗憾地把充满了赞叹的目光移回他脸上：“原来你在扬声跳舞，难怪我给你票你不要呢。”

早些时候在报告厅，他一出场就听见一阵惊天动地的被呛到气管而引发的咳嗽，顺势一望，对上丁丽丽瞪得滚圆的大眼睛，他朝她笑了一笑，这才收回注意力，屏气凝神站在林一言身后，等待他的指令。

夏至抓抓头发：“嗯，因为要跳示范动作。”

“那天为什么不打个招呼就走了？”

忽然被这么一问，夏至一时半刻没接上话来，有些尴尬地望着她；丁丽丽这时也不着急了，看神色像是一定要等到一个答案。

“我……我其实对你们学校很熟，不需要人带路。那天我看你去要签名，不想打搅你，就先走了。”

丁丽丽闻言沉默了片刻，才说：“嗯，现在想想也是。扬声的人怎么可能不认得我们学校的路嘛。我要完签名看你不见了，怕你迷路，还在周围找了一阵子呢。‘

夏至很不好意思地道歉：“对不起。”

丁丽丽挥挥手：“没什么啦。其实没等是对的，我那天和他们说了好一会儿话呢……哦，你叫夏至，是不是？”

夏至点了点头。丁丽丽这时已经从门边走进室内，往一张桌面上随意一坐，又笑起来：“扬声在我们学校演过好几场，你在里面没？”

“我跟团来你们学校演过……”夏至在心里飞快地一算，“四次。都是在二团的时候。”

“咦？那我都看过啊，从来没留意到你。”

“我们团的好舞者太多，没留意很正常。”夏至笑笑，轻巧地把话题偏开。

丁丽丽跳下桌子，围着夏至绕了半圈：“你这样的身高，应该很打眼才对嘛……”

夏至被她认真的目光和语气弄得有些窘迫起来，一时间也不晓得是接话还是不接话的好。好在丁丽丽看了一圈又自行起了话头：“不管怎么说，今天你在台上非常耀眼，很厉害。我买了《踏歌》的首演票，这次一定不会再错过你了。”

这毫无保留的赞美让夏至的脸发起烧来，他很认真地摇头：“这次《踏歌》没有我的份。”

“啊？不是吧，为什么？”

“我前段时间受伤了……”

话音未落，骤响的敲门声拉住了夏至的注意力。他一偏头，见是林一言，立刻就站直了：“林老师。”

林一言没想到还有别人在，一笑说：“我这边可以走了，你要是有事，我去车上等你。”

“没……我这就来。”

林一言笑容深了起来，摆摆手：“不要急。我可以等你。”说完也不等他再表态，先一步轻轻带上了门。

夏至赶快收拾好东西去追林一言，丁丽丽拦了他一下：“你这个人怎么每次都是一声不吭就消失啊？”

夏至看着她：“我不能让林老师等我啊。”

“那你好歹先和我道个别啊。”

“那……再见。”

“不诚恳。”

夏至被她一噎，倒真的好脾气地停下脚步，看着她的眼睛说：“再见，丁丽丽。”

“好啦好啦，下次见，《踏歌》首演那天你去看吗？我们再联系？”

夏至没多想，点点头：“去看的。可以。”

说完他又要走，丁丽丽又一次拦住了他，她看见他眼中的疑问，忍不住噗地一下笑出来，伸出手说：“你说可以的，那留个电话给我吧。”

等他留下电话又“诚恳”地道别第二次，等夏至追到林一言，后者已经走到车边了。听见急急追来的脚步声，林一言返身看着他，笑容满面地说：“不是说了不要急吗，我下午没什么要紧的事了。”

林一言的笑容反而让夏至更不好意思起来：“林老师……那个……”

“别说。我不问你们的私事。”林一言看他的神情好像做错事的小孩子在家长面前认错一样，不由得忍俊不禁地打断他。

夏至却还是一古脑地说了下去：“我是上个礼拜天听陆恺之的那场音乐会才认识……唉……？”他说到一半才反应过来林一言的意思，又突兀地停住了。

“多认识一个朋友很好，如果投缘那就更好。上车吧。”林一言看着夏至，平静地接上话。

“嗯。”夏至点点头，上了车后又自言自语似的加上一句，“她是挺有趣的。哦，她还买了《踏歌》的首演票呢。”

这时林一言的电话响了起来，听他说话的口气，夏至很快猜出是打电话来的人是侯放，而且这个电话并不是什么好消息。果然林一言一放下电话，立刻就对司机交待：“抄近道吧，团里出了点事情。”

听到他这么说，夏至脑子里的弦一下子都绷了起来，忙问：“没事吧，林老师？”

林一言的神色倒是还平静，但笑容已经看不见了：“周昱今天来拍宣传照，一盏灯掉下来了。”

前面半句已经听得夏至心跳都停了一拍，但接下来的后半句却是让他冷汗都下来了：“没人受伤吧？”

“孙科仪。”

夏至的心猛地就沉了下去。

等他们赶回团里，拍摄已经暂停，自侯放以降，所有今天在团的团员都阴沉着脸色注视着正在处理灯的残骸的清洁工。看见林一言，侯放也不咬指甲了，快步赶到他面前来：“科仪已经送去医院了。”

林一言点点头：“到底砸到哪里？”

侯放沉默了片刻：“左腰。”

夏至眼尖，已经看见拖把上的那一点血迹，再听到这两个字，他眼前都黑了，来不及多想，他的手已经抓住了侯放：“那孙姐她……”

话到嘴边他甚至有些怯懦起来，不敢问有没有伤到内脏。正在焦心如焚的当头，他们身后传来一个虚弱不定的声音：“林老师……”

林一言回头，见到一张充满了惊恐的年轻的脸，在看见自己的一瞬间就哭了出来：“我……对不起……”

夏至听到这哭声火气一下子就上来了，冲上去一把揪住他：“混蛋东西！人命关天啊！”

“夏至！”侯放没想到夏至会发作，忙低声喝他，“快放手。”

“灯怎么会掉下来的！啊？你说啊！”夏至的眼睛都红了。

眼看他手上的力气越来越大，都要把对方整个人提起来，林一言伸出手来拉开他：“夏至，松手！”

这时几个和他与孙科仪关系亲近些的团员们也醒过神来，涌过来分开揪在一起的两个人。夏至望着林一言，半晌才勉强开了口，声音抖得不成样子：“林老师，孙姐腰上本来就有伤啊……”

他又是生气又是害怕，视线都有些模糊了，执拗地盯着林一言，也不知道自己究竟在等待着什么。可林一言也不说话，他就又去看侯放，侯放的脸色黑得像锅底，却因为林一言没吭声，竟也难得地忍耐了下来。

“一言。”

听到这个声音让夏至浑身一震，他情不自禁地向声音的源头投去目光，像是生平第一次见到这个人那样一脸空白地望着他，听对方平静而镇定地说下去：“这次的事故责任全部在我们。我很抱歉发生这样的事。孙小姐的医药费我会全部负责……”

周昱的话没说话就被在场的一名团员冷冷地打断了：“下个月《踏歌》就要首演了，要是她到时候好不了，你知道这是要了她的命吗？”

夏至听见这句话顿时眼睛一酸——比团里任何舞者资历都老、比任何人都能忍苦忍累的孙姐，如果不能登台……

周昱顿了一下，点头：“我知道这是无可挽回的错误。”

他说完这句话，不知是谁发出了一声极低的抽泣声，人群迅速地沉寂了下来。

“周昱，今天还能拍吗？”林一言在长久的冷场后终于开了口。

“我已经叫人去拿新的灯，应该要回来了。等他回来把灯安上，场地清理好，我这边就可以了。”

“那好。按计划吧。“说到这里他转头对侯放说，“我去趟医院。”

侯放点头：“你去吧。这里我盯着。”

林一言再没多说，转身就要走，夏至猛地醒了神，叫住他：“林老师！带上我吧，我和你一起去。”

他却摇头：“你待在这里。”

“可是……”

他想说本来就没他的事，何况受伤的人是孙科仪，但林一言没给他这个机会：“不要多说。待在这里。侯放，你看住他。”

夏至简直气苦，不知道为什么林一言不肯带上自己。他倔强地想要跟上去，却被侯放抓牢了手臂：“听你林老师的。”

林一言走之后排练厅里一片死寂。扬声的人和周昱带来的助手各自站在房间的不同角落里，没人交谈，连目光的交会也被刻意地避免了。周昱发现那名惹出事故的助手一直在哭，才轻声交待：“去洗把脸，然后回来。”

他的语气依然温和平静，仿佛什么也没发生过。那助手听了愣了一下，才捂住脸出去了。周昱这时又交待：“再打个电话给小罗，看他到哪里了，什么时候可以到。”

整个房间里一时间只能听见他一个人的声音，而投向他的目光中，很难说其中全无敌意和审视。但周昱对此仿若一无察觉，他只是耐心地等待着新的灯具，在灯具送到之后，他回身一扫身后的助手，发现少了一个人：“还没回来？我等他装灯。”

“周昱……我来替他吧。”他的一名助手有点为难地开口。

“谁也不要替，找他来。自己犯的错自己订正。”直到这个时候，他的声音里才有了一丝严厉的意味。

于是在他的坚持之下，那犯下大错的助理还是回到了排练室，在所有人的注视下爬上梯子重新安装那只灯。大概是那些目光让他不安，他手里的起子和螺丝掉了好几次，周昱就一次次地拣起来交还给他，执意让他把这份工作做完。等他终于从梯子上下来，那个年轻人依然一付随时能哭出来的表情，周昱又说：“现在你去医院，找到孙小姐，亲自向她道歉。”

“周昱……”年轻的助理露出畏惧的神色，哀求一般地看着他。

“去吧。”他拍拍他的肩膀，转头对在场的另一个助理交待，“小罗，你开车送他。别让他开车。”

那名助理动身前往医院后室内的压抑之意也跟着离开了一些。周昱自己上梯检查了一遍，确定那只新装的顶灯确实牢固了，才下来，面对依然还是注视着自己的舞团上下，他先是环视一圈，然后开口：“因为我们工作的失误，让孙小姐受伤了，也耽误了大家的时间，我非常抱歉。我保证，事故不会再出现第二次，如果大家没有其他意见的话，那我们继续吧。”

他鞠了个躬，就回到脚架前，示意助手们打开灯。这一刻他的脸上并无笑容，有的只是一味的专注。还是没有人说话，但在两三秒的僵持之后，所有的舞者们一一就位。

接下来的拍摄进行得很安静，除了必要的指令，没有人说一句多余的话，明明没有声音，又像是有什么在无声地酝酿蒸腾，好像只要有任何一个出口，就能喷薄而出。

但那个出口一直到拍摄的最后还是没有出现，拍摄工作就这么在异常低迷严肃的气氛中结束了。拍摄结束后谁也没有离开，就像看着周昱准备拍摄时那样，所有的人沉默地注视着他指挥助手收拾器材整理场所，有条不紊，绝无一丝匆忙。

眼前的一切让夏至觉得很遥远。无论是没有笑容的同事还是工作状态下的周昱，都不能给他任何的踏实感——拍摄过程中夏至一直坐在侯放的身边，心惊肉跳地等待着林一言的电话。可一直到周昱离开，林一言的电话也没到。

他莫名觉得不祥，又强迫自己把这些胡乱的念头压下去。胡思乱想的当口，他猛地发现周昱朝着自己这边走过来，这让他浑身一僵，过了一会儿才意识到他要找的人是侯放。

侯放已经先一步站了起来：“你这边事情完了，我也可以去医院了。”

“那正好同路。我让其他人先回去了，等一下我来开车吧。”

“行。夏至，你来不来？”

“……我可以去了？”夏至一愣。

侯放几不可见地笑了一下：“林一言那个老狐狸留你下来是看着我的，打着我看你发脾气自己就不能发脾气了的算盘呢。其实我他妈能发什么脾气，有用吗，想去就一起去吧。”

“我去！”他急切地说。

夏至跟在侯放后面出了排练间，很快地又有其他团员也跟上来，表示想一起去医院，侯放把他们都劝住了：“夏至是闲着，你们闲吗？再说这么多人跟去，打老虎啊？”

还有人不服气，想再争取一下，这下侯放不耐烦起来：“不准去，等一下老子看到你们都在想到有人帮架忍不住动手来怎么办？”

这句话总算惹起了一点笑声，有胆大的就顺竿子接腔：“老大你不能只带夏至去啊，万一真的打架，他不灵光的。”

“这你们就不懂了，夏至是团里的吉祥物，能避邪，你们能吗？”

此言一出，满走道都是笑声，直把心神恍惚的夏至闹了个大红脸。侯放挥挥手：“除了夏至都不要跟来，去睡觉去吃饭去玩，孙科仪的命比猫还硬，能出什么事？明天你们谁敢迟到，不用我动手了，就等着她抽吧。都快滚。”

话说到这份上，甘心的不甘心的也只能散了，留着夏至一个人紧紧地跟着侯放。侯放下了一层楼，笑容已经悉数收起来，瞥了一眼身边的周昱，说：“周昱，你这次是用了个什么混帐王八蛋，连这种篓子也敢捅？上次的车祸把你脑子摔坏了？还是你睡了人家给姘头安置个活计？”

周昱闻言先是苦笑，而后正色说：“人都会犯错。出国前我就用过他一阵子，他向来很谨慎，我也没想到会犯这种错。”

侯放登时瞪圆了眼睛：“屁话！谨慎个屁，谨慎能让灯砸下来？”

“孙小姐现在怎么样了？”周昱忽然问。

侯放先是看了一眼夏至，在看见后者紧张的表情后，顿了一顿才说：“脾脏裂了，在手术。”

夏至只觉得嗓子里全堵了棉花，好半天说不出话来；周昱也明显地露出惊讶来：“这么严重？”

“林一言也没细说，去了再看吧。”侯放终于不再试图隐藏担忧，简短地回话。

他们好运地错开周五晚上的高峰期，一路没怎么点刹车地开到医院。侯放在途中按捺不住打了好几个电话给林一言，但一直没人接，这让他的脸色越发阴沉。

在医院见到林一言的瞬间侯放简直是用跑的，在看清对方的神色后，侯放都觉得有点腿软：“科仪呢？”

“手术做完了，很顺利，麻药还没过去。”

他停顿了下来，看了一眼刚松懈下来的夏至和他身后的周昱，还是说了：“但是手术的时候医生发现肝区有异常……”

侯放皱眉：“有异常是什么意思？”

“怀疑有病灶，以防万一，等她醒了之后还要做个检查。”

夏至没明白过来，顺口就问：“检查什么？”

有极短暂的一瞬间谁也没有接话。他一怔，依稀明白过点什么，一阵令他浑身发寒的颤栗袭过心头，夏至的牙齿直打架，他难以置信地盯住林一言：“林、林老师，不是……”

他始终没有办法说出那个“癌”字，甚至没法去想，不敢想。夏至稳一稳神，又摇摇头：“可是孙姐她一直……”

说到这里他猛地想起有一天早上他到练功房时孙科仪一头冷汗地躺在地板上，他问她怎么回事，她只是笑笑，又坐起来说胃的老毛病犯了。

夏至忽然觉得有些反胃，那是一种无可形容的悔恨和恐惧感。正在六神无主之际，林一言按住了他的肩膀：“就是个常规检查，排除一下可能性而已。她喜欢喝酒，肝有点问题也不奇怪。”

从还没入团起，夏至就对林一言敬重有加，入团之后更是如此。而林一言在团里也一直有着令所有人信服的力量，比起像兄长一样可以随时和大家胡闹在一起的侯放，林一言从来都是扬声的大家长。如今他这么说，夏至也强迫自己镇定下来，点点头低声说：“嗯。”

就在他低头的瞬间，侯放和周昱飞快地交换了一个眼神，都是不约而同的担忧：夏至入团晚有些细节不知情，他们两个却是清楚地知道林一言的妻子就是肝癌去世的，当初为了照顾她林一言辞去了舞团总监的位置，可在缠绵病榻数年之后，林太太还是很痛苦地去世了。所谓久病成医，久在病人身边的亲人何尝不是如此。侯放又试探性地看向林一言，想看看他是不是隐藏了什么，而在接受到来自侯放的充满问询之意的目光后，他只是轻轻摇了摇头。

四周围绕着很轻的交谈声，又夹杂着时有时无的脚步声，但夏至只是茫茫然地坐在一边，什么也传不进耳朵里。也不知道是过去了多久，终于听清了一句：“……检查结果今天出不来，侯放，夏至，你们要是想看她就隔着玻璃看一眼，不然的话，今天都回去吧。”

夏至猛地一个激灵，从椅子上弹起来：“我去！为什么检查结果还出不来，是不是情况不好……”他说到一半自己醒悟过来，声音又低了下去。

“别瞎想，没有这么快。”

“可是……”

他又要再说，忽然看清林一言脸上的疲色，心里一酸，咬住牙屏息片刻，才再次开口：“……反正我是要去看看孙姐的。病房在哪里？”

侯放也说：“我和你一起去。”

林一言告知他们病房的号码，侯放对医院更熟些，听完扯一把夏至，两个人一前一后赶过去。周昱本来一直没什么动静，看到两个人走过去了，才对林一言点点头：“我也去看看。”

林一言拉住他：“还是别去的好。”

“怎么？”

“她的肝一定是哪里有问题，手术过程不顺，凝血很慢。侯放脾气不好，看了科仪，多半是要迁怒在你身上。”

周昱听完看看他，说：“一言，你这么说就是在骂我。虽然不是我亲手让孙科仪受伤，但要说没我的责任，那也说不过去，既然是这样，说得上什么迁怒？我还是要去看看她，对了，下午有人来找你没？”

“来过了。小伙子吓得哭，也没什么用得到的地方，我让他们回去了。”

“哭有什么用，没出息。”周昱沉默一下，还是没忍住。

林一言拍拍他的肩膀：“你脾气也变了。时间不早了，医院没什么好待的，你事情又多，要去快去吧。”

等周昱赶到孙科仪的病房外，听见声音的侯放立刻扭头说：“你来得好，周昱，赶快帮我把这小子送回去。倔得像头驴，妈的累死我了。”

侯放死死拧着夏至的胳膊，后者则满脸倔强地抓住病房的把手，不知怎的他似乎是愣了一下，也就是这个瞬间，让侯放一把把人从病房门口拉开：“拉拉扯扯做什么，夏至，别犯倔，先回去，轮不到你陪床。”

夏至一张脸涨得通红，眼睛瞪得大大的，听侯放这么说，他想也没想地反驳：“麻药醒了总要人守在边上吧，我反正都是闲着，守在这里不是最合适？”

“合适个屁！”侯放没夏至高，之前就忙前忙后一整天，现在又要拉住他，早就是累得个半死，“我等一下就去请护工，为什么要你守在这里？你要看她明天再来，今天先给我回去。周昱，你听见没？搭把手帮我给他送回家去。”

“侯老师，我真的想守着孙姐……”夏至几乎是在哀求了。

周昱隔岸观火至今，眼看着夏至的脸从红到白，眼睛却是越来越红，这才终于开了口：“夏至，我送你回去。”

第一次从周昱嘴里听见自己的名字，夏至不自然地僵住了。他好一会儿才望向周昱，犹在负隅顽抗：“谢谢，不用，我留在这……”

周昱走上前，牵住他的胳膊说：“就这么说定了。”

说完他又对侯放说：“侯放，我把人给你送回去。”

他的手心很干燥，就像他的吻。这个想法让夏至浑身一颤，竟然一时间忘记了抵抗，等反应过来，人已经跟着他到了走道口，他一震，终于想起甩开周昱想再赶回去，周昱又一次拉住了他：“别回去了，侯放有他的道理。”

“什么道理？”

“你太亲近孙科仪，怕你难过。”

“那是我的事。”他抿了抿嘴，蓦地又流露出倔强的神色。

“不要这么固执。如果真的有什么事情，再来陪床照顾也不迟。现在先回去，休息好，孙科仪这病一时好不了，有用得上你的时候。”

周昱的语气很平静，却又温柔，夏至怔怔看着他，一时之间想不到如何反驳。周昱这时微微一笑，再没给他反驳或是解释的机会：“走吧，陪我吃个饭。”


	5. Chapter 5

周昱带夏至去了间人声鼎沸的大排档，他想来是熟客，明明眼看着满座了，老板看见他后笑着打了个招呼，就要伙计给他专门支桌子，又问：“坐外头行不行？”

周昱笑笑：“行啊。”说完就先一步出了店，夏至一醒神，忙跟了上去。

店外头已经支起了几张桌子，离他们最近的一桌客人正打着赤膊一边划拳一边喝酒，街边人来车往，一派周末晚间特有的熙攘景象。夏至晚上本来就吃得少，加上前段时间生病很少外食，一时间看得竟然有点傻眼，眼看着周昱已经坐下了，硬是愣了几秒种才跟着坐下。

菜单看起来腻了油，夏至一时伸不出手，忽然他听见对面传来的笑声，忙抬眼，果然见到周昱的眼底的笑意，他索性说：“你挑的地方，你点菜吧，反正我是陪你吃饭的。”

“有什么不吃的？”

“我虾子和贝类过敏。”

“吃不吃辣？”

“不太吃，但可以吃一点。”

“喝酒吗？”

这下夏至迟疑了片刻，才点头：“可以喝一点。”

周昱又一次笑了起来，问他：“一点是多少？”

“啤酒……一听？”他却很认真地回答。

可事实很快证明一听啤酒对夏至来说都超过了“一点”的量，看着他那过亮的灯光也无法掩盖的酡红脸色，周昱算是彻底弄清楚了，既然对男人之间的性爱“知道一点”是稍一摆弄就痛得掉眼泪，那么“可以吃一点辣”就是基本不能沾，而“能喝一点”自然是一喝就倒了。

但喝了酒之后的夏至神色异常生动，之前和他相处时那些紧绷着的战战兢兢在酒精的帮助下灰飞烟灭，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，也不怎么吃东西，望着周昱，仿佛在看什么极有意思的事情。

周昱吃饭很快，吃完看见夏至碗里的东西几乎没怎么动过，加上他盯着自己的目光，不由得打趣起他来：“我知道你们团好几个女舞者是数米活着的，怎么，你也是？”

他的笑容让夏至一震，继而有些认真地摇头，解释道：“不是，就是过了我平时吃饭的点了，我不太习惯这么晚吃东西。”

“早知道少点两个菜，这下要浪费了。”

夏至接着啤酒瓶子撑着下巴说：“可以打包带回去……”

说完他才想起来周昱住酒店，又是大夏天，就算打包也多半是倒掉了事。

这样一想实在可惜，于是夏至尽管吃不下什么东西，还是又一次地伸了筷子，可还没碰到菜，周昱轻轻把他筷子打开了：“这是带子，你不是过敏吗？”

“我看你吃得很高兴的样子，也想试一下，只吃一点不要紧的吧。”他又笑，甚至一时抛却了孙科仪受伤而在心头徘徊着的阴影，只是觉得很快活。

周昱听他这么说再没拦他，陪着又吃了一碗饭，除非是应酬，他吃饭很少说话，但这次却破例了——因为夏至一直在试着和他说话。

“哎，说真的，周昱，我觉得你这个人挺有意思的。”他停顿了片刻，稍稍加重了语气，“比我想的还有意思。”

虽然语气听起来很认真，但只要一看他的眼睛，周昱就知道他是醉了，但醉了的夏至和平时不太一样，加之有孙科仪的事在前，周昱就顺着他的话说下去：“哦？”

夏至又摇摇头，眼神散成一片：“……就是很有意思。我很喜欢你现在这样，东西很好吃，是间好店。”

明明辣的嘴唇都肿了……

念及此周昱心思一动：漂亮的红晕散在夏至的两颊，嘴唇更是红得失真，一张一合间，露出雪白的牙齿，像是在期待亲吻似的。这个年轻人固执地诉说着喜欢，仿佛这样就能让言语成真，周昱并没接话，自然也不会打断他，由着他喃喃自语般的醉语低下去，整个脑袋也越垂越低，才有点好笑地拍了拍他：“别在这里睡着了。”

“嗯……”回答他的只是小猫一样的低哼声。

周昱买了单，又叫好了车，才把已经趴倒在桌上的夏至又给叫醒：“好了，我给你叫了车，回家睡。”

夏至感觉到周昱的手轻轻搭在颈根，他的身体微微一颤，才费劲地抬起头来，望着周昱说：“……我的车还在你那里。”

“可以改天取。”

他眯着眼睛笑起来，是饱含天真的狡猾：“我是故意留在你那里的，因为这样说不定还有机会再见你一次。”

这点小心思周昱当然清楚，但他这么坦然地承认，反而叫周昱哑然失笑：“所以你想回去取车？”

“嗯，我想。”夏至老实点头，神色很乖巧。

心知肚明的两个人一起上了车，一开始夏至还很规矩，直到在等待某一个漫长的红灯时，他的手看似不经意地挨上了周昱的腿，又在后者没有鼓励却也绝无拒绝之后，小心翼翼地逆流而上，直到被猛地抓住。

夏至的脑子里混成一锅粥，他笑了出来，一时间也不管是不是在出租车里，仗着酒劲去亲周昱。

周昱的手还牢牢抓住他的，这让他的“偷袭”不是很舒服，但吻上周昱之后夏至的心跳一时间达到顶峰，他简直不知道接下来该怎么好，连呼吸都暂停住了。

昏暗的灯光下，醉酒的青年无论是姿态还是神色都染上了懵懂的艳丽，分明每一个动作都充满着情欲，却干净而诚实。周昱看着他醉意阑珊的脸，并没有推开他。

偷到一个亲吻后夏至就好像忘记了身边的人就是周昱，小小地叹了口气，心满意足地松开手，仰躺在座椅上，唇边全是笑意。这教周昱也有了点趣味，对他说：“你酒品可不好。”

声音像是从很远的地方传来，夏至过了很久才出声：“那什么叫好？”

正要答他，车子停住了，司机硬邦邦地说：“两位先生，到了。”

周昱给了双倍的车资也没在司机那里换来多一个字，对此他也不怎么在乎，把醉醺醺的夏至拉下车，接着就看着出租车瞬间满踩油门一溜烟地开远了。这时夏至才清醒了点，瞪大眼睛懵懵懂懂地看着周昱：“……到了？”

“到了。我找门房给你拿车……”

“哎……”

夏至紧紧地牵住了他的手。

“怎么？”周昱微笑。

“……我好像骑不回去了。”他很轻声地说。

说完这句话他自己都觉得醒了一点，因为一时没听到回答，夏至偷偷掀起眼皮去看周昱的反应，却被抓了个正着——后者还是面带笑意地看着他，看来是在等他说话。

“醉了。腿软。”

没几个字，他说得轻而含糊，说完抓抓头发，到底还是把心底和面上荡漾着的羞赧给抹去了，直直盯着周昱，声音依然轻，但不再含糊了：“你今晚有别的伴吗，还要个伴吗？”

沉默了片刻，周昱转身往酒店走：“来吧。”

夏至跟着他穿过大堂走进电梯，两个人一路沉默，好像擦肩而过的陌生人。情欲在夏至的身体里蒸腾，他觑了好几眼身边的周昱，忽然发现他不再笑了。

但还来不及不安，电梯就停住了。周昱打开门的一瞬呼啦啦的风迎头吹来，顿时整个房间里充满了纸张乱飞的声音。闻声周昱锁起眉头来低骂了一句，别的都管不了了，迅速地关好门，然后开始收拾被吹得一屋子都是的纸张和照片。

一张张印了各式各样面孔的照片洒落在各个角落的景象有点魔幻，就像是被无数陌生人注视一样。夏至震惊之余才想起来要去帮手，但他刚一动，就被周昱叫住了：“站在原地别动，或者你去洗个澡等我也行。”

夏至咬了咬嘴唇，看着灯光下的男人那略显消瘦的背景，好一会儿后接话：“那我去洗澡。”

等周昱把照片的样片、合作的杂志寄来的内页打样、备忘录甚至合同都一一收拾到位，他才想起屋子里理应是还有个人，跑进卧室没看见夏至，浴室里的水声倒是哗哗哗哗流得很顺畅。

周昱起先没在意，开了电视看夜间新闻，可直到新闻播完浴室里也没有一点收拾完了的势头。周昱这时看了眼手表，再算一下时间，就去敲门，敲了几声没听见动静，试着一旋把手，门开了。

浴室内的景象让周昱失笑，他静静注视片刻在趴在浴缸边睡得酣然的夏至，才走近前去关掉水，正要把人叫醒，夏至动了动，嘀咕了一句什么，又继续睡自己的去了。

那句话周昱倒是听清楚了，一时间愈是啼笑皆非，这下真的伸手去拍他的脸：“起来，别在浴缸里睡。”

夏至不耐烦地侧了侧脸，继续嘀咕：“妈，你好烦……”

他的睡相毫无防备，任自己在浴缸里睡得歪歪斜斜。他个子高，就显得浴缸小了，一双腿颇委屈地蜷着，挂在浴缸壁的上身倒是舒展，包裹下年轻而紧致的皮肤下的肩胛随着呼吸一起一伏，上面还沾着水痕，像等待着的蝴蝶。

周昱不可能任由他这么睡在浴缸里，只能“屈尊”当了一回“妈”的角色——他把人从浴缸里捞出来，半扶半架地扔上床，青年那散发着水汽的身体异常火热，哪怕是隔着衣物也能清晰地感觉到。

但夏至睡得太好，脸一接触到床铺还不自觉地蹭了蹭床单，接着顺手捞过个枕头捂住头脸继续他的黑甜美梦。大概是觉得房间里冷气太重，又摸啊摸啊摸到被子把自己严严实实卷起来。 

他这一觉直睡得不知今夕何夕，美梦翩跹而至，直到梦中一脚踏空，才一下子惊醒过来。 

周遭静而冷，等夏至意识到这是在什么地方，他心里连喊几声糟，下床的时候被身上的被子绊到，踉踉跄跄走了好几步才勉强没摔倒。 

他摇摇头，把脑海里残留的最后一点睡意挥去，环顾四下，就朝着不远处的几线细光走去。打开卧室门的一瞬灯光刺得夏至睁不开眼，适应了光线之后他发现外间比里间还要冷，刺得裸露在外的皮肤一阵阵地泛起战栗…… 

夏至砰地一把关起门，黑暗中脸猛地涨了个通红。 

直到听到周昱才发觉青年醒了，正在诧异怎么好好甩其门来，那扇门又无声无息地拉开半扇，一个顶着睡得蓬乱乱的头发的脑袋探出来：“我……我，那个……灯在哪里？” 

明明大胆到敢和第一次见面的人上床，但也许偶尔流露出的这样毫无防备的含羞才是本性也未可知，周昱看了一会儿夏至那线条流畅利落的肩颈，才笑着指出：“左手边往墙上摸，靠左下。” 

夏至一边找灯，一边忍耐着内心不断涌上的窘迫继续和周昱说：“我洗澡的时候……可能睡着了。” 

“睡得好吗？” 

找到了。灯光大亮的同时，夏至的脸色也红得到了某个新顶点：“好……哎，那你等我一下。” 

他匆匆跑去浴室找衣服，很快发现已经被水浇得无论如何穿不得了，只能裹上浴袍再出来。 

夏至又是窘迫又是懊悔，磨磨蹭蹭地坐到离周昱最近的一张沙发上，抱着腿下巴支在膝盖上，，过了几秒又赶快放下来，抓抓头发说：“不好意思，我也不知道怎么就睡着了……现在我醒了，你还想做吗？” 

周昱的眼睛还盯在电脑屏幕上，很久才传来一句：“我手边还有点事，陪我坐一下，冰箱里有酒水，你随意。” 

有了周昱那句“陪我坐一下”，夏至当真老老实实地坐在沙发上，几乎一动不动地看着周昱工作。相较做爱时那种温柔的漫不经心，眼下的周昱全神贯注到严肃的地步，他连着回了好几封邮件，腰背始终挺得笔直，毫无一丝因为工作时间在深夜的松懈劲头。 

这样的周昱让夏至看得着迷，却还是忍不住在某个间隙出了声：“你常常这么晚还加班吗？” 

“现在是对方的上午，这个时间对双方都还合适。” 

“哦，美国啊……”夏至轻声嘀咕了一句。这时他发现周昱似乎有了一点儿空闲，咬一咬牙，把已经徘徊在脑子里很久的念头说了出来，“那个，之前那些被风吹开的照片，我能看看吗？” 

周昱回头，夏至的话一下子磕绊了起来：“呃，我，我会很小心的……” 

看见年轻人眼底那渴望的光亮，周昱笑着点点头，一面起身向酒柜走去，一面指了指桌面的：“都在那里。想喝点什么？” 

他话音刚落，夏至已然敏捷地跳下沙发抢到桌前拿起了那一叠照片。灵巧的动作一气呵成，不得不说非常具有观赏性。 

见状周昱又笑了一下，给自己倒了半杯威士忌，酒精让他精神振奋，他正打算再问一次夏至要喝什么，对方的视线先一步投向了自己，目光与其说是赞叹，不如说有些疑惑。不一会儿他低声开了口：“咦，我以为你不拍这种照片……” 

最上面的一张是周昱给时尚杂志拍的一系列硬照中的某张，被拍摄对象本来就是周昱的朋友，所以整套照片里她状态放松，拍摄过程顺利，效果也很令人满意。他近年来已经能把这一类的工作完成得非常熟练，而且很受欢迎。在听见夏至的问题后，周昱反问：“哪种？” 

“就是这种杂志彩照……以你现在的名气，不需要拍这种商业照片了……吧？” 

周昱继续问：“拍得不好？” 

夏至又低头看了一眼，照片里的女人太眼熟了，这样家喻户晓的面孔，在这张照片里美得惊心动魄兼之一丝不苟，被软件仔细磨皮过的皮肤印在纸张上也能闪闪发光，裸露在外的颈项和手臂也没有一丝赘肉…… 

他真心实意地赞叹：“美极了……” 

说完这句话夏至又猛地醒神过来，飞快地补上一句：“但这种照片谁都可以拍。你为什么要拍这种程式化的片子？” 

周昱顺势往桌面一坐，颇有点趣味地打量着夏至，才慢条斯理地回答他：“为了钱。” 

眼看着夏至的眼睛一下子瞪大了，周昱的笑容愈发深了：“如果钱很多，没什么兴趣也可以接；但喜欢的事，一毛钱没有照做。” 

夏至的脸不知道为什么涨红了，很艰难地问：“……那老林和侯放给你的报酬好吗？” 

周昱终于忍不住笑出声来：“你们舞团有多穷你肯定比我还清楚。” 

“也不是太穷……”夏至不由得为“扬声”辩解起来。 

说完他又忙低头在一堆照片里翻找一阵，抽出一张对周昱说：“这张就很‘周昱’。非常……嗯，非常温柔。” 

那是一张黑白照片，春天繁盛的花树下，一对年老的情侣正手牵手喁喁低语。 

周昱看了一眼后点点头：“这张被一本摄影杂志看中了，下期会登。老太太穿着鲜艳的裙子，我觉得很漂亮，只可惜那天装的是黑白胶卷。” 

“你认识他们吗？” 

周昱摇摇头。 

夏至又问：“那……你会给所有上床的对象拍照留念吗？” 

这个问题也不知道是怎么冒出来的，又或者是在心头蛰伏已久，才能这样无征无兆脱口而出。一问完，夏至就先自行后悔起来，但出口的话就是泼出的水，他也只能怔怔望着周昱，硬着头皮等待着他的回答。 

“我没有集邮的爱好。”周昱轻描淡写地答，“而且那张片子的底片我给了你。” 

生怕他误会，夏至急切地解释：“我不是……我不是别的意思……我，我只是觉得你把我拍得太好了，嗯，那张照片非常好看……真的。” 

周昱又微笑起来：“我说过了，漂亮的是你。” 

这句赞美让夏至微微一颤。他吸了口气，才抬起头来，尽量让声音听起来平静些：“你工作做完了吗？” 

“酒醒了？” 

夏至没回答，只是轻轻按住周昱放在桌面上的那只手，微凉的嘴唇则坚定地贴上了他的下巴。 

那是一个小心翼翼的吻。 

…… 

尽管有了之前几个小时的短暂休眠，但刚刚过去的那个白天里，夏至的心力和体力都消耗过甚，和周昱做爱之后他很快就睡着了。再醒来却是因为热，最初那阵不知身在何处的恍惚一旦过去，夏至很快地发现热源是身边人搭在自己腰上的胳膊。意识到这一点后，他都能感觉到自己的身体一瞬间僵硬起来，一时间完全不知道如何是好，甚至连手脚都不知道摆了。 

他保持着身体一动不动，只移动头颈去看床头柜上的电子钟——已经四点多了。夏至想到自己上一次过来时对周昱说过的话，犹豫片刻，还是轻轻地拉开了周昱的手。可就在他要起床的一刻，身后有了动静，周昱含糊地问：“……要去哪里？” 

一边问，那被拉开的手又一次搭了上来。夏至又一颤，一会儿之后才能接过话：“四点了，我该回去了。” 

回答他的只有一片沉默，就在夏至几乎以为周昱睡着了的时候，他的声音又无预兆地响了起来，而这一次，语气里那惺忪的睡意消失了，还是那样微微含笑的温柔：“别发傻。你很认床？” 

“我答应过不给你添麻烦也不过夜的。”夏至轻声说。但房间里太静了，连这样轻的声音都仿佛有回音。 

周昱低声笑了一下，随之翻了个身：“那好吧，我随你。但我真的不介意身边多睡一个人，除非你很讨厌和别人睡一张床，不然睡到天亮再走吧。” 

这样的邀请让夏至的心跳都慢了一拍，他很努力地让自己不要因为兴奋而发抖，但颤抖的声音还是多多少少地出卖了他：“我不认床……那，那我可以睡在这里？” 

“晚安。” 

听到这句话，夏至在黑暗里重重地眨了几次眼睛，又悄悄地掐了一下手心，以此来证明这不是一个梦境。他太高兴了，以至于睡意烟消云散，但他又不敢发声，生怕吵醒了枕边人，就竖着耳朵听着周昱的呼吸，深沉而平稳，像是睡着了。 

于是，他无声无息地翻了个身，向着周昱在的一侧靠过去，什么也看不见，可夏至依然能感觉到周昱皮肤散发出来的热度。他一点点地凑近，直到额头的某一点触到周昱的皮肤，在试探着蹭了一下又没有收到任何反对或者躲闪之后，夏至变本加厉地又靠近一点：周昱的皮肤温暖极了，他像是个要冻毙的路人，无可自拔。 

夏至贴着周昱的后背又是很久一动也不动，直到两个人肌肤相熨处都腻起了细细的汗意。这亲密的触感让他忽然玩心大起，忍不住舔了一舔周昱背上的汗，睡得正好的周昱感觉到点什么，反手摸到他的头发，轻声说：“别闹了，好好睡。” 

夏至无声地笑了起来，终于放任自己一把抱住了身边的人。 

他也不知道自己是怎么样睡着的，总之等他再醒来周昱已经先一步醒了，留给他一张冷冰冰的大床。 

卧室里窗帘低垂，看起来天色还早，时钟却显示已近正午。夏至在床上打了两个滚，翻到周昱睡得那一边，又出了一会儿神，才伸了个长长的懒腰，满心期待地下床去找周昱。 

他的身体依然有些酸痛，但这并不足以让他停下脚步。外面的房间里隐约传来电视声，夏至也没多想，直接拉开了门—— 

“早……” 

所有想说的话在发现最近的沙发上坐着一个年轻女人之后统统被抛得一干二净。她对夏至的忽然出现起先也有几分吃惊，但那吃惊的目光很快就转成了赞叹，而也就是在接到这样的目光后，夏至才反应过来，自己什么也没穿。 

一时间他只觉得魂飞魄散，竟这么愣在了当地丝毫动弹不得，由着那女人的目光在自己身上逡巡。 

“哦，醒了？” 

到底还是周昱的声音把他拉回人间，夏至咻地一下闪回卧室重重反手关上门，因为羞耻和震惊，他的太阳穴都在忒忒跳动，越来越快越来越急，简直要和心跳声融成一片了…… 

偏偏这个时候敲门声又在身后响起了。 

“既然醒了，换件衣服出来打个招呼吧。夏至？” 

夏至咬牙，僵持了一会儿才说：“……我我我不知道外面有人。” 

“我们也不知道你醒了。你可以先洗个澡再出来，不着急。” 

“我……能等她走了再出来吗？” 

这时那个女人的声音响起：“小朋友，我没这么快走，而且你的身体很漂亮，不要不好意思嘛。” 

夏至只感到头皮一阵阵发麻，靠着门等那阵急促的心跳过去，脑子稍微清楚一点，才发现就这么一会儿的工夫，自己已经一身是汗，也不知道是急的还是吓的，或者两种皆有。他又想到周昱刚才说过的话，不得不承认的确是个好建议，反正眼下他是绝对没脸皮就这么走出去和周昱的朋友打招呼了，那就冲个澡吧。 

衣服还是不能穿，夏至只能把另一件浴袍暂时披上，领口掩高腰带系紧，镜子里看了又看，还是坐在了床边，没有走出去的勇气。 

他捧着烫得发烧的脸，都注意周昱已经无声地推开了门站在门边看着他。他看了一会儿夏至那副垂头丧气的模样，忍笑轻声开口：“你头发没擦干。” 

夏至却惊得一跃而起，话都说不利索了：“我我我我……这就去……” 

周昱先一步丢了条浴巾给他：“出来擦。” 

“她……走了？”抱着一丝侥幸，夏至问。 

这点侥幸很快就被那个清脆的女声打破了：“我还在哟。小朋友，不见到你出来我是不会走的。” 

“周昱……”夏至觉得自己都在哆嗦，求救一样地看向周昱。 

可周昱只笑，走过来牵了他一下：“怕什么，她见过的裸体男人怕是比你认识的还要多。而且看都看了，你躲她一辈子不成？” 

周昱既然开了口，夏至不想拂他的意，硬着头皮跟出去。他不好意思看着那女人，就低下头研究地毯的花纹，可尽管是如此，他仍能感觉到对方投在他身上的目光，就像一根细细的针，戳得他皮肤仿佛都在隐隐作痛。 

“哪家公司的？” 

夏至不确定这句话是不是问自己，还没来得及接话，她又问了一次：“你叫什么？哪家公司的？” 

“我叫夏至……”他刚抬头，就被她眼里那几乎可以说是热切的光芒弄得愣住了，好一会儿才想起还有半句，“……我在扬声。” 

轻轻地啧了一声，她又问：“不是林一言和侯放的那个舞团吧？” 

“是。” 

她飞快地瞥一眼站在一边不作声只是微笑的周昱，到底还是不死心，再问：“有没有兴趣赚点外快？” 

夏至不明就里，只能去看周昱，可这时候那个女人已经先一步从沙发上起来，毫无征兆地摸上了夏至的腰，又要去碰他的背。 

夏至只觉得毛骨悚然，下意识地要推，一念之间想起这是周昱的朋友，就硬生生地躲开了：“对不起……我不喜欢陌生人碰我。” 

他又看向周昱，这次目光里真真切切地充满了求问兼求救的意味。看了好一会儿“恶霸调戏佳人”大戏的周昱这时终于开了口：“这是姜芸，本行是个经纪。” 

姜芸很是清白地举起手，遗憾地说：“看到你的第一眼，我还以为周昱把谁家的小模特拐上床了。原来我只对了一半。” 

说完她从包里摸出一张名片塞进他手里，嫣然一笑：“要是有兴趣赚外快可以联系我，要是想做点别的，也可以联系我……” 

她语气和眼神中的挑逗意味昭然一如此时窗外的阳光。夏至低下头，竟不敢去看此时周昱的目光。不知道过了多久，他一直也没听到周昱的声音，一时间心头有点发胀，低低丢下一句“我去换衣服”，就不管不顾地扭头躲进卧室了。 

姜芸若有所思地望着合起来的房门，笑着对周昱说：“发脾气了。” 

“他脸皮薄，你这剂药又太凶。” 

“没意思了啊，明明是在发你的脾气。”姜芸笑嘻嘻一顿，见周昱没什么表示，才又说，“有点脾气说明是真心的，这不是挺好。那你呢？” 

周昱只说：“人见到了，现在可以出去吃饭了？” 

“小朋友的脾气白发了。”姜芸摇一摇头，已全然不见之前那阵子说笑的轻松劲，“带他也去好了，哄一哄。唉，不过扬声怎么这么多好胚子啊……林一言眼睛忒毒了。” 

周昱微微一笑：“那你等一下，我把他叫出来。” 

周昱再进去发现夏至坐在床沿发呆。看见周昱，他不太自在地站起来，有点生硬地说：“能借我一套衣服吗，我的衣服都湿透了，穿不回来了。” 

周昱指指衣柜：“我们在外面等你。换好衣服一起吃午饭。” 

夏至眼中闪过一线惊讶，但他很快地摇头：“……不用了，我该回去了。我等一下要去医院。” 

“我们吃午饭很快。” 

他还是摇头，神情有些执拗。 

“那好。既然这样你随意。我和姜芸先去吃饭了，门带上就锁了。” 

周昱并不勉强，和声交待完这句就转身出门，并顺手轻轻为他带上了门。


	6. Chapter 6

明明还在病房外头，就已经能很分明地听见里头传来的说笑声了。 

听声音病房里拥着一群人，进去一看果然如此，围着孙科仪说话的团员们看见夏至，都嘻嘻哈哈笑闹开：“夏至，你怎么现在才来？一早打你电话就没人接，后来干脆关机，我们还以为你早来了呢！” 

夏至先是叫了一声“孙姐”，见她脸色和精神都还好，暗地里松了口气，才想起去摸手机。手刚往后兜一探，他忍不住变了脸色：自行车是取回来了，钱包手机连钥匙却全留在了周昱那里。 

想到要回去找周昱，夏至心里登时有些五味杂陈，以至于差点错过了孙科仪的话：“你们真是的，夏至没来都在念他，来了就损他。” 

“科仪姐就是偏心夏小至还不准人家说他。”立刻有人笑眯眯地不依不饶继续打趣，“我们听说你昨晚被偶像带走了，怎么样怎么样？” 

虽然知道这只是一句无心的打趣，但夏至还是一下子就卡壳了，好半天期期艾艾挣出一句：“……什么怎么样？” 

他这面红耳赤的失态被大家自然而然地认作了不好意思，嘻嘻哈哈一阵也不在意夏至的回答，又七嘴八舌地转去说别的事。夏至见没人真的在意，就走到孙科仪床头，半跪下来坐在地上，问：“孙姐，你现在感觉怎么样？” 

“还好。” 

“疼不疼？” 

他的目光专注，小心翼翼地投向被被子遮掩起来的伤处，这让孙科仪忍不住笑了出来，摸摸他的头发：“吃了止痛片的。” 

“那个……要住很久的院吧？大家这段时间都忙，我闲，可以多来照顾你。” 

“早上护工也来过了，周昱那边请的。”说到一半见他还是满脸“再争取一下”的神色在那边欲言又止，孙科仪又加了一句，“再说你一个大男人，怎么照顾我这个病人？” 

夏至认真地想了想，答：“总有点什么事情可以做。” 

孙科仪想大笑，一下子牵动伤口，她皱了皱眉，怕旁人看出破绽又忍住了，吸了口气才说：“你又不是我儿子。轮不到你来做。隔三岔五来看一下就可以了。千万别天天来，不然到时候我这里要护士开会了。” 

夏至还在愣神，先听懂这句话的已经噗哧一声偷笑出声，起先孙科仪因为伤口没法笑，看着眼前这群年轻人嬉笑打闹神采飞扬，到底还是慢慢露出虽然克制但真心实意的笑容来。 

他们在孙科仪的病房里待到差不多傍晚，一直等到护工来给她擦身体换衣服才离开。他们一群人年纪最大的相差也没到十岁，平日里大把大把时间一起排练，同事之间感情要好，结伴出游聚餐都是常事。于是从医院出来，照例有人提议出去吃一顿。 

大家纷纷响应，只有夏至窘迫地抓抓头发：“我钱包留在家里了……” 

闻言程翔一把勾住夏至的肩膀，大笑说：“人在就行。” 

等吃完烤肉热闹完，天已经彻底黑了，夏至因为打赌输了被迫呷了口酒，人骑在车上都摇摇晃晃的，也不知道骑了多久，直到夜风把心头的暑气都吹走了，总算才能骑出一条直线。 

餐桌上大家都兴高采烈的，夏至本来想问孙科仪的肝脏检查是不是已经出了结果，但刚提一个开头，就被反问“不是脾脏吗？”，他才知道原来除了当天在场的自己，团里的大家都不知道这事，也就再不敢多提下去。 

另一件没法问但大家心里都有数的事则是孙科仪这一受伤，女舞那边少了个人，临时加人希望渺茫，最后的处理结果多半是男舞这边也撤一个，大家为了这出新舞刚过完年就开始准备，眼看公演在即，却要因为别人的意外而失去首演的机会，无论最后下来的是谁，这滋味都不会太好过。 

同事们的面孔一一在夏至眼前浮现，他甚至能看见他们跳舞的样子。事到如今，夏至第一次庆幸起自己因伤没有参演了。 

他想得太入神，直到看见红灯才意识到自己错过了路口，忙下车推行折回酒店大门口。这次门童看见他并没有阻拦，还主动接过车子：“还是停在周先生的车位吗？” 

夏至摇摇头：“我去取个东西就回来，请帮我暂时看一下，最多五分钟。” 

说完也没听清对方对他说了什么，就疾步匆匆走进了大堂。 

他去前台问周昱是不是在，对方反问他贵姓，确认了姓名后前台递给他一个大的信封，夏至拿在手里一掂立刻知道了是什么，他看也没看地把东西攥紧在手里，对前台道了谢，就转身离开了。 

骑回家的一路夏至心里都憋着气，快一个小时的路程硬是只半个小时就到了。从那信封里掏出钥匙打开门，他连鞋都没脱直接一身大汗地冲去浴室，冰冷的水哗啦啦地往身上不知道浇了多久，整个人才像是猛然缓过神来一样，恶狠狠地抬手敲了一下淋浴间的墙壁上冷而硬的瓷砖。 

等他终于从浴室里出来，身体已经被冷水洗得发白，夏至精疲力尽似的倒在沙发上，过了很久很久，他眼角的余光瞥见之前被随手扔在沙发另一头的信封，伸手一捞一倒，钱包手机公交卡，一件不多一件不少。 

这样清白的交接让夏至有点想笑，眼睛却是涨的，太阳穴也跟着一跳一跳，他怔怔望着那堆东西半天，才缓慢地起身去给手机充电。 

手机上不出意外地留着若干个未接来电、短信和语音信箱，他心不在焉地一一翻过，直到看见一个全然陌生的号码。 

就像有人在他心口毫无预兆地重重一捏，夏至瞪大了眼睛，几乎是下意识地，他按下了回拨键，又在接通的前一瞬间掐断了那个电话。 

他到底还是没有拨通这个陌生的号码。 

到了周一一早，侯放在这一天的集体排练开始之前说的第一件事就是孙科仪因伤退出首演后舞团的决定。明明是大家都心知肚明的事情，但当侯放说出解决方式后，本来就屏气凝神严阵以待的全团上下，一时间竟是有了一线松动，因为侯放问的是：有没有志愿者。 

而他接下来的话是：“昨天有人打电话给我，有个剧组在给男主角找一个替身，试镜如果合适，还有个小角色。我和老林商量了一下，觉得我们团的人肯定没得说，无论是谁首演不上，或者是推荐谁去做舞蹈替身，都很遗憾，也都可以，我是觉得凡事都要公平，两件事情也差不多，去做替身薪水肯定会高一点，就看你们谁要去了。” 

侯放没说具体是哪部片子，也没人问——实则是不必问，今年的冬季档眼看花团锦簇，实际上就两部片子，其他的，能躲的都躲掉了，实在躲不掉的，只能认命陪太子爷读书，凑个人头：一部是业内最大电影公司的五十年庆典片，从内到外从上到下的班底自不必说；另一部则是部悬疑片，就是不知制片人有什么本事，连个小配角都是星光熠熠，反而男主角是张全然的陌生面孔。两部片子从题材到风格都截然不同，甚至说得上天差地别，也都还在拍，但娱乐杂志已经先一步帮它们别好苗头，其中一家干脆说，“今年圈内但凡叫得上名字的演员演员，如果不是在《长天》，那就是拍《夜景》去了”。 

明星多的片子，媒体的曝光度自然高，就算是再怎么不关心娱乐新闻也不热衷看电影的人，在这个信息轻而易举淹没人的年代也总会听到看到一枝半叶。《长天》是民国戏码，国仇家恨儿女情长，红巾翠袖揾不尽的英雄泪，另一家剧情保密做得好，但还是给娱乐杂志拍到了男主角上舞蹈课的照片。 

侯放说到这里，目光扫过人群，难得耐心地等待着。 

很快就有人举了手：“我想去。” 

这个声音一出来，在场的人无一不变了脸色，齐刷刷地向他行起注目礼来。众人神色各异，但又有一点是共通的——惊慌。 

这惊慌大多还是出于意外，首演就是下个周六，领舞却说要走。 

侯放沉默地看了一会儿程翔，说：“想去就去吧。武昀，那他的部分你来跳。” 

被叫到的原本就是这个角色的B角，这样的安排再顺理成章不过，可就是因为太顺利平静，反而给人一种毫不真实的诡异感。舞群里已经有人在交换眼色，又有人难免偷偷去看程翔的神色：他也始终很坦然，好像一点儿也不觉得自己的这个决定对于扬声和《踏歌》会有什么影响。 

忽然侯放拍了拍掌，把瞬间被震得七荤八素的大家叫回神来：“那就这样，除了男子领舞换成武昀，其他一切照旧。好了，可以准备了，一刻钟后我们开始。” 

侯放走了出去，留下大家拉筋热身，可那片不知何时笼罩下来的沉沉死寂并没有随着他的离开而消散。众人无不沉默而复杂地望着程翔，片刻之后，有人一声不吭地扭头冲了出去。 

夏至离门最近，她从他身边擦肩而过时，他瞥见了她脸上的泪痕。 

气氛异常低迷憋闷，有人伤心有人愤怒，就是没人说话。侯放到了点还没回来，夏至觉得不对劲，悄悄闪身出去找人，但刚出去就被轻轻叫住了：“还是我去找侯老师吧。” 

此时面对程翔，夏至不知为何会生出尴尬来。他迟疑少许，还是点头：“那好，你去比较好。侯放生气了……” 

程翔点点头，朝着楼梯的方向迅速走去。望着他的背影，夏至猛地发觉自己其实并不了解他，或者说自己从不曾真正了解过什么人。 

程翔进团五年，从去年起开始在扬声的几出保留剧目里挑梁，无论是在观众圈还是评论家那里，一致都被看好。他的父母本身是专业的戏剧演员，小时候学过几年戏，后来才转的舞蹈，基本功非常扎实；他个子不算太高，但腿长腰稳，体态优美异常，加上面相随了唱青衣的母亲，顾盼之间真是惹人喜欢。他是扬声第一个刚毕业就直接入团的舞者，那一年也是侯放因伤退役转作幕后的第一年，扬声资历稍老的舞者之中一直有一个传闻，程翔是侯放亲自从艺大的舞蹈学院亲自挑过来的，虽然当事人决口不认，但程翔是团里唯一一个坚持喊“侯老师”的舞者。 

在扬声，程翔从来比任何人都要勤奋，谁也想不到，会是他毫无犹豫地举起手，说，我不跳了。 

侯放是一个人回来的，他一进排练厅，就感觉到所有人的目光都投向了他的身后，他笑了笑：“很少有人能跳舞跳一辈子，老话怎么说来着，天要下雨，娘要嫁人啊。别一个个没精打采和霜打的茄子似的，少了他不能跳才是笑话。他做了决定想去演艺圈闯闯，那么第一堂课就是这个：没有人是不能被替代的。” 

那天直到排练结束程翔再也没出现，第二天第三天依然如是，平日里和他私交好的朋友也联系不到人，就好象凭空消失了一样。终于有一天排练结束，正好林一言和侯放都在，有人壮着胆子问了一句“程翔还会回来吗”，侯放不吭声，还是林一言接的话：“他告诉我说想去做舞蹈替身拍电影，不跳《踏歌》了，请了个长假。我知道这段时间来大家都很辛苦，拜托大家再坚持一下，行百里者半九十，善始善终，拜托了。” 

林一言的话给了其他人几许安慰尚不可知，夏至就始终莫名觉得心慌，有一天去探望孙科仪的时候，还是忍不住说了这个事情。没想到听到这个消息她居然不怎么吃惊，第一句话只是问：“他走了，武昀跳他的部分？” 

“嗯。” 

“侯放是不是气炸了？” 

夏至想一想这几天侯放的反应，老实地说：“我觉得他很难过。” 

孙科仪只笑笑：“他留不住他的，难过也没用。” 

“可上个礼拜我们来看你，他还好好的。我总觉得出了什么事，现在人也不见了，老林和侯放说他请了假，别的就不肯和我们说了。” 

“他这么一闹，不管初衷是怎么回事，是要躲起来，没出息，丢死人了。” 

“孙姐……”夏至心念一动，依稀觉得孙科仪知道些什么，立刻充满期待地望着他。 

“追不到男人就赌气，没出息透顶。” 

孙科仪对程翔的这句考语让夏至一直到离开医院都还是有些莫名的坐立不安，一方面他对程翔都追不到的那个人好奇极了，另一方面又害怕这点好奇让孙科仪看出点什么来，左思右想，到底还是没把那句“他在追谁”问出来。 

虽然没问，似乎很难不深想，于是一路上他的车骑得七歪八拐，幸好这一段路上没几个人骑车，这才躲过了可能有的抗议有惊无险地到达了目的地。 

因为一路不停地出神，夏至不小心骑过了街口，顶着傍晚的夕晒折回去推行完最后一段。酒店的门房见到他，已经见怪不怪并主动上前来为他扶车子，他却摆摆手，拎起放在车篮里的袋子，丢下句“我很快出来”就匆匆进了酒店。 

“之前住1257房的周先生已经退房了。” 

这回复打得夏至措手不及，下意识地要问“他去了哪里”，又在话出口前的最后一秒钟硬生生地收住了这个愚蠢的问题。随之而来的是绷得紧紧的一根弦蓦地弹开的空虚感，一方面明明落不到实处，但另一方面却很清楚一切都是真实的，尽管这是一切都建立在以谎言开端的真实。 

他写过前台，攥着手上的东西又走出了酒店。热浪袭来，他却定在了原地，大脑里短暂地空白着，一下子完全想不到去处，直到猛地听见一声：“夏至，大热天的你怎么净发呆？” 

这个声音让他一哆嗦，难以置信地回神，发现不远处的车上坐着的人的确是失踪了一周的程翔，他一个箭步冲向前：“程、程翔！你到哪里去了！” 

数日不见，他很明显地瘦了，听见夏至那惊喜交织的语气，只是笑了笑：“去散了会儿心。大傍晚的怎么在太阳底下走起神了？要去哪儿？我送你一程。” 

“我……” 

“别客气啊。我今天试镜，也没办法专程送你，要是顺路你就说。” 

“这个点？”夏至顺势看了眼表。 

“可不是吗。”程翔说到这里又把车窗摇下来点，“好了，别再发呆了，上来不上来？” 

比起搭顺风车，夏至此时更想和程翔聊一聊。他想了想，绕到车子另一侧，坐上副驾驶座后才说：“我其实没哪儿要去的，但……” 

程翔笑着打断他：“那正好，去电影公司玩玩呗。你小子心事从来都写在脸上，想问什么正好这一路上问吧。” 

可最开始的五六分钟里夏至一直没开口，只是小心翼翼地打量着程翔——他不仅瘦了，而且黑了很多，齐肩的长发被剪成一个平头，后颈上被晒得脱皮的伤口也就无法掩藏了。 

“那个……这些天你没来团里，大家都很担心，问老林和侯放，也不肯告诉我们你去了哪里。” 

“去游了几天泳。” 

难怪黑成这样。夏至心想。话匣子一打开，接下来的话也就容易了些：“试镜的结果要很久出来吗？” 

“我也不知道。” 

“那……你打算休假休到什么时候？” 

正好是个红灯，程翔暂时把目光从前方的路转到夏至身上。后者的目光里小心地隐藏着期待，他却笑了：“我不会再回去了。” 

明明是很轻的一句话，此时却无异于一个巨大的锤子迎面砸过来。因为太震惊，夏至好半天都没接上话，只是目瞪口呆地盯着对方不说话，好不容易能开口，也因为心潮澎湃说得结结巴巴的：“可、可是……侯放，不，不对，老林说……” 

“他们没开除我，是我自己没脸再待下去了，就辞工了。老林他们说我休假，是不想动摇军心吧，也谢谢他们给我留这最后一点面子。” 

他说得似乎很洒脱，反而是夏至难过得没办法说话。又开出很长一段，程翔叹了口气，慢慢说：“夏至，别这样。有的选择做了就不能回头的。” 

夏至的眼眶一阵阵地发酸，他硬是忍耐住，咬紧牙关，竭力让声音听起来平淡些：“你撂手走得潇洒，大家都还等你回来……你就没想过，万一没选上呢？” 

“没选上我也不会再回去了，没脸回去。” 

“……你总是有地方可以跳舞的。”他沮丧地顶嘴。 

“我也不想跳了。” 

在听到这句话之前，夏至以为在程翔这件事情里不会再有什么能让他更惊讶了，哪怕是他亲口告诉自己没追上的那个人是林一言。可现在他简直无法相信轻描淡写说“再也不跳”的人会是自己认识的那个程翔。一瞬间一股莫名的怒意蓬勃而生，夏至甚至忘记了对方还在开车，一把就拉住了他的胳膊：“你在胡说八道什么啊！” 

程翔只是撇过眼来望了一眼胳膊上的手：“太累太苦，新伤旧伤，看不到出路，我从来也没有你，或者是孙科仪那么喜欢跳舞。” 

“你……” 

程翔用了点力气从夏至的手里挣出胳膊：“我留在扬声一开始就有私心，本来就是为了他我才留下来的。这话说出来你要看不起我，但是我先做了让人看不起的事情，我自己也挺看不起自己的，但就这样了。夏至你别这样，我不值得你难过。” 

说完他不顾夏至那蓦地失魂落魄的表情，径直摇下点车窗，点燃了烟。 

闻到烟味夏至还是抬起了头。他不知道程翔是什么时候开始抽烟的——为了尽可能的延续舞者的生命，扬声的绝大多数舞者都过着近于严格的生活，而像孙科仪这样快到四十的女舞者，不要说不沾烟酒，就连动物蛋白的摄入都谨慎得足以令人肃然起敬。 

程翔抽烟抽得很快，像是有人在身后追赶他。等他抽完这根烟再去找夏至，发现他已经别开头望向窗外，肢体有些僵硬，是一个清清楚楚的“拒绝交谈”的姿态。 

于是接下来的路程里谁也没说话，程翔以为夏至半路会下去，但也没有，就这么一直开到近郊的摄影棚，剧组已经有人在入口等着，看见程翔又带了一个人，工作人员愣了一下：“两个人来试镜？” 

“我不是。”夏至疲惫而生硬地接下话。 

他也不知道为什么就跟过来了，大概是还有话想说却一时半刻不知从何说起。程翔看他脸上那挥之不去的倔强神色，转而和工作人员说：“他是我小师弟，陪我来的。等一下我去试镜，能不能麻烦你照顾他一下。” 

他笑起来很难让人拒绝，这次也不例外。于是在程翔被领去和男主角见面并试镜时，工作人员领着夏至到了摄影棚的另一头：“你在这里等吧？今晚剧组加班，有几场戏要拍，坐在这里就能看见了。今晚卡司很齐。” 

这大概是一种美意，只是眼下的夏至无意领受。他坐在那个角落里，身边不断有人进进出出，他却因为一门心思全在想等下该和程翔说什么而无心，也无兴趣多去留意一分。 

但程翔很久都没回来，而他自己再怎么纠结斟酌，都想不到究竟该说什么。渐渐的，棚内的各种声音终于把他的注意力拉到此时最明亮的那一块去。 

现在在拍的大概是个大场面，总之聚满了人，很多人的面孔看起来面熟极了，就是叫不出名字。男男女女或站或坐，可最能吸引夏至目光的，却是一群人里唯一坐在轮椅上的那个。隔得远远的都能看见他蜡黄的脸色，身形消瘦，五官模糊，但一举一动，都有一种奇异的格格不入感，惹得夏至一再地打量他。 

后来他的戏份拍完，他又由人推着从夏至身边的过道离开。他身边簇满了人，至少有三个人在和他说话，他却很少开口；擦肩而过的短暂一刻，夏至总算看清了他的脸，却随之被吓了一跳：真是一张蜡黄到面无人色的脸，眉眼平淡疲乏，可搁在轮椅上的手形状优美修长，可惜也是黄蜡黄蜡的。 

他们走过去好一阵子夏至还没从那种怪异感里脱身，连他自己也不知道对这彻彻底底的陌生面孔有什么好挂心的。他兀自在一边稍稍介意这份失常，竟没留意到程翔已经在他人的陪同下回来了。他本想问“结果如何”，但这时，他被人从身后撞了一下。不轻的力道被他反应敏捷地卸掉了大半，就是手里的袋子没有幸免，直接脱手而出，里面的东西散了一地。 

夏至变了脸色，一时间理会不得那冒失的场务的道歉，只是赶快蹲下身子把散在地上的衣裤捡起来。 

尽可能快地收拾好那没机会还回去的衣物，夏至正要起身，无意中瞥见不远处一个人的腿——其实四周的腿不少，他之所以注意到，实则是因为两条腿边上还额外拄了条拐杖。 

自己的腿伤才没好多久，夏至难免起了点同病相怜之心，就在起身的同时随意再瞥了一眼，这次映入眼帘的是一只手，手的形状让人印象深刻，就是不久前看到它的时候，它的皮肤并不是这样的。 

他猛地反应过来自己是在电影的拍摄现场，看见的一切未必是真实的，就又继续往上看，纯粹好奇那张平淡的面孔抹掉蜡黄会是什么样子。 

可当手的主人的面孔映入眼帘，心头那一点不当真的好奇瞬间被抛到了天边，他瞠目结舌地站在了原地——并不单纯出于妆前妆后巨大的反差，更是因为居然一点也没认出来。 

谁能想到，陶维予化个妆，居然也能让人认不出来呢。


	7. Chapter 7

震惊很久都没有消散。好不容易回过神来，夏至的第一个反应居然是丧气。还来不及品味自己的这个反应从何而来，陶维予已经在旁人的拥簇下慢慢地从夏至身边走了过去。他依稀感觉到前者的目光似乎停留了一刻，但等他想去抓住那点没有来处的视线时，又觉得一点痕迹没有，简直是自己的臆想了。 

等陶维予一行走远，夏至才听清身边的人在说话：“……哦，就是因为他前段时间受伤加生病，现在好一点，全剧组陪赶进度。” 

“腿伤可不容易好。”程翔随口说。 

“可不是吗，这个角色本来不坐轮椅的，他主动提出来改剧本，就变成现在这样了……” 

“哎，你们谁看到陶维予了？说是已经下戏了，那人呢？” 

风风火火的声音带来不太愉快的记忆，夏至疑惑地朝着声音的主人看过去，对方在看见他之后也愣了一下，又很快地笑起来：“咦，小朋友想通了，愿意赚外快了？” 

夏至沉默了一下，不想也不知道怎么搭这句话。沉默的间隙里，此时陪同着程翔的导演助理先接上了话：“姜总，陶维予刚走没多久，现在不知道还赶得上吗？” 

姜芸的目光在夏至和程翔身上一扫，笑吟吟地问：“他们两个哪个来给周楠做舞替的？”   
夏至一直不太喜欢她的目光，总觉得像是在猪肉摊前等着买降价肉的主妇，就扭开头不吭声。不过这时也不必他们开口，已经有人接过话来：“这是程翔，扬声来的。” 

姜芸抬一抬眼镜，点点头：“已经选中了？” 

“是他们的艺术总监亲自推荐的，许导演很满意，和周楠也见过了。” 

“那他呢？”姜芸指指夏至。 

被问话的人摸不着头脑，一时答不上来。程翔这时说：“他是我在扬声的同事，陪我过来的。” 

姜芸又笑：“我说嘛，林一言和侯放那对吝啬鬼，怎么舍得放两个这么好的来。没什么，我就是看到面熟的小朋友，过来打个招呼。对了，上次没来得及问，你叫什么来着？” 

她的目光和口气中其实并无恶意，甚至还有几分欣赏的味道。夏至感觉到好几道视线都在这个时候投向了自己，稍稍抗拒了一下后，他不怎么情愿地吐出两个字：“……夏至。” 

姜芸点点头，正要再说话，神情蓦地微妙一变，接着人就转过了身去，语调柔和又欢快：“我还以为你先走了，怎么又回来了？” 

陶维予坐在轮椅上，指着自己的腿微笑说：“走到门口你秘书追上来说你在找我。怕你等，我这个瘸子只好麻烦人家又推回来了。” 

姜芸瞄了一眼夏至，才走到陶维予身旁，从他助手那里亲自接过推轮椅的差事：“罪过罪过，让他们打个电话我过去就好了。” 

“没什么，正好我忘了点东西，过来看一看。” 

“找到没有？” 

陶维予的笑容深了点：“找到了。听说周楠的舞替找到了，是哪个？” 

他此刻坐着，矮出旁人一截，但目光缓缓划过夏至时还是让夏至觉得像是被锋利的刀刃在皮肤上轻轻一刮——不用力不见血，就是一凉，然后飞快地过去了——更不必说那种心平气和的居高临下感，无论笑得多温和语气又多平静，自始至终无处不在。 

夏至心里不自在地哆嗦了一下。 

那导演助理又一次介绍了程翔，陶维予看了看他，微笑始终不改：“扬声的？你们舞团一直有好舞者，下周末是不是公演新剧目？” 

“周六晚上八点，艺术中心舞蹈厅。”程翔的神情这时都有些恍惚起来。 

“首演你参加吗？” 

程翔愣了一愣，慢慢地摇了一下头。 

陶维予寒暄完这几句，又转回对姜芸说：“你既然有事找我，一起吃宵夜？我晚饭还没吃。” 

“我也没。那正好，我请。” 

陶维予只笑：“我这边一大群人，还是我来。地方都订好了，加你一双筷子。” 

他们一边低语一边和众人打过招呼道别，就又一次地走远了。看着他们的背影慢慢消失在远处，程翔吁了口气，对导演助理说：“我都忘记了，原来陶维予也在这部戏里。” 

“怎么？你是为了谁才对舞替感兴趣的？” 

他垂下眼，很久之后才笑了一下，可惜这个笑容就是在夏至这个外行人看来，也拙劣得让人不忍正视了：“哦，潘颐啊。” 

他们抵达时天边还有最后一丝霞光，到离开倒亮若白昼——全是被片场里往来的车辆和建筑物周围的灯光映照出来的。程翔结束试镜后情绪反而低沉起来，坐在车里很长时间都不说话，夏至也另有心事，只望着车窗外的车流出神。就这样一直开回市内，程翔总算开了口，就是怎么听怎么意兴阑珊：“想吃点什么？” 

“我不饿。” 

程翔听到这个扯了扯嘴角：“不饿就陪我吃点。我看看这附近有什么能吃的。” 

他放慢了车速，夏至忽然认出这一带来。随之而来的记忆让他心思一动，话已经不由自主地出了口：“这一带有个大排档还不错……” 

这间店还是和上次来一样，不管几点生意都好得热火朝天。程翔看了看菜单忍不住直摇头：“谁带你来吃饭的？害你的吧？又是海鲜又是麻辣的。我们换一家。” 

夏至却不肯，说还有其他菜。程翔见他难得这么固执，也不知道他卖着什么药，只能随着他去。没想到这一次饭菜的味道异常美味，别说程翔，就连夏至自己也吃了一惊——怎么上次就一点也没觉得好吃呢。 

大热天很快吃得一身大汗。夏至耐不住，去洗手间洗了把脸，再回来却撞见程翔拿着个半斤装的白酒瓶子给自己斟酒，他吓了一大跳，想也没想赶快去拉他：“你怎么喝起酒来了？” 

程翔大笑：“吃海鲜不喝酒有什么意思。我不劝你酒，也不要你陪，自己喝还不行吗。” 

“你等下还要开车呢。” 

“打车呗。” 

夏至甫入团时就是程翔带着他，对程翔他也一直抱着亦师亦友的感情，甚至还有几分微妙的仰视和敬慕。于是他既然这么说，夏至只能由着他，心里则庆幸多亏自己不能喝，还能看着他一点。 

但没想到的是，程翔真是能喝，光就着送的花生米，二两的玻璃杯眨眼就见底。夏至看得心惊肉跳，想劝又不敢劝，反把程翔逗乐了，没多久喝完一瓶，扬手再要叫，唬得夏至一把拉住他的手：“不要喝这么凶吧。” 

程翔拿筷子的另一头点了点夏至的额头，还是笑：“这算什么凶，我和我家老爷子夏天在一起吃个晚饭，一瓶酒开完刚热身呢。我妈更能喝，我给你学我妈喝完了的样子啊……” 

夏至不知道他接下来要干嘛，只听他说“你放手，不放手我没法动弹”，见他眼神清醒也听不出一丁点的大舌头，稍一犹豫，还是松开了。程翔一得自由，立刻叫服务生再送一瓶酒来，然后伸出食指，点了点着急想说话的夏至的嘴唇，才捏起筷子的一头，点了几点，忽地开口：“呀呀啐，何人与你们通宵！” 

蓦然拔高的嗓音听得夏至瞬间汗毛都站了起来，不仅仅是因为念白，更是由于程翔投来的惺忪而妩媚的醉眼，脉脉含情，在四下的一片嘈杂里，竟分明得像墨池里的一点水银珠子。 

就在他手足无措的当口，程翔噗哧一声笑出来，说：“这个时候你要念，‘娘娘不要动怒，此酒乃是满朝文武不分昼夜所造，故名通宵酒’。” 

前半句刚恢复成正常语调，后半句又重起了戏腔，却不是那样生动的女子腔调了。可夏至哪里接得上话，程翔喝掉杯子里剩下的最后一口残酒，继续低声唱：“人生在世如春梦，且自开怀饮几……” 

最后一个字硬生生地卡在了喉咙里，夏至一惊，以为他出了什么事情，结果看见他满脸见了鬼的表情僵坐在原地，视线直勾勾的，直投向夏至的身后。 

他们这一桌不远处站了两个人，一齐沉默地看着他们。不巧的是这两个人他们都认识，也认识他们—— 

夏至虽然没喝酒，还是瞬间慌了手脚，踉踉跄跄地站起来：“侯放！”另一个名字却不敢叫，飞快地看一眼就收了回来。 

侯放的脸色阴沉得和锅底一样，盯着坐在原地一动不动的程翔不吭声。这样的脸色意味着什么，不是第一天才入团的夏至清楚得很。他一面怕侯放发作，一面又想替程翔解释，脑子里两股情绪火热地打将起来，嘴上反而一个字也吐不出来，求救的目光几乎是下意识地投向了侯放身边的周昱。 

可还来不及多看周昱几眼，程翔已经先从呆若木鸡中恢复过来。他也站了起来，有点畏缩似的垂下脑袋和肩膀，夏至听见他轻轻地开了口，说的是：“侯老师。” 

四下喧嚣，愈显得这一角静得诡异，侯放看了他们一会儿，居然没发作，一声不吭地转头就走，直到这时程翔才醒过神来，拔腿去追，一路追到马路牙子上，手刚一碰到侯放的衣角还来不及说一个字，就忽然弯下腰吐了起来。 

急转直下的剧情看得夏至直傻眼，竟也忘记跟上前照顾程翔。程翔吐完这一阵，直起腰来时发现汗水已经模糊了自己的眼睛，连近在咫尺的侯放都看不清了。 

他抬手擦了擦汗，却忘记了手臂上的汗更多，只会适得其反。这时胃里头又翻江倒海起来，只能又一次弯下腰，这次低头太急，眼前一黑，人也不由自主地向前栽了一步。 

侯放托住了他。 

他还是看不清侯放，不知为什么委屈起来，狼狈地抹一把嘴，刚一站好，就感到对方的手又松开了。 

“侯老师……” 

“车钥匙。” 

他一愣：“什么？” 

“车钥匙给我。喝成这样不准开车。” 

程翔立刻哆哆嗦嗦地摸钥匙，摸了半天才摸出来，老老实实交给侯放。侯放拿到钥匙再不和他多说，立刻扬手叫起出租车来。 

可这时程翔又开始吐，吐着吐着站不住，蜷缩着蹲了下来。他吐得撕心裂肺，出租车哪里有肯停下来的，侯放拦了半天也没拦到车，忍不住骂了声娘，低头看看程翔：“车停在哪里？” 

程翔的耳朵里嗡嗡作响，每一句都像是有回音，一时半会儿没接上话。侯放本来耐心就差，又要忍着不发火，干脆不问他了，扬声去问还傻乎乎站在桌边的夏至：“夏至，那混蛋的车停哪里？” 

夏至一凛，下意识地一指，过了一会儿才想起来这样指不清楚，侯放哪里知道程翔的车子长什么样子，正想着到他们身边去，可侯放已经把程翔扛起来，朝着夏至指的方向迈动了步子。 

侯放的两边膝盖都动过手术，腰也有伤，夏至忙追到他们身边，说：“我来扛他吧，你的腿……” 

侯放吐了口气，说：“别，我现在停下来更受罪。等一下你帮我把他卸下来……” 

“哦，好……”夏至答应着跟在侯放身后，走了几步悄悄回头，看见周昱站在他们之前吃饭的桌边，看起来像是替他们把账结了。 

好在停车的地方离得不远，但即便是这样，在与夏至合力把程翔塞进车里后侯放还是扶着车站了半天没说话。看见夏至担忧的目光后，侯放苦笑着拍了一把他的脑袋：“少臭着个脸。” 

说完他扭头看了一眼躺在后座蜷起来的程翔，抬了抬下巴问：“喝了多少？” 

“没、没喝多少。半斤？” 

他立刻又挨了一下：“你小子现在口气大了啊，半斤叫没喝多少？” 

夏至本来想说“本来都好好的看见你就吐了”，但揣摩了一下侯放的脸色，还是谨慎地没出口，有点羞愧地说：“我劝了他，没劝住……” 

侯放点点头：“好了，我知道了。你没碰酒吧？” 

夏至忙摇头。 

“他这混蛋要是有你一半让人省心……”侯放顿了一下，没忍住还是骂了一句娘，“我手机没电了，你替我跑趟腿告诉周昱，说我得送他回去。送到家我估计还要安顿他一下，你是怎么打算？搭这辆车还是自己打车？” 

从侯放嘴里听到周昱的名字起夏至的心已经在打鼓，听到侯放问他，他忙说：“我自己搭车就好。侯放，那个……等一下程翔醒了，你别骂他。他……” 

侯放盯着他，目光炯炯，这让夏至心里又一个咯噔，本来就很艰难的话说得更犹豫：“他……” 

“怎么回事？你也是我选进来的，怎么现在搞得和林一言一样婆婆妈妈的啊。” 

夏至被说得脸热，吸了口气说下去：“他好像失恋了。心情不好。” 

侯放一挑眉：“什么？” 

夏至又小声地重复了一遍，说完就赶快低头，不敢看侯放的脸色；不料侯放沉默了片刻后也没说什么，坐上驾驶席后才说：“给他上个安全带。” 

“那……你们路上小心。” 

车子很快汇入周末夜晚的车河深处，夏至出了一会儿神，才猛然想起来——他把要还给周昱的东西留在程翔车上了！ 

他两手空空地又回到大排档，周昱还在，而且就坐在他和程翔之前坐的那张桌子上，但菜色已经换了一轮，他一个人就着两道菜一边吃饭一边看杂志，看起来悠闲又愉快，这让夏至好一会儿都没舍得靠近，远远地站在一角看着，直到周昱在翻页的间隙无意中看见了他又冲他微微一笑，夏至才脸一红走了过去。 

“侯放送程翔回去了，他说他手机没电，要我来告诉你一声。” 

周昱点点头，放下筷子说：“我看你们都吃好了，就要服务生翻台了。” 

“哦，饭钱多少？我还给你。” 

周昱就笑，指着空着的另一张椅子说：“坐吧。刚才吃饱了吗？” 

夏至嗯了一声，却没坐：“……上次你借我的衣服我今天一直都带在身边的，但现在忘在程翔车上了。之前去酒店，前台说你退房了。要不然你告诉我一个地址吧，我寄给你。” 

最后这句话说完他还是忍不住抱了一些小小的期待，可周昱听完立刻掏出纸笔写了个地址递给他：“谢谢。这是工作室的地址，二十四小时有人值班。” 

夏至接过纸条，有些忡怔起来，他把写了地址的纸条收好，这边周昱也吃完了。买单之后周昱看夏至还站着，不由得又笑起来：“坐啊，不然人家以为我吃个饭还自带保镖。” 

夏至被逗得短促一笑：“我也差不多回去了。” 

“我开了车，送你吧。” 

这样的好意对夏至而言无异是个巨大的诱惑。他看着周昱，不确定这是否是个暗示，但他还是点了点头：“我下午去还衣服的时候把单车留在酒店了，能送我到那里吗？” 

这是很近的一程，但路上总要说点什么，夏至想了半天话题，还是挑了个看起来最无害但又最让他好奇的：“你和侯放很熟？” 

“认识差不多十年了。今天正好在医院碰见，就一起吃个饭。” 

闻言夏至立刻扭过头，仔仔细细打量周昱。周昱微微摇头：“不是我。是孙科仪。” 

原来是探病时遇见的。夏至松了口气：“哦，这样，我今天也去看孙姐了。” 

“她提到你了。” 

“你和孙姐也认识？” 

“认识。” 

说完这句，周昱打了个右舵，车子稳稳停在酒店门口。夏至看看窗外：“到了啊，那……谢谢你。” 

“不客气。” 

夏至道完谢，却一时没解开安全带，手也迟迟不打开车门，反而一味垂着眼睛没做声。车厢内的沉默不知几时起多了几分旖旎的意味，良久，夏至咽下一口口水，才发现自己的声音因为渴望而沙哑：“我……我还能见到你吗？” 

“当然。” 

“我是说不仅仅在床上那种。” 

“我们现在在床上吗？” 

“我说不过你，你知道我想说什么。”因为过于渴望，夏至有些烦躁起来。 

周昱却笑了：“去找别人吧。我是个糟糕的对象。” 

可这句话反而给了夏至勇气，尽管这勇气的起因里未尝不包含着几许怒意。他咬了咬牙，盯着周昱：“可我喜欢你啊。” 

“我也很喜欢你。” 

夏至鼻酸了起来，飞快地低头：“骗子。” 

说是这样说，到后来，依然也还是夏至自己打破了那新生的沉默，又一次吻住了周昱。 

周昱开了间房，门刚一合上，已经开始晕头转向的夏至就热切地贴上去再次毫无章法地亲吻他。他的手急切地滑向周昱外裤的纽扣，但周昱先一步抓住了他的手指。夏至不解地抬眼，他却笑笑：“我一身的汗。” 

夏至一怔，舔了舔嘴唇，也笑了出来：“我也是。”说完他也迈动脚步，跟上了抽身走向浴室的周昱。 

…… 

水流的温度和声音让人恍惚。冰冷的水花溅在脸颊和身体上让夏至难以睁眼的同时，更衬得嘴里含着的物体温度高得令人不安。他笨拙地移动着唇舌，一面因为力不从心而焦急，另一方面身体却因为周昱捏在他下巴上的手指而无法抑制地微微颤抖。异物在口腔进出，无论多体贴都很难让他觉得舒服，却也不觉得屈辱，反而觉得周昱的声音离自己很远，他不得不更深地含住他，仿佛唯有如此，才不会失去他。 

始终不绝的水花声渐渐让夏至觉得自己被割裂成了两个个体，一个在小心生疏地亲吻讨好周昱，另一个则在冷眼旁观，又最终因为舌苔被摩擦而升起的灼热感而归于一体。 

随着时间一点点拉长，夏至的唇舌已经麻木了起来，他费力地抬起眼睛望向上方的周昱，只见他也低头望着他，空闲的手扶住他的后颈，是这样的密不可分。 

仅仅是这样，夏至的下身已经毫无保留地膨胀了起来。 

忽然，周昱钳住了夏至的下颔，又提醒了一句别用牙齿，就缓缓把自己抽了出来。一瞬间呕吐感泛上来，夏至狼狈地低下头，喘息着咳出口中和喉头的液体——加了漂白粉的自来水、唾液加上前列腺液混合成一种奇怪而陌生的味道，直到周昱把他从地上拉起来安抚地亲吻，这种味道久久都没有散去。 

大概是跪得太久又一直淋着水，夏至一开始的反应竟有些迟钝。但周昱是个高明的情人，又或者夏至太无可救药，只要周昱的手指轻轻划过他的腰线，他就像被按下按钮的机器人那样义无反顾地一往直前了。他听见自己的喘息，甜美得令他都心慌起来，身体却忍不住诚实地渴求着抚慰。勃起的下体亟待爱抚，探出头来的前端被水滴一溅，整个人都跟着哆嗦起来。夏至不由得紧紧地攀住周昱的肩膀，让彼此的下体亲密地摩擦。他渴望解脱，大脑里剩下的东西像融化了的蜡，昏头涨脑之中他甚至没有及时意识到周昱关掉了水，直到另一具身体稍稍离开，夏至这才像是刚被捞出来的溺水者那样稍稍清醒了一会儿，但还来不及问周昱为什么停下，他的注意力先被灯光下那赤裸的身体给吸引了。 

直到这一刻，在两个人肌肤相亲过若干次之后的现在，夏至才惊觉自己之前并没有好好看过周昱的身体。这是和他熟悉的男性身体不太一样的躯体，但依然精瘦而匀称，每一道伤疤都是勋章。 

灯光下沾了水的皮肤如同会自行发光，夏至口干舌燥地走近他，还没拿定主意先摸他哪一块的皮肤，视线却先捕捉到周昱指间的保险套和润滑剂。 

他迅速地脸红了。 

听见脚步声后周昱转过身来，对着怔怔投来目光的夏至又是笑了笑，揽过他来亲了一下，在他耳边问：“去床上吗？” 

夏至点头，又摇头，情欲让他有些腿软，他抓住周昱的手，衔住那袋便携式润滑剂，咬开一个口子后放任那冰冷湿滑液体流淌在自己和周昱的指缝深处，然后他牵着周昱的手，探向自己股间。 

最初覆上心头的是恐惧，很快地身体里的手指把这懦弱的情感搅散了。夏至又一次听见自己的喘息，从周昱的肩头望向镜子里，能看见的是镜中自己的眼睛，饱含着焦急的欲望，无从解脱。 

被剖开的瞬间夏至还是没忍住声音——姿势不太对，润滑又太匆忙，但下身萎缩暂时下去的同时大脑兴奋得过了头，就仿佛是周昱把性器插入他身体内的同时在他脑中也插入了什么东西，惟有领略疼痛才能品尝出甘美，夏至模模糊糊地想到，更用力地搂住了周昱。 

周昱的进攻让夏至的身体深处酝酿出一股情欲的旋风，很快地席卷全身上下每一根神经，他毫无招架之力，由着周昱予求予取。这又强横又温柔的征服让夏至的下身没多久又湿润了起来，随之一道湿润起来的还有眼睛。紧紧贴着墙的脊背随着周昱的动作沾满了汗，夏至有些无助地牢牢抓住盥洗台，好让自己不在这一场风暴中死无全尸。 

不知何时起，风暴止歇了，取而代之的是身体燃烧着的火焰，灼裂炙热，他干渴难耐，生涩的迎合不知不觉之中狂热起来，而周昱在他小腹动作的手指让那股火焰越演越烈，最终蔓延成燎原之势——解脱的一刻他清晰地听见一个声音从胸膛深处呼啸而出，喧嚣得像一声漫长的尖叫，最终炸裂开，他以为那会是周昱的名字，可并不是。 

高潮的来临让夏至的身体无法自抑地绞紧，这让周昱也射了出来。当夏至从射精后的大脑的短暂空白中恢复过意识，最先映入眼帘的，就是周昱放开夏至自己缠在他腰上的一条腿，从他身体里抽出来的一幕。 

这个画面让夏至又热了起来，他很痛，然而不得饕足。于是他再次攀住了周昱的手臂，膝盖一弯跪倒下来，摘掉保险套后他几近于贪恋地亲吻上周昱的小腹，又一路向下到他的性器，在亲吻和舔舐的间隙含糊快速地开口：“你够了吗？我还没……” 

这场开端平静的性事末了以疯狂收尾，痛苦、快感和焦灼像无形的锁链那样牢牢捆住了夏至，让他在性爱中载沉载浮，甘之如饴而如临深渊。但无论怎样疯狂的、无节制的交媾也必然有休止的一刻，夏至不记得自己是怎么睡去的，但他记得睡前的自己湿得像刚被捞出来的鱼，盯着周昱问：“除了做爱，我还能为你做点什么？” 

“离开我。”


	8. Chapter 8

“下次这种心血来潮的事情您可高抬贵手少搞几次，不然我早晚要被侯放拆了吃掉。或者干脆告诉他是你的主意，让他来找你算账。” 

陶维予接过姜芸递来的烟，点燃之后也不着急抽，微微牵起嘴角：“他有本事来咬我啊。” 

姜芸噗嗤一声笑出来：“恃美行凶真要不得。我是真觉得侯放要炸掉了，抢了一个不够，又抢第二个。其实你要是觉得这个好，直接把小朋友换上不就好了。明明一个人能做的分要两个人，我都想问你几时和侯放结下梁子了？” 

下午三四点的阳光把这间屋子照得四壁通透，明晃晃的日头让冷气似乎都不起作用了。可陶维予还是站在窗边——从大门到摄影棚的空地上人影稀疏，偶尔的几个也是步履匆匆尽可能地躲开这无遮掩的暴晒，惟有他们这场交谈中心的对象走得缓慢而迟疑，浓黑的影子像一团失手的墨迹。 

陶维予看了一眼就收回目光：“说到哪里去了。这周末的新剧两个都不跳，闲着也是闲着，用起来不是更好。不敢说是雪中送炭，但锦上添花还是勉强可以领受的吧。” 

“这你都知道了？你……” 

姜芸说完这句立刻意识到说错了话，果然陶维予听见就笑了，轻描淡写地说：“我知道什么？我知道的怕是还没你多。” 

姜芸撑了一会儿没吭声，但到底还是没扛过去，叹了口气：“我没想到能有这么巧……” 

陶维予却另起了话题：“侯放我不问都知道是什么反应。林一言怎么说？” 

姜芸一脸认输的表情：“你这不是明知故问吗。林一言要是不肯，我们能把人给你偷过来还是抢过来啊？” 

“侯放别的都不坏，可惜没学到林一言的务实。但人有的时候还是不要太务实得好。太务实，就无趣了。” 

他说完这句，又顺势看了一眼窗外，正好看见夏至在工作人员的带领下踏进摄影棚的大门。他不禁笑了起来，掐掉烟：“走吧，我们去看看。” 

夏至头痛欲裂。 

几个小时前他被林一言叫去办公室，问他愿意不愿意去《夜景》做舞替。前一天他已经没睡好，加上沮丧和失落，整个人都过得恍恍惚惚的，在听见林一言的问题时真的以为自己在做梦。等他终于意识到这是真真切切发生着的事实的一刻，他差点咬到自己的舌头：“……什么！” 

他第一个反应是程翔出事了：“老林，程翔怎么了！” 

林一言不解，反问：“他怎么了？” 

“可……不是程翔吗？” 

“剧组看中你了。觉得你和男主角的身材更像，刚才打电话过来问你的情况。” 

夏至的脑袋里顿时煮开了一锅粥，话都说不利索了：“我，不是……这，程翔不是试镜已经过了吗……那个，他、他为了这个事情都离开扬声了。” 

林一言挑眉，才知道程翔离团的事夏至已经知道了。他等他稍微镇定一点，才开口：“这是两回事。剧组给他安排了别的角色，不过这个事情看你自己，不想去随你。” 

“我不想去。”夏至很快说。 

“为什么？” 

“就……不想去。” 

“你不去程翔也要演别的角色去了。” 

“老林，那天我就是陪他去了趟摄影棚，我没……” 

林一言打断他：“想到哪里去了。那边说大概一个礼拜就能完事。我是觉得对你来说不是坏事，对团里也是这样。你自己再考虑一下。” 

虽然有林一言这番话，夏至还是一时之间难以决断。僵立了半天，才没头没脑地问了句：“侯放知道吗？” 

“他说随你。机会不错，不该错过，而且你和程翔不是一回事，除非接下来的一周有其他更要紧的安排，如果只是可去可不去，我建议你去。” 

想起那天程翔志愿时侯放的神色，夏至至今还是有些不寒而栗；但另一方面，去这个剧组对他来说又有着另一层包含了私心、好奇和沮丧等等无法言诸于表的意义：他得到一个机会，去亲证一桩几乎落实的猜测。 

…… 

片场的绝大多数事物对夏至而言都非常陌生。他谨慎地跟在场务的身后，由着他带领自己到达最终的目的地。见到周楠的瞬间夏至惊讶地瞪大了眼睛：的确，除了更瘦更苍白，尤其是腿部的肌肉远远没有那么强健有力，周楠和自己的身形非常相似。 

这样一个人站在自己面前简直就像在照镜子，只是镜子的另一头映照出来的是另一条可能的人生道路而已。 

在看见夏至后，周楠也吃了一惊：“原来真的很像啊。不过他身材更好。” 

身边的人听到他这句话，都笑了起来。 

笑声让夏至更加紧张起来，太阳穴一块像是有人在往里头敲钉子。他不知道该说什么，就尴尬地静默着，忽然有人说：“夏至是吗？请把上衣脱下来。” 

他不明就里，那人就解释：“这个角色有一段上半身全裸的镜头，我们想看看你身上是不是有伤疤。” 

“哦，没有。” 

扬声的不少作品都不隐藏身体的美丽，夏至对此也很习以为常，忍着头痛脱下了上身的Tee。把衣服拿在手上后，他蓦然察觉周遭安静了下来，接着有些人脸上浮现起略显诡异的笑意——但并没有恶意，反而有些忍俊不禁似的。这笑意让他下意识地低头看向自己的身体，几乎在同一时间他就明白过来这笑意从何而来，巨大的窘迫感登时袭遍全身，腰上泛青的指痕让他恨不得就地化作一股烟雾消失，夏至连眼睛都抬不起来了，却还是要忍着窘意开口：“现在我能把衣服穿上了吗？” 

不等对方确认，夏至已经先一步把衣服穿好了，但穿上以后也没让他更自在。他已经懒得去想究竟是为什么能没注意到这块淤青——过去的这一天里他做的心不在焉的蠢事太多，简直不差这一件了。 

在场的都是机灵人，更没人把这点风月痕迹放在心上。很快的又有人走到夏至身边，自我介绍：“我叫黎星，这一周负责你的拍摄工作。现在我们在安排试镜……不用担心，这只是一个形式。正式的拍摄明天开始，片子的舞蹈指导是杨天娜老师，她明天也会到场。你和她合作过吗？” 

听到杨天娜三个字夏至整个人都一凛——国家芭蕾舞团二十年的首席女舞者、退役后又担任了二十年的艺术总监，至今依然是舞团的编舞、艺大的客席教授、艺术批评家和专栏作者。她对扬声的作品向来是严苛而挑剔，而不假辞色的背后，是舞蹈圈子里人人皆知又从不道破的秘密：侯放曾是她最期许的学生，却在扬声成立之初，被林一言拉走了。 

不管她对扬声的态度如何，听到老师的老师的名字总是让夏至心生几分恭敬畏惧兼而有之的心情。他摇摇头：“从来没有。但我的师兄，就是前几天来面试的程翔，他是艺大毕业的。” 

“哦，这个他是提过。是他在学校时候的教授。” 

夏至很想问问剧组对程翔的安排，但对方没给他这个机会：“现在可以试镜了。你还需要准备一下吗？哦，还有，这是合同，扬声的律师跟着你来了没？或者经纪人？” 

问题接踵而来，这让第一次经历这些事情的夏至简直是措手不及。接过合同看了两眼，上头密密麻麻的字直叫他头痛。他忙合了一会儿眼，等这一阵的抽痛过去，才说：“黎先生，这些事情我从来没做过。我今天一个人来的，没人告诉我合同的事情……” 

黎星一愣，又很快说：“没关系，你可以现在打个电话联系扬声。或者等一下自己看看，都是些标准条款，主要是保密的问题……” 

“小朋友，我来替你看看？” 

夏至完全不知道姜芸是几时出现的，自然也就无从知道她看了多久。不过反正全身上下都被她看了个精光，再也不能糟到哪里去了——他不无自暴自弃地想。但她的出现让夏至紧张了起来，下意识地往她的四周看看，确定只有她孤身一人后，他又低下了眼睛，心头泛起的那股情绪是酸是苦一下子也无从分辨了。 

“……不用麻烦你了。” 

姜芸就笑：“不用闹别扭吧。要照你这样，今天这么多人看了你一圈，你是不是以后也都不打交道了？看合同可是我的本行，还负责讲解哦。” 

黎星饶有兴趣地看了看神色各异的两个人：“哦，原来你们认识？姜芸你有兴趣就看吧，看是不是标准条款老三样，绝对童叟无欺。” 

姜芸看着夏至，似笑非笑再问：“可不可以看？要不要我看？” 

夏至只觉得她的笑容扰得他眼乱，加上不愿意继续成为众人视线的焦点，便匆匆别开视线：“随便你。” 

姜芸就接过夏至的合同，一边看一边说：“不要随便，想要什么就说。这圈子里穷凶极恶才有出路。” 

这时夏至已经和她还有黎星一道走在去试镜的路上。听见她这样说，他沉默了片刻说：“我和你们不是一个圈子。” 

“现在不就是了？”姜芸像是神功护体，步履如飞的同时翻起页来也毫不含糊，“呵，报酬不错嘛。你在扬声一个月的薪水多少？” 

“这是我自己的事……” 

姜芸打断他：“清贫没什么不好，但有钱不是更好？” 

“……钱来得太容易，我觉得不好。” 

姜芸大笑，觑向他：“小朋友，我们这些人，赚的也是辛苦血汗钱啊。而且不是这里给得多，而是你们在扬声拿得太少。唉，真是一样水土百样人，你那个师兄，就务实多了。” 

夏至一直都是在竭力敷衍，但听到事关程翔，他不由得关切起来：“你说程翔？老林说剧组给他安排了别的角色……” 

“如果没有呢？” 

夏至一下子变了脸色，脚步也停住了：“什么意思？” 

姜芸颇有趣地打量了他一番，继续微笑：“怎么，明明是你顶了他的位子，还关心他有没有出路？是不是只要有，你就心安理得了？还是如果没有，你就不演？还是每次你挡了别人的路，都会做先撤退的那一个？抢了东西，也一定悉数奉还？” 

夏至被问得哑口无言，但一旦醒过神来，还是继续固执地追问对程翔的安排。黎星本来一直没说话，后来看他整张脸都白了，才跳出来做了个和事佬：“姜芸，你怎么吓唬起小孩子来了？程翔明明是你亲自看中签下来之后还找导演专门要了角色，现在把他搬出来当枪使，太凶残了吧。” 

姜芸微一挑眉，格外慢条斯理地说：“没什么，和小朋友开开玩笑罢了。” 

不等对方确认，夏至已经先一步把衣服穿好了，但穿上以后也没让他更自在。他已经懒得去想究竟是为什么能没注意到这块淤青——过去的这一天里他做的心不在焉的蠢事太多，简直不差这一件了。 

在场的都是机灵人，更没人把这点风月痕迹放在心上。很快的又有人走到夏至身边，自我介绍：“我叫黎星，这一周负责你的拍摄工作。现在我们在安排试镜……不用担心，这只是一个形式。正式的拍摄明天开始，片子的舞蹈指导是杨天娜老师，她明天也会到场。你和她合作过吗？” 

听到杨天娜三个字夏至整个人都一凛——国家芭蕾舞团二十年的首席女舞者、退役后又担任了二十年的艺术总监，至今依然是舞团的编舞、艺大的客席教授、艺术批评家和专栏作者。她对扬声的作品向来是严苛而挑剔，而不假辞色的背后，是舞蹈圈子里人人皆知又从不道破的秘密：侯放曾是她最期许的学生，却在扬声成立之初，被林一言拉走了。 

不管她对扬声的态度如何，听到老师的老师的名字总是让夏至心生几分恭敬畏惧兼而有之的心情。他摇摇头：“从来没有。但我的师兄，就是前几天来面试的程翔，他是艺大毕业的。” 

“哦，这个他是提过。是他在学校时候的教授。” 

夏至很想问问剧组对程翔的安排，但对方没给他这个机会：“现在可以试镜了。你还需要准备一下吗？哦，还有，这是合同，扬声的律师跟着你来了没？或者经纪人？” 

问题接踵而来，这让第一次经历这些事情的夏至简直是措手不及。接过合同看了两眼，上头密密麻麻的字直叫他头痛。他忙合了一会儿眼，等着一阵的抽痛过去，才说：“黎先生，这些事情我从来没做过。我今天一个人来的，没人告诉我合同的事情……” 

黎星一愣，又很快说：“没关系，你可以现在打个电话联系扬声。或者等一下自己看看，都是些标准条款，主要是保密的问题……” 

“小朋友，我来替你看看？” 

夏至完全不知道姜芸是几时出现的，自然也就无从知道她看了多久。不过反正全身上下都被她看了个精光，再也不能糟到哪里去了——他不无自暴自弃地想。但她的出现让夏至紧张了起来，下意识地往她的四周看看，确定只有她孤身一人后，他又低下了眼睛，心头泛起的那股情绪是酸是苦一下子也无从分辨了。 

“……不用麻烦你了。” 

姜芸就笑：“不用闹别扭吧。要照你这样，今天这么多人看了你一圈，你是不是以后也都不打交道了？看合同可是我的本行，还负责讲解哦。” 

黎星饶有兴趣地看了看神色各异的两个人：“哦，原来你们认识？姜芸你有兴趣就看吧，看是不是标准条款老三样，绝对童叟无欺。” 

姜芸看着夏至，似笑非笑再问：“可不可以看？要不要我看？” 

夏至只觉得她的笑容扰得他眼乱，加上不愿意继续成为众人视线的焦点，便匆匆别开视线：“随便你。” 

姜芸就接过夏至的合同，一边看一边说：“不要随便，想要什么就说。这圈子里穷凶极恶才有出路。” 

这时夏至已经和她还有黎星一道走在去试镜的路上。听见她这样说，他沉默了片刻说：“我和你们不是一个圈子。” 

“现在不就是了？”姜芸像是神功护体，步履如飞的同时翻起页来也毫不含糊，“呵，报酬不错嘛。你在扬声一个月的薪水多少？” 

“这是我自己的事……” 

姜芸打断他：“清贫没什么不好，但有钱不是更好？” 

“……钱来得太容易，我觉得不好。” 

姜芸大笑，觑向他：“小朋友，我们这些人，赚的也是辛苦血汗钱啊。而且不是这里给你的多，而是你们在扬声拿得太少。唉，真是一样水土百样人，你那个师兄，就务实多了。” 

夏至一直都是在竭力敷衍，但听到事关程翔，他不由得关切起来：“你说程翔？老林说剧组给他安排了别的角色……” 

“如果没有呢？” 

夏至一下子变了脸色，脚步也停住了：“什么意思？” 

姜芸颇有趣地打量了他一番，继续微笑：“怎么，明明是你顶了他的位子，还关心他有没有出路？是不是只要有，你就心安理得了？还是如果没有，你就不演？还是每次你挡了别人的路，都会做先撤退的那一个？抢了东西，也一定悉数奉还？” 

夏至被问得哑口无言，但一旦醒过神来，还是继续固执地追问对程翔的安排。黎星本来一直没说话，后来看他整张脸都白了，才跳出来做了个和事佬：“姜芸，你怎么吓唬起小孩子来了？程翔明明是你亲自看中签下来之后还找导演专门要了角色，现在把他搬出来当枪使，太凶残了吧。” 

姜芸微一挑眉，格外慢条斯理地说：“没什么，和小朋友开开玩笑罢了。” 

试镜的过程倒是很顺利，比他之前和顾恺之的合作要容易得多。黎星喊停的时候夏至一瞬间脑子里充满了“这就完了？”的诧异感，直到亲眼看见摄影师把机器关上，他还是忍不住想这未免太容易了些。 

在试镜的短短一段时间里，姜芸一直坐在边上的椅子上读合同。夏至这边的试镜刚一结束，她就开了口：“小朋友，我替你读完了。条件很好，没问题。” 

夏至刚才在黎星的要求下作了几个跳跃的动作，活动一下后无论是头痛还是窘迫都好过了些。他从姜芸手里接过合同，借了支笔就签了。姜芸等他签完，才问：“你怎么知道我不是和他们串通起来挖坑给你跳？” 

“坑我有什么好处？”夏至反问。 

“坑你是没什么好处，扬声的牌子还有用些。” 

夏至猛一个激灵，攥紧了手上那两份合同。见状姜芸不由笑着摇起头来：“合同拿好，给你家侯放看一眼。明天再带回来呗。永远别轻易相信别人，特别是一个和你萍水相逢的陌生人。” 

夏至看着她，正想说话，黎星忽然插话进来：“小夏，明天拍摄正式开始。我现在要回主片场，剩下的事情你和她交接。” 

说完他指了指整个试镜过程都在场的一个工作人员，又和姜芸寒暄两句，就带着其余人马匆匆离开了。 

这简单得不可思议的试镜让夏至真的摸不着头脑。他看了看黎星留下来的工作人员，又看了看安坐不动的姜芸，终于想起一个很重要的问题：“你……到底是做什么的？” 

“周昱不是告诉你了吗，我本职是个经纪。”说完她眨了眨眼，神色居然有些俏皮，“也就是说，靠盘剥你们敲你们的骨头吸你们的血过活。” 

夏至还来不及表态，黎星留下来和他做工作交接的那个小姑娘噗地一声就笑了出来，姜芸似乎这时才意识到这间房间里还有另外一个人，就说：“你现在把明天的工作单给他。等一下我会带他出去，你去忙吧。” 

听到姜芸这么说，她居然真的照做了。夏至惊异地望着姜芸，姜芸还是笑，满不在意地点了根烟：“你明明不想我给你看合同，为什么说随便？” 

这问题来得蹊跷，夏至却还是老实答了：“我是真的无所谓。我本来也不是很想过来做这个舞替，但老林说该来，那我就来了。” 

“想要的东西要牢牢抓住，不想要的就干脆拒绝。就算在这里，你也碰不到他的。” 

“你想说什么？”夏至警觉起来。 

她还是笑，吐了个漂亮的烟圈：“周昱不要你了，你要不要考虑一下换换口味？” 

姜芸滑下椅子，走到本来就只是几步之遥的夏至身边，她伸出手来抬了抬夏至的脸，感觉到对方蓦然僵硬起来的身体后，反而更近了一步：“你想从周昱那里得到的，我都能给你。” 

她的胸脯轻轻擦过夏至的胸口，夏至忙不迭地向后退开一大步，脸却迅速地烧红了。这样的反应让姜芸笑出了声：“和女人试过吗？为什么害怕？” 

她的语气里有一种莫名的笃定感，充满了诱惑的意味。夏至有些毛骨悚然，他硬生生地克制住下意识的摇头，强迫自己镇定下来：“姜、姜小姐，这里是公共场合。” 

姜芸进一步地贴近他，空闲的那只手隔着仔裤探向他的下身：“你要愿意，就不是了。” 

夏至一把抓住姜芸的手，面红耳赤又坚定无疑地说：“我喜欢男人。” 

“这圈子里很多人都这么说。”姜芸贴近他的耳侧，微微嘶哑的声音仿若耳语，“别害怕，周昱不会知道，知道了也不会在乎……” 

不知何时起，姜芸已经丢掉了指间的烟，冰冷的手滑在夏至的皮肉上，像潜行的蛇。这样肆无忌惮的挑逗让夏至的大脑都空白了起来，直到听到拉链声，他才一下子醒神，猛地发力把怀里的人恶狠狠地推了出去。 

他猝然发力，姜芸整个人登时摔在了地上，地板上发出一声沉重的闷响。只见她在地上好半天都没有爬起来，蜷在地上护着小腹，脊背微微抽搐着。 

无论如何，这是个女人。 

夏至没想到自己这一出手居然让她摔得这么重，羞愤之余脑海里还是闪现出一丝愧疚，也就忍耐住浑身上下挥之不去的毛骨悚然感，还是上前伸出了手想拉她起来。 

她也伸出了手，出奇驯服。在起身的一刻夏至看见她胸口那一片裸露在外的白皙的皮肤，不自在地别开眼，但也就是这电光石火的一瞬，一阵无名的怪异感攥住了他，他不由自主地往那个部位再望了一眼，虽然是飞快的一瞥，却很清楚，简直不容认错—— 

他看见了喉结。 

明明眼下最好的选择是就此机会抽身而退，但直到此时此刻，夏至才第一次认认真真地打量起姜芸来。 

她的五官长得很好，浓眉大眼，嘴唇饱满，长发在之前的肢体冲突中散满肩头，衬着白皙的皮肤，加上纤细火辣的身材，乍一眼望去真是香艳异常。但在这香艳之外，只要再细看几眼，蹊跷处和她的美貌也就一样昭然了：就算脱掉高跟，她未免高得不寻常了些，而一个这样漂亮、从头到脚都细心修饰的女人，却有着一双骨节过分粗大的手。 

夏至心中警钟大作，人也继续往后退，尽量地拉开和姜芸的距离；但从他的神色里，姜芸已经知道他看见，或者猜到了什么。她掠一把额发，露出饱满的额头，随着她的动作，喉间亦无所隐瞒。原本要道歉的话统统卡在了喉咙深处，夏至大脑一空，说出来的话就成了：“你、你是……” 

“嗯？”她眯起眼笑了起来，雪白的牙齿像亟待猎物的兽类，“你想做男人，我就是女人；你要是想做女人，我也能满足你……别怕，你看，你在发抖。” 

感觉到对方的手再一次搭上自己的肩膀，夏至只觉得恶心得无以复加，他甩开姜芸，却还是把在心头翻滚的那个“滚”字咽了下去，只是飞快地打开房门离开了。 

走出那间房间很久皮肤上似乎都还残留着她手指的触感，不知道为什么这让他想起小时候徒手抓过的泥鳅，一样的湿滑冰冷，让他非常不舒服。他不得不拼命想一些其他的事情以转移自己的注意力，最好再把刚才发生的那匪夷所思的一幕给掩埋掉，不知不觉之中，他的脚步越来越快，等夏至意识到自己迷路了时，他已经不知道身在这个建筑物的那个角落了。 

四下再无他人。夏至努力回想着去试镜时走过的路，很快就无奈地发现那个时候他一直在和姜芸说话，根本没记路，现在能想起来的只有上了一层楼。于是他凭着这一点微薄的记忆四处找楼梯，同时又在提防不知道是否会响起的高跟鞋踏地声，脑子里的一根弦不由自主地紧紧地绷了起来。但他的运气不坏，很快地找到了下楼的楼梯，虽然了一层后还是觉得很陌生而且依然没有人，但至少他看见了一扇半开的门。 

夏至走过去轻轻敲响了房门：“请问有人在吗？” 

“进来。” 

他一边推门一边说：“对不起，我迷了路，想问一下……”在看清房间里那个人的背影后，夏至卡壳了。 

就在他纠结是若无其事退出去赌赌运气看能不能碰到第二个人、还是硬着头皮留下来装作第一次见面问完路拉倒时，陶维予已经把轮椅转了过来。令夏至稍微松了点气的是他上了妆，看起来疲乏衰老，可这点庆幸还没来得及成型，陶维予一开口，他的眼睛就把稍微走神的夏至又拉了回来：“想问什么？” 

“……我迷路了，不知道怎么出去，能不能请你告诉我一下。”他暗自吸了口气，用自己做能做到的最大程度的镇定开了口。 

陶维予听到这个问题后笑了一下：“你运气不好，这间房间是个死角。我让助理带你出去吧。” 

不管对眼前这个人抱着怎样微妙的心思，夏至很快发现，就算是化妆成了个活死人，只要一笑一说话，他依然难以拒绝。更奇妙的是，之前那因为姜芸而起的种种不适不知何时起消失了，一开始那些强装的镇定此时也化作真真切切的安定，他听见一个声音，过了一会儿后才意识到说话的人就是自己：“……好。” 

陶维予打了个简短的电话，交待人来领夏至出去。收线之后他看夏至还很拘束地站在门边一动不动，就指了指这个空阔的房间里唯一一张椅子：“坐一会儿。他们两分钟就到。” 

还来不及拒绝，敲门声又响了。陶维予又笑：“来得真快。进来吧。” 

推门进来的人，却是姜芸。 

一时间夏至的表情就像白日里见到了鬼，姜芸看起来也差不多，但仔细归纳的话，还是“白日里见到了新鲜肉”更恰当。只看了一眼两个人此时的神态，陶维予就看出了其中三昧，他的视线从夏至耳边的唇膏印一路掠到姜芸那稍稍凌乱的发型，接着轻轻牵起了嘴角：“看看，活像个要吃人肉的女妖精。” 

这样一句话经他说出，居然也没了任何恶意，单像句无伤大雅的玩笑。姜芸听完，也一扭嘴唇：“女妖精不见得吃人，人才吃人，吃到后来，骨头渣子都不见了。” 

夏至哪里有心思听他们两个人打哑谜，一门心思只想真是狭路相逢冤家路窄。终于，敲门声第三次响起，这次出现的却是真真切切的救星了——陶维予说两分钟，就一定半分钟也不会迟到。


	9. Chapter 9

“夏淼是你什么人？” 

老年人秃鹫一样的目光让夏至的一整天都过得如坐针毡。当那个名字窜进耳朵里时，他的第一反应是抗拒的沉默。 

第一天的拍摄工作刚刚结束，但四周依然人来人往，夏至不怎么情愿地望向发问的女人，她的神态和他一样沉默，然而更坚决，鼻翼两侧的纹路深刻清晰，加上那一刻也不松懈的站姿，让她比夏至在片场看到的任何一个女明星看起来都更像一个女王，或者说，女暴君。 

独裁者的耐心都是开胃菜，就算上桌也立刻被一卷而尽。眼前的这位也不例外，没有得到回答让她很不满，锐利的目光透过镜片扫向他，但这次已经不是一个问句了：“侯放的徒弟，夏淼的儿子，好得很哪。” 

冷冰冰的语气让夏至差点哆嗦了起来，他抿了抿嘴：“杨老师，我不知道您认识我妈妈。” 

杨天娜牵起了嘴角，但那绝对说不上是一个笑意，甚至连善意都欠奉。她微微扬起下巴，问：“她现在在做什么？” 

“她一直在做舞蹈老师。” 

杨天娜无声地冷笑了一下：“哦，原来她还在跳舞。养了个儿子，也教他跳舞，还送到侯放这里。” 

夏至觉得自己的耐心正随着她的不懈和冷漠而快速地消融，但面对一个年长的女人，又是认识侯放和自己妈妈的年长女人，他还是收拢起那即将四分五裂的教养，低声说：“我想我妈妈不认识侯放。” 

杨天娜没有进一步的表态，她又看了他几眼：“你爹妈给了你一个跳舞的好身体，也算是为这一行还做了一点微弱的贡献，不要浪费了。好了，我这里没事了，你可以走了。” 

其实不必等她摆出“跪安”的姿态，夏至也是一秒也不想在杨天娜身边多留了。听到这句话，他立刻转身就走，还差一点撞到身边抬道具布景的工人。走出很远之后夏至依然能感觉到身体里激荡着的那种血脉翻腾感，他忍不住想给妈妈去个电话，但掏出电话后又还是迟疑了——晚点再打吧，至少等她从舞蹈教室回来再说。他如是想。 

“夏至，夏至～” 

听到有人在身后叫他，夏至急匆匆地转过了身，但四顾一圈后并没有看见相熟的面孔，四周又那么多人，他就又转回来，结果眼前几步外一张明媚的笑脸直直撞进视线内，他整个人不由自主微微晃了一下，想打招呼，话却卡住了。 

可周楠并不在乎他的忡怔，笑着问：“你这边完了？” 

面前这高大英俊的青年有一种天然的热情和快活，虽然认识不过两天，在一起工作的时间也只有早些时候的几个小时，但这似乎一点儿也不妨碍周楠亲近和照顾他，而这样的好意出现在一个完全陌生的环境里着实让人难以抗拒。 

夏至也知道周楠和自己这种刻意培养的亲密归根结底在于他要给周楠做一段时间的“影子”，但听见他这么问，还是放缓了之前因为杨天娜而绷紧的神色，说：“哦，刚完。” 

“我这边也是。你要是没事，要不要去看下一场戏？程翔也在。” 

夏至心里一动，几乎是立刻就点了头。周楠看他眼里的渴望神色，不由得又是一笑：“那走吧。不过我是又累又渴，得先喝一点东西。你想喝什么？” 

“水就行。” 

“那你跟我来。这边走。” 

他对程翔想说的话不少，但总觉得在电话里说一点也不妥当，只想见面之后再谈，可自从他那天大醉被侯放拎回去，两个人就再没见过，本来以为今天都在一个片场里怎么都该见到了，可一大早起他和周楠两个人和杨天娜还有另一组摄影一起被关在一个单独的摄影棚里，后来周楠走了，就剩下他和杨天娜两个人，连午饭都是单独吃的。无论是拍摄期间还是短暂的休息期，她一直在纠正他的步法，挑剔他的姿势，他应付得简直是疲于奔命，只能暂时把程翔的事情丢在一边。 

但现在，他终于看见了程翔，在一大群家喻户晓的面孔的包围下他并不显眼，却也绝不至于黯淡，他的眼睛一直盯着剧本，就连化妆师给他补粉的这几秒钟都不放过。灯光下他的脸色看起来很鲜亮，夏至暗自松了口气，这时他的脸上忽然一凉，他一愣，看清原来是一瓶冰好的水后，才对去而复返的周楠客气地笑了笑：“谢谢，呵，还是冰好的。” 

周楠大大咧咧地拧开自己手边这瓶，咕嘟两口水瓶就空了，然后他往场外的人群中一指：“我找小白姐姐要的，她那里是百宝箱，要什么有什么。” 

周楠口中的小白姐姐其实是陶维予的一个助理，昨天也多亏了她，夏至才从和姜芸在陶维予的休息室里狭路相逢的那场窘境里全身而退。顺着他指的方向，夏至还是费了点力气才把她从场外的各路人马里给认出来。她几乎是瞬间就感应到了向她投来的视线，极其敏锐地回望过来，看清是夏至后，她笑着扬了扬手，倒叫夏至有些不好意思起来了。 

他有些不好意思地收回目光，视线正好掠过一旁的周楠，他正盯着摄影棚内忙碌的人群，一付很有兴趣的样子，本就明亮的眼睛这时更亮，专注的神色让他看起来异常动人。这样的面部轮廓和神色不知为何让夏至觉得异常眼熟，他不禁恍惚了一下，定睛再看，那份眼熟感有增无减。 

“周、周楠……” 

听到夏至在叫自己，他很快侧过脸来：“嗯？” 

只迟疑了很短一段时间，夏至还是问了，他不知道怎么开头才合适，问得曲曲折折：“我就觉得你有点像我认识的一个人，而且你们正好是本家……” 

“你说说看，说不定是我什么亲戚呢？”他笑了起来。 

夏至定了一下神，才能把这个名字说出来：“你认识周昱吗？” 

周楠的眼睛立刻瞪大了，但一眨眼都不到的工夫，他又笑了：“你是第一个说我和他长得像的人。” 

这言下之意就是认识了。夏至正想在追问一句，但也就在同时，他察觉到偌大的一个片场像被施了魔法一样一点点地安静了下来，很快地，就只能听见脚步声和机器运作时发生的声响了。 

这样的变化虽然奇妙，但更多的还有些令夏至不解的不安，连想问的话也一时梗住了。 

与此同时，周楠俯身过来，轻声耳语：“陶维予来了。他怕吵。” 

还来不及消化这句话的意思，陶维予已经被工作人员推进了片场。还是那样蜡黄的木然的脸，垂着头，仿佛在沉思。 

每每看到这样的陶维予，夏至都忍不住想为什么有人能在顶了一张和真实面容天差地别的脸的同时，连带着整个气场都改变了。 

周遭静得过了头，就像一潭死水，惟有拍摄区内才能感觉到水流的去向和声音，完全不像电影的拍摄现场，反而像某个舞台剧甚至歌剧的某个片段。夏至至今不清楚这部电影讲的是什么——从来没人告诉他，他也不那么有兴趣，起先他是在看程翔的，但渐渐的，毫无道理的，他的视线被他身后坐着的没什么多余动作也没什么台词的陶维予吸引住了，他没有办法控制目光，尽管每多看他一眼，他就气闷一些。明明是这样稀薄的存在感，但又让人无法转开目光。 

等他回过神来，夏至陡然觉得有些喘不过气，他忽然觉得自己没办法再待下去，就在他悄无声息转身的同时，周楠也动了。 

两个人一前一后蹑手蹑脚地走出摄影棚，天色已经黑了，暑气降下去不少，习习的风拂过来，连带着那种压抑的郁结之气也消散了许多。周楠一出来就点起了烟，贪婪地吸了一大口后，他才想起身边的夏至：“要一根吗？” 

“我不抽烟。”他摇头，但烟盒已经递到了眼前，“这……” 

“周昱抽这个牌子的烟，是不是？” 

夏至盯着他，但周楠只是笑：“你别这么认真盯着我，怪吓人的。我不是他亲戚啦，我们真的像吗？” 

这心一上一下的滋味不好受，夏至忽然觉得周楠此时的目光和笑容中充满了探究的意味，他别开眼，但依然很老实地说：“现在又看不像了。” 

“我不知道你认识他。” 

“我也不知道你认识他。” 

周楠一下子笑出声来，几乎要挟不住手指间的烟了：“他是我命里的大贵人。我拿他给我拍的照片去报名试镜，然后就选上了。” 

夏至浑身一震，硬是忍住了不去看周楠，等身上这一阵冷热交织的颤栗感过去，他才抬起眼来，轻声说：“这样。我很喜欢他的照片。” 

“原来你是他的仰慕者。那张照片，怎么说呢，他寄给我照片的时候我都傻了，这他妈拍的是真的是我嘛！我原来长成这样！当时他说想为我拍张照的时候我还以为是什么奇怪的家伙，只同意拍一张，现在嘛，老实说还挺后悔的。” 

夏至不愿，抑或是潜意识里不敢去想这张照片背后的故事，这让他无法抑制地嫉妒，哪怕他没有这个立场。等心头这阵酸涩暂时过去了，夏至才假装轻描淡写地说：“将来还有机会的吧。他的肖像照确实很好。说不定他比我们多长了一双看不见的眼睛。” 

“哈哈哈哈哈，”周楠扔掉烟头，“听起来挺渗人的，快别这么说了，我鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。” 

夏至忙道歉，然后他才发现门口就他们两个人站着，他不由得顺口问：“你怎么出来了？看拍戏看厌了？” 

周楠一瞬间脸色有些阴沉，接着，他露出了个苦笑，不情愿地说：“不是。我是觉得，陶维予演得太好了，别说现在了，就是二十年后我到了他现在这个年纪，说不定也不够给他提鞋的。我是只有看到他之后才相信这个世界上真的有天分这回事，和你付出多少努力完全没关系，就是有些人，天生要吃这碗饭。” 

听他这么说，夏至脑海中第一个浮现的身影却是程翔。周楠那苦恼而不甘愿的神色并不是对他毫无触动，但不管怎么说，和一个刚认识还没三天的人说太严肃的话题，夏至实在觉得自己不是这块料。很快的，反应过来这一点的周楠也哈哈一笑，自己打起了圆场：“不管怎么说，知耻才能后勇。我再抽一根就进去了，你呢？” 

“我等等再进去。” 

夏至一点也不想回去看陶维予演戏，所以等周楠离开后，他给程翔发了条短信，问他拍完戏后是不是有空，两个人聊一聊。他大概等了半个小时才等到程翔的回复，很简短：“今晚没空，改天约”。 

既然见不到程翔，夏至也没了多待在这个地方的动力，他领了车子一路不停地骑回家，进门后连汗都没擦，就直接倒在沙发上拨通了家里的电话。 

电话不一会儿就接通了。听到母亲的声音，夏至又从沙发上坐了起来，低声喊了一句：“妈，是我。” 

难得联系的母子俩似乎对这个电话都有些为难，那头停顿了一下才接过话来：“是小至啊。都还好吧？” 

“都好的。”夏至自从离开家，对于母亲的畏惧反而与日俱增，他很快手心就起了汗，支吾了一下，一咬牙干脆直接切进主题，“那个，我今天见到了杨天娜。她问起你了。” 

电话另一端几乎是立刻就沉默了下来，再开口时，一向严厉而刚强的妇人，语气里竟然有了几分惶惶然：“她问了什么？” 

“没什么，就是一眼看出我是你儿子。” 

“你怎么会见到她的？” 

“有个剧组向我们团里找人做舞替，侯放和老林都要我去，我就去了。她是那个电影的舞蹈指导。” 

“她……有没有为难你？” 

夏至忍不住问：“妈，你为什么要问她是不是为难我了。我又没得罪她啊。” 

电话里的母亲的语气温柔得很陌生：“哦，杨老师脾气很烈，性子也急，年纪大了，有什么顺着她一点。” 

夏至想起不久前她的尖刻和冷淡，心里愈是好奇：“她脾气是不太好。还问我你是不是认识侯放，呃，也不是问，就是把你们放在一起说。你认识侯放？” 

“不认得，不算认得。” 

“妈……” 

“你打电话回来就是这个事情？” 

夏至被打断得有点莫名：“唔。” 

“其他都好？” 

“好的。妈，你已经问过了……” 

“那就好。”她又一次打断他，“她以前是我的老师，我没跳舞了，为了这个她很生气……要是对你严苛一点，也是为你好。” 

说完她又问了些夏至生活上的琐事，接着问他舞蹈团里的排练和演出——前者倒是还好应付，天高皇帝远，胡乱说一下也就算了，后者就远没这么好打发了，腿伤恢复之后夏至就一直被那些他母亲归为“杂事”的活动缠身，跟团的训练并不太多，新演出又没份，妈妈问得只要稍一仔细，他就不免心慌起来，到头来还是自己先狼狈地挂掉了电话。 

和家里的通话并没减轻他的疑惑，杨天娜的态度在接下来的几天也没有转好，唯一令他稍稍欣慰的是，她的不假辞色看起来是一种常态，并不因为对象是他夏至或是周楠就有所区别。交替拍摄的过程不算太顺利，虽然主要原因是周楠半路出家费时费工，但为了成片的效果，夏至也得一直在边上陪着，根据周楠的进度调整。 

杨天娜是一个非常传统的编舞家，对于每一个舞步的设计都很细致，和夏至习惯的侯放那大而化之的风格背道而驰。夏至在不喜欢之余，顺道体会理解了为什么侯放能被老林“勾引走”——控制狂，无论男女，无论天赋高低，无论年纪老幼，都太可怕了！ 

好不容易熬到周五，一周的拍摄计划完成，夏至简直是等不到杨天娜的背影消失在视线尽头就和工作人员打好招呼，溜去找周楠了。 

他和周楠的友情进展说得上神速，夏至自嘲地想过这也许是在杨女士高压政策之下的同病相怜。早些时候周楠在去主剧组拍摄之前和他约好晚上的拍摄结束后大家一起吃饭放松一下，程翔本来说一同去的，晚些时候又打电话说临时约了侯放。电话里他的口气不太好，情绪听起来很低沉，这让夏至立刻打消了想跟着一起去的念头，只说“要是出什么事情你第一时间打电话给你，侯放如果发脾气你就让他发”，倒是惹得程翔笑了一笑。 

可到了约定的地点根本没看到人，打了手机也没接，夏至因为知道他的休息室，就想先过去找找，如果找不到再会摄影棚看看是不是出了什么别的事情耽搁了。赶过去只见休息室的门是虚掩的，里面依稀有声音，但听起来不像是说话声，夏至敲了门，没人应答，等了几分钟后那悉悉簌簌的声音依然在，他蓦地有些不放心，就悄无声息地把那门缝推开一线，想看看到底出了什么事情。 

可他看见的景象让他当即石化原地，反应过来后只想恶狠狠地打自己一个耳光，以教训自己这不知道天高地厚的自以为是和多管闲事——但事实上，他也只是“想”，全身就像被钉住了一样，明明能听见牙齿打战的声音，却一动也不能动。 

他看见周楠跪在地上，脸埋在另一个男人的腿间。他所听见的悉悉簌簌的声响，是口交时那暧昧的水声。 

这个角度之下，只能间或瞥见周楠洁白饱满的额头，可房间里第二个男人的身形却不容错认，尽管此时的他依然衣冠楚楚，如果不是周楠那过于昭然的动作和发出的声音，他看上去也就只是拄着拐杖站在那里罢了。 

谢了妆之后的陶维予又是另一个人了，明明是被取悦的一方，可他只是微微垂着眼睛，几乎是无动于衷的，平静，乃至有些倦怠，可这所有的冷淡和被动叠加起来，那张白得失真的脸上，却诡异地呈现出几分妩媚的意味。 

他空闲的那只手抚摸过周楠的头发，也许是嘉许。也就在同一刻，陶维予毫无预兆地转过了脸，望向了被下了定身咒一般的夏至。夏至整个人都哆嗦了起来，不仅仅是因为被抓到“偷窥”的羞耻，更是因为他在陶维予的脸上，看见了笑意。 

那是一个无人能抗拒的笑容。 

就像一声足以打破整个混沌世界的惊雷，这个笑让夏至羞愧不堪，定身的魔法瞬间解除，他落荒而逃。 

那个晚上，夏至做了一个梦。 

他和周昱肌肤贴合，极尽缠绵，周昱的汗滴在他的身上，就像下了一场雨。在情欲的雨水中夏至不知身处何处，但对方的温柔和纵容，让他的心和身体都不可抑制地膨胀饱满起来，他大着胆子去亲吻周昱的嘴唇，他的颈子，他的乳头和平坦的小腹，他急不可待地在那温暖的皮肤上留下自己的痕迹。 

但在不知什么时候起，他又回到了周楠的休息室外，只是这一次门户大开，房间里面一览无余，一身浅色衣服的陶维予倚墙而立，脚下跪着的人却变成了夏至自己。 

那个夏至的脸藏在半明半暗的阴影里，光斑下他的神态则无从隐藏，痴迷而专注，当陶维予的手指拂过他的脊背，整个腰线颤抖得像一条被捏住了七寸的蛇。 

他忍不住大声疾呼，可一切的声音都是虚无，门里门外的世界像是被一面无形的墙壁分开，声音、情感统统被隔离开来，连靠近一步都让他如同行在炙热的炭火之中。 

但他还是冲了过去，停在门边喊着自己也听不见的话，焦急让他干渴如焚，过了很久很久，房间里的那个夏至终于把目光转向了他，这一刻，他看见的是周昱的脸。 

夏至是被吓醒的。 

醒来的时候左腿抽痛得厉害，他用力地捶床，等这一次的抽筋过去，但这一次的痛楚漫长得反而像是个梦，他心跳加速，浑身大汗，脑袋和下身都涨得发痛。 

指尖仿佛还能感觉到那温暖汗湿的皮肤，这甜美的幻觉总算把残留在视网膜上残留着的梦境最后的片段所带来的惊恐给冲淡了些。夏至翻了个身，有些难以自抑地喘息，蒙在脑袋上的枕头让呼吸和心跳无限地加大，简直像是有人在耳边呻吟了。 

梦境的前一半让夏至很想再睡过去，回到那个旖旎的梦境深处，现实遥不可及，那春梦也是好的，但就在他还来不及担心如果只能在后一半里无尽地循环又该怎样时，闹钟已经不依不饶地响了起来。 

“今晚团里首演”这个念头猛地闯进脑海，夏至一下子瞪大了眼睛，睡意烟消云散。 

等他气喘吁吁地赶到扬声今晚的演出剧场时他才发现自己居然不是最后一个到的，除了因病无法到场的孙科仪和实际上已经退团的程翔，团里此时最不应该缺席的侯放却不见了踪影。 

林一言紧紧捏着手机，夏至第一次在他脸上看见这样严肃的神情，不由自主地退了一步，很快的他发现和他抱着类似心思的人还很多，以至于都没人敢开口问“侯放去哪里了”。 

“不等他了。最后一次彩排拜托了。”林一言很快下了决断。他把手机放回口袋里，望向舞台上屏息以待的团员们，鞠了个躬。 

大家纷纷还礼，连没有上台的演员们也是一样，声音很轻，但汇合起来在这剧场里还是有了回音：“谢谢林老师。” 

而不管看了多少次彩排，夏至对于他的那些即将正式演出的同事们的羡慕，还是不曾减少一分。 

他和其他三个这次不参加演出的团员一起围着在林一言的身边，一言不发地看着台上舞之蹈之的同事们，看他们在转腾跳跃间落入一个新的梦境，那是只要音乐不停舞步不息就永不落幕的盛宴，而身在其中的舞者们，不仅是这场盛宴的献祭者，更是它永恒的祭品。 

不知何时起夏至身边多了个人，一直到排练结束，夏至都没分出心思来往身边多看一眼。直到演出结束，眼看着舞台上的大家都纷纷向他们这一块充满期待地望过来，夏至才后知后觉地转过脸，只见侯放扶着前排的椅背不怎么利索地站起来，以他一贯的风格开始给大家挑毛病，谁在哪里哪里分神了，或是谁又拘谨了。大家个个屏气凝神，支着耳朵又耷拉着脑袋听骂，但侯放只说了几句，便忽地展颜：“……行了，大家休息去吧，保持这一点不甘心，今晚就一定能跳好。” 

夏至看了眼表，离正式开演，还有四个小时。 

按照扬声的惯例，开演前的这三到四个小时里，团员们不再允许做任何大消耗的训练，打坐，拉筋，闲聊，给家里人打电话，乃至睡觉，怎么放松怎么来。孙科仪最喜欢做的事情是打毛衣，程翔写毛笔字，夏至自己就听着CD四仰八叉躺在地板上打瞌睡，一张交响曲，正好睡到开演，中途都不带醒的。 

把该去休息的赶去休息后，侯放才重重地坐下来，看到林一言的脸色依然不好，他苦笑着扬手打个招呼：“不好意思迟到了。” 

“两只手机都关机？” 

侯放的苦笑加深了，他掏出两只手机，全摔得一塌糊涂：“摔了。” 

林一言见状沉默了一下，又问：“外面在下雨？” 

侯放一愣，摇头：“好天气。” 

就都沉默了下来。 

侯放也许是不甘心这份沉默，他左右一看，眼尖地瞄到正在远处徘徊欲言又止的夏至，他眼睛一亮，冲他招手，笑着说：“夏小至，快过来。老林发脾气了，你替我哄哄他。”


	10. Chapter 10

夏至本意是只想和侯放汇报一下过去的一周在剧组的事情，但这个时候也只好硬着头皮走过去，又在离他们两个人还有三四步远的地方收住脚步，开始认真地思考起怎么“哄”林一言才对。 

侯放一看他的神色就知道他又一次把玩笑话当了真，笑骂了一声：“小兔崽子，这是在隔着山头喊话？走近点。” 

夏至瞥一眼林一言的脸色，看他没什么意见，才继续向前迈了两步，他先瞄瞄侯放，再瞄瞄林一言，清了清嗓子正想开口，侯放已经先一步替他起好话头：“怎么样，拍电影好玩吗？” 

夏至摇头：“像排练，比排练还无聊。每个动作都要做到和示范的一模一样，还要配合演员，嗯，真的不怎么好玩。” 

侯放听他说得一本正经，伸出手来乱揉了一把他的头发，然后说：“你们一个个全被林一言宠坏了，就该让太后大人收收你们的骨头。” 

夏至惊讶地眨眨眼：“你是说杨天娜……？” 

“没规矩，至少也要喊杨老师吧。” 

他忍不住小声反驳：“‘太后大人’这种称呼又规矩在哪里啊……”一时间他眼前闪过杨天娜那说一不二的自矜神色，心里不由自主就给她换了身衣服，于是嘴角的笑纹就怎么也收拾不起来了。 

林一言插话：“那边的工作什么时候结束？” 

“呃，本来是说一周的，但是现在看起来要再多几天，我想最晚下周这个时候，我就能归队了。” 

“晚几天就晚几天吧。”林一言说到这里若有所思地轻轻一点头，“把手上的事先做好。一日事一日毕。” 

夏至忙答应：“我知道的。” 

林一言看见他一脸的认真和诚恳，不由笑了：“好了，你也去休息室和大家一起放松一下。晚上还有的忙。稍微看着一点那两个第一次跳首场的，我和侯放再确定一次灯光和音响，晚一点再过去。” 

听完林一言的话，夏至又转向侯放，后者见他眼睛里写满了“我还没哄老林啊可以就这么走了吗”的疑问，笑了笑挥手：“林一言放你走还不走？去睡一会儿，看你这乌青眼。昨晚干什么去了？” 

言者无心，夏至却瞬间感到脸上发烧，他顿时不敢再看侯放，更怕被他看出自己的异常，就匆匆支吾着应了一声，急急往后台的休息室去了。 

目送夏至那急切的背影消失在演出厅的侧门，侯放脸上的笑容也消失了。他皱着眉头又坐下来，反剪着双手拉了一下胳膊，腰上和颈子上的关节都随着他的动作而发出抗议声。拉完筋后他叹了口气，往座椅深处一靠：“我得再坐一会儿。不然晚上真站不动。” 

“和人打架了？”林一言瞥他一眼，轻声问。 

他的笑容里包含着几分自嘲：“啊，不至于。” 

说完他扭开头，过了一会儿又不甘心地转回来，近于挑衅地对着沉默着望向自己的林一言挑起了嘴角：“老爸不能和自己的儿子打架，就算是他进入青春期让荷尔蒙迷昏了头。是不是？” 

“这比喻糟透了。” 

“糟不糟差不多就是这个意思，我没读过什么书，别在这里挑我的毛病了。”侯放还是笑，眼睛却牢牢地锁在林一言的身上，“再说，这种事怎么应付，你不是最有经验了吗。我拾拾你的牙慧——是这么说的吧——就足够受用终生了。” 

林一言不理他的挑衅，径自说下去：“程翔今晚过来吗？” 

“‘程翔今晚过来吗’，”模仿着林一言的语气，侯放轻声轻气地重复了一句这个问题，话音刚落，他就像是一只忽然被放出藩篱的困兽那样，毫无预兆地发作起来，“我操你妈！他来不来关我屁事！我是他爹还是他妈啊！林一言，你再敢这么问我……” 

他的牙关紧咬，脸色铁青，眼睛炙亮，盯着林一言的神色像是能把他就这么给吃了。林一言看着他风箱一样起伏的胸口，也只是皱了皱眉头：“吃了爆竹了？不想惹的人就不要惹。他已经退团了。” 

侯放气得浑身发抖，摸着已经被砸得不能用的手机只想就这么砸过去，但事到临头，还是忍住了。他一遍遍地抚摸着手心里手机的残骸，等待着身体里那股在四肢百骸里冲撞奔流的怒火稍稍平息，才又笑了出来：“老子犯了半辈子的贱，终于有人对我也犯贱了，怎么也让我讨讨利息吧，嗯？” 

前头怎么山雨欲来雷电交织，身在后台的团员们也是连个雨声都听不见的。夏至溜到兼作休息间的排练厅后，很快就被包围了。主要是年轻的女舞者们，凑过来好奇地问他摄影棚里的内幕之余，还热切地拜托他去要一些明星的签名。夏至对于拍摄的八卦几乎是一无所知，连人也认不全，为了补偿她们的失望，就把索要签名的要求统统答应下来，这样闹了好一阵子，这份喧嚣热闹劲头才算是暂时平息了。 

演出前的休息室一如往日，对夏至来说唯一的不同就是这一次的自己只是个台下的旁观者了。尽管很清楚一切的起因都是伤病，心里总归是有点遗憾和不甘心。他静静地在角落里看了一会儿大家的登台准备，想起以前孙科仪和程翔都在的时候，一时之间怅然之意更重，嗓子眼里像是被堵了什么，他忙闭上眼睛，像以前那样平躺在地板上，仿佛一切从没变化，他依然是其中的一员，登台前睡上一觉，时间到了，孙科仪就会笑着把他叫起来：“夏至，别睡了，到点了。” 

闭上眼睛后四周的响动更加真切，起先他还仔细在听，渐渐的，身体和神经都松弛下来，他非常舒服地掉进了睡眠深处。 

这是非常安稳的一觉，没有梦。再醒来时排练厅里已经亮了灯，房间里人很多，但没什么交谈声，连脚步声都很轻。睡眼惺忪之中，夏至看见大家已经换好了服装，女舞者们的裙裾随着她们轻盈的脚步轻缓地展开，温柔得像初春傍晚的云彩。 

没什么道理的，他的眼睛热了。 

口袋里的手机嗡嗡振动了起来，有人留了信息，是一个陌生的号码：“我在音乐厅外头了，你在哪里？”

夏至回拨过去，很快就接通了，是个女人的声音：“夏至吗？” 

他愣了一下：“你是……？” 

“我是丁丽丽啊！艺大那个。唉，果然忘记了啊……” 

夏至忙道歉：“对不起，刚才没听出来。我记得你是谁……” 

“就是没记下我电话是不是？”丁丽丽在电话那头咯咯直笑，“我逗你的啦。那天你只给了我你自己的电话，没向我要号码。我想你现在肯定很忙，就问问你等一下是不是也在观众席看演出，要是在，等一下我能来找你吗？” 

夏至不善于应对这样性格开朗善谈的女孩子，等她倒豆子一样说完这一通话，才一条条地回答她：“我不和观众坐在一起。不过你有什么事情？我现在没空，演出完了可能会有一会儿。” 

“啊，这样啊……我没什么大事，就是之前说好了演出那天联系你的。那之后呢？有空的话一起吃宵夜？我这边还有几个朋友，是我们学校舞蹈系的，那天林一言来我们学校演讲的时候也在，他们想认识你。” 

“这……今晚演出结束我肯定没空，而且我不吃宵夜。” 

夏至说完，就听到那边冷场了，他赶快解释：“我的意思是说我没有吃宵夜的习惯，过去也只是扫兴。这样，如果你不介意的话，演出结束之后我和你在后台碰个头？但恐怕时间不会太长。” 

“这样啊……”丁丽丽拖长了语调，在夏至以为她会说“那就改天吧”的时候，她蓦地换上轻快的语气，“那就这样说定了。不过吃饭的事情我可不放弃，改天？” 

这时身旁有人在叫他帮忙去拿一下护膝，夏至不愿让前辈多等，只能匆匆答应下丁丽丽这边：“好的。那我们稍后见。” 

拜托他帮忙的前辈接过护膝后笑着问：“是谁啊？这个节骨眼里都还接电话。” 

“一个朋友。” 

“女朋友？” 

明明知道前辈只是打趣，夏至还是格外认真地解释：“不是的。我就见过她一两次而已。” 

“可爱吗？” 

夏至被问得措手不及：“啊？” 

“我是问女孩子长得可爱吗？” 

“还……不错？” 

他又是认真又是疑惑的语气惹得对方笑个不停，连连拍着他的肩膀：“觉得可爱就去追追看啊，主动一点，不要让女孩子来追你。” 

“不是，我……” 

夏至的解释还没有机会出口，侯放的身影这时已经出现在了排练厅的门边：“最后五分钟，大家各就各位了。我也不说客气话，我们现在在做的事情，一直都是不进则退，我是不能接受失败的人，也希望你们成功。一个半小时后，大家还是这里见。大家好运。” 

大家鱼贯而出，片刻工夫这间屋子就变得空荡荡起来。《踏歌》是扬声近几年来规模最大的现代舞，整个一团只要是没大伤大病的，统统都参加了今晚的演出。夏至一直盯着门口，见侯放始终站着没走，就走过去，问他：“等一下就开始了，我给你端把椅子吧？” 

猛地听见夏至的声音，侯放像是吓了一跳似的扭过半边身子来，他的脸色隐隐发白，嘴唇更是一点血色都没有。两相对望，吓了一跳的人立刻就换成了夏至：“侯放，你……你不要紧吧？” 

“骨头痛。”侯放微微皱了皱眉，“站一会儿就好了。你怎么还在这里，他们都到台边去守着了。” 

“我走了会儿神。”夏至有点不好意思地承认，“我还是给你扛把椅子，你坐着坐镇后方也没什么的。” 

“这像什么话，你们在流汗，我连站都站不动吗。好了不罗嗦了，先过去吧。” 

夏至点头，跟在侯放后面走到了舞台的侧翼。也许是因为身边只有夏至一人，侯放也松懈下来，脚步也一瘸一拐的。他们到时大幕还拉着，大家已经各就其位，幕布中央的缝隙泻进些微的来自座席的灯光和声响，让正屏气凝神静待音乐响起的舞者们的轮廓在这暗处格外的庄严起来。夏至知道，这个时候林一言正在监控室等待着最后一名进场的观众坐定，然后，灯光骤灭，音乐则在同一时间响起—— 

开始了。 

《踏歌》的首演大获成功，舞团上下谢幕了足足半个小时，演出厅里的掌声和喝彩声始终还是不曾彻底致谢。全团上下一次次地牵着手上台谢幕，灯光下已经很难分辨出每一个人脸上亮晶晶流淌着的，是汗水还是眼泪。夏至的手心已经拍得发红，但他还是不知疲倦地站在原地向灯光下的接受欢呼的同事们致意。鼓掌的时候他忽然想到，过去的那一个礼拜，在摄影机前聚光灯下，他是从来不曾得到满足也并不觉得快活的，惟有这里，惟有这一刻，惟有身为环绕着这些人，哪怕他没有做一次跳跃一个托举，空气中汗水的味道都让他热血沸腾。 

他和他的同事们一再拥抱，有年轻的姑娘一下台看着侯放的笑脸哇地一声就哭了出来，还来不及抹干眼泪，又随着人流再一次上了台。侯放不知道何时起已经被拉下舞台，身边重重叠叠全是记者，林一言则回到了台上，怀里捧满了花束，浓郁的花香带来中人欲醉的甜蜜气息。 

这样的欢庆简直像是永不到头，不知道过了多久，掌声才零星下来，夏至满脑子还是因为演出的成功而兴高采烈地沸腾着，等他终于想起查一下手机时，丁丽丽留在上面的未接来电已经好几个了。 

他暗喊一声不妙，来不及和同事们交待一声去向，就捏着手机往前后台交界的门边冲。赶到座席区，一眼就看见丁丽丽坐在第一排，百无聊赖地四处张望着。见到夏至，她立刻一跃而起，朝他挥手：“嗨，我在这里！” 

他几个箭步冲到她面前：“不好意思不好意思，太吵了，完全听不到手机声。” 

丁丽丽的脸因为兴奋还布满了红晕，有一种心满意足的愉悦感：“没关系！我正好偷听一下侯放的采访内容，他刚才和记者说扬声的下一出舞剧是独舞的单元剧，他和林一言联合编舞，你快告诉我一点内幕嘛！” 

夏至被她说得都一呆：“我没听说这事。” 

“咦，不是吧，对记者都公布了对你们还保密？” 

夏至想了想，说：“也许只是我不知道。老林和侯放肯定有中意的人选了。” 

听了他的话丁丽丽静了一静：“呃，我可没别的意思……” 

夏至扭头望了一眼被记者环绕着的侯放，再转回来后还是对她笑了：“没关系，我正好没跳过《踏歌》，和大家一起跳这部我就很高兴了。对了，你的朋友们呢？” 

丁丽丽稍稍踟躇了一下：“她们有点事，要赶回去，就先走了。” 

“哦，这样。对不起，是我没接到电话。” 

他认真的样子让丁丽丽咬了咬嘴唇，然后才笑起来：“哎，帅哥，别的都不说了，你让我等了这么久，总要意思一下吧。” 

“啊？” 

丁丽丽看着他的脸，还是忍住了告诉夏至“你这样看起来真是迷人”的冲动，临到末了只是若无其事地清了清嗓子，继续笑着说：“不要啊呀啊的，这次的编舞和音乐配合得太棒了，侯放真的是个天才啊！我能不能拜托你带我进后台看一眼啊，我保证不打搅他们休息，我就想看看谢幕后的舞团是什么样子的……” 

这是夏至第一次在她脸上看见忐忑的神色。年轻女孩子的恳求里一旦带上忐忑，就很难让人拒绝，何况这也并不是什么大事。夏至几乎是毫不犹豫地就答应了：“可以。你跟我来。” 

“哇！” 

她手舞足蹈的样子让夏至有些忍俊不禁，他领着她从边门走向后台，一边走一边说：“其实没什么好看的，就好像，嗯，打完比赛的男子足球更衣间，不过今天是首演，所以有酒和食物，然后还有些评论家和舞团的赞助人来拜访，反正非常多的人非常吵就对了。不过大家都很辛苦，我就带你在休息室外面看一眼吧。” 

“好啊好啊。”丁丽丽点头如捣蒜，应答胜点卯。 

但刚到后台，还没来得及走到休息间，夏至就被团里的同时拉住了：“你到哪里去了啊？老林在找你。” 

“找我做什么？”夏至不明就里地问。 

“不知道，你去看看吧，老林在他的休息间。” 

对方扔下这句话就赶着去冲澡换衫，夏至为难地看了看身边的丁丽丽，对一个女孩子一再爽约，不管怎么说都不是件光彩的事情，可丁丽丽豪气干云地冲他笑起来：“你有事你就去忙啊，我不要紧的，原路返回我还是认得的……哎，可别再多道歉了，你要是真的过意不去，下次专程请我吃饭吧，反正现在我的电话你也有了。” 

“那好……”望着她的笑脸，夏至认真地点了点头。 

较之人声沸腾的大排练厅，侯放和林一言用的休息间安静得多，夏至走近后甚至能听见里面细细的交谈声。 

因为听不真切，夏至的心反而停排了一摆，接着无法控制地升腾起了希望，他压抑着这股莫名的期待敲了敲门，声音有些颤抖，他费了点力气才压制下去：“我是夏至。” 

“进来啊。” 

门一推开，熟悉的烟味先一步扑面而来。夏至按在门把上的手顿了一顿，又惊又喜地抬头，但下一个瞬间，他第一次在全然清醒的情况下亲身体会到什么叫美梦变噩梦—— 

坐在沙发上和林一言把酒言欢的那个人，是不知道从哪里冒出来的陶维予。而在看见夏至后，他镇定自若地向他举了举酒杯致意，并报以一个无可挑剔的笑容。 

和那天一模一样的笑容。

刹时间昨夜的梦境纷纷乱乱袭上心头。夏至不自在地移开视线，直到听见林一言说“正好说到你，就看看你是不是在”才好不情愿地瞥了一眼边上坐着的陶维予，低声说了句“您好”。

还没来得及开始一场心照不宣的敷衍寒暄，林一言就被团员叫走了，说是侯放在找他。

夏至头皮忽然一麻，这时坐在沙发上的陶维予正好说：“我就是来向你和侯放祝贺的。今晚你们忙，等一下就请你向侯放转达一句吧。等都忙过这一阵，大家再聚。徐华天欠你们一个大人情，得把他拉来做东才好。”

徐华天是《长夜》的导演，林一言听他这么说笑着点点头：“那就改天再聚吧。侯放那边我会转达……这样，夏至，你替我和侯放送一送陶维予，后台现在人来人往，你们从西边那个偏门出去，人少一些，小心不要让他再撞到了。”

陶维予听了直笑：“我真是瘸腿才知道有多不方便。说起来前几天碰到陆恺之，听说他的专题片下个月要在音乐台播，伴舞也是扬声的。”

他一边说，一边撑了一下沙发扶手摇摇坠坠地站起来。林一言顺手扶他一把，指着边上不吱声的夏至说：“是夏至。”

“这么巧？”他站稳后望向夏至，又说，“他还年轻，底子好，将来是会前程无量。刚才你说下一出是会独舞单元剧，想必他也是有份的？”

夏至强忍着看向林一言的冲动，只听他停顿了一下，缓缓说：“看他到时候的状态了。”

说到这里林一言看了一眼表，又交待了一次夏至小心陶维予的腿，就去和侯放会合了。

他刚一离开，夏至立刻溜到门边拉开休息间的门，垂着眼睛说：“陶先生，我送您出去。”

林一言给夏至指的是消防通道，这个时候除了他们再没别人。惨白的灯光照在浅灰色的水泥地面和白蒙蒙一片的墙面上，带来森然的冷意。他们两个人在本来就不宽的走道上隔出至少一个半人的距离，夏至几乎是贴着墙在走。没人说话，而夏至本来一个人闷头在前面走，后来听着拐杖那笃笃笃的声音，还是又慢了下来。

“都敢看了，后来为什么跑？”

最怕被问的问题出现得毫无征兆，夏至一下子就僵住了，他突兀地停下脚步，整个脖子都红了起来，一句话在心里挣扎了好久，总算才说出来：“……我，我本来是去找人……对不起。”

“不用道歉。你没回答我的问题。”

脚步声和拐杖声都停了下来，说话声听起来像是隔着一段不近的距离。夏至没有回头，僵持着，抗拒着，维持着一言不发的姿态过了不知道多久，陶维予又说：“你如果不跑只是走开，至少周楠不会知道。你是去找周楠的，不是吗？”

夏至的心一凉。还来不及去想礼拜一怎么和周楠共事，身后的脚步声再动了起来。很快的陶维予走在了前头，脚伤让他的步调看起来有些奇怪，但这并不妨碍他走得从容。这样的步调让夏至先是有些忡怔，而后醒过神来——在公共场合做这种事情的明明不是自己，门都不关好的也不是自己，为什么自己要道歉！

虽然想到了这一节上，但加速的心跳和那种被问上门来的羞赧感并没有那么快平息。他咬了咬牙跟上去，依然是无话可说，但这一次，彼此之间隔着的距离，也不知不觉拉近了。

这样不知道是坦然还是无耻的态度夏至真是闻所未闻，不知不觉中，他的脚步节奏已经变成由陶维予来主导。好在这是并不长的一程，推开消防门的瞬间夏至觉得一阵凉风扑面而来，他深深吸了口气，让自己的声音听起来平和一点，也更镇定一点：“这里车子可以开进来，您可以联系司机了。我先走……”

“站住。”

虽然是笃定的口吻，这两个字还是给陶维予说得很温和。夏至本来已经迈开了脚步，听到这句话，还是不由自主地顿了一顿。

只见陶维予掏出烟来点燃，头一次的，夏至忽然发现他抽烟的样子和周昱简直如出一辙。这个细节让他莫名有些毛骨悚然的感觉，心头一空，有什么东西还来不及抓住就飞快地飘走了，可他站在原地，盯着陶维予，为了抓住那个已经逝去的瞬间。

“我知道你在好奇什么。公平起见，我也对你很好奇——”

说这句话时，陶维予在笑，夏至却下意识地想逃，只为了避免接下来从他嘴里说出来的话。

但陶维予说得一点也不错，他太好奇，好奇到忘记了这世上许多看起来重要的事情根本无足轻重，而那些漫不经心的细节里栖身着所有的魔鬼。他怔怔地看着陶维予，神情甚至有些迷惘。陶维予慢慢地加深了笑容，慢条斯理地把他的下半句说了出来：

“不过现在我知道了，你是怎么上了他的床，他又为什么不要你了。”


	11. Chapter 11

剧组通知夏至参加一期专访的时候，他真的以为是在开玩笑。

那天他们在歌剧院拍外景。扬声从来没机会在这样的舞台上养出，于是纵然这几天来心事重重各种纠结，跳到后来，也还是禁不住地兴高采烈起来，连杨天娜一再喊停也很难让他按照她的意愿那样按部就班。出过一身透汗就好像脱胎换骨一次，可这份轻松还没保持到他得空去冲一个澡，就这么被突如其来地打断了。

不管听起来怎么像玩笑，但来通知的是他们这一组的剧务，周楠经纪公司那边来的负责人也如是说。闻言夏至难免第一时间就去看周楠，后者看起来似乎也有点意外，但人前也就是一笑：“哦？这样好，就不怕我没话说的时候冷场了。”

夏至全无准备，为难地抓了抓头发：“那个……我能不参加吗。我嘴笨，而且我也没做什么。”

这句话一说完他就感到在场的人统统盯向了他，好似他瞬间变了个型，从人直接化成甲虫。夏至顿时不自在了，也茫茫然地环顾四周，想着要抓谁问一下到底为什么要这么看着他。

那剧务最先醒过神来：“你别紧张，是一期女性杂志的专访，而且问题周楠已经先拿到了也准备过了，你不要有压力，随便说点什么就好，主要是后面的拍照。剧组是临时决定让你也参加的，那边的编辑对职业现代舞者也很感兴趣，所以才同意了临时加塞。这是个好机会。就算是你在舞团，那边也有媒体方面的采访吧，难道你从来不去？”

她噼里啪啦说了一大堆，夏至很想说实话——扬声当然也有媒体方面的曝光率，但是这种机会从来轮不到他，他自己更没兴趣。跳舞就是跳舞，其他的事情就交给更擅长说话的人就好了。

于是他就说：“我从来不去的。不是，是从来轮不到我去……”

对方听岔了意思，直接打断他说：“所以这就更是机会了啊。你快去冲个澡，化妆的事情等摄影师来了看他的安排。时间不多了。”

“我也不是这个意思……”眼看越解释越糊涂，为了避免进一步的误会，夏至索性停了停，想清楚了再说，“我对这个不在行，也没什么兴趣。而且舞替什么的，不是按理说最好是越少人知道越好吗？”

看他问得一本正经，剧务眼睛瞪得堪比铜铃，简直像是看见了外星人。她咽下一口气，无可奈何地说：“这些你都不要管，就当是工作吧。哦，实在没兴趣的话采访也可以不说话，至少把照片拍好。人家选题已经做好了，叫‘两个萧来’。”

话说到这个份上夏至只能点头。他一答应，立刻就被催着去洗澡，洗完澡出来发现男更衣间的一排吹风机都不管用，他也不晓得是不是线路出了毛病，就这么顶着一头半干不湿的头发，又回到了前厅。

经过洗手间时正好看到周楠从里面出来。他也看见了夏至，就停下脚步等着他，笑着说：“头发也不吹干，幸好你不是我公司的艺人，不然非被骂得狗血淋头。”

周楠的确是修饰得很用心，连香水闻起来都很受用。夏至低头看看自己的白Tee和沙滩裤，虽然觉得实在不像样，但也还是没太在意：“本来我就是你的影子，我也不知道为什么会叫上我……”

自从上周末，夏至待周楠总是有点不自在，倒是周楠一如故我，好像一无所知——如果不是陶维予事先点破而单看周楠的举止，夏至恐怕真的要一厢情愿地相信周楠确实是不知道自己无意中撞见了他和陶维予的那场情事了。

但不管是不是彼此心里都藏着个疙瘩，也不管有没有兴趣，夏至都很清楚这种杂志专访的机会可不是随随便便就能争取来的。专访变成双人访谈，他心想总是要解释一下，但话一开口，周楠已经轻描淡写帮他揭了过去：“这不是挺好。你真的很紧张？”

夏至摇头：“说了我可以不说话，那就没什么好紧张的了。”

他们回去时杂志社的记者已经到了，一行三人，为首的那个是个看起来就干练得不得了的年轻女人，带着两个实习生模样的年轻人，坐在厅座的第一排上等着。

他们在剧组的拆卸声中开始了采访。夏至刻意地坐得离周楠还有那个女记者远一些，好在她一开始的重心也全部在周楠身上，他就乐得在旁边听。之前剧务告诉他那是一家女性时尚杂志，夏至原以为采访的重点会在周楠本人身上，没想到她绝大部分的问题都是问对角色和表演的理解，并且想法设法往《夜景》的剧情上拢，又每每在成功的边缘被留守一边的剧务温柔而坚决地提醒采访的双方，《夜景》的剧情按照事先签订的采访备忘录不允许出现在问题和回答之中。

就是这样一波三折走着曲线救国的路线，这场采访很快就走完了头一个小时。在一个双方都停下来喝口水的间隙，周楠忽然回身，指着边上已经开始打瞌睡的夏至说：“胡小姐，这里还有一个‘萧来’呢，一碗水端平，你总不能只‘拷问’我一个人。”

那记者闻言一笑：“那是一定的，但我的时间有限，总是要先把大纲上最主要的问题问……”

她的话说到一半，手机就响了。看了眼号码后，她不仅没掐，还很郑重地说了句“不好意思我失陪一下”就立刻离座接电话去了。五分钟后人回来，又说：“周昱刚才打电话来，起飞延误了，他刚下飞机，会迟到半个小时。”

周楠冲着夏至眨了眨眼，也许是要传达“这真的是个好机会”的意思，但夏至因为太过震惊，反而呆傻了起来。明明距离上次见到他并没有过去太久，陡然听见这个名字，他一瞬间觉得自己已经连周昱的面孔都想不起来了。

“……夏至，夏至？”

也不知道什么时候起，他才听见有人在叫他，回过神后他不好意思地勉强一笑：“啊？对不起……”

女记者倒是很体贴：“没关系，我还以为我叫错人了呢。”

“对不起，是我走神了。”

“所以不介意我问你几个问题吗？”

对方笑得明艳动人，夏至点头：“不介意。”

说完想想又补上一句：“不过我可能答得不好。”

周围的人无声地笑了起来，那记者又说：“没关系，放轻松，只要是真话，都是好答案。”

“那好。”

“为什么会被选中作舞替？”

“我不知道。是我们团的副团长，林一言林老师通知我去面试的，我就去了。”

“他没告诉你理由？”

“没有。”

“在得知拿到这个角色后，有什么感想？”

“好像没有。”

“……那比起职业舞者的正职，在摄影镜头前跳舞，感觉如何？”

“不太自在。”

“可以说得更详细一点吗？”

“哪个方面？”夏至反问。

“随便哪个方面。”

“如果是在舞台上，我犯了一个错误，那么我的同伴会帮我遮掩过去，不会有人停下来，也不允许停下来。但在这里，如果有错误，那就会立刻停下来，被纠正到对为止，就好像……”他略思考了一下，“一场永远也不到头的彩排。”

“我看了一下你的资料，你是现代舞的舞者，而舞蹈指导杨天娜是古典芭蕾的专家，所以在影片的舞蹈部分，是芭蕾还是现代舞的比重大呢？身为现代舞者，你对古典芭蕾又有什么看法？”

这问题问得夏至有些莫名：“比重的多少恐怕你要问杨老师。我几乎不会跳古典芭蕾。至于看法，抱歉，我举个不恰当的例子，如果您问一个歌剧演员对京剧的看法，您觉得他能给您京剧上的专业意见吗？”

他说得老实，说完才发现对方稍稍变了点脸色。虽然夏至自认自己说的是大实话，但还是又加了个尾巴：“不过我妈妈以前是芭蕾舞者，我小时候看过很多演出的录像，一直觉得非常漂亮。凡是舞蹈，都很漂亮。”

“漂亮？”

他很轻地点了一下头，继续说下去：“可能我形容得不太好。但……人的肢体舞动起来的时候，有一种很特别的韵律感，你的情绪越真实，那种身体里的节奏感也就越强烈，那个时候不管是不是专业舞者，都是非常漂亮的，舞蹈本身，也是这样。老林，我是说林一言老师说过，舞蹈也是身体里的呐喊，有些人唱出来，我们这些舞者，就跳出来，没有声音，但其实这是另一种声音，也一样是在呼喊。”

对方的脸色至此又和缓下来，她看着夏至不知不觉中专注起来的神色，却带开了话题：“你跳了多少年？”

“正式是从初中毕业后。但我从小是妈妈带大的，她靠着开舞蹈教室把我养大，我很小就在里面玩了。”说到这里夏至有点不好意思地抿了一下嘴，“不过小时候我们家那边没有人送男孩子跳舞，我以前都看她们跳女舞的部分，也只会跳这个，后来才改过来的。”

“那这部片子你的戏份结束后，你有什么打算？”

“拍完了就要归团了。一开始说是一周可以结束的，这都第二周了。”

“准备一直跳下去？”

这对夏至来说简直不是个问题了。他再理所当然不过地点头：“嗯。”

“那好，说说你和周楠合作的感想吧。”

“他很聪明，也很努力，因为骨骼还有习惯的问题，成年人学舞不太容易，特别是杨老师设计的动作，有些我做得都很吃力，但是周楠都坚持下来了。再就是我的责任就是做他的影子……所以其实我觉得还是应该让他来说感想，不是我。”

“我已经说过了。”周楠接话。

“什么时候？”夏至惊讶地问。

“在你发呆打瞌睡的时候。”

“啊……”

他一时间有些不知道说什么好，又没有等到新的问题，就顺势垂下了双眼。夏至没有戴手表的习惯，不知道时间过去了多久，半个小时又该如何算起。他一径里思绪联翩，没留意身边的人都站了起来，而其中一个正说：“你什么时候进来的，连个招呼也不打一声？”

就好像是凭空出现，周昱挎着一个大包手上再拎一个更大的袋子疾步拾阶而下，一边走还一边说：“没堵车，早到了几分钟，见你们都在工作，就看了一会儿。抱歉抱歉，转机的航班延误，好在没迟到太多。”

他笑着和在场所有认识的不认识的人打招呼，目光掠过夏至时，也只是多停留了片刻就过去了。周楠看见他很高兴，冲过去问了好，又道了谢，只有夏至依然坐在座位上，怔怔地看着和众人说笑的周昱。

他大概是从一个阳光充足的地方回来，头发都像是晒得要褪色，鬓边和下颔的胡须蓬勃地生长着，有一种肆意的生机；他的皮肤黑了很多，但眼睛始终明亮而清澈，笑起来的时候毫无顾忌地露出雪白的牙齿和眼角那蜿蜒的笑纹，这是另一种时间停驻的魔法。

周昱寒暄的时候并没有闲下来，他先放下挎包，从里面掏出相机换好镜头，然后手脚麻利地支好脚架。之前对着记者还泾渭分明的场务这时也热情亲切得多，问：“你就一个人来？灯光呢？”

周昱大笑：“我来老徐的剧组还带灯光，他知道了非要骂我看不起他。这事做不得。哦，刚才我在后面看过了，请今天你们这一组的灯光师帮我在右侧再补一组灯吧，这灯光你们拍电影正好，对我就稍微暗了一点。”

“只要右边？”

“对。”

得到了答复后场务立刻去联系追加顶灯的事项，而周楠的经纪这时拍了拍夏至：“周昱来了，你知道他吧，他是今天的摄影师，过去打个招呼吧。”

他这才站起来，但直到经纪人再催促才迈动脚步。他不得不毫不情愿地承认，也许自己是错了，想要的东西要得太急太快，一鼓作气跑到了目的地的前方，而再要回头，就已经错过了。

他错过了成为周昱朋友的机会。

经纪人不知道前情，把夏至领导周昱身边后客气地介绍：“周昱，这是扬声舞团的夏至，是周楠的舞替。”

“我们认识。”周昱这时才把目光从一群人中又投回夏至身上。夏至看了他一眼后不自在地别开了一会儿，后来又忍不住望回来，这个样子的他让周昱一笑，“昨天杂志社临时通知我拍摄计划变了，要拍两个，我没想到舞替会是你。”

“嗯，是我。我是今天刚刚才知道的。”

就在他们说话的时候，杂志社那边负责图片的编辑带着实习生和拍摄要用到的衣服和道具已经到了，灯光师正在按要求追光，服装和造型也围了过来待命，歌剧院里又一次热闹了起来。

周昱把相机架在一边，看着今天的工作团队忙碌，眼看轮到夏至，才出声阻止了他们为他化妆和换衣服的企图：“就让他这样。不用化妆，衣服等我先确认一下。”

他扭头去问夏至：“你平时排练都怎么穿？”

自从和周昱说完那句话，夏至就一直绷直了身体站在原地。听他发问，他咽了一下喉咙，才能发出声音：“如果不是带妆排练的话，就这么穿。”

“那就这样吧。这样很合适。”说完之后，他还是去征求图片编辑的意见，“你看呢？选题和策划都是你定的。”

“妆还是要画一下的。我是觉得这位小哥身材这么好，又是夏日刊，上衣不穿可以吗？”最后一句就是问夏至了。

夏至看看周昱，见他没什么表情，犹豫了一下还是摇头。图编不死心，又问：“只拍背面呢？现代舞不忌讳这个的吧？”

“又不是在跳舞。”

他说得很轻，却把图编直接给噎了一下。这时周昱笑了起来：“让他吧。灯好了，那一个衣服也换好了，我们什么时候可以开始？”

图编又把另一口气咽下去：“看你了。”

……

明明已经有了好几次在摄影机前工作的经验，夏至这次却比任何一次都紧张，而且僵硬。周昱的指令很清晰，但他一直难以集中精神，生平第一次觉得每一个动作都给自己做得别扭极了——周昱希望他们两个人以周楠能够做到的那些为标准，在舞台上做出片中将出现的动作。

相对而立的两个人是第一次面对面地打量对方和自己做出一样的动作，距离这么近，大眼瞪大眼，都有些忍俊不禁的意味。周昱和图编都没有说破这次拍摄的主题，但周楠和夏至很快意识到了，几乎在同时调整了自己的动作，好让对方显得像在镜子的另一面，意识到这一点后他们都忍不住笑出声来，这让下午的拍摄行程第一次被喊停，可周昱的神色反而很愉快，简短地说：“让夏至来做，他模仿你的动作更容易。周楠你放松。”

舞台的地板是舞者的土壤，让他们抽芽生根，开出花朵长成树木。夏至赤着脚，这让他更敏感地感觉到周昱踏上来时地板的动静，快门声离得很近，他知道如果瞥一瞥视线，眼角的余光怎么也能看见他。但他没有这么做，除了不知从何而来的微微的畏惧感，更有几分意气：如果说每个人都有自己所熟知主宰的领域，那对于夏至来说，就是这里了。但这一刻，他又是被拍摄的对象，这片疆域里，又出现了另一个人。不管抱着怎样的感情，至少在这个地方，他是不想认输，也绝不示弱的。

不多时夏至的身上又起了汗意，新换的汗衫贴紧了皮肤，这让他安心。他看见周楠脸上的笑意和偏向身后的视线，夏至这才意识到，周昱从来没有拍过他的正脸。

这个念头一起，他的动作就松懈了下来，对面的周楠不由一怔，也跟着停了一停，但好在这时候周楠能做的动作也差不多全部走完，夏至干脆彻底地停了下来：“还有两个跳跃的动作，你看是怎么办？”

“我可做不来。之前拍的时候我也就是做做样子，动作都是你来做的。”周楠耸耸肩，接着视线掠过夏至的肩头找到他身后的周昱，“周昱，是这样，杨老师还有两个高跳的动作，夏至做起来很好看，让他一个人跳一次好不好？你好像一直没拍他的脸。”

“可以。你需要休息一下吗？”

周昱的吐息拂上夏至的后颈，他整个人触电一样回过头，才发现原来他就站在自己身后不到一步的地方。大概是夏至的表情过于惊悚，这下连周昱都有了几分惊讶的神色：“对不起，我应该退后两步再开口。”

“没……”没什么呢。他没有再说下去。

周昱答应了之后周楠就先一步下了台，接着周昱也下去了，空阔的舞台上只剩下夏至一个。强烈的灯光让汗湿的皮肤微微刺痛，他深深吸了一口气，走到台边，三步奔跑，然后，吸气昂头，大腿发力，小腿绷得像开弓的弦，纵身一跃——

后来夏至悄悄在心里数过，那个下午他自己一共重复了这个动作十三次。周昱让灯光师熄灭了所有的顶灯，只留下舞台四角微弱的灯光和投在中央的一束追光，而夏至就一次次地在黑暗中起跳，跃进漆黑四下的唯一一处光亮中去。跳到后来，额头上留下来的汗水已经把眼睛都打湿了，那束光变得忽远忽近，闪现着其妙的光斑，像是万花筒里的世界，而他听不见来自舞台下的任何指令，就不知疲倦地重复着自己，滚烫的皮肤一旦停下就感到无处不在的凉意，惟有光里是温暖的，甚至是炙热的。高一点，再高一点，他在心里命令自己。

眼线忽然光明大作，他的大脑里一瞬间空白了起来，迷茫地看着台下，每一张面孔都是陌生的，连周昱的似乎也不例外。

“谢谢，我拍好了。”台下有人结束了这片静默。周昱合起机器，向着夏至微微颔首，是一个致意。

夏至却还是一动也不动，皱着眉头看着台下重新忙碌成一团的人群。结束了工作的周昱走上台，把一条浴巾递给汗如雨下的他：“你做得很好。上次你寄给我快递的地址现在还有效吗？我稍后把照片寄给你。”

过了很久夏至才有了反应。他缓缓抬头，看着灯光下周昱的脸，始终是那样温和的神色，他点头，又说：“我想和你说句话。”

“你说。”

台下人声嘈杂，他却反而把声音降低了：“我想，那一天我错了。我用了错的方式，我很后悔。”

“为什么要后悔？”他听见周昱问。

“如果不是顺序颠倒的话，我们是不是至少可以做个朋友？”他终于抬起脸看着他。

周昱笑了，他看见夏至额角滚滚而下的汗水，伸出手来扯过浴巾的一角为他擦去了即将落进眼角的汗：“别后悔。你不能从后悔里得到任何东西。”

“周昱，我真的很……我真的很喜欢你。”

“我知道。”

夏至眼睛一酸，曾经以为绝对说不出口的话竟然很顺利地说了出来：“收回那句话吧。”

这次周昱收起了笑容，他摇了摇头：“你在我这里得不到想要的东西，别固执，去找别人吧。”

《踏歌》首演那晚陶维予和他说过最后一句话毫无预兆地袭上了心头，夏至咽下了几乎要脱口而出的那句话，扭了扭嘴角，僵硬着身体垂下了眼帘。

但那完全不能算是笑容，周昱看着他，没有出声安慰，只是转身走开了。


	12. Chapter 12

夏至在《长夜》最后一天的工作完成时，已经是晚上十点了。

替身演员结束戏份自然没什么庆祝活动，但他这边的拍摄组还是体贴地为他准备了鲜花又开了酒，在一群人的劝酒下临到最后夏至还是没顶住抿了一口，于是恶向胆边生，在告别一起工作了半个月的同僚之后他拨通了一个电话。

那天陶维予和他告别的时候笑着说“你要是想爬回他的床，不妨找我试试看”，轻描淡写之下，好像在说天气。当时他就像被踩到尾巴的猫，恶狠狠地反击“要是有用，你怎么不爬回去”，可惜这攻击对陶维予完全没用，等车子来后他让车里不知道什么人递出来一张卡片塞给到他手里，就这么扬长而去了。

事后夏至想想，有些事要说破，其实也就是一句话。

那张卡片上写着一个应该是女人的名字，接通后果然也是个女人，她客气地问夏至的名字，夏至自报家门后她沉默了大概一秒钟，就问：“你现在还在片场吗？”

“我在。”

“那好，我们十分钟后前门见。”

然后一分不差的，一辆黑色的商务车停在了也是刚刚到前门的夏至面前。

上了车之后他就被车里说得上凛冽的冷气冻得哆嗦了一下。车里除了司机，副驾驶座上还坐着一个女人，她一开口夏至就认出了她的声音：“陶维予还没下戏，我先送你去宾馆，你洗个澡，再吃点东西，休息一下好不好？”

这个场景无比荒谬，夏至到了这一刻，才觉得自己真的是疯了，不仅疯，而且慌，慌得走投无路乱投医，以至于看见一个会跌断脖子的大坑，他也还是因为赌一口气活生生地往里面跳。

但这世上太多时候就是一口气的事，他乏力地靠在座椅上，对即将发生的事一无期待二无好奇，至少在眼下，也并不后悔。

一路没人说话，车子在开了半个小时后停在了一间夏至只闻其名的酒店外。然后那个陌生的女人递给他一张房卡：“房号在卡片上。”

他下了车，车子立刻离开，安静得一如它和车上的人那悄无声息的出现。他看了眼房卡上给出的号码，按图索骥地走向了电梯间。

夏至冷静地去洗了个澡，心想反正是要被脱掉的，就直接裹着浴袍出来了。地毯厚而软，但赤脚踩在上面的触感让人不寒而栗，他飞快地找到鞋子，然后跳回沙发上，过于安静的房间让他昏昏欲睡，临睡前他想也许得喝点酒，就真的喝了，然后睡了。

夏至是被拍醒的。

拍醒他的人非常有耐心，力道也控制得很好，他昏昏沉沉地睁开眼睛，陶维予的脸触手可及。

夏至很快地醒了。

睡袍的系带先一步散开，他一动，半个身体就露了出来，被酒精染红的皮肤被空调的风吹得轻轻刺痛，他张了张嘴，没有发出声音。

睡前喝下去的酒现在在夏至的脑子里沸腾，但感官的一部分暧昧混沌起来的同时，另一部分又敏锐得过了头。陶维予的手指在皮肤上划过的每一寸都留下清晰的触感：他稍微留了一点指甲，手心没有茧子。

“醒了？还要喝点吗？”

他摇头，过了一会儿又点点头。

陶维予转身倒了一杯酒，交到夏至手里，看他一鼓作气喝完，才说：“我以为会早两天。”

夏至其实只想和他说一句话，或者说，问他一个问题。他的手一松，杯子顺着沙发掉在地上，连一点声音都没发出。瞥了一眼得以保存全尸的酒杯，他嘶哑地开口：“是姜芸告诉你的？”

陶维予笑着摇头，伏在他耳边，轻声说：“是你。”

温热的气息吐在耳边，语气轻柔得不像揭露一个巨大的秘密。夏至瞪大了眼睛，想要去看着陶维予的眼睛，但是后者这时的手按住了他的肩膀，同时，衔住了他的耳垂。

陶维予的身体压了上来，不重，但很有技巧性，夏至过了一会儿才意识到这很难反抗。流连在鬓边的吻让他的呼吸一下子急促了起来，而此时陶维予的声音不急不徐地响起：“这里。”

他的吻里有一点淡淡的烟气，在酒精的助纣为虐下，夏至恍惚地想起了周昱。手脚都使不上力气，于是他就如同一只被撬开的牡蛎那样在陶维予的手指和亲吻下渐渐被他从那乱成一团的浴袍深处剥了出来。陶维予的吻停在他的喉头，“这里”，手指划过左边的乳头，然后在胁下重重一按，印下另一个亲吻：“还有这里。”

这样的触感让夏至寒热交织，每一个骨头都像在打着鼓，不是情欲，而是羞耻，酒精把皮肤烧滚了，内里却是冰凉的，他费力地看着陶维予：他甚至没有脱衣服。

陶维予的手拉过夏至的腰，另一手顺着后腰徘徊，一点点地摩挲着他的脊骨，他很清楚夏至的僵硬和抗拒，就愈是轻声问他：“记住了吗？”

夏至不知道自己回答了什么，但他的反应让陶维予松开了手。陶维予站起来，神情里一样没有任何情欲，他微微垂眼，有一点笑意，居高临下之中，倒是并无凌人之气：“他是最好的情人，去吧。”

……

当夏至再一次把凌乱的意识收拾起来，人已经坐在了出租车上。这场未遂的性爱比和周昱的任何一次都让他觉得羞耻，而随着他的意识一点点地清醒，这种羞耻感也就跟着愈演愈烈。

他报给出租车司机的地址是以前周昱留给他的，这是他有的唯一一个和周昱有关的地址，尽管是大半夜，他也还是抱着孤注一掷地心就这么去了。那是老城中心最早的一片商业区，现在已经过了它的黄金期，又和早年的民居混在一处，像一个美人的暮年，又热闹又颓唐。

已经过了半夜两点，但下车的地方依然很热闹，有人家拖家带口出来乘凉，还有通宵营业的摊贩，空气里满是各种食物的烟火味。夏至问了好几个人才找到周昱工作室的楼下，他抬头看了看那栋还亮着灯的建筑，数到周昱应该在的那一个楼层，是暗的。

他又数了几次，依然如此。一鼓作气一旦过去，夏至身体里的酒精又开始作祟，他不甘心地往大门前一坐，想着是不是要给周昱打个电话——他是留了电话给自己的，夏至总是坚信——但想着想着，又睡着了。

周昱洗完相片出来最早的一线天光已经隐约可见了。通宵之后饿得快，他趁着天亮出来活动一下筋骨再买两个包子，刚出大楼的门，近在咫尺的包子铺还没看见，就先看见蜷在门边睡得正好的年轻人了。

夏至身上散发出来的酒气让周昱暗自摇头，蹲下身来把他叫醒，那黑甜梦乡里的年轻人睡得很顽固，周昱叫了好几声，最后不得不伸手抓住他的胳膊把他拖起来，这才把人叫醒了。

说是“醒”，也就是睁开了眼睛，水光朦胧地看着周昱，视线完全是散的。他一松开手，夏至就摇摇晃晃起来，好半天靠住墙站稳了，又过了一会儿，才算是看清了眼前的人，露出个很恍惚的笑容：“……我还是等到你了。”

“几点来的？”

“不记得了。”夏至还是笑。

周昱无声地叹了口气：“你手机在身上吗。我的留在楼上了，借用一下。”

他的头很痛，听到是周昱的声音，没多想就递了出去。但很快的他发现周昱是在叫出租车，夏至立刻扑上去一把抱住周昱的后腰，从他身后抢手机：“……周昱！”

这一声在清晨格外响，夏至喊完自己也愣住了，可还是固执地抱住他不肯放手：“……你要我去找别人，我去了，他又把我推给你了。”

双臂下的身体绷了一下，夏至愈是用力地收拢胳膊。他很久没有听到说话声，心想周昱还是把电话挂了。这让夏至有些如释重负，他乖乖地松开手，退开一步：“我数了楼层，灯关着，我不小心睡着了。”

不管再怎么假装平静，言语和神态里的那一点委屈还是没藏住，也没想藏住。周昱看着他，拿门卡打开大门：“上来吧。我冲杯咖啡给你醒酒。”

夏至跟在周昱身后，一步步地走在灯光昏暗的楼梯里。老房子没有电梯，每爬一层，他因饮酒而起的头痛就剧烈一分，而走在前面的周昱衣衫单薄，脊背的线条随着动作微微起伏，夏至看着看着，忽然觉得口渴起来。

出乎他意料的，那是一间非常大的通间，有几张大桌子，几台电脑，然后就是高大的文件柜，和挂得很高的绳子，有些上面夹着照片，但大多数是空着的，灯光一开，就把灰蒙蒙的地板分割出一块块不规则的多边形。

“沙发软，行军床硬，你自己挑。”周昱领他进门后直接去了厨房，在厨房里丢下这句话，但夏至这时已经不困了，他站在厨房的门边，盯着周昱的背影：“我不想喝咖啡，一杯水就好了。”

周昱就递了一杯水给他。

喝完一杯又要了一杯。周昱都默不作声地一一照办，直到夏至问能不能借浴室洗个澡时，他才拒绝：“我帮你叫车，回家洗。”

夏至走近了几步，看向周昱，头痛让他意外得清醒，进而无畏：“周昱，你要我找别人，可是和别人做我不快活，怎么办？”

“也许是找了错的人。”周昱不看他，给自己也倒了杯水，“你向我要的也不是快活。”

“我觉得对的人不要我，错的人也不要我。但是你说不能后悔，你是对的。”夏至咬了咬牙，继续说，“我们再做一次好不好？”

不等到周昱表态，他已经先一步把上衣脱了下来，可这一次周昱没有看他：“你还年轻，更不应该拿身体做武器。”

另一个人可不是这么说的。夏至咬紧牙关走向前，他扳过周昱的脸，轻轻地在他的耳边落下了一个亲吻。

周昱的无动于衷并不能打消夏至这一刻的勇气。也许是除了这个，现在的他已经没有别的东西了。他亲吻他的耳垂，轻轻咬住他的喉结，当手指滑到胸口的瞬间，周昱一把推开了他。

夏至有点想哭，却大笑了起来。笑着笑着他蹲下身子，抱着头，等待着周昱给他的审判，但当周昱的声音响起时，却是疲惫的：“我就知道天底下没有巧合。夏至，你找错了人。”

“你不要我。”他闷声说。

可回答他的只有无穷尽的沉默，夏至猛地站了起来，盯着面无表情的周昱说：“现在我知道了，你的床上一直睡着别人。你真糟糕。”

周昱点头，平静地坦承：“这点我已经说过了。”

夏至从未觉得周昱的话能够到这样令人难以忍受的地步，但更让他难以忍受的，还是那铺天盖地的无望感。他夺门而出，只有这样才能把正汹涌而出的泪水隐藏起来，冲下楼后他拦住一辆正好经过的出租车，在听见对方问他目的地时，几乎是想也没想，他报出了一个名字。

敲开门时夏至发现陶维予没有一星半点的睡意，身上穿着的也还是几个小时前他们分别时的那一身。

“为什么回来？”他的眼中并无疑问。

“你错了，他不要我。”

陶维予微微一笑，向他伸出手，语气笃定得像一个预言家：“不会的，很快就会了。”

……

在正式归团之前，夏至去探望了依然留院治疗的孙科仪。在病房外他就听见有小孩子奶声奶气地喊妈妈，他才意识到可能是她的前夫带着孩子来探病，一下子觉得做了回不速之客，也不好意思敲门了，而是退到走廊另一头，打算等他们一家聚完再过去。

也没等多久，孙科仪的病房里就出来了人，果然是一大一小，儿子牵着爸爸的手，一边走一边问：“妈妈要在这里住多久啊？什么时候回家？她都好久不回家了。”

孙科仪的儿子继承了她的五官，看上去活脱脱就是个小孙科仪。夏至看着他，视线都不由得亲切起来，而孙科仪的前夫听到儿子问这句话，答了一句“很快了”，就把小孩子抱了起来。

目送着他们走进电梯，夏至才回到孙科仪的病房前，看见探病的人是他，孙科仪一时间露出几分古怪的神情，夏至全当她这是才见完孩子，没往心里去，把带来的果篮和花放在一边：“孙姐，我来之前给你发了短信，但你一直没回，今天是我休假的最后一天，明天我就要回扬声了，所以就直接过来了。今天感觉还好吗？”

孙科仪还是在打量他，神情是说不出的严肃，夏至被看得莫名，就问：“孙姐，你怎么了？”

“上次你来看我的时候说要去拍一段时间的电影是不是？”

“不是拍电影，是去给人家当舞替。”

“都差不多。”孙科仪的语气忽然变得烦躁起来，又在看见夏至沉默的表情后也跟着沉默了一下，从病床边的柜子上摸过一张报纸扔给他，“我看上面那个像是你。还是我看错了？”

夏至接过报纸，看了一眼，脑子里就像无数的烟花炸开了。

尽管报纸上把那个从酒店出来的身影一厢情愿地归结为周楠，但夏至很清楚，那个钟点里陶维予的房间里没有第三个人，而在共事几年的前辈眼里，身形是绝不会错的。

心里闹得天翻地覆，夏至的动作却冷静得出奇。他慢慢地把报纸又放回台面上，没做声，也没否认。

孙科仪瞬间气结，一拍床沿：“你怎么和他搅到一起去了！惹谁不好，惹一个不是你一条路上的！”

夏至错愕，完全没想到孙科仪发脾气的点是这个。他愣了一下，话到嘴边却是说：“孙姐，你别发脾气，伤口要裂的……”

孙科仪没理会她，想了一想脸色一变，又问：“你生日那天，见到周昱之后，你们干什么去了？”

猝不及防被问到这件事，夏至这才真真切切地白了脸。看着他一张脸顿时面无人色，孙科仪反倒是冷静了一些，只是眉头锁得愈紧，语气异常认真：“听我说，不要搅和到他们中间去。”

“我没有。”夏至小声地接话。

“你……”孙科仪盯着蓦地流露出倔强神色来的夏至，一口气是发作又发不出来，咽也咽不下去，“你就保佑侯放不要看到今天的报纸吧。”

“……孙姐，这是我的私事，我没有拿这个来交换什么，也没有耽误工作。侯放不会管的。”

“他不会管，他会冲上门去揍陶维予一顿。”孙科仪瞥他一眼，见他的脸上始终一点血色也没有，无奈地叹了口气，到底柔和下语气：“……你真的喜欢陶维予？”

夏至摇头。

“夏小至。”虽然是昵称，但孙科仪的口气里绝无一丝玩笑的意思，“你别躲，看着我。”

夏至带着几分躲闪的不情愿，还是抬起了眼睛。

“你一直是个好孩子，也一直压抑自己，但这么做是不可以的，不可以随便地放纵自己，身体和感情都是……”

“孙姐，我们不说这个了吧。”

话忽然被打断，孙科仪愣住了。夏至飞快地站起来，背对着她：“我带了你喜欢的花，帮你把花给换了。”

说完也不等她同意，就哗地拆了白玫瑰的包装纸，想一想顺序不对，又把花瓶里的陈花取出来然后去洗手间洗花瓶换水，动作麻利得像是上满了弦的机器人。孙科仪看他这副无论如何也不想讨论的样子，也叹了口气，真的绝口不谈了。

孙科仪这一辈子没怎么做过预言家，事实证明她也不太适合做预言家：关于侯放的两句话都没说准。他看到了这一天的报纸，但没揍陶维予。

至少目前还没有。虽然没揍，破口大骂是没躲过去的。骂完一溜看面前的人面不改色，侯放的火一下子腾得直比天高，也不管身边陶维予的经纪人怎么紧张得如临大敌，他还是重重一拍桌子：“你混蛋！这种照片你的人会拦不下来？挂羊头卖狗肉给他妈谁看啊！当初打电话来要人，我他妈眼睛瞎了看着你的面子才让他去的。结果呢！”

“他没成年？不情愿？”

“我去你妈！少来这套！”侯放一张脸都成了铁青色，牙齿磨得咯咯直响，“我在问你是怎么让这照片上报纸的！”

“你是今天第一个来问我这个人是不是夏至的。可见没人认出来。既然别人都认不出来，你还闹什么？闹的所有人都知道我睡了扬声的夏至吗？”

侯放的眼睛亮得像可以打铁：“你打的什么算盘自己有数。你们两个要发疯，要作死，就自己去疯，别把小孩子牵扯进来。”

陶维予听到这里忽然笑了：“这句话悉数奉还。”

“陶维予，我操你……”

侯放刚一抬脚，一直在角落里没吭声的白安一把抱住了他：“侯放，他还有伤，你动手就真的闹大了！这件事情你们要什么补偿都好说，让那个夏至自己来谈也行……”

这句话说得侯放简直要炸了，无非是白安是个女人，他动不起手来：“你们这是干什么？嫖完了再补钱是吧？”

“那你又是干什么？自认做老鸨？”陶维予冷冰冰地添上一句。

话音刚落，白安再没抱住侯放，侯放一把挣开她后，看着陶维予始终平静自若的脸，直接把人拎起来，结结实实一拳砸在腹部，就听见一声闷响，陶维予纸片人一样仰面从轮椅上摔了出去。

白安二话没说，扭头把门打开了。

守在外头的其他助理和保安看到白安的脸立刻知道出了大事，一窝蜂一样涌进来赶快把侯放给架开了，白安问了好几声“林一言还没联系到？”半天都没人吭声，她心里大骂一声废物，喝了一声：“都出去给我联系去！”一时间所有没有架住侯放的人又赶快避难一样掏出电话往外走，最后一个人不小心合门的声音重了，侯放那句话被突兀地遮掩了过去。

“老子瞎了狗眼，信了你这个混蛋东西！”

“你又不是我的朋友，这句话林一言来说差不多。”

陶维予拒绝了旁人的搀扶，慢慢地站起来，挨了这一下，他的脸色也发白起来，还是很镇定，声音也不大：“你镇定点，有空去问问你觉得是朋友的，看看他对你家‘小孩子’做了什么。”

侯放一下子静了下来。

他再没闹，但直到离开，一个字也没说。等收拾好侯放造成的这一片兵荒马乱而房间里只剩下白安和陶维予两个人时，白安看着坐在沙发上一言不发的男人，思前想后良久，终于说：“维予，你近来不对劲。”

她没有得到回应，但依然坚持说了下去：“这一次，你的脚，还有再上一次……”

陶维予看了看她，她深吸了一口气，截住话头：“你不能瞒我。”


	13. Chapter 13

夏至归团的第一天，无论是怎么抱着壮士断腕的决心，内心的一个小角落里也还是藏着点侥幸：林一言或侯放，或者是干脆两个人，都是大忙人，错过一天的娱乐圈八卦怎么都很说得过去。

他是第一个到的，热身了半个小时左右才有同事现身，见到他后很高兴地说：“咦？回来了？到得这么早，没人和你争考勤奖哦。”

“啊？团里有考勤奖了？”

对方大笑：“开玩笑啦。要是真的也没人能和你争这个奖吧。我们昨天还在打赌你是这周出现还是要休息到下周呢。”

夏至估摸了一下她的神色，也忍不住开起玩笑来：“所以你这是赢了？”

小姑娘笑得面若春花：“小赢一点点。下午请你喝咖啡。哎，趁着别人都没来你赶快和我透露一下……”

夏至的心跳了几跳，颜面上尽力不露出太大的破绽来：“什么？”

“程翔什么时候回来啊？”

松下一口气的同时夏至为难地沉默了片刻，看来侯放和老林至今没有告诉大家这个消息。同事见他沉默，忙澄清：“这件事我们可没打赌，我就是想问问看你是不是知道。老林他们都不提，总觉得不是什么好兆头。”

“我也不太清楚……”他勉强地开口。

“你没问他吗？”

“没。”

这倒不算假话。小姑娘听见夏至的回答后，有些失望地哦了一声，过了一会儿又说：“好吧。不过你们要好，他要是没和你说什么，那就多半是要回来的。”

“嗯……”

就在他的回答越来越底气不足的时候，其他同事陆陆续续出现了，大家见到他归队都很高兴，打招呼，寒暄，说笑，这才把夏至从那充满了违心话的局面里解救出来。而更让他庆幸的是，虽然不断地被问起《长夜》的拍摄情况和明星八卦，但谁也没有提起昨天报纸上那张没有露出正脸的他和同样不露脸的陶维予一前一后在大清晨走出同一家酒店的照片和相关报道，几乎都让他觉得在孙科仪的病房里那被煎熬的短短几分钟只是一个梦境罢了。

继孙科仪入院、程翔离团之后，团长的位子就暂时交给团里目前年纪最长的武昀代理。夏至趁着侯放今天还没来，先找他问了问近期团里活动的安排，却被告知“等一下侯放要找你”。

夏至最怕听见的就是这个，于是一颗心七上八下悬着一直到侯放出现。他甚至不敢看侯放，耷拉个脑袋不切实际地期望侯放就这么把他忘了。

他当然没如愿，但侯放找他并不是为了那件花边八卦，找的也不止他一个——他从一团里抽了八个人，男女对半，宣布的是他和林一言下一期的新作品，以四段俄国作曲家的作品为背景创作的四幕单人舞《四季》，每幕重新命题，男舞者跳春秋季，女舞者演绎冬夏，计划年底首演。

虽然有《踏歌》那天丁丽丽透露的消息在前，事情真的落在自己身上的那种狂喜还是难以自抑，竖着耳朵听侯放谈完初步的排练和舞者之间的组队计划，当侯放问“谁跳斯特拉文斯基的部分”时，他立刻欢欣鼓舞地举起手，然后才想起自己是八个人里面年纪最小入团也最晚的，又涨红了脸，很不好意思地放回来。

大家都笑了起来，立刻有人说：“他就喜欢斯特拉文斯基，没人抢得过他的。让他们这一组跳挺好。”

侯放点点头，先是问他同组的武昀有没有意见，等到肯定的答复后就说：“那就交给他们了。”

分配完章节的归属，侯放瞥见武昀一副欲言又止的模样，于是问：“还有什么问题？”

“我就想问问……程翔赶得上这次吗？他什么时候回来？”

除了夏至不自在地低下头，一时间在场所有人的眼睛都盯住了侯放。沉默了一秒钟的光景，侯放开了口，语气很平淡：“之前怕影响士气没提这茬，他已经退团了。”

虽然只有几个人，但那种令人不安的无声的喧嚣感还是瞬间充斥在四下每一个角落里。武昀没想到会是这个答案，接下来的话也憋进了喉咙深处，夏至抬眼看看四周，每个人的神情都很黯淡，唯一笑的那个反而是侯放：“人各有志，所以以后就不要再问他什么时候回来了。不过这家伙开了个临阵脱逃的坏头，你们可别学他。”

这实在是个糟糕的笑话，说完后没有人能笑上一笑。侯放这时挑挑眉头，咳嗽了一下，又说：“好了！别无精打采的！老林和我的编舞还有些细节要讨论，但最晚下个月初一切会就绪。在编排开始之前，不熟悉曲子的先把曲子给我听熟了，到时候还是老样子，有什么动作上的创意提出来大家一起讨论。再就是，跳《踏歌》的那几个小心不要受伤，不跳的那个……夏小至，你今天早上基本上一直在走神啊，一样要小心。都听到了没有？”

夏至被忽然叫到名字，惶惶然地哆嗦了一下，侯放盯了他一眼，继续说：“行了，就说到这里，该忙什么忙什么去吧。”

散会前武昀忽然问：“那……侯放，要是团里再问起程翔，他退团这件事，可以说吗？”

“说吧，有什么不能说的。”侯放果断地挥了挥手，几乎是毫无迟疑地给出了答案。

夏至本来想第一个溜出去，可惜侯放继续没让他如愿：“夏至，你留一下。”

像等待一场判决一样，夏至又是魂不守舍又是屏气凝神，脊背上一下子就布满了汗意。侯放一直等到房间里只剩他们两个人才再开口：“看你吓的。”

“没、没有……”他下意识地要辩解。

侯放的神色忽然有些疲惫：“别受伤。”

他一愣，只当自己之前都会错了意，忙说：“……我会注意腿的。”

侯放望着他，点点头，像是自言自语一样重复了一遍：“别受伤。”

这样温和迂回的劝诫让夏至很久都没接上话，也无话可说。他咬牙等着正在心口徘徊的那一阵酸楚和松懈兼而有之的热意都过去了，才沉默地离开了房间。

除了不再敢看娱乐报纸，夏至又过回了他的日常生活，不间断的练习，简单克制，汗流如雨的同时，肉体的疲劳让时间过得很快。

他并不知道那件事情如何收场，也不想问侯放和林一言知道多少，但他们的绝口不提，总是让夏至感激。就这样风平浪静地到了另一个周末，他接到程翔的电话，约他出来吃晚饭。

虽然并不愿意和那个剧组里的任何人再扯上关系，但程翔总是例外的例外。他们约在“扬声”的同事常常聚餐的餐厅，但今天两个人前后脚到的时候，倒是很难得地没碰上一个熟人。

在剧组里的那段时间夏至一直没机会和程翔同一个组拍摄，连见面都难得。见到程翔后他总是高兴的，程翔看起来也是一样，见面后拉着他找了张避人的桌子，等服务生上好茶水离开后，才开口：“回到团里感觉怎么样？”

“当然还是团里好。”

程翔笑笑：“你过得好，却把别人往水里推。”

夏至一愣：“啊？”

“周楠替你背了个老大的黑锅，这都一个多礼拜了，不说道歉，解释总要解释一下吧。”

虽然有了孙科仪敲打在前，这种被一直认作兄长的前辈直接指出情事的窘迫还是不会稍减一二。夏至小心翼翼地咽下茶水，局促地捏着杯子：“我也不知道该怎么和他说。他……这段时间应该不好过。”

“你说呢？”程翔反问。

“……我等一下给他打个电话，向他道歉。”

“这就对了。和谁谈恋爱是一回事，但把不相干的人扯进来又是另一件了。”

程翔和他说话的语气还是一如旧日。这让夏至虽然一面还是不好意思，一面又怀念这种亲切感。他不自在地咳嗽了一下：“我事先真的不知道，不是有意的……”

“嗨，这些话你留着和周楠说吧。我又不是你妈也不是风纪主任，你也不是小孩子了。”程翔说完这句话喝了一大口水，自己先绕开话题，“《踏歌》首演那天你在？”

“在的。演出很成功。”

接下来的整顿饭他们都在谈《踏歌》和扬声，也谈接下来侯放和林一言合作的新剧，基本上是夏至一个人在说，说得几乎顾不上吃东西，可程翔并不打断他，几乎是纵容地听着夏至那难得一见的滔滔不绝。

不知不觉就说到饭菜凉透而桌面上大半的菜都没动，程翔看着夏至发亮的眼睛，脸上有了一点笑意，“其实我应该回去请大家吃个饭的。晚说不如早说，瞒着也不是道理。”

夏至正说到兴头上，听到他这句话立马迟疑了，但这迟疑并没维持太久，他还是实话实说了：“……那个，程翔，其实大家都知道了。”

程翔看向他的目光让夏至结巴了一下：“是，是侯放。武昀他们都以为你还回来，专门问……”

程翔无所谓地一笑：“你别这样。别难过，早晚都要说的，这种事情又不是瞒能瞒过去的。”

“大家总觉得你拍完片子就回来了。”

“有的时候我自己都这么觉得的……”

夏至忍不住打断他：“回来吧！你也知道侯放这个人嘴巴虽然坏……了点，但也最护短。你是他最喜欢的学生，他肯定不舍得你走的。你向他道个歉，一定就没事了。”

“回不去了。我走，就已经让他看不起我一次，再回去，那就是加倍让他看不起了。”程翔心不在焉地把玩着餐巾，“我虽然没什么出息，但这种两边不讨好的事，不做也罢。”

“这怎么叫两边不讨好……”

“就是这样。夏至，还是你这样的脾气好，不轻易赌气。”

这评价听得夏至只想苦笑，但一时之间连苦笑都做不出来。他正想着安慰点程翔什么，可程翔接下来的话就像夏夜里的一个惊雷，把他想说的全给劈了个烟消云散：“既然我们是一路人，我也不瞒你。我喜欢侯放。”

夏至嘴唇哆嗦了半天，都没吐出一个字来，程翔见他这个样子，又笑了：“干什么？你都敢和陶维予开房了，听到我喜欢男人不要这么惊讶吧。”

可是你喜欢的不是别的什么人，是侯放啊！

但这句话夏至说不出口，瞪大了一双眼睛，直勾勾地望着程翔。程翔却并不看他，垂下眼睛低声说：“我第一眼见到他就喜欢他了，本来我毕业之后是不准备跳舞的，可那天他来系里给扬声挑舞者……”

他没有再说下去，而是陷入了一场漫长的沉思，神色温柔之极。不知多久之后夏至才如梦初醒，前因后果几件事情一串，猛地明白过来这件事早有预兆，只是之前他驽钝得过了头，竟然从没有往这个方面想过。

夏至一下子有些难过，本来想拍拍他的肩膀，笨拙地伸出手到半途，又别扭地收了回来。他想了半天，见程翔还是没有说话的意思，只能开口：“可是你走了，就……”

他没忍心说出“就更没机会了”这句话，可程翔听懂了，听完后甚至一笑：“我追了他五年了。也没用。所以还是走了的好，走了，将来还能以别的身份再努力一下，要是留在扬声，才是一辈子都没希望了……就好像，好像那种吃着自己尾巴的蛇，到最后死路一条。”

“你……你别这样。”思前想后，他突兀地来了一句，“他要是真的不喜欢你，你就去喜欢别人吧。”

程翔闻言大笑，一时间引得邻桌的客人统统朝他们看过来，夏至被笑得莫名，耳朵很快就热了，见状程翔反而轻轻一拍桌子：“道理是没错……好了，吃饱没？陪我出去抽根烟走一会儿？”

夏至老实地跟着他出了餐厅，跟在一路走一路疯狂抽烟的程翔后面，一时之间又接不上话来。

抽完三根烟走了好几个街口，程翔的脚步才慢下来，他扭头看看一直欲言又止的夏至，忽然问：“你喜欢陶维予哪里？”

夏至被问得一僵：“我不喜欢他。”

程翔皱起了眉：“他给你许诺什么了？”

“想和他上床的排队都排不过来吧，哪里会给我许诺什么。”

“你怎么会招惹上他的？”

这个问题孙科仪也问过，夏至看着程翔的脸，果不其然地在上面看到了一模一样的关切担忧兼而有之的神色。他假装无所谓地笑了一下：“这种事无所谓的。”

“胡说八道。你正儿八经恋爱都没谈过一次，还敢说‘这种事情无所谓的’？”

“成年人，你情我愿，有什么不可以。不喜欢就不能做爱吗？”

程翔本来下意识地又要去摸烟，听到这句话动作一下子停了下来：“哪个混帐家伙告诉你这个狗屁不通的道理的？”

夏至一愣，倔强地别开头，望着不远处的街角出神。程翔等不到答案，一下子又是冒火又是心急，一把抓住他的胳膊：“到底出了什么事？”

“夏至？”

他们的身后，一个声音忽然响了起来。

这声音听得陌生，但也让程翔和夏至一起停下了动作，不约而同地往声音的源头望去。说话的只有一个，不远处站的的却是两个人，走在前头的见他们不再拉扯，又上前了一步，这下双方诧异的目光撞了个正着，程翔看着来人的脸，脑子里一晃就和名字对上了号：“陆恺之？”

程翔和陆恺之也有过几面之缘，在这样的情况下碰到虽然说不上尴尬，但不自在总是免不了一两分的。陆恺之见是他们，也知道自己会错了意，略一颔首：“抱歉，是我看错了。”

程翔的目光却是看向他身后几步外的那个身影，对方的面目在夜里很模糊，他不知道为什么有点在意，过了一会儿才接过话来寒暄：“是我喝多了，不听劝，和师弟在这里瞎闹呢。”

他们的寒暄一句也没进夏至的耳朵，他只是站在那里，心惊肉跳地看着陆恺之身后的周昱，用尽全身的力气压抑住转身逃走的冲动。

不管当初是怎么一腔孤勇地从他面前夺门而出，又怎么破罐子破摔地找上陶维予，事发至今当看见这个人真的就站在几步远的地方，神情模糊，一言不发，夏至还是慌得厉害。

很多话涌到了嗓子眼，又一瞬间统统烟消云散，夏至如梦初醒，低下头走到程翔身边：“我们走吧。”

程翔听出他语调里的低沉，虽然不解，但还是立刻点点头：“好。”

“刚才谢谢你，不好意思，给你添麻烦了。”夏至又对着站在一边的陆恺之说。

陆恺之沉吟了片刻，觉得还是要解释一下，以免瓜田李下之嫌：“是我太冒失。我们正好看完戏，想找个地方喝一杯，远远地看到你们，以为是起了争执……结果闹笑话了。哦，这是周昱，他和扬声合作得很多，就不需要我介绍了吧。”

被叫到名字的这个慢慢地走上前，开口就是：“夏至，给我几分钟？”

夏至浑身一震，下意识地摇头，周昱见状微微一笑：“别害怕。”

程翔因为孙科仪的事情对周昱一直意见不小，现在又看到他要找夏至，心里先叮叮当当敲起了警钟，明知有多管闲事之虞，还是挡了一下：“周先生，这么晚了，你们又有别的活动，夏至也喝了点酒，改天再说？”

闻言周昱点头，表示听见了，视线还是停在夏至身上，耐心地等他亲口回答。

“对不起……”夏至费力地说出这几个字，全身的力气似乎都耗尽了。

“为什么道歉？”

夏至张口结舌，完全答不上来，他咽了口气：“那我收回。”

“我有话和你说。”

“如果是陶维予那就没什么好说……”

他说到一半反应过来不对，生硬地停了下来，但在场的另外两个人的脸色一变。事已至此，夏至自暴自弃地心一横，对周昱说：“好吧，你说要去哪里。”

“夏至！”程翔叫了他一声。

他看见了程翔微微摇头的动作，笑了一下，因为紧张，笑得不怎么好看；这边周昱则是在和陆恺之说：“恺之，我这里有点私事要处理一下，改天再喝吧。”

陆恺之看看周昱又看看夏至，也是轻轻摇头，但和程翔的意思分明是大相径庭：“你这是收拾谁的摊子？”

周昱微笑不改：“当然是自己的。”

陆恺之僵了一下，又去看了一眼夏至：“原来侯放打错人了。”

对此周昱则是恍若未闻，对着满脸戒备和震惊的程翔略一点头，带着夏至走了。

车子开出去很久夏至才说了和周昱独处至今的第一句话：“我们去哪里？”

“你想去哪里？”

“是你说有话要说的。只说话在车里说一样的吧。”

周昱稍微放慢了车速，真的就这么说了起来：“那天你说你错了，其实错的是我。”

夏至的嘴角不受控制地动了一下，可他忍耐着，没有去看周昱这一刻的表情。

他也没吭声，默默地听周昱说下去：“第一次先不说，第二次的时候我就知道你要的是什么，我给不了你，但是还是把你带上了床。”

夏至又一次地沉默了下去，但这次没沉默太久。一开始语气是平板而克制的：“这不关你的事，是我自己犯贱，明知道你不喜欢我，还一次次地贴上来。但我就是不明白，为什么你觉得我要的东西你给不了，你不是活人吗，不会谈恋爱吗？还是我糟糕得连让你试一下的兴趣也没有？好吧，没有就没有吧，不谈恋爱做爱也不可以？”

周昱笑了一下：“和陶维予上床感觉怎么样？”

夏至一下子瞪大了眼睛，半天才不情愿地说：“……好。”

“然后呢？”

“没有然后了！我又不喜欢他，做了就做了，那一下过去了，就什么都没有了！”夏至冒火地低吼了起来。

“你看，你也很清楚，性的愉悦就是一时的，可以再现，不会停留。我要你和别人试试就是这个意思，不要把这件事当作一条纽带，它什么也维系不住。”

“你……”

“那天在歌剧院你看着周楠和我的眼神和今天看见陆恺之的眼神是一模一样的。你自己把性当成维系关系的手段，以为别人也是一样，更害怕别人这样做。”周昱抽空看了一眼夏至，“答案是没有。我没和周楠睡过，恺之是我的朋友。所以我说我错了，是我把你变成了这样的人。”

夏至的喉咙发紧，第一次觉得自己整个人都在他面前无所遁形。他很想辩解，然而此时的辩解都是言不由衷的谎言，周昱先省事地帮他点破，他也省事地不用辩解了。

“你也不必觉得羞愧，性关系是会带来错觉的。但错觉就是错觉，早晚有戳破的一天。我之前不愿给你这种无益的希望，因为我很清楚，你对我的兴趣远远大于我对你的。”

“……那你为什么不拒绝我。”

“我说过了，性不是纽带，更不是承诺。但是你不是这么觉得的。我们不是一路人。既然不是，我就该走开。”

“你没给过我机会。”夏至苦涩地说，“你拒绝任何人。你要的东西握不到手里，你就假装说自己不要，是不是？”

听着他忽然尖锐起来的语调，周昱还是低低笑了，而后摇头：“不，在我这个年纪，我已经知道什么是不可得，而什么又是自己心甘情愿放弃的了。”

“周昱，希望不是无益的。我讨厌你这么说。就算是心里觉得再可笑，再不把这件事当一回事，你……你不能当着我的面这么说。你明明是个很好的人，除了感情上，烂得无药可救了。”

说完夏至自嘲得一笑：“我也没资格这么说你。我也蠢得无药可救。”

不知何时起，车子已经彻底停住了。周昱又一次摇了摇头：“不是这样。”

他继续说下去：“年轻人都要犯错，任我们这些人说破了嘴皮也无可逆转。但你的错一半责任在我，我得把它救回来。”

“你真好心。”夏至撇了撇嘴角，冷淡地说。

“诚恳是应该至少得到一个机会的。这点是我错了。”这样的嘲讽对周昱毫发无损，他看着夏至的侧脸，和他那僵直的坐姿，慢慢又说下去，“夏至，你愿意当我的药吗？”


	14. Chapter 14

后来当夏至一再想起那个瞬间，都会不由自主地有一个很荒唐的类比：除了虔诚以外一无所有的年轻人，饱含着对上帝的热爱，千里跋涉来到耶路撒冷，他抱着为之流血丧命永不回乡的觉悟，但真的来到城外，却发现城门洞开，入城的坦途一览无余，四下空无一人。

但唯一不可知的是，如果他信步踏入城内，唾手可得的究竟是无尽的爱与恩赐，还是异教徒的刀枪剑戟。

后来他想，要是和程翔提起这件事，他说不定会说一句“这要看你是诸葛亮还是司马懿了”，但那一刻他的身边只有给他指路的那个人，他同时也在城里等着他。

机会永不等待第二次，于是他闭起眼睛，走了进去——

豁然开朗。

周昱说不要他的时候，夏至真的没有拿到任何一点机会，但也是同一个人，翻覆手之间，就这么敞开了自己，由着夏至彻彻底底地踏进了他的生活。

在两个人交往一个多月之后，夏至还是没机会，也不敢问周昱为什么会回心转意，一切来得太容易，之前的那些苦苦跋涉好像瞬间全落了空，然后又被飞快地填满，满到心口有什么东西正在溢出来。

周昱忙人一个，一个月里至少有三周在各地奔波，剩下的一周也是在城中周旋，夏至很难见到他，有一次好不容易碰了个面，吃饭的时候他无意中提起这件事，大概是言语里有一点抱怨，周昱听完没多说，直接把自家公寓的门匙给了他一把，告诉夏至如果不介意他躲在家里补觉，大可以随时过来过周末。

他绝没想到随口一说的结果是这样的大礼，接过钥匙的一刻立刻把它捏在手心里，直到那一枚小小的金属被皮肤熨得滚烫，才期期艾艾地说：“你不能把钥匙乱给人啊……”

周昱笑笑：“我没有。”

“……我们其实还没太熟，你要是有空，又碰巧想见我，打个电话给我就好了。”

话是这么说，他可不舍得真的把手摊开。

“这样比较方便。”

“哦。”夏至低下头，悄悄地脸红了。

他等着上战场拼杀，对方却给了他城门的钥匙。

给的人也许只是一个无关大局的随手之举，他奉之如宝如珠。

拿到钥匙的下一个周末他就真的直接过去了。这不是他第一次到周昱的住处，但用钥匙开门还是第一次。为了这个他甚至在过来的路上买了盆马蹄莲，等提到门口忽然觉得自己这是犯了傻气，但也还是就这么进去了。

来的前两天他就和周昱事先打过招呼，确认了周昱这周会在。一进门迎面而来的就是地板上横七竖八的行李箱，夏至绕过箱子把手里的花安置在一边的桌子上，侧耳听了听四周的动静，这才往卧室去了。

窗帘拉得很严实，但耐不住外面天光一片大好，多多少少还是有点光泄进来。凭着之前几次的记忆，夏至轻手轻脚地走到床边。房间里光线很暗，他看不见周昱的脸，但这并不妨碍他靠在边上听着周昱的呼吸声，等着他醒过来。

这段时间夏至忙着《四季》的排练，也是累得够呛，守着守着自己也歪歪斜斜地睡着了。睡到不知道今夕何夕之际感觉有人在拍他的脸，他费力地掀起眼皮，面前闪现的是只穿了条睡裤的周昱，似笑非笑地看着他：“怎么睡在这里，我差点踩到你。”

夏至伸了个懒腰：“我本来只是想来看看你，可听着你的呼吸声，就这么睡着了。”

“还想睡吗？”

夏至忙摇头：“就是等你醒来的。”

周昱走到床边拉开了窗帘，刹时间充斥在房间每一个角落的白光让夏至顿时眯起了眼，等眼睛终于适应了强光，他又情不自禁地走上前去，抱住了周昱的背。

感觉到身后的青年那小心翼翼的亲昵，周昱笑着反手摸了摸他的头：“我得去冲个澡。”

夏至不愿放开他，嘴唇贴着周昱的脊背，模糊地说：“做点什么再洗？”

一边说着，一边一只手就不太安分地探进睡裤里去了。

意图胡闹的手很快被抓住了：“我中午约了人吃午饭。”

夏至一愣，只好放开手：”那……我在这里等你。“

闻言周昱回头看了他一眼：“不一起去？”

“我不认识你的朋友。”

“这个你认识。”

夏至一愣：“嗯？”

“约我的人是姜芸。”

夏至很快就坚决地摇起头来：“那你去吧，我不去了。”

周昱见他拒绝得干脆，不由得笑了起来：”不会还是那天的事吧？这又不打紧。“

夏至闷声继续摇头：“和那天的走光没关系。她……”

想了半天，他也不知道怎么说，就硬声硬气地说：“我不想和她吃饭。”

于是周昱点点头：“随你。”

他说完这句话就进了浴室，再出来，只见夏至坐在床边，一脸坐立不安的表情。一见到他洗好，就立刻从床上弹坐起来：“……我不是不想见你的朋友，是……”

夏至硬着头皮把之前在剧组和姜芸之间的那场窘况支支吾吾地说了出来。说来也怪，在周昱面前，他觉得自己似乎没什么可以对他隐瞒的，渐渐的连那些窘迫都淡去了些。说完后夏至摸了摸红得发烫的耳朵，不情愿地说：“……所以你还想我和她一起吃饭吗？”

周昱听他说完，倒是没想，若有所思地沉默了一下，才说：”都随你。你要是不喜欢就不去。姜芸就是这样，想要的东西直截了当会说出来，要是对方没这个意思，也就算了。你不要放在心上。“

不管周昱本意里的回护之意有几分，话落在夏至耳里，一两分也当作了三四分在听。他撇了撇嘴角，搭腔：“我不喜欢这样。她明知道我喜欢的是你。”

“这和她追你是两回事。”

周昱说得轻描淡写，夏至望了他一眼，终于忍耐不住在心里翻腾了好久的话：“可……可她是男是女都还不一定呢。”

不料周昱听完也回望了夏至一眼，又笑了起来：“那又怎么样？”

夏至气结：“什么叫那又怎么样！你这个人真奇怪。”

“她觉得你很有魅力，就出了手，你对她没意思，也拒绝了，两不相欠。不要为这种事情不好意思。夏至，我得出门了，你要是真的不想去，完全没必要勉强。”

夏至想了想，气鼓鼓地说：“什么有魅力，对你就一点用都没有。去就去吧，我又不怕她。”

夏至满心抗拒地跟着周昱来到餐厅，姜芸还没到。周昱看了眼手表，摇一摇头说：“她做了女人，唯一的好习惯守时都丢掉了。”

反正被说的那个不在，夏至又憋了一肚子气，硬是生出几分难得的好奇心，心不在焉地一边翻着酒水单，一边问：“她到底为什么要做女人？”

周昱倒是很认真地在看酒单，过了一会儿才接话：“这你要问她。”

“所以……她现在是女人了吗？”

“这要看你怎么定义了。”

夏至想了一下，觉得这个话题深入下去实在有点不妙，就算周昱知道个来龙去脉，他自己也没什么兴趣去深究。但不管怎么说，话题是他开的，也只得他收：“我没恶意，就是第一次遇见这种人……”

“我知道你没有。不要紧张。其实你可以等一会儿问她本人。”

夏至一惊：“这怎么好问？”

周昱抽空望了眼夏至：“你不是问我了吗。”

“……你有时候真是个怪人。”

青年微微皱起了眉头，但这抱怨因为语调轻柔，听起来更像在撒娇。周昱见他很苦恼的样子，只是把酒单推给他：“想喝点什么？”

夏至还是只要了一杯冰水，喝到一半忽然鼻端传来一阵袭人香风，他背上登时一僵，片刻之后一双手轻轻搭上他的肩膀：“哟，舍得把小朋友带出来见人了？”

夏至只觉得浑身不自在，自然而然地把求救的目光投向周昱。周昱站起来为她拉开椅子，不着痕迹地解了围：“最近每次见面你都要迟一点，再多几次，看来我们要直接约第二天了。”

姜芸听了直笑，委实不客气地径直坐下来：“路上塞车又不是我的错。我已经提早出门了，对不起对不起。”

和周昱一样，她也不是单身赴约，同来的美青年高挑纤细，步伐神态都像刚成年的鹿。夏至看这张面孔依稀有些眼熟，但想不起究竟是在哪里见过，正好对方对他客气地一笑，他也跟着点点头，又低头喝自己的水去了。

但姜芸看起来并没打算放过这个消遣周昱又顺带调戏夏至的好机会，她飞快地点好酒水，就撑着下巴笑眯眯地看着夏至：“小朋友，快教教我，你是怎么如愿以偿把周先生追到手的？他心肠可硬。”

夏至从来就招架不住姜芸，眼下明知她在说笑也笑不出来，更罔论接话。可她一直盯着自己，看样子是非要问出个一二三四不可，夏至不免又窘迫地看向周昱，后者这时说：“说实话就好。”

“我也不知道。我就是一个劲地追……就追到了。”

姜芸还没来得及说什么，她的男伴先忍不住轻轻笑出了声音。夏至脸一热，但一看周昱也在笑，禁不住就跟着微笑了起来。

一顿饭吃得还算愉快，主要是姜芸看起来完全把两个月前发生在片场的那件事给忘了，席上还问了不少夏至正在排练的新舞剧的事，夏至这个人只要对方认认真真和他谈跳舞的事，心里已经先一步把这人划分到“不是坏人”这个阵营了，之前心里那份膈应也就这么搁置在了一边。

从程翔那里夏至已经知道姜芸手下管着一个规模了得的经纪公司，从影视到模特都很有根基，除了周楠，程翔从扬声出来后也是被她签走，而且在《长夜》里那个临时塞进来的配角之后，又给他争取到了电视剧的角色，这个头开得是顺风顺水，眼看是要在这条路上一走决不回头了。

程翔的这个姿态让夏至至今都还是有些难以释怀，连带着对姜芸也有些说不出的抗拒。一方面他很清楚程翔的选择和姜芸一毛钱关系都扯不上，她做的也只有成全；但另一方面，好比程翔和侯放，夏至总觉得这是自家人，吵架归吵架，亲人是很难有什么隔夜仇的，而姜芸这个外人，却是彻彻底底让程翔回家的路越来越偏了。

吃完甜食，桌子上的其他三个人又分完一支酒，夏至以为差不多该散了，不料想酒足饭饱后姜芸俯身就从脚边的包里掏出一叠策划书，对周昱说：“初稿在这里，你先看看，有什么意见只管提。”

夏至这才知道原来这两个人是来谈工作的。他不禁想这种事干嘛不在吃饭的时候谈，谁知道念头刚一转，姜芸的声音就跟过来了：“小朋友不着急，先把你家周先生再借给我半个小时，我就把他还给你。吃饭的时候可不能谈工作，酒会难喝的。”

夏至还没来得及反应，周昱也出了声，但视线还是盯在姜芸交给他的策划上：“你别拿这套读心术吓唬人。”

姜芸笑得是色若春花：“他所有心思都写在脸上，哪里还读，眼睛只要不瞎都看见了。”

被她这么一说夏至难免又是一阵脸热，垂了眼，胡乱地东看看西看看，无意中目光和姜芸带来的美青年撞了个正着，对方始终在笑，还是那样鹿一样的眼睛和神态，可不知道为什么，夏至的心里就是凛了一凛。

周昱飞快地看完最上面的策划，翻一翻下面的文件，见是合同就不再读，转头望向了那个年轻人。察觉到周昱在看他，他就飞快地转过脸去迎向了周昱。

周昱读东西快，看人也快，笑一笑后收回目光，转对姜芸说：“可以。”

夏至并不知道那份策划书上说的是什么，但他能看出来青年一瞬间整张脸上都放出了光彩，就知道多半他就是这份策划里的主角。

这边姜芸见他答应，轻轻一合掌：“阿弥陀佛，周昱，你肯答应，那就再好没有了。”

说完她就一瞥身边的人：“白教你了，道谢总是会的吧。”

青年乖巧地站起来道谢，鞠躬的样子像被微风拂过的竹子，连夏至都忍不住觉得甚是赏心悦目。一愣神的工夫，姜芸已经在对他眨眼：“好了，我这边事了了，还给你。”

她笑起来的样子很妩媚，如果不是事先确认过，夏至绝难相信她竟不是一个天生的女人。其实直到今天，他才第一次认真地打量她，浓眉妙目，皮肤白皙，丰满的胸脯前堆着卷发，如果不是仔细盯着喉结一块，只凭动作神态乃至声音，都很难看出一点破绽。

姜芸从夏至的神色很快又猜到了他在想什么，大大方方地任他看了一会儿，才站起来，挽着同来的青年笑着对周昱和夏至说：“你们有周末，我还得加班，唉，真是恨不得周末的四十八个小时全是晚上。”

这话配上她望着身边的年轻人的露骨目光，教夏至不免脸红。偏她这样坦荡，周昱也站起来：“走吧，我是要回去补觉。”

姜芸噗哧一笑，附耳过去，声音却大到夏至刚刚好能听见：“你想睡，人家肯吗？”

这句话带来的后遗症是回去的一路上夏至都不好意思说话，梗着个脑袋扭头装作看风景。车行过市中心的路口，夏至无意中瞄见百货公司外头悬挂着的广告牌，猛地一醒，扭头就对周昱说：“这不是……！”

不久前还同桌吃饭的面孔映入眼帘，一时间也不知道是熟悉还是陌生了。

周昱开车是不喜欢说话的，好在现在有个红灯，就应：“嗯。他最近半年风头很顺，我还以为你认得。”

“我不认得。我就以为是她的男朋友。”

“也是她男朋友。”

夏至半晌才“哦”了一句，又过了好一会儿，说：“所以你要拍他了是吗？”

“是。”

“这算是哪种工作？有兴趣的，还是钱多的？”

周昱微笑，没回答他。

虽然大部分时间都在餐厅和车里，但在这大热天里从车库到公寓的短短一层路还是热浪滚滚。进门之后，周昱才看见夏至带来的花，他走上前伸手拂了拂翠绿的叶子，说：“谢谢。”

“我也不知道该带点什么，就觉得第一次，额，也不是第一次，额，不对，这是你给我钥匙后我第一次过来，看到花开得挺好的，花店说这个花好养，不要天天浇水，我就买下来了……”

他看着周昱修长的手指又抚上了花，声音就不由自主地轻了下来。

一时四下皆静，夏至默默地看着周昱，听他开口：“时间还早，想干点什么？”

明明在餐厅喝了不少水，夏至此时还是口干舌燥起来：“……你呢？”

周昱就笑：“我其实没睡够。”

“那你……”

“不过，你肯吗？”

吭吭哧哧半天，夏至总算憋出来一句：“我不肯你就不睡了吗？”

这句反击用完了他积攒了好半天的厚脸皮，说完后虚张声势地瞪了一会儿周昱，到底还是自己先一步面红耳赤败下阵来，他别开脸，有点赌气地开口：“去睡你的呗……”

话音刚落，半边脸颊一暖，夏至定睛一看，是周昱的手拂了上来。

他长这么大，几乎没看过有谁的手有周昱的这么好看的。如今这样一只手贴在脸颊，温暖而干燥，他不禁微微一动，蹭了蹭他的手心，思来想去，终于提议：“那……要不然，做点有益于促进睡眠的事情？”

“比如？”

那饱含着笑意的声音让夏至的心更加痒了起来，他抿了抿嘴，也在忍笑：“我读康德给你听？”

“我家没有哲学书。”周昱倒是回答得一本正经。

“那就没办法了。”夏至貌似遗憾地小小叹了口气，接着皱了皱眉头，好像嫌弃他家里找不出一本书而不得不勉为其难地拿出第二个方案，“看来只好用不说话的法子了。”

可惜接下来话虽然没说，但嗓子可没少费，顺便连筋骨都一并屈尊奉陪着周先生一道朝着“促进睡眠”这个冠冕堂皇的理由而去了。结果就是两个人都极沉地睡了个午觉，睡的时候还是还是下午三四点的太阳明晃晃地打眼，睡起来已经是金乌西去，没拉紧的窗帘的缝隙里泄露出的一线天色墨沉沉的，房间里连五指都看不清楚了。

夏至难得睡午觉，睡起来只觉得口渴得很，撑着胳膊坐起时手碰到身边人的皮肤，温暖汗湿的触感让他先是一呆，然后又忍不住在这片黑暗里无声地笑了起来。

大概是感觉到了动静，周昱翻了个身，一阵悉悉簌簌的声响之后，床头灯亮了。

“八点多了。”

听到时间后，夏至吓了一跳：“睡了这么久了？”

周昱抓了抓头发：“很久吗？不过今天难得你在，就不睡了吧。饿不饿？”

夏至老实地点点头：“饿醒的。”

周昱闻言一笑，掀开被子下了床：“那就起来洗个澡，我们出去吃饭。”

“又出去吃？”

“不是你说饿吗？”

“我今天没练习，晚上吃得很少，随便吃点什么就行。”

“我家只有酒。”

夏至明明记得厨房里摆了两个很大的冰箱，不由得说：“两个冰箱全是酒？”

周昱摇头：“是胶卷。反正都不能吃就对了。”

夏至忍不住盯着他看了好一会儿，确定不是个笑话，才耸耸肩：“好吧，那就出去吃……”

说完觉得还是不死心：“家里连个鸡蛋都没有吗？”

“没。”

这干脆的回答让夏至真心实意地叹了口气：“好吧。我请你吃晚饭。”

周昱听了一笑：“餐厅我挑吗？”

他想一想，翻身从衣服堆里掏出钱包，笑嘻嘻地说：“舞替的钱周五刚刚到，随便你挑啊。”

周昱的公寓附近餐厅遍地，两个人不紧不慢地步行出去。出门前夏至耍了个小心机，说自己的衣服扣子被扯坏了穿不出门，专门向周昱借了一身。走在路上因为一时想不起来该说什么，就随口拿这个做话题：“你最近是胖了吗？”

“为什么？”

其实从亲身体验来说应该是没有的，但夏至也不知道这句话怎么就脱口而出了。听到周昱反问，他有点不好意思自己对于体型的过度敏感，但还是实话实说：“以前向你借过一次衣服，那套就正合身。”

周昱静了片刻：“也可能是你瘦了。”

“好像没有。”想到那套旧衣服，夏至轻轻地笑了起来，“那什么，我那个时候问你怎么把衣服还给你，其实也想过，如果你客气一下说‘不用麻烦了’，我就厚着脸皮把它们给留下来。如果说‘下次有机会再还呢’，我就再去见你一次。可你居然要我寄还给你……对了，我一直没问过你，衣服收到没？”

“收到了。谢谢。”

谢谢两个字让夏至撇了撇嘴，故意加重语气回答：“不客气。”

说完还是有点不甘心，又问：“好吧，不管怎么样，我就是想说以前的你更瘦一些，但现在这样刚刚好。”然后他飞快地左右瞄了一下，趁着四下无人，凑过去亲了一下周昱的脸颊。

吃过饭回去的路上两个人碰见一个老太太挑着担子卖水果，夏至本来想不管是什么都买下来，等看清楚是桃子，自己也愣了一愣，然后若无其事对周昱说：“你家有白酒吗？”

“有白葡萄酒。”

夏至不喝酒，觉得也差不到哪里去，付完钱后把一袋子桃子拎在手里：“那好，回去我做桃子酒给你喝。”

“你不是不喝酒吗？”

“不是说了做给你喝吗？”

周昱看着他手上那沉甸甸偌大一袋，笑一笑说：“我一个人可吃不了这么多，我又不是孙悟空。”

夏至被他逗得一笑：“本来我就打算大部分带回团里大家分的。哦，你家水果刀总是有的吧？”

周昱还真的想了一下：“应该有。”

静了片刻后，夏至转头看了一眼周昱，又转回来，看着前方的路，慢慢地说：“说起来我老家的特产就是桃子，黄桃，非常甜，每年到了这个季节，整个城里都是桃子的香味。我小学那会儿我妈交过一个男朋友，我记得他有段时间搬过来和我们住在一起。那个时候我们家吃过晚饭，我妈就把桃子切开，浸在酒里，饭后他喝酒，我妈喂我吃酒浸过的桃子，小时候我很喜欢那个味道，觉得特别甜，甜得脑门都疼……我还挺喜欢那个叔叔的，但他们后来还是分开了，大概是不愿意给别人养儿子吧。”

说完夏至忍不住又笑了一下：“你给我妈妈拍过一张照片。”

周昱就问：“你老家在哪里？”

夏至告诉完他自己的老家，继续说下去：“你可能不记得那张照片了，就是一个舞蹈老师，带着两个女孩子跳舞……你应该是站在我妈的舞蹈教室朝街的那个窗口往里面拍的，而且是偷偷拍的。”

“我是在那里拍过这么一张照片。因为当时两个小姑娘都在哭。”

夏至咯咯直笑：“因为我妈脾气很坏，而且她总忘记别人把女儿送来学跳舞只是当课后爱好。不过你把她拍得真好看，我是后来才看到那张照片的，看到照片的时候我才忽然发现，原来她曾经这么漂亮啊。”

“那张照片的底片我还留着，当时也不止拍了这一张，我可以找出来送给你。”

“好啊。你要是不介意，我就寄回去给我妈。”夏至的眼睛亮了亮，“我是在大学念书的时候翻杂志时偶尔看到的，我第一次看见你的照片和报道，照片里的人就是我妈妈。多巧。” 

不知不觉他们已经走回了家，进门后夏至直接就冲去厨房洗水果，不多久周昱跟进来，找出了水果刀，开好了酒，然后站在一边看着夏至麻利地把桃子切成块，丢进玻璃杯里再倒上酒，看着他以充满期待的目光看着自己：“桃子不太对，不过还蛮甜的。试试看？” 

说完他自己先忍不住伸手从酒杯里捞出一块桃子塞进嘴里，接着就看见他的脸迅速地皱了起来：“酸酸酸……” 

这副样子活像被烧了尾巴的猴子，但周昱只是微笑地看着他。缓过来后夏至吐了吐舌头，又捻了另一块：“好吧，好像多咬几下没那么酸了……” 

那个晚上周昱喝掉了一整瓶酒，夏至则吃掉了所有浸在酒里的桃子，不胜酒力的他硬是撑到最后才东倒西歪，也才想起来周昱甚至没机会吃一口他大力赞美的水果，想到这点，夏至爬过了矮几，爬上了周昱的大腿，滚烫的身体牢牢地压住他，在亲吻中把刚刚衔到嘴边的桃子喂了过去。酒精笼罩下的亲吻热切亲昵得太不真实，夏至几乎无法再呼吸下去，才不得不离开周昱的嘴唇，醉眼迷离地看着对方因为亲吻而鲜艳起来的唇色，露出一个恍惚的微笑，然后伏在他的耳边，声音轻得像是诉说自这世界伊始就流传下来的秘密：“你知道吗，我对你一见钟情……那天，你在我们学校给摄影系作讲座……”


	15. Chapter 15

“教我拍照吧。”

说完这句话，夏至很难得地在周昱的脸上看到了惊讶的神色。他有点儿得意，却格外用力地忍住嘴角上扬的笑意，一本正经地盯着对方。

“我对怎么教人做事情一直很糟糕。你要是有兴趣……”

“我才不信。你教给我的所有东西，目前看起来都好得很。”

周昱看了他一眼，继续说下去：“我可以找人教你。比我有耐心，比我脾气好。”

“更不信了。”

青年神色有点执拗，还有点气鼓鼓的撒娇意味。周昱见状，笑着摇了摇头：“我可以提供器材。而且人选我已经有了。”

“就……有空的时候随便教一点也不可以吗？”夏至微微耷拉下了肩头。

“三天打渔两天晒网可学不了什么。”

“周昱，你这个人有的时候真的很奇怪……好了好了，我认输，说真话了，我就想学一点你喜欢的东西，然后试着和你有多一点共同语言还不行吗？你能不能勉为其难地就把这件事情当作情趣啊？”

说到后来，他自己都忍不住破功笑了出来，笑到后来索性整个爬上桌子，占据了大半张桌面，抬起脸来问周昱：“能不能？”

周昱也有些好笑，反问：“我说不能你怎么办？”

夏至假装思考了一下：“那只有从桌面滚到地面，再下个腰滚回沙发了。”

周昱大笑，放下手里的茶杯站起来，走向了书房。

见他推开房间的门，夏至一愣，才跟着下了桌子——那间屋子里摆着周昱的书和相机，是虽然周昱并不阻止，但夏至平时绝少有机会踏足也下意识避开的地方。那间屋子总是冷而干燥，窗帘低垂，暗处像藏着无数的陈旧秘密。

但今天周昱拉开了窗帘也打开了灯，站在防潮柜前头也不回地问：“你想用什么机子？”

夏至张口结舌，完全答不上来，好一会儿才说：“你上次给我拍照的那个……拍立得？或者你定吧。”

闻言周昱回头看了他一眼，微微一笑，倒是很纵容：“胶片纸要哭的。而且就算是‘情趣’，也该稍微认真点吧。”

“我又不是摄影师啊……”夏至小声地抱怨，目光掠过那一排排的大柜子，觉得里面摆着的什么东西看起来都不怎么容易上手，在挑一个难上手的然后借此有更多的时间和周昱待在一起和用这么难上手的相机拍出不像话的照片然后被周昱嘲笑这个两难的局面犹豫的同时，他的目光不经意地瞥到了书柜一角搁着的一只相机——它看起来小巧而朴素，没有郑重其事地搁在柜子里，说不定上面落满了灰，连机身的银白色看起来都黯淡得很——于是抬起了手：“要不然，你扔在书架上的那个？”

周昱甚至没往哪个方向瞄一眼：“那个是全手动的，而且用胶片，不适合初学者，至少是没耐心的初学者。”

夏至还没来得及抗议，周昱已经替他选好了机子，旋好镜头后交给他：“就这个吧。”

他接过机器，手上的重量立刻让他手腕一沉。拿稳之后夏至左看右看一阵，总算找到开关，刚要打开机器，周昱的手扶住了他的手腕：“永远不要让你的镜头垂直向下。”说完，手一翻，为他又抬起了镜头。

夏至不好意思地吐吐舌头，举起相机来胡乱按了几下快门，看到成像他立刻皱起了眉头：“真糟糕……”

周昱凑过去一看：“我见过更糟的。”

“喂喂，这可算不上安慰……”

周昱笑一笑，牵着他走出了书房。

接下来的好几个小时里夏至都窝在周昱身边美其名曰学拍照——教的那个尽职尽责，学生却心猿意马，隔三岔五去偷个吻，这样拖拖拉拉大半个晚上，本来就指东打西意不在此的那个终于按捺不住，趁着周昱喝完半杯水的间隙，一把揪住人，举起相机看也不看地揿下快门的同时，自己整个人也翻过身去压上一个重重的亲吻：“周老师，今晚的课上到这里吧？”

亲吻中相机从他的手里滑落到沙发深处，他却顾不得，跨坐上周昱的大腿，亲吻的动作像嗷嗷待哺的幼鸟；周昱却伸出手捞过相机，看了一眼他最后按下的那张照片：“有点像……”

那个名字没来及出口就被夏至吃了下去，青年的手热情地覆上周昱的胸口，他若轻若重地咬着周昱的喉头，模糊地低语：“周昱……今晚让我试一次在上面好不好？”

“不好。”

干净利落的回答像一大桶迎头浇下的冷水，让夏至的动作一下子定住了。过了不知道多久，他才得以从这种石化的状态里恢复。他直直地望着周昱，对方看起来并没有任何被冒犯的样子，但神色又很坚决。周昱的手抚着他的腰，很平静地说：“现在不行。”

下意识地，他反问：“为什么？”

“你做过吗？”

夏至的脸一下子就红了起来，几乎是恼羞成怒地顶嘴：“你还不知道吗！”

“做爱是找乐子，不是找罪受。我不介意谁上谁下，但你得找人练练。”

“……那你说我找谁？”夏至浑身一冷，语调迅速地沉了下来。

话音刚落他甩开了手，从周昱身上站了起来，拉开一个疏远的距离，近乎戒备地望了过去。周昱这时整了整上衫，情欲正在从他的眼睛里退潮：“我只是这么建议。这件事我不和新手做。”

夏至气结，一个名字冲到嘴边，硬是在最后一刻忍了下来。他僵硬着身体别开头，死死盯住地板的一角，说：“你要不愿意直接说，不要拿这个开玩笑。”

“你知道我不在这件事情上开玩笑。”

咬了咬下唇，夏至顽固地沉默了下来。这场陡然爆发的对峙意外地持续了很长的时间，身体和心一点点地冷下去，直到感觉到四周席卷而来的凉意，夏至才又一次开了口：“喜欢一个人，是不会愿意和任何人分享的。你不能对我提这个要求。”

“这不是要求。”周昱走到夏至身边，看着他因为强忍愤怒而发白的面孔，慢慢开了口，“你觉得忠诚重要，我就给你；但我不要求这个，你记住。”

夏至恶狠狠地瞪着一脸平静的周昱，藏在身后的右手捏得不能再紧，半边身子几乎都要颤抖起来。气到极点他也口不择言：“那陶维予觉得什么重要？你又给了他什么！”

他声音都劈了，周昱却也只是微微一皱眉头：“关他什么事？”

夏至猛地一僵，脑子也跟着有了一瞬的空白。他深深地吸了口气，生硬地别开了头：“关不关他的事你比我清楚。”

周昱笑了笑：“你要是吃我前男友的醋的话，恐怕一时半会儿吃不过来。别给自己竖个假想敌。假想敌都是战胜不了的人，没什么意思。”

他愈是心平气和，夏至愈是火冒三丈——无论是怎样的火气，迎面而来的就是无尽的水；怎样的拳头，撞上去也不过是一堵棉花墙。

末了，他咬牙切齿地说：“行吧，说来说去说到最后，还真是这样，我真犯贱，没皮没脸地喜欢你。”

听到这里，周昱沉默了一下，正色说：“不是这样。感情这种事情，只要尽其所能，都值得敬佩。夏至，你不该这么想自己。不过我说过你看到的我并不真实，不要对我抱有幻想。我无法回报你的幻想。”

“你简直是个怪物。”他咬紧牙关说。

周昱垂下眼帘：“就是个普通的有缺点的人而已。”

夏至很绝望地发现自己的怒火对于周昱完全无用，只能烧得自己眼眶都红了。发不出火，又吵不起来，矛盾无法缓和他也不愿和解，于是出路只剩下一条——

他摔门而出。

走出去老远夏至才想起来自己几乎把所有东西都留在了周昱的公寓，唯一随身的就是裤子后兜里的手机。回周昱那里拉不下脸，回家的话室友又去女朋友那里过周末了，他没办法，只能硬着头皮打电话给程翔，吞吞吐吐地问能不能请他收留一晚。

程翔甚至没问他出了什么事情，就大方地说了好，问清楚夏至所在的地方后没多久就开着车来接人了。两个人见面后程翔上下打量两眼夏至，就笑着摇头：“和周昱吵架了？”

夏至虽然没正式和程翔提过这事，但也一样没特意去瞒。听他这么问，愣了一下才闷声回嘴：“没有。”

“看你小子这口是心非的样子。要是不甘心就再等等，说不定人家追来了。”

夏至立刻抬头：“谁要他追了？”

程翔偷笑，开了车门：“那行，上车吧。带你吃点东西，我们再回去睡觉？”

夏至并不饿，但对程翔的这个提议并不反对，由着程翔驱车带他去了家深夜还营业的餐厅，叫了两个菜一瓶啤酒，就坐下来大眼瞪小眼，半天谁也没动筷子。

这时餐厅的电视上正好放到夜间娱乐新闻，劈头盖脸就是陶维予的专访。夏至一下子阴了脸，但电视里的声音已经传到耳中：“如果是自己有兴趣的角色，片酬不是问题；但如果是别人找上门又没什么兴趣的，那就看哪个片酬多了。”

这话听得夏至浑身一凛，接着抬起了头。屏幕里的人言笑晏晏，从容镇定之极，浑不觉公然说这样的话有什么不妥。这番话程翔也听见了，不由得咋舌：“这也……太老实了吧？”

几个月不见，又不是在片场，陶维予早已恢复了大众更熟悉的那个形象。夏至看着电视里的面孔，只觉得像是从未见面的陌生人。他心里一阵阵地掠过不安，虽然盯着屏幕，但其实什么也听不进耳。可这样的神情反而叫程翔误会了，低声叹了口气：“喏，有些人生来就是要做明星的，说什么话都不惹人嫌。”

夏至听了想笑一笑，但牵了半天嘴角，始终是没笑出来。

他一脸心不在焉没精打采，教程翔看了又是好笑又是不忍，挟了一筷子菜给他，问：“要不，稍微喝点？喝了醉倒睡一觉就没事了。还是……想说什么？”

夏至点点头，又摇摇头，默不作声地给自己倒了半杯啤酒，一口闷下，正要再倒，程翔拉住了他的手：“行了啊，你就这点量。”

“我保证不吐。”

“醉鬼的保证不可信。”

夏至被堵得哑口无言，咽下一口气，眼睛还是盯着啤酒瓶子不肯放开，脑袋里已经开始咕嘟咕嘟地冒起水泡来。程翔的面孔已经有些遥远，他想了许久，终于说：“我觉得，周昱不喜欢我。”

说完这句话已经像是费了天大的力气，自己先闹了个大红脸。谁知道程翔听完只是点点头，反问：“我其实就奇了怪了，他到底有什么值得你喜欢的啊？货大活好……？”

“噗……”

夏至本来因为局促端着水杯喝了点水想掩饰一下，听到程翔的话一下没忍住，直接一口水喷了他一头一脸，喷完还呛到了自己，伏在桌子上咳得死去活来。

程翔倒是镇定，看着服务员要过来还扬了一下手示意没事，接着把自己的脸擦干了，还想到给夏至递杯水。夏至被他说得完全没脸抬头了，一边咳一边摆手：“我不和你开这种玩笑。”

“谁开玩笑了。”程翔拍拍他的后背，一边给他顺气一边说，“我就觉得这人没什么心思，和你不是一路人，不知道你是怎么非喜欢上他的。算了，夏小至，听我一句，不对，这话还是你和我说的呢，不喜欢你就你还缠着他干嘛啊，喜欢别人去呗。”

说完他感觉到手掌下的肌肉一僵，夏至整个人都没了动静。过了好一阵子他终于抬起了头，因为呛气，又闷了半天，从眼睛到整张脸，都是通红的：“我刚才那句话说得不对……他不是不喜欢我，而是不像我喜欢那样喜欢我。”

“所以？你到底图什么？证明你缠下去他早晚能有更喜欢你的一天？”

夏至先是不吭声，半晌后才说：“不试试怎么知道。”

“傻气。”程翔被他说得一噎，顿了一顿才说，“你又不是孟姜女，哭不倒长城的。再说有哭长城这劲头，几条长城都修起来了。”

这比喻听得夏至眉心一跳，倔强地望向程翔：“也没见你不要侯放了。”

话音刚落，后脑勺上就挨了不轻不重的一下：“混小子没良心。我可是好心劝你。不过这事，别说我乌鸦嘴在先，总是要栽跟头的，你是还没摔狠。”

“我不怕摔。”

闻言程翔笑了一笑，笑容里却没有任何一丝愉悦之意，倒是充满了无穷无尽的苦涩：“还没摔才这么说。”

没多时餐厅打烊，两个人都没什么吃饭的胃口，夏至了又喝了酒，程翔就干脆直接回了家。在车上时夏至的酒劲上来了，在副驾驶座上坐得一点也不安分。程翔要开车，还要分出手来管住他，心里早就把劝他喝酒的自己骂了一万遍。好不容易开到公寓外头，车子停好叫人下车时，才发现夏至已经蜷在座位上睡着了。

程翔叫了他几次，也拍了脸，还是没把人叫醒，末了只能苦笑不得地把人背上楼，背的时候心想这小子近来不知道又发了多大的神经加大训练量，一身的腱子肉越来越沉。

可不管程翔心里如何吐槽，又如何艰难地把他安置好，夏至是一无所知的。他睡得很好，还做了个不错的梦，直到被忽然叫醒。

不对，他是被活生生吓醒的。

听见程翔大呼小叫自己名字的时候夏至只当是做梦，最近秋老虎，程翔家的空调得又打得低，他闭着眼睛扯过被子蒙住头继续睡，忽然脸上一阵痛，程翔的声音在耳边高高低低地叫：“你再不醒出人命了！”

他蓦地一惊，张开眼睛掀了被子一坐，视线一时还很模糊，过了几秒钟才看见房间里发生了什么，他整个人一激灵，直接就从床垫上滚下了地板，在床单和被子的包围里结结巴巴地对知道何时出现在房间里的第三个人打招呼：“侯、侯放……”

侯放眼下却没空理他，一大本书直接往在房间里上窜下跳的程翔身上砸：“混蛋东西！要你招惹夏至！”

程翔本来想接住书，后来看来势太急，急中生智地往地下一蹲，同时不忘见缝插针地对夏至吼：“夏小至！快给侯老师说清楚！”

“啊？”夏至丈二和尚摸不着头脑，完全傻住了。

不仅是傻，更是被侯放的样子吓坏了——侯放脾气坏爱发火是常事，但往往来得快去得也快，夏至还是第一次看见他气得脸色铁青，眼睛却红得要滴血，于是一时之间瞠目结舌，反而一个字也说不出来了。

“夏至！你再敢喝酒，我非打断你的腿！”侯放见夏至醒过来，总算是停了一下手，但接下来就是对夏至一声大喝，这下夏至身上那残留的最后半分睡意也被他吼得直接逃窜到九霄云外了。

“……啊？”他听了半天，临到头也还是只有这一句。

程翔一脸恨不得掐死他的表情，冲着他又喊：“这个时候你发什么呆！快说清楚！为什么喝酒！又怎么到的我家！我他妈真是倒了八辈子的血霉，才伺候你半晚上，刚合眼就被抓个正着追着打。”

他这话不说还好，说完侯放脸色一变，气得直发抖，眼看着又要冲过去；两个人之间隔了个床垫，垫子上坐着个稀里糊涂的夏至，要是眼下还有任何认识他们三个人的人，看到眼前的景象，绝对称得上是蔚为大观了。

夏至看了这么一会儿，还是不明就里，抓了抓头发问程翔：“出什么事情了？你为什么伺候了我半晚上？侯放为什么在这里？他为什么要打你？”

一时间程翔脸上满是啼笑皆非，对夏至的后知后觉简直是充满了敬仰之情：“哎呀你怎么净在这个时候犯傻气！侯老师以为我和你睡了。”

“啊？！”

即使迟钝如夏至，听到这句话也知道得越快把事情说清楚越好。但明知道如此，头皮还是一阵阵地发麻，怎么也不敢去看侯放，只恨不得把人藏在被子里只有声音就行：“……侯、侯放，你、你、你，不是……我……”

“好好说！想好再说！”侯放整张脸山雨欲来，阴沉得吓人。

被他这么一吼，夏至整个人干脆都哆嗦起来，程翔实在看不下去，接过了他没说完的话：“他丢了钥匙，没办法回家，就到我这儿借住一个晚上。喝酒的事情是我不好，没看住他。但我这里就这个条件，只能两个人一张床上将就将就。”

侯放始终盯着夏至裸露在被子外面的上半身不吭声，脸色还是吓人。程翔跟着看了一眼，然后笑了一下，依然是温和而恭敬地说：“侯老师，夏至也是成年人了，谈恋爱很正常的啊。”

夏至一愣，也低头一看，顿时臊得忙把自己又严严实实地裹了起来。

见夏至和侯放都不说话，程翔又说：“您看，您根本没给我说话的机会。您的脾气真的要改改了，对肝和胃都不好。”

这话听得夏至又是一阵紧张，以为侯放会发作，谁知道竟没有。侯放听程翔说完，什么也没说，只生硬地转向夏至：“不能喝酒就不要沾。要是还有下次，我灌得你闻到酒精味都要吐。听到没有！”

看到侯放亮得吓死人的眼睛夏至哪里还敢说别的，只能点头再点头。看见他表态，侯放脸色稍微和缓了些，依旧是不去看程翔，一味地对着夏至说：“起来，不要在这里睡。”

夏至张了张口，但还是没把那句“为什么”问出来。他瞥了一眼边上沉默的程翔，转而说：“侯放……程翔就算是离了团，也还是我的师兄和朋友，你别……”

侯放不耐烦地打断他：“起来穿衣服，有地方给你住。”

夏至先是不解，后来脑子里灵光一闪，赶快说：“那个，侯放，我和程翔真的没……”

“闭嘴！”

“夏至！”

被两道不同的声音一前一后地喝断，夏至一下子卡壳了。侯放自不必说，程翔的脸色也染上了几分阴霾。只听程翔飞快地说：“既然侯老师有地方安顿你，你还是和他走吧，正好我少挨顿打。”

可除了程翔自己，谁也没笑出来。夏至紧张得不知道怎么办才好，只能左看看右看看，满脸为难，直到侯放又一次发话：“不要让我说第三次。”

侯放的语气很平静，但平静的侯放只让夏至更加心惊胆颤。他老老实实地爬下床垫，不好意思去看侯放，又不忍看程翔，只好盯着自己的脚丫子发起呆来。

“你借套衣服给夏至穿。”

程翔点点头，找了一套衣服递给夏至，夏至窘迫地在两个人面前换好，清了清嗓子，低声说：“我好了。”

侯放看了他两眼：“那好，我们走。”

说完他看也不看程翔，领着夏至要出门。夏至跟到门口，他们身后一直默不作声的程翔这时轻声开了口：“侯老师。”

侯放一开始没停下步子，程翔又叫了一句，叫完也不管他是不是肯停下来，继续说：“您这样我真的很难过。”

侯放搭在门把手上的手垂了下来：“不该对你发脾气的，对不起。我看到夏至，着急了。”

程翔轻轻一笑：“您这么说，我好像更难过了。原来在您心里，我已经连学生都算不上了。”

在侯放的车上夏至一直连大气都不敢出一口，隔三岔五偷偷瞥一眼驾驶座上的人，心里七上八下打了半天的鼓，终于还是开了口：“侯放……我和程翔，那个……”

“闭嘴。我在开车。”

被他冷冰冰地打断，夏至接下来的话反而顺了：“……我就是想告诉你程翔喜欢的是你，你知道的，对不对？”

说完他立刻感觉到对方投来的凶狠的目光，但话已出口，干脆说下去：“你也不喜欢女人，那为什么……”

“问别人话的时候别急着把自己的底全露了。”侯放干脆地截断他的话，“然后，我喜欢男人还是女人，都不是你能问的。”

几句话说得格外慢条斯理，不急不气，反而愈是有一种说不出的阴森。夏至问话的时候本来已经红了脸，听完他的话，汗都收住了，一时间禁不住地情急起来，但还没来得及解释点什么，侯放又冷冰冰开口：“程翔的事情到此为止。绝对不许再喝酒了，肝坏了一辈子的事情，孙……”

说到这里他猛地收住话端，懊悔地死死抿住了嘴；但夏至这一刻福至心灵，抓住话头追问下去：“孙姐怎么了？”

“她的病确诊了。”

停顿短到还来不及让夏至不安，侯放的话已经出口：“肝癌。你早点知道也好……”

他接下来说了什么夏至已经听不到了。他知道自己正在盯着侯放，但对方在他的视线里只是一个苍白的影子，五官神色和声音统统晕染成模糊的一片。他感觉到自己张了张口，车里的凉风就像无形的砂砾一样塞住了他的口舌，瞬间吸走了皮肤上和眼睛里的每一点水分。过了不知道多久，当他终于能看清侯放的表情，随之而来的还有那近乎怒吼的喝止：“浑小子，你干什么！”

夏至这才从混沌的状态里猛地一醒，也才意识到自己在车子正开着的情况下要拧门把。看着侯放的怒容，他整个人一炸，也不顾侯放车子都没停稳，一把扑过去抓住他的手臂，忍不住要叫出来，但声音却是压得极低的，仿佛在说的是全天下再恐怖没有的事情：“侯放……侯放！怎么……”

他也不知道自己要说的是“怎么会是肝癌”还是“怎么会是孙姐”，要说的话统统卡在了喉咙深处，反而连一个音节都发不出了。可侯放的神色严肃认真之极，说话之前之后也不见动摇，夏至反反复复地盯着他，想从其中找出一丝玩笑或者只要是有一丝转圜余地都好的意味，但他只是看着夏至，说：“就是今天确诊的。林一言要我瞒一下，我觉得瞒不住，也不要瞒，不如早点说出来，大家多去陪陪她，让她开心一点。”

侯放很少用这样的口气说话，恍恍惚惚之中，夏至几乎疑心面前的人是林一言了。可这样说着话的侯放莫名地触动了夏至的泪阀，他勉力控制着，先是从捏着侯放的胳膊开始，到后来以全身上下都在发抖，才勉勉强强地忍住了泪水，低着眼睛哑声说：“是早期对不对？还能治好的……”

侯放很久没有答他，末了也只是说：“她一直看顾你，你也最早一个知道，过几天等周末了，我们一起去看看她。”

听到这里，夏至猛地松开手，狠狠抱住了自己的头。


	16. Chapter 16

那一晚夏至被侯放安顿在他家。自从听到孙科仪的病讯，他就整个人浑浑噩噩起来，心神不宁地半睡半醒凑合了一晚，以为会做噩梦，却又没有，就是醒的时候天还没亮，身体说要起来，脑子里则重得像是被灌了铁汁，只能手脚无力地躺在床上，听着窗外的动静，心里有一搭没一搭地数着时间，等着这鬼压床一样的困境过去。

侯放说的话还在耳侧，但这番话后面的真实感却依然稀薄得像一缕青烟。夏至艰难地翻了个身，以至于沉闷的拍门声响起时，他一时都没分辨出来是自己骨头的咯咯作响，还是别的什么声音。

等他听出那的确是门声时侯放已经开了门。隔着一道门，夏至还是听见了程翔的声音——他登时寒毛一竖，下意识地就蜷在了床上，连稍大的动作也不敢有。

门那头的声音模模糊糊的，夏至始终只能听见程翔一个人的声音，而尽管听不清他说的是什么，对方语调里那种不顾一切的急切还是让他打了个寒颤。

一直不停说着话的程翔让夏至害怕，但这层害怕还远远不如沉默着的侯放。夏至甚至把头埋进了被子里，好隔断那时不时传来的声音。闷热而稀薄的空气渐渐让他又有些迷糊，昏昏沉沉地起了睡意。眼看着就要再睡倒过去，那刚清静了一阵的耳侧忽然轰然一响，炸雷般的动静直接让夏至一下子从床上坐起来，就听见门外各种家具拖着地板的声音响成一片，咿咿呀呀唱成一个七零八落的凄凉调子，好久都没有止歇。

这样的声音更是听得他毛骨悚然，但到底还是担心占了上风。他怕两个人一言不合打起来，只犹豫了一会儿，还是冲了出去。

门开的一瞬间夏至就后悔了：程翔坐在侯放身上，一脸是泪。哭着的程翔和面无表情的侯放看起来同样陌生，夏至下意识地后退了半步，又被侯放叫住了：“把他拉开了。”

夏至一个哆嗦，并没有上前，侯放的声音一下子高了起来，尖锐得声嘶力竭：“你也聋了？还不赶快把这个畜生给我拉起来！”

夏至依然是求救一样看着垂着头一动也不动的程翔。直到这个时候，他才看清楚程翔的手指深深地嵌进侯放的肩头，指根的骨节看起来是青白的，而同样的青白色，正一点点地染上侯放的脸。

终于，夏至还是咬牙走了过去，架住程翔的肩膀和胳膊，后者只是微弱地抵抗了一下，就被拉开了。

重获自由之后侯放先是飞快地擦了一下嘴角，然后连看也没看手背上的血迹就皱着眉头爬了起来。夏至不知不觉已经松开了手，但依然能感觉到程翔在微微发抖。他依稀能感觉到这并不是恐惧也无关悔恨，有一瞬间他甚至觉得自己能理解这一刻的程翔，可是这个瞬间很快就过去了，在他看见程翔又一次的泪水之后。

任何一个人，哭到这个份上都不会好看，或者干脆说有些滑稽，但落在夏至眼里，他只是难过地低下头，无比悔恨自己出现在了一个错误的时点。极低的抽泣到底变成了肆无忌惮的嚎啕，程翔滑倒在地上，而侯放依然只是看着他，并没有出言慰藉，最终还是走开了。走之前他瞥了一眼手足无措窘迫得似乎随时也能哭出来的夏至，嘴角一勾，说不出是无奈还是冷酷：“别看着他哭，也走吧。”

那一晚到了最后夏至还是在酒店安顿下来。在一个晚上连换了五个住处，情绪上高开低走若干次，得知了一个又一个秘密之后，夏至在睡着之前迷糊地想着自己的人生里恐怕很难经历更离奇的夜晚了。这次再睡着之后他很快就醒了，头痛得像被人往脑袋上插了无数的钢针，冲了个漫长的冷水澡直到皮肤发红也没有得到多少缓解。

在浴室时电话响了一次，他出来之后还没来得及打回去，电话又响了——是住在隔壁房间的侯放叫他起床。

回团的路上两个人之间倒是没什么沉寂感，就是侯放嫌弃夏至洗完澡头发不擦干，念叨了半路洗澡不收拾干净将来要得关节炎；夏至本来有些昏昏沉沉的，听到这些话只觉得对方像念经，他不敢反驳，就隔三岔五心不在焉地嗯一下，脑袋抵着车窗百无聊赖地掠过窗外的街景，脑子里一片神游天外。

夏至看着看着，忽然觉得有哪里不太对劲，但等他定睛一看，那被莫名地、轻轻地一挠心的感觉又像指缝里的水那样飞快地悄然溜走了：这个城市的早高峰还没到，初秋早晨的空气让街景好像落了一层乳白色的轻纱，远不够爽利清澈，街边的常绿树一年四季也不会变色，唯一能暗示季节变化的，反而只有绿化带上的景观花了。

这不对劲感临到头还是侯放戳破的。在一个红绿灯时，侯放指着车外的一个点说：“夏至，我眼睛不好，海报上那个人是不是你？”

侯放指尖的落点是街边的一个书报亭，夏至先看了一眼，只觉得皮肤上起了静电，汗毛都在毕毕剥剥地燃烧，但在第二眼之后，那点头的动作硬生生地止住了：“……不是我。”

“哦，我看着很像。”

夏至垂下眼睛，不甘不愿地嘟囔：“不是我，是我做舞替的那个演员。一个多月前有个专访，拍了他和我。”

这句话似乎勾起了侯放一点兴趣，又朝着那边看了几眼，还是觉得像，就笑说：“原来还是有你嘛，那我得买本杂志来看看。”

“没什么好看的……侯放，你不要嘲笑我了。”夏至内心五味杂陈，话却还是说得没精打采。

但大概是时间不凑巧，一路上好几个书报亭都没开，侯放买杂志的心思落了空，但也因为这个插曲，倒把两个人心里盘旋着的其他事情暂时吹开了。

他们两个是最早到团里的，侯放把人载到后就直接去了办公室，看着他又急又快的步子，夏至到嘴边的话又硬是收住了，默默看着他走远，背影消失，又默默出神，才如梦初醒似的回神，默默在更衣间换好练功服，拉筋劈腿去了。

精神的浑噩必须锤打肉体方足以消除。夏至刻意重复着最基础又最繁重的热身动作，很快感觉到汗水在脊背上肆意流淌。他偶尔抬头看看练习镜内的自己，惨白的脸，乌黑的眼眶，神色沮丧无处掩藏。

直到察觉到再这么下去一定要抽筋，夏至才不情愿地停了下来，汗也不抹，就这么沉重地倒在地板上，看着天花板上的日光灯发呆，直到双眼酸涩到无法再承担更多的光线，才疲惫不堪地抬起胳膊挡了挡眼睛。

汗水像蚯蚓一样在他的颈窝慢慢游走，而此时耳边传来的脚步声也没有让他哪怕稍微移动身体，直到听到对方那又脆又甜，充满了新奇和欢喜的声音：“夏至，夏至，快看这个！”

夏至迟钝地移开手，却正正对上一大片黑白交杂的颜色。他的眼睛过了一会儿才适应过来，原来是一本书的内页，深色的背景下，那结实美丽的肉体白得像雪，乍一眼望去，简直是孱弱的。

这完全陌生的景象吓了夏至一跳，几乎是下意识地抓住了同事悬在他头顶上的那本杂志，一翻身坐了起来，把书页凑在眼前，仿佛不如此不足以让他认清谁是这身体的主人。十几页的专访里，两个人的身影交替出现，但始终只有周楠一个人的面孔，周昱的镜头记录上的只有他的身体，无一不是静止，或是将动而未动的那一瞬间，紧绷的皮肤，虬结的肌肉，如同一只蓄势待发的青年的兽，毛皮光滑，只要往前一步，就抖落下满身那清晨的水珠。

夏至几乎是目瞪口呆地翻过一页又一页，看着印在光滑铜版纸上的陌生的躯体，横陈如山峦如流水，竟是生平第一次为自己的脊背、腰臀、大腿、颈窝而脸红了，也是第一次发现原来自己在跳跃之前的那半秒里是这么用力地抿着嘴唇，以至于连下颔的线条都坚硬起来。

忽然，一滴水在眼前弥漫开来，水滴下的身体的线条顿时起了细微的变化，夏至情不自禁地摸了摸自己的脸，是淌下的汗，而他的手心冰凉如铁。

和冷硬的手心形成鲜明对比的是女同事那轻柔曼妙的语调：“我在公车上翻到的时候一开始还不敢认呢，后来看采访才确定是你……真是的，也告诉我们一声嘛。”

他犹自懵懂，愣愣看着女同事那飞速开合的两瓣嘴唇，终于接上话：“……我也不知道。”

这样的夏至看得对方也是一愣，接着噗哧一笑，把杂志从他手上抽过来，飞快地翻了好几个来回，然后一边看照片一边看人，又笑起来：“真好看，拍得真好看。我要是老林啊，就找到周昱，把底片要过来，放在我们团的大门口，就不怕招不到新人票卖不空了！”

夏至时不时瞄一眼杂志上的画面，心里就像有人在自己的胸膛里剖开一整个柠檬然后往里面挤汁水。这酸气熏得他眼睛也疼嗓子也疼，到后来简直是狼狈地别开眼：“明明每年老林都头痛应聘的新人太多……”

“哎呀差不多就是这个意思嘛，我是在夸你好不好？”

夏至苦笑了一下，一撑地板站了起来：“你看我这一身汗，我去冲个澡。”

“唉……现在还没热水呢！”

他也不管，匆匆而去，又痛痛快快洗了个冷水澡，再出来发现排练厅里多了不少人，而且一见他进来就冲着他笑，再定睛一看，同样的杂志多了好几本，也不知道是真凑巧买了，还是有人宣扬开，大家临时冲去买的。

杂志上的专访和照片使得夏至在接下来的一整天里成了全团的当之无愧的明星，他人缘好，年纪也轻，大家说笑间总归是打趣居多，而这打趣里又多多少少隐藏着一丝惊讶，就好像是年长的兄姐生平第一次发现自己那幼小的弟妹一夜之间长成了一般。

无论是赞美激赏还是打趣玩笑，夏至一整天来并没有什么笑脸。外人理所当然地把这样的应对当作了夏至那一贯的腼腆，只有侯放敲打了一句“你师兄师姐都是好意，别哭丧个脸”，但就算是有了这句话，夏至也依然还是闷头练习，一脸视外物如过眼云烟的架势。一直到下午四点，他才抽空给程翔打了个电话，电话却是助理接的，说他在忙。既然如此夏至也没有勉强，留下一句那就请他忙完了给我回个电话吧，就又跳舞去了。

他其实是生气的，生自己的气——从看到周昱的照片起，他就开始走神，旋转的间隙都不由自主地瞥一眼镜子里的自己，那运动着的影像也就迅速地和纸张上的身体重叠交错了起来。

而一直到这一天的工作结束，他也没等到周昱的电话或是短讯。

要他自己先打回去，夏至是不肯的。身体的疲惫，再加上内心憋足了气，让他的脸色很不好。练习一结束他就先闪去了办公区，找到侯放，问能不能去看看孙科仪。

看着他小心翼翼的神色，也忙了一天的侯放叹了口气：“我等一下要去医院，那你搭我的车走吧。边上坐一会儿。”

夏至点头，乖乖坐在一边的椅子上等侯放把手上这件事情做完，听他打了几个电话联系舞美和服装敲定了年底演出的一些细节，挂下电话后重重搓了一把脸，抬起头来对耷拉着脑袋净出神的夏至说：“走吧。”

他们离开舞团时晚高峰已经过去了，路上很顺，因为目的地是医院，两个人一路上都没开口，就这么静着到了医院。去取探视牌的时候看见陆恺之坐在走廊上，侯放这下不免露出诧异来，轻轻地叫了他一声：“恺之？”

听见侯放的声音后他也有些意外，扶着墙壁站了起来，先是对着夏至点了点头，才说：“我从周昱那里听说孙科仪的病，今天晚上正好有个空，过来看看她。”

夏至本来因为即将看到孙科仪内心隐隐害怕，听到周昱两个字，简直是浑身一僵。侯放听到周昱的名字后往夏至那边瞥了一眼，继续说：“他倒是消息传得快……既然来了怎么不进去？”

“有人在病房，好像是她先生和孩子。”

“前夫？”侯放轻轻哼了一声，语气里的不以为然连隐藏都懒得了，“那就坐一下吧，等他们出来我们再进去。”

就着等待的工夫，侯放和陆恺之像是怕冷场一样闲聊起基本定型的新舞剧，换作平日这些细节夏至是最有兴趣的，但此时此刻，他却是意兴阑珊、不时的神游天外了。

话语过耳，他甚至有些坐不住，就离座站到最近的窗边，顺着窗玻璃俯视下去。窗玻璃印出的灯光让这建筑看起来像一座四壁通亮的井，但这光却照不进最深处。

那看不见的最深最暗处让他没来由地打了个寒噤，这一回神，才听见稚气的童声在身后响起：“侯叔叔好。”

不知何时起，孙科仪的前夫已经结束了探视，抱着儿子站在走廊里和侯放打招呼。夏至进团时孙科仪已经离婚，他对这场不完满的婚姻知之甚少，可对比上次偶遇时的匆匆一瞥，眼前这个高大的男人看起来疲惫苍老得多，只是因为小儿子也在场，硬是用一点笑容来把眼里的无奈和恐惧遮掩过去。

侯放看见孩子，第一反应也是笑了起来，接着伸手摸了摸他的顶心，轻声细语地问：“你好啊，妈妈是不是好一点？”

孙科仪的儿子想了一想，重重地点头：”是。可侯叔叔，我妈妈怎么老不出院啊，我都好久、真的好久没等到她回家给我弹琴了。”

小孩子说到这里觉得委屈又生气，嘟起嘴来，整张脸团成一个包子。顿时在场的成年人们的神色都有了一秒的僵滞，最终还是孩子的爸爸强颜欢笑地说：“刚才你怎么答应妈妈的？不是说好了等妈妈做完这个小手术就回家的吗？”

“可是、可是，上次就说一个小手术，后来又有一个小手术，都说了好多好多次了，妈妈怎么还不回家啊？”

“快了，这次真的是最后一个了。”孙科仪的前夫不知不觉就把孩子搂得更紧了些，“好了，这些叔叔都要去看妈妈，奶奶也在家等我们吃晚饭，和叔叔们说再见。”

目送孙科仪的前夫抱着小儿子走远，也等孩子那清脆响亮的告别声的最后一缕余音消散，在场的三个成年男人才先后卸下挂着笑容的面具。瞥了一眼不知何时起又露出畏惧神色的夏至，侯放只是轻声说：“那我们进去吧。”

侯放一路横冲直撞一样到了病房外头，推门后见夏至比腿脚残疾的陆恺之还要慢，几乎还落在走廊的另一头，就异常耐心地停了下来，看着他拖拖拉拉地来到门口，才满意似的点点头，一起进去了。

夏至一路上做了所有的心理准备，可真的见到月余不见的孙科仪时，依然呆了一下——倒是往好的方向。气色不坏，头发也还在，就是瘦，瘦得进门来的第一眼，他几乎都没瞄见她。

孙科仪看见夏至这个畏畏缩缩的样子，已经猜到了他肯定是知道了病情，蛮不在意地笑了起来：“夏小至，你倒是稀客了。”

这句玩笑话没有让夏至笑出来，反而是往下撇了撇嘴角，接着整张嘴都剧烈地抖动了起来，见状侯放忙岔开了话题，用力一拍他的背：“年纪最小的去给我们倒杯水，然后把水果洗好瓜切一下……别呆着！”

最后三个字里那陡然凶狠起来的语气让夏至一凛，这才发现原来陆恺之是提着水果来探病的。他忙从对方手里把袋子接过去，匆匆扔下一句“孙姐那我去去就来”，就低下头冲去卫生间了。

洗手间的门关不严实，夏至刻意把水龙头拧大，于是孙科仪和侯放陆恺之的交谈声立刻变得若隐若现几不可闻了。他用劲地搓洗着苹果和梨子的皮，像是恨不得就这么用手指把水果抹去一层皮。洗到一半时他抬头四顾，洗手台上的药，墙壁上的急救按钮刺眼之极，而镜子里自己的脸，更是阴郁到连他都害怕了的地步。

好不容易把水果洗到令自己满意的程度，端出门就正好听见孙科仪在说手术的事情：“……人的命就是这样，要不是周昱，哪里会发现是癌？而且这癌症和他一点关系都没有，他这样一来，钱的事情都另说，人情我怎么还得起。”

侯放看了一眼石头一样倚在门边的夏至，才说：“你简直胡闹，这么大的事情，居然伙同周昱那个糊涂蛋一起瞒着。他居然还答应你了！”

孙科仪忙抢过侯放的话：“这个真是不能怪周昱，全是我一个人拿的主意，是我求他不要告诉你们的……团里最近要上新剧，我这边反正就这样了，也不差这一会儿……“

“乱来！”侯放一挑眉，孙科仪一下子就哑住了，“要不是你是个女人又生病，我非抽你两巴掌把你抽醒了！幸好我前天抽个空过来，不然非得到做完手术才告诉我们是吧？还有我和周昱通过电话了，也和林一言商量过了，手术费绝无可能要他出，有扬声在，哪里轮得到他给你出手术钱？简直是岂有此理了。”

眼看他说着又要上火，一直在边上不作声的陆恺之才插话：“你们两个人不要说话说顶上了。钱算什么事，治病是大事。周昱告诉我除了肝，还有胰脏……”

对着他关切的目光，孙科仪脸白了一白，接着勉强一笑：“是有一点，不太多。这次开刀就把癌变的部分一起摘掉了。这个不要紧。”

半晌，侯放又说：“孙科仪，你是个女人，不那么要强，偶尔向朋友倾诉哪怕是求援，都是可以的，不要一个人硬撑着。”

听到这里，孙科仪真的笑了，弯弯的眉眼让她枯瘦的面容也不再那么触目惊心了：“当年你联合老林把我骗到扬声一道起步的时候，可不是这么说的。”

“哦？那我是怎么说的？”侯放跟着扬起了嘴角。

孙科仪继续笑着，伸出手来握了握侯放搁在膝盖上的手：“想不起来了？那我再给你一次机会，下次来看我之前想起来就行，不然就老样子，输了的人倒立。”

闻言侯放反握住孙科仪的手：“总之不要逞强。我们都在这里的，也总是在你这一边。”

孙科仪一怔，忽地冲着始终站在门边不敢走近似的夏至挑挑眉毛：“有没有被这样多愁善感拖泥带水的侯美人吓到？是不是觉得他被老林附身了？”

夏至看着她的脸，又看看一旁坐着的侯放，到底还是没和他们一样笑出来。

他们在孙科仪的病房逗留了差不多一个小时，分吃了水果，又听着侯放对孙科仪说了许多团里的近况，才在护士的催促之下意犹未尽地告辞了。一出病房拐了个弯侯放的脸就垮下来，掏出手机噼里啪啦狂按一通键盘，又很快地挂断：“妈的，忘记他在飞机上了。”

陆恺之看了看表：“至少还有两小时到。你也不要发火，今天中午我和他正好碰到，就拼了个桌，医院那边来电话说护工的事，我顺口一问才知道的。能告诉我无非是我和扬声没什么瓜葛，他这个人只是懒得说谎，可不是故意打偏手。”

侯放见楼梯近，也懒得搭电梯，就顺着台阶一路向下，一边下楼梯一边头也不回地对陆恺之说：“我恨不得掐死他。这事孙科仪糊涂，他也跟着糊涂？还真的能瞒过去吗？我是昨天才知道，原来都扩散到胰腺了！孙科仪平时神经粗得和钢筋一样，眼下这十万火急的事，她倒好，玩起保密战来了！”

“你不要叫。”侯放的腿脚一般正常人都跟不上，更别说陆恺之，但眼下他硬是还一路扶着扶手硬是跟在他半层楼之后，“早说又有什么用。病都到这份上了，她不想你们分心，这是体贴，又不是耍心眼，更没恶意，你就不要为这个发虚火了。”

“陆恺之！”

侯放蓦然顿住脚步，再一个急转身，简直是气急败坏地瞪着慢了好几拍才勉强停稳的陆恺之。后者被这么又吼又瞪，倒也还是平静，静静站在台阶上也看着侯放。

事实证明侯放的故交对他的脾气都清楚得很，知道这人第一是吃软不吃硬，第二是对着闷葫芦天大的邪火也发不出来，果然两个人对视了半天，侯放生硬地别开脸：“……偏偏是孙科仪。这个女人真是倒霉透顶……倒霉透顶……”

他说得咬牙切齿义愤填膺好像和她有什么刻骨深仇，就是搭在扶梯上的手抖个不停，像是恨不得要把这木头扶手给捏碎了。

侯放一旦安静下来，本来就人迹罕至的楼梯间顿时静了下来，陆恺之见他平缓了点，又回头去找夏至——他落在了最后面，脚步虚浮，神情恍惚，倒像是自己大病初愈一般。

侯放和陆恺之这场还算不上争执的你来我往虽然每一个字都入了夏至的耳，但其实并没有多少真的听进去了。他一路跟出来，就觉得胸口发闷，太阳穴胀痛，除了目眩，还很想吐。在夏至看来陆恺之的视线里或许包含了几许让他劝慰侯放的意味，但他能做的却只是下意识地摇头，这样的神色落在陆恺之眼里，倒更像是夏至才是亟需安慰的那一个了。

电话铃声在楼梯间响起时，陡然就挟带上了不祥的预兆。夏至眉心一跳，几乎是恼火地回头去找铃声的主人，而直到接收到另外两人的目光，他才意识到这声音来自自己的手机，号码是陌生的，这简直更糟。

他任着电话响了一会儿，来电方很固执，一直不肯挂断，他就只好接起来。悬得高高的心在对方自我介绍的瞬间落回实地，并让他有点哭笑不得：是快递公司向他确认地址，好送个包裹。

问明白这包裹来自同城，寄方自然也就不言而喻。夏至放下电话后对着在场的另两个人勾一勾嘴角，权当笑意：“我的钥匙和钱包昨天留在……朋友那里了，他给我寄过来。”

侯放挥挥手：“那你去吧，早点休息，路上自己当心。”

“嗯。”

夏至点头，道别后想一想又绕回来，问侯放：“侯放，我昨天起就没钱包，能借我点车钱吗？”

侯放看了他一眼，二话不说掏口袋，掏了一圈不由一阵苦笑：“得，我把钱包留在团里了。我车里还有点零钱，你跟我来。”

说完他就和陆恺之道别，陆恺之却问：“等一下你去哪里？”

“去和林一言碰个头。他这个点还在团里。”

“那好。这一带附近是打不到车子的，既然你有事，我可以送夏至回去。”

夏至下意识要推辞，不料侯放很满意这样的安排：“如果你不是太麻烦的话……他这小子心里一有事就丢三落四，送一下也好。”

侯放拍了板子，夏至哪里还有反驳推却的机会，只能乖乖地跟到医院门口，上了陆恺之的车子后很不好意思地致谢：“对不起，给你添麻烦了。”

“不要紧。你的地址是？”

把夏至报的地址输入导航仪后，陆恺之静静地启动了车子。指路的女声那柔和又欠缺情感的声音让车厢里冷冰冰的，夏至系好安全带后就一动也不动，倒是陆恺之轻声解释：“我很少开车，也不太记路。”

“没关系，我不赶时间。谢谢你。”

虽然陆恺之谦虚在先，但他的车子的确开得不错，速度不快，规矩又稳当，夏至昨晚没睡好，很快就昏昏欲睡起来，又在不久之后真的倒头睡过去。这一觉睡得极沉，一直到了目的地后陆恺之拍了拍他的肩膀，他才警觉地转醒。

“……嗯？到了？”

惺忪睡眼下陆恺之的脸有点模糊，这让他一时恍惚，下意识地伸了个懒腰，接着才想起来是在对方的车里，又很快地收了回来：“……不好意思。”

“是不是这里？”陆恺之笑了一下，替他转开了话题。

四周的景致都是熟悉的，夏至点点头，下车后他又一次道了谢，一直目送陆恺之的车开走，这才转身上楼。

室友在家，刚进门电话又响了，正好包裹也到了。取回来拆开当然是前一天留在周昱那里的包，里面的东西一样不少，他特意数一数钥匙，也是一片都没少，就是整个包都翻遍了，也没看见一张便条。

这样清白的交接虽然不是第一次，但夏至还是不太高兴。洗了个澡看了张碟，到底没忍住给周昱挂了个电话。他记得在医院里陆恺之提过什么飞机至少还有两个小时，就专门等过了两个小时才打。电话是通的，过了一会儿才被接起，另一头人声嘈杂，可周昱的声音很清楚：“喂，我是周昱。”

他没有记他的电话。夏至有点酸楚地想着，一面清了清嗓子，让自己的声音听起来平静些：“是我。”

周昱倒也不惊讶：“我在外地。你的包我托人寄给你了，收到没有？”

这没事人一样的态度到底还是出乎夏至的意料，他梗了一下，才答：“嗯，收到了。”

“反正我确定钥匙是寄回来了。如果有什么少了，你自己过去找……”

“我今天去医院看了孙姐。”

虽然被夏至突兀地打断了话，周昱那边几乎没有停顿也跟着转了话题：“她怎么样？病情有变动？”

夏至本来只是有点酸楚，但周昱这镇定如仪的语气让他一下子就来了火气，声音一下子也沉了下来：“你早知道她得了癌症对不对？为什么不告诉我？”

“大概两周多。她坚持不说。”

夏至眼前发黑：“她得了癌症啊！肝癌！都扩散到了胰腺！这么大的事情你怎么能瞒着不说？还是侯放去看她才知道的！你知道不知道她就一个人过啊，我就在你身边，这么久，这么多机会，周昱……你……”

想到孙科仪在病床上的样子夏至几乎说不下去了，握着手机的手只发抖，又是怕又是气，周昱等他说完了，才说：“我也是偶尔知道的，并且是第一个知道。我问过她的意见，她坚持不告诉你们。夏至，孙科仪并不需要同情，这是她表达尊严的方式，我尊重她的决定。”

“人都病得要死了你还扯什么尊严啊！”

周昱的语气非常平静有力：“你们只是晚知道了大半个月，但是孙科仪的治疗一直没有停下。我记得她这周开刀，而且现在侯放和林一言都已经知道了，你也知道了，那就在手术前多给她一点安慰，没人能替她受苦，但至少你们可以帮她分担一点心理上的压力。”

“周昱，我不和你吵架。你到底把我当成什么？这么大的事情你怎么就能不说？好，退一万不说，你说她不让你说，不让你告诉我们，陆恺之又是怎么回事？”

“陆恺之去了医院？”周昱问了一句，没有得到回答后又说，“他不是扬声的人。”

这句话理所当然得让夏至简直没办法，一句话在胸腔里冲撞了半天，终于还是忍无可忍地爆发了出来：“你……你大混蛋！我们你全瞒着，陆恺之一个和她非亲非故的反而先知道！你到底在想什么？”

面对破口大骂，周昱在电话那头听起来依然不恼：“你不要对我发脾气。孙科仪生病是很不幸，但不可怜，她当然有权利选择对谁透露病情，怎么透露。事实上她也没有特意隐瞒，侯放一抽出空来去探病就知道了。如果她希望由她自己告诉你们病情，我当然尊重她的意见。”

夏至语塞。虽然隔着电话，虽然气急败坏，但是他内心里有一个很小的角落，正拼命地呐喊“如果你这段时间多去看她而不是昏头颠脑地谈恋爱，怎么会从别人哪里知道这个消息”。而这呐喊越来越清晰嘹亮，逼得他认清自己才是晚知道真相的祸首。他不该去怪周昱，哪怕周昱是让他昏头颠脑的帮凶。

这个认知并没有缓解他此刻的郁结，反而更像一个结结实实迎向胸口的铁拳。夏至咬紧牙关，再也说不出一个字来，只能对着电话喘着粗气；而周昱很有耐心，也陪着他一言不发，直到听到电话那头的喘息声平稳了，他才又一次开口：“我记得孙科仪这周五的手术，要不要守手术你恐怕要和她还有侯放商量，我周五半夜飞机才能落地，周末我们一起去看她。”

这句话打得夏至猝不及防，眼睛一下子就热了，他还是硬撑着，又过了好一会儿，嗓子似乎才恢复了功能：“我要守着她。”

“你自己拿主意。”

“周昱……”

“嗯？”

夏至定一定心，不知不觉之中死死地捏住了手机，他的语调几乎是惶恐的，轻而不安，每一个字的尾音都被下一个飞快地遮掩住了：“那我们不吵架了吧。”

周昱那边只静了一瞬：“这不是吵架。别多想，等我回来。”


	17. Chapter 17

周昱回来那天夏至并没有去接机，而是在周昱的公寓里补觉。他和扬声的其他两个与也孙科仪要好的同事从前一天晚上八点一直陪到第二天上午十点，才被赶来接班的孙科仪的前夫赶回去休息。夏至平时很少熬夜，这样一宿下来实在受不了，进门直接扑床，睡得昏天黑地，中途醒了好几次，都是没两分钟又昏迷过去了。

周昱并不知道家里还有人，进卧室顺手一开灯，见床上好大一个茧，又顺手把灯关了，转去外面的浴室冲澡去了。

但这一来一往的动静已经足以把睡了差不多十二个小时的夏至从梦境深处拉出来，何况他睡归睡，心里其实一直记挂着周昱今天回来这么件事。于是等周昱冲好澡出来，发现卧室的门缝里泻出灯光，推开门一看，夏至抱着被子靠在床背上坐着，头发乱得像被秋风吹过的野草，满脸迷糊，惘惘然的神色就像在等待一个吻。

周昱就给了他一个吻。好一会儿后夏至转过脸来看着他，再好一会儿才开口，因为睡得太久他嗓子哑了，好久才能出声，脸色依然是将醒未醒：“……几点了？”

“一点半。”

夏至有点迟钝地看了一眼窗外：“天黑着。“

“半夜一点半。”周昱微笑着补充了一句，“还睡吗？你今天吃过东西没有？”

直到这时，夏至才意识到和自己说话的人是周昱，他的手下意识地就攀住了周昱的胳膊，有些失焦的视线也聚合起来，看着周昱问：“你什么时候回来的？”

“刚到一会儿。孙科仪的手术怎么样？”

听到孙科仪三个字，夏至的脑子才开始被动地运转。他拢了拢大脑内四散的信息，回答道：“所有生癌的地方都切掉了，昨天……我是说礼拜五晚上做完手术的。我和老武还有王杉杉他们一直守到十点多，等孙姐的丈夫来接班才回来睡的。我们走的时候她还没醒，但医生说情况很稳定……啊，我得打个电话问问现在怎么样了？”

周昱一把按住就要从床上蹦下来的夏至：“这个点没人接电话了。再睡一下，天亮了我们一起过去。”

这句话说完好久他发现夏至都怔怔地看着自己，不由得又是一笑：“怎么回事？”

夏至并没意识到自己的声音在微微发抖：“你明天没事吗？如果你忙，我可以先过去……要不然我还是一个人先过去……”

“我没事，都安排好了。”

“……也不要多睡一下？我今天睡了一天了，等一下天一亮可能就醒了。”

看着夏至那小心翼翼反复询问的样子，周昱拍了拍他的肩膀，点头答道：“不要紧，可以看完她回来再睡。你真的不要吃点东西再睡？这样容易睡着。”

夏至的眼睛一下子就亮了起来，他先是摇头，忽然动作一顿，明亮的眼睛盯着周昱，说：“那个……你刚才是不是亲了我一下？”

“是。”

“我可以不可以亲回来？”

周昱微笑，又探过身去再亲了他一下。

这下夏至是真心实意地笑了起来，一把搂住周昱，拿被子把两个人密密实实地包裹起来，然后在这人照的黑暗中，快活地摸到对方的鼻梁和嘴唇，重重地亲了下去。

两个人睡到天刚亮，就一前一后地醒了。夏至是睡足了的，这个时候也有点不舍得起来，借着这蒙蒙天光看着身边的周昱出神。对方的鼻息打在他的小臂上，这让他难以自抑地心痒，就忍不住凑过去亲吻他的嘴角，手也没得闲地顺着周昱那平坦结实的小腹往他的睡裤里钻。这一点淘气很快被周昱收服了，他抓住了夏至的手：“等一下要去医院，昨晚不是说好了？”

夏至一愣，手上的动作停了一停，但过了一会儿还是不甘心，整个人蒙进被子里，滑到周昱的腰间，模模糊糊地说：“你不想吗？十分钟……”

周昱却把被子掀开了，微笑着把人也拎出来，接着亲了亲他的嘴角：“回来之后多少个十分钟都随你。”

明明他的神色坦然极了，说完立刻起身去了浴室，但被留下的夏至看着他赤裸的脊背，还是不怎么争气地脸红了。

他们到医院的时候还早。孙科仪的前夫在陪床，见夏至来探望就暂时走出病房，还没来得及说什么，夏至已经心急地开口：“孙姐怎么样？”

“昨天下午醒了差不多一小时，说痛，打了针又睡了，还没醒。夜里医生和护士都来过，说各种指标都稳定。我再等等，搞不好就快醒了。小夏，昨天谢谢你们帮着守夜……给你们添麻烦了。”

夏至其实和孙科仪的前夫从没单独说过话，依稀记得对方姓刘，犹豫了一下，还是喊了声“姐夫”而不是“刘先生”，又说：“没什么。平时都是孙姐照顾我们，她病了，我们也帮不上什么别的忙……只能替你们分担一点是一点了……额，你们的儿子呢？”

“他奶奶在照顾，我和孙科仪也商量了，等她稍好一点再带来医院，也不告诉他妈妈到底是什么病……那个，小夏，也请你们……”

夏至忙点头：“我知道的，也会交待大家，不会说的。”

孙科仪的前夫客气而疲惫地又道了谢，就沉默了下来。夏至一时想不到别的话，也不再开口，从病房门上的玻璃格里看向不知道是沉睡还是昏迷中的孙科仪：如果不是靠头发，很难分辨病床上到底哪里是她，哪里是被子。但她的神色依然安详，仿佛从未受过病痛之苦。

夏至忽然想起那天侯放泄恨一样的“倒霉透顶”四个字，鼻子立刻就酸了。

他默默地隔门看了很久，直到颊边的泪都干了，才假装四下无人似的飞快地抹了一把眼睛和脸，回头去找不知道在寒暄着什么的另外两个人。察觉到夏至投来的视线后周昱的话也跟着停了下来，对夏至说：“孙科仪是不是还没醒？等一下护工来换刘先生的班，你还等吗？”

夏至吸了吸鼻子，盯着地板缓缓摇头：“我好像有点感冒，传染了孙姐就糟了。”

孙科仪的前夫就说：“等科仪醒了我会告诉她你们来过了，你们已经很辛苦了，要是再生病，我们就太过意不去了。已经很感激了，真的谢谢。”

可不等他的话说完夏至已经仓促地道别，然后转身就走，等周昱这边道别完，夏至搭的电梯已经开动了。等周昱追到一楼，就看夏至一个人像一头被蒙上了眼睛的牛，急匆匆地向大门口的方向走去。

周昱追上他，只往他脸上看了一眼，就伸手搭住了他的胳膊，强迫他的脚步慢下来：“这么大的人了，慢慢走。”

“我没在他们面前哭。”夏至咬着牙说。

“谁说你哭了。走慢点，别人就不会看你了。”

夏至一僵，脚步整个就定住了。

可周昱拖着他继续往前走：“也不要停。”

夏至的眼前一片模糊，在医院大堂里往来的人群晃成了一个个折射着水光的剪纸。可他能感觉到周昱的手正抓住自己的小臂，手心温热，脚步不急不徐，连带着自己的脚步也放缓了下来。他用力地眨了眨眼，强迫眼眶深处的那阵潮意过去，哑着嗓子说：“周昱，我，我害怕。”

周昱半天没有说话，夏至就静静地等着，渐渐的，他发现对方并不是在以沉默来安慰他——他的脚步越来越慢，到了后来，甚至彻底地停住了。

他终于也惊讶地停了下来，这才发现周昱的视线落在大厅的另一头。医院里人头涌动，他看不出周昱视线的落点，但眼下的周昱的神情是彻底陌生的，这让他没来由的不安，到底还是轻轻推了推他：“周昱，你……”

下一刻周昱放开了手：“稍微等我一下。”

说完，他就朝着之前望去的方向走了过去，这次夏至看清楚了，那是一个陌生的年轻女人，在看见周昱后，整张脸顿时布满了不可知的犹豫和恐惧。

周昱和那个陌生女人只说了几句话就以对方的离场告终，而周昱并没有阻拦她。等周昱再回到身边，夏至看了他好几眼，总觉得哪里不对劲，更多的还是担心周昱，就问：“你的朋友？”

“认识的人。”

说到这里他就不肯再说，夏至也就收住了话头，直到进到车里，还是开了口：“我不是想打听你的私事，我就是担心你朋友生病……”

“没事。”

夏至吃不准这到底是回答前半句还是后半句，但周昱并没什么交谈的兴致这点还是很清楚的，何况他还在开车。夏至就闭了嘴，陪着周昱一言不发地进了门脱了外套，才听周昱没有预兆地说：“我忘记了，早饭还没吃，想吃点什么？”

“我……我不饿。”

“你不是一天基本上只吃早饭的吗？如果你不是实在太困，我们就去吃一点，因为之后我想再睡几个钟头。”

“你睡吧，我可以自己去吃。我有钥匙。”

周昱听了就点点头，再无异议，转身进了卧室。听见房间里隐约的水声后，夏至也抓起钱包，自己出门吃他的早饭去了。

他早饭一定要吃热的，出了小区后找了家面店吃了碗面条了事。一边吃一边回想起有一次周昱带他去工作室取个机器，然后顺便吃了一顿宵夜。老城区的面馆连桌椅都不配套，也不知道是对面的周昱的吃相还是食物真的格外美味，他破例地吃了整整一大碗面。

两相比较之下眼前这碗面愈发难吃起来，夏至吃完后想到周昱还没吃东西，又找了家点心店买了两个面包，付账时他忍不住回想周昱喜欢吃什么，想来想去越是不得其解：和他一起吃了这么多次饭，每次去的餐厅都很美味没错，但他好像就没有不吃的东西。

既然想到了吃，不免就想到床，接着再自然没有地想到床癖，想着想着把自己想成一个大红脸，半天都没听见身后的人在催促：“……先生？这位先生……到你结帐了！”说完还轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀示意。

夏至一惊，怀里的东西就落了地，手忙脚乱捡起来后一时竟想不起来该干嘛，鬼使神差往后一瞄，这下是结结实实地惊住了——虽然他身后那个看起来也比他好不到哪里去。

“你怎么会在这里？”

异口同声说完这句话后，无论是夏至还是丁丽丽都先是一愣，才又都笑出声来。丁丽丽抢先答了：“我家住这里啊。这周被我妈拎回来过周末。”

“哦，这样。”

“我都不知道你也住这一带。这家店的牛角包好吃，你卡点卡得正好。”

自从《踏歌》首演后夏至请了丁丽丽吃了一顿饭，两个人就再没见过，后来丁丽丽短信加电话约了他好几次，也被夏至以排练忙给推掉了。排练忙固然不是假话，但此时此刻在周昱公寓附近撞上丁丽丽还是让他有点莫名的尴尬，听她说面包，也就跟着说：“我没吃过，就是看见家里有袋子又看见店就进来了……”

话完了他才意识到这句话说得不妥，就急急地收住了。倒是丁丽丽似乎没在意，又问：“你总说你忙，那新舞剧排得怎么样？到时候能如期上演吗？”

“票都卖了，演出期也排定了，当然要演。”

“那可不一定。谁不知道你们扬声的演出期不靠谱，特别是新剧，不延期才是新闻了。”

这话说得不算错，就是有些刺耳，夏至不免为扬声辩解：“一些临演前的改动，至少有一半绝大多数观众是看不出来的，只是老林和侯放两个人总是自己在追自己，永远不会停一停。你也知道，延期，改票，这种事情最怕的是演出方。”

他说得认真，不防丁丽丽忽然噗地一笑，直笑得夏至莫名其妙地看着她不作声，才不紧不慢笑眯眯地说：“我妈说得可一点没错，一是凡是进了扬声的舞者都像是被林一言洗过脑，一个个护短得不得了。二来嘛，‘夏至啊，真是一根筋’。”

这下夏至更莫名了，想不到怎么和丁丽丽的妈妈扯上关系，就是那语气确实有点眼熟。他想了半天还是不得其解，好在丁丽丽也没存心卖关子，指着自己的脸说：“见过我妈的都说我和她一个样子啊，真的想不起来？”

夏至老实地摇头。

“我妈是杨天娜。”

一听到这三个字，夏至脚下一个趔趄，脸色都变了。站好后他端详了丁丽丽好一阵，终于不得不承认她有句话说得一点不错，这活脱脱就是个年轻版的杨天娜，之所以一直没往杨天娜身上想，全是因为这姑娘身上远没她妈那付女暴君的气象。不知不觉他盯着丁丽丽看了太久，不好意思之余正想说点什么让自己看起来不那么蠢，话到嘴边脑子里灵光一闪：“……她这么老，怎么能有你这个年纪的女儿？”

丁丽丽没想到他一开口来了这么一句，一下子笑不可抑，直笑得蹲在地上又蹦起来，笑够了抹一把眼泪：“我说夏至你也太老实了吧。就算心里真的想我妈老，也不能说出来啊！”

夏至顿时大窘，好在丁丽丽迅速又把话绕了回来：“真的是我妈。她四十二才生我的……我知道你在想什么，没你想得这么玄乎和高尚。我有个哥哥，是有过个哥哥，不过在我出生前就死了，这才有的我。”

夏至安安静静等她说完，摇了摇头，说：“不是，我只是在想你妈，我是说杨老师，很了不起。我妈不到二十岁就生下我了。”

“这个听起来好像更厉害点。”丁丽丽满不在乎地又笑起来，“哦，对了对了，我买了有你专访的杂志！照片里和你平时给人的感觉完全不一样啊，感觉差太多了！那个……摄影师是周昱对吧，你认识他的吧？能不能拜托你一个事？”

她语速快得让夏至来不及表态，已然觉得招架不住，看着一脸期待的丁丽丽，他犹豫了片刻，还是点了头：“认得。”

“其实不认得也没关系，这事还是找你比较快……就是那个拉页那张图片，印了你和周楠各一面的，我，还有我同宿舍的一个朋友，都想要一张照片印海报，我要你的她要周楠的，所以你自己有底图没有？”

“……我没有。”

丁丽丽毫不气馁，继续说：“按道理应该至少会寄张照片给本人的吧？到时候如果你收到照片，能不能多要一张你的，再要一张周楠的？拜托拜托，我妈其实也认识周昱，但如果她知道我找他是为了要半裸男人的照片印海报，估计要发心脏病……”

年轻女孩子闹腾起来有一种自然的活泼劲，就算是有求于人也是全不似当真。看着她的笑脸，夏至反而是仓促地别开视线，支支吾吾了半天，才勉强点头：“我手头也没有。如果有了我问问。”

“那就谢谢啦！”

不知不觉间，他们走回了小区里。眼看着周昱公寓在的那栋楼拐个弯就到了，丁丽丽这才觉得有点不对，停下脚步说：“你也住这个小区？哪一栋啊？”

夏至伸手指了指。

丁丽丽顺着望了过去，一望不由得喜笑颜开，一合掌说：“太巧了，我从来不知道我们居然是邻居！我真是回家太少了，居然连这个都不知道。我家住顶楼，你呢？”

这的确是太巧了。夏至嘴里都隐隐发苦起来。这时没得到回答的丁丽丽又抛出新的问题，依然是那样心无芥蒂的愉悦劲，好像前面一路都是糖果：“你今晚有没有别的事，要不然一起吃晚饭？”

他仍是没有回答。丁丽丽这次不再继续问，而是看着他，耐心地等待着回答。她目光中的等待和期冀夏至是熟悉的，他觉得自己一步步走到这里，躲闪已经到了尽头。他就看着她的眼睛，几乎是局促地笑了一笑，正色说：“丁丽丽，我平时不住在这里……二楼是周昱的公寓。”

周昱说过“不要后悔”，可看着丁丽丽此时的表情，夏至是真的很想知道一个人怎么能做到从不后悔。

他自己心里正堵，丁丽丽却反应得快，只轻轻呀了一声，接着就说：“那就这么说好了，照片的事你可不能赖了。”

夏至全没想到她会说这句话，愣了一愣，半晌才点点头：“哦。”

丁丽丽又若无其事地冲他一笑，率先朝他们住的那栋公寓楼走去。夏至跟在后面，也不知道该说些什么，就由着她在前面带路一样一言不发地走着。进了楼道她按开电梯门，转身看向夏至，夏至隔着几步的距离停住了，摇摇头：“我爬楼梯。”

“那好。”丁丽丽微微一抿嘴，垂了垂视线，又很快地重复了一遍，“那好。那我先上去了。”

她说完立刻就去按关门键，门关闭的短短一瞬里，夏至看见丁丽丽重重地按住了自己的额角。夏至几乎是下意识地往前踏了一步，又在这一步之后收住了脚步，由着电梯门无声地合上。

回到周昱家周昱当然没醒，夏至全无睡意，兼之担负了心事，在沙发上没坐几分钟再坐不住，出去跑了圈步又回来把除了卧室之外的所有房间的地板都拖了一次，拖到客厅的时候膝盖撞到茶几，砰的一响，自己痛得眼冒金星恨不得在地板上就地打个滚不说，连周昱都被这声动静给惊醒了，爬下来床来看个究竟。

听到门声夏至忙尽力藏起那让他龇牙咧嘴的痛苦，揉膝盖的手也停了下来：“我拖地，没留神碰了一下茶几……没别的事。”

这强颜欢笑的样子没骗过周昱，朝他身上上下一扫，周昱就在一边的抽屉里翻出红花油：“谁要你扫地来了？放下来，这事有人做。你平时周末都干什么？”

夏至乖乖放下拖把，坐到沙发上捋起裤腿看膝盖，目前内外伤都不见，就懒得涂药，答：“看哪天有想看的电影或者戏，这天就白天去团里，另一天在家收拾屋子洗衣服。周昱，和我在一起真的这么无聊吗？周末非要拿来睡觉？”

周昱被他盯着，不以为意地笑了起来：“不是无聊。是我在外面不睡觉。”

“你认床？”

“非常。”

夏至皱了皱眉头：“好吧，人总是要有点小毛病。”

“我的毛病太多了。”说话间周昱目光一转，看见面包店的袋子，“给我买的？”

“嗯，你还要睡吗？还要睡就睡起来再吃，免得……“夏至一顿，还是把“发胖”两个字给咽下去了。

周昱这时已经抓起纸袋，去厨房倒了杯冷水就开始吃这顿临近中饭的早饭。夏至看他一点热的东西都不碰，自己的胃仿佛都有点痛，又不好多说什么，看着他飞快地吃掉一个面包又把水喝干净后，轻声开口：“我早上吃过了，两个都是你的。”

“谢谢。我不吃杏仁。”

“啊？”

夏至瞄了一眼袋子里剩下的那只面包，上面只是零散着装饰着薄薄的杏仁片。他想起当初在面包店的时候，这牛角包刚烤出来，就是杏仁的味道格外诱人才让他专门买了一只。于是他撇撇嘴，说：“我还以为你不挑食呢。”

“挑食也是我的一个坏毛病。”

周昱说得一本正经，夏至连着看了他好几眼确认不是在说笑才讶然说：“不是吧……明明每次吃饭你都没什么不吃啊……”

“因为是我点菜，你点的那些菜正好你又都吃完了。”

这话没来由地触动夏至的一番心思，他想了一想，说：“你不吃什么可以告诉我。”

“没关系，你自己喜欢就行。”说到这里周昱微微一挑眉，这让他的笑容里多了几分自嘲的意味，“我不吃的东西不少，说出来扫兴。”

“挑床，挑食，周先生，你还挑什么？”夏至不免好奇地问。

“很多东西。”

“比如？”

“下次我可以告诉你我不挑什么。”

“为什么要下次？”

“无聊的事情可以等到不那么重要的时候再说。”

夏至讶异：“你着急出门？”

周昱放下手里的水杯，吻住了夏至。吻完之后微微一笑：“不出门，但说不喜欢的东西太没意思了。你说得对，周末不该拿来睡觉。”

对夏至来说，周昱的吻一直充满了魔力。哪怕只是再轻的一个吻，都足以让他飘飘然而忘乎所以了。他接下这个亲吻，接着情不自禁地亲回来，亲吻之余偷偷往窗子的方向一瞥——阳光很好，窗帘没拉，但是，管他的！

哪怕是双人沙发，但对两个成年男人来说还是未免逼仄了点，随着亲吻和爱抚不断深入，顺势滑坐在地板上似乎成了眼下水到渠成的选择。脊背触地的瞬间夏至隔着单衣都立刻感觉到微微的湿意，他不禁懊恼拖把上的水稍微多了点，可下一刻周昱已经把他从单衫里蜕出来，赤裸的皮肤贴上地板后那恼人的凉意反而消失了，他这才意识到，原来就是这么短短的几分钟光景，自己已经从内到外被周昱给点燃了。

夏至瞪大眼睛，看着身上的这个男人脱衣服。没有窗帘的掩护，日光就成了帮凶，周昱一举一动间落下的阴影反而成了夏至此时唯一的衣着。他着迷地望着周昱的颈窝和脊背，又情不自禁地拿眼前所见与他照片下的自己的那些特写对比，看着看着他忽然笑了出来，周昱停下动作看了一眼：“嗯？”

这声询问轻极了，可毫不费力地拨动了夏至心底那根细弦，让夏至的声音一下子烟消云散，只能无限眷恋地伸出手来，抚摸着周昱的脊背和腰线，又凑过身去，细细亲吻。周昱的身体很硬，和这个人呈现在人前的外表全然相悖，然而这又未必不是和他的本性相合。他的亲吻越走越低，舌尖刚刚巡游到小腹，肩膀上忽然一重，人就被掀回了地板，而之前那笼罩在他身体上的大片阴影，也被两人那亲密无间的距离给无情地压倒了。

夏至几乎是热切地伸腿盘住了周昱的腰，为他无所保留地打开身体。交合在一起的最初他觉得有点痛，攀在周昱肩膀上的手指无意识地收紧，又很快地随着对方的动作无力的滑开。好在疼痛过去得很快，那业已久违的连视线都开始失焦的快感又一次地笼罩住了他。

在翻天覆地的快感中夏至觉得胸口一块越来越紧，渐渐的连近在咫尺的周昱的面孔也看不清了。他不由得伸出双臂更紧地锁住了周昱，这个人从来都给他力量，越是这样两情交融的瞬间，他越是不能放开他分毫。

不知不觉中，夏至翻身坐在了周昱的身上，这个姿势曾经让他害怕，可今天不知道为什么只是让他更加急切，急切得乃至焦虑起来。摆动腰时他又一次感觉到了痛苦，好在快感依然笼罩一切，周昱那汗湿的，扶在他后腰的手也笼罩一切。当夏至居高临下地俯视下来，周昱那赤裸的胸膛和小腹，简直是一片无人的原野，在这一刻，唯有自己才是他的主人。

念及此，他一把拍开周昱抚上他性器的手，几乎是胡闹地俯下腰来，给了他一个恶狠狠的、潮湿的吻。

他已经分不清这是亲吻还是舐咬，唇舌间唾液、汗水和血的味道混合在一起，融汇成一种古怪的湿而苦涩的腥味。周昱几乎是顺从地接受了这个吻，手却无声无息地潜上夏至的后颈，一直等到后者因为窒息而不得不稍稍抬头的那个瞬间，猛一发力，又把他带到了自己身下。

焦灼的快感中，夏至又一次睁开了眼睛，眼前的男人陡然生出了另外一张脸，没有一丝笑意，但美得不可思议，漆黑的眼睛里充满了捕食者的光，令夏至的腿和腰这时都臣服似的发软，偏偏手臂始终顽固地拥抱着他，不让周昱从他的身体里退开分寸。但让他怎么也想不到的是，周昱只是偏过头来，亲了亲他的膝盖。

之前撞上茶几，这时才开始泛青的膝盖。

夏至前一秒整个大脑都在尖叫，可这个时候，连喘息都停住了，那些无处遁逃无可排遣的声音全部化作液体，从身体里迸发出来，他只能咬上周昱的肩膀，幻想着能有什么魔法，好让周昱以为，这一刻在他肩膀上流淌的只是因为激情而起的汗水和血。


	18. Chapter 18

不知从哪个缝隙溜进屋内的风拂在两个人身上，和彼此皮肤间正散发着的热气两相冲撞，汗意就在不知不觉中一点点地褪去了。

夏至懒洋洋地翻了个身，腿脚顺势搭在了周昱的身上。对方汗津津的皮肤暖得让他恨不得贴得再近些，就恨浑身上下再没了力气，只能伸出舌头往周昱胳膊上舔一口了事。

周昱听之任之，躺了一会儿坐起来从茶几上摸了一根烟，点好之后又躺回去，好似浑然不觉这么赤身裸体地躺在冷冰冰的地板上有什么不妥。青色的烟雾很快笼罩住两个人，夏至本来连手指都懒得动，闻到烟味后立刻以惊人的敏捷地坐起来，夺走了周昱的烟。

“别抽了。”

被抢走烟周昱倒也不气，转过头来看着他。夏至却认认真真地盯着他，黑白分明的眼睛里没有一点妥协：“才从医院回来，就别抽烟了吧。”

闻言周昱飞快地一笑又收住：“那就不抽了。”

他答应得爽快，夏至眼睛蓦地有点发酸：“你知道我不是想干涉你的生活，但是，抽烟不好。”

“是不怎么好。”周昱从他手里又把烟拿回来，掐熄了之后忽然问，“上午出门遇到什么事了？”

“啊？”这问题来得毫无预兆，夏至一愣，竟连“你怎么知道”都忘记问了，只稍稍挣扎了一下，答：“不是什么事，遇到个人。”

“男人？”

“女人。”夏至不甘愿地说。

周昱低低笑出声来，仿佛很愉悦。夏至一下子着急起来，正要坐起来解释，又被周昱拉住了：“没有嘲笑你的意思。好吧，到底怎么了？自从出门一趟就心事很重。”

犹豫了一番到底是先问自己到底是哪里露了破绽被看出来还是直接说前因后果，夏至往周昱身边又依了依，叹了口气，免去那些情人间试探和玩笑的把戏，源源本本地把方才和丁丽丽的一场偶遇说了，又怕周昱听不明白，索性连两个人怎么遇见，又是怎么熟悉起来也一并讲了。

“……她听懂了，我们也没多说，我就回来了。”

周昱中途一直没有表态，直到夏至彻底说完，又沉默了片刻，开口说：“不要多想，你做得对。既然不喜欢她，说清楚是一件好事。她如果想明白了，愿意继续和你做朋友，自然会再有联系。”

他的声音平静一如往昔，就是好似有点疲惫。夏至一边听，丁丽丽在电梯间里最后那个动作也越来越清晰，他心里愈发觉得堵：“她看起来很难过……”

“一时而已，会过去的。既然给不了她想要的，干脆不要在半途勉强。而且对她来说未必不是解脱——真相都是解脱，就是分好坏而已。你做的没错。”

在他说话的时候，夏至已经坐了起来，怔怔看着身边这个男人，只觉得似乎更不明白了。他张了张嘴，想说点什么，可话语却被一个清脆的喷嚏给打断了。寒意顺着脊背上窜，鸡皮疙瘩瞬间爬满一身，反应过来后夏至手忙脚乱地拂上周昱的皮肤，徒劳地想给他掸一掸喷了他一头一脸的唾沫星子：“对不起，我不是故意的……”

周昱却一笑，一撑手臂站了起来：“冷了吧？也该起来了，不然你在我这里睡地板感冒了，侯放真的会找我什么新陈帐一起算干净了。”

夏至看着周昱递过来的手，忙抓住跟着也站起来——下一刻立刻皱眉，两只脚全像是别人的。这坐立不安的样子落在周昱眼里，又引来一个新的笑，他摸摸夏至的后颈和头发：“一起洗个澡，我们再睡一会儿。”

他说睡，就是真的睡，只苦了已经睡够的夏至，翻来覆去难以入眠，全因身边的人是周昱，折腾着勉强睡一会儿醒一会儿，睡的时候连连做梦，什么人都入梦，醒了就在一片昏暗里心动神摇地看着周昱睡梦时的轮廓，看着看着实在忍不住，偷偷深处手来碰一碰他的眼窝和嘴角，直到看得眼睛累了，涩了，才落入一个新的短暂的睡梦之中。

等周昱再醒来，天已经差不多黑了。夏至是早一刻醒了，看着他这难得的睡眼惺忪的模样，色向胆边生，贴蹭过去又是一场求欢。这次等两个人再从床上下来，天黑了彻底不说，也无不饥肠辘辘，必须出门觅食去了。

夏至说想吃完饭看电影，周昱干脆开车进了老城区。停好车找餐馆时夏至看到街边剧院的彩牌，猛地想起来这出戏是自己一直想看的，看看表还有时间，就问周昱是不是也有兴趣。

商量好的结果就是两个人一起去了售票窗口。一问才知道今晚这是最后一场，票都卖完了，目前还没人退票。夏至不由大感失望，心里懊恼之前没想到这事，眼看就要错过了。

周昱看他微微嘟着嘴满眼的不甘心，笑着问：“真的想看？”

连连点头。

“那我们在这里等等看。周六常会有人临时有事来退票。”

夏至一下子也不饿了，乖乖站在一边等退票，周昱则跑去街边的咖啡店买了两杯咖啡加一块松饼，夏至接过松饼后顺口一问：“松饼里又有什么你是不吃的？”

周昱扭了扭嘴角：“只有蓝莓口味的了。”

夏至偷偷笑起来。

其间周昱打了两个电话，都没通，找熟人周转这事也就没了着落，眼看着离开场的时间越来越近，持票的观众已经陆续进场，退票的一个都没见，和他们抱着相同目的来问的倒不少，夏至因为和周昱一直站在街边，心里又是高兴又是有些担心——却不是为自己，眼看这事没了盼头，他迟疑了一下，拉了拉周昱衣摆的下角，说：“还是不等了吧，人越来越多了……吃完晚饭看电影也一样的。”

“还有一刻钟开演，干脆等完吧。我不知道你想看这出戏，下次早点说，我们早点买票。”

“嗯。”他看着周昱的脸，又补充了一次，“看电影真的也很好。”

话音刚落，夏至听见有人在喊周昱的名字，回头去找声音的主人，才发现周昱也听见了。很快就见人群里走来一个衣装得体的年轻女人，走到跟前后笑眯眯地打起趣来：“这是吹哪门子的风，你这是在等人呢，还是我真的没看错，周昱居然在等退票？”

周昱却愣了一下，才微笑寒暄：“临时起意。到了才发现是最后一天了。本来想找老胡开个后门，他电话关机，只能碰碰运气了。”

夏至看那女人有丁点儿眼熟，偏硬是想不起在哪里见过。听了周昱的话，她就咯咯直笑，一边笑一边从包里掏出两张票：“哎呀呀，那今天我就厚颜做一次你的贵人了。我这儿正好两张票，去不了，借花献佛了。”

事到临头票就这么送到了眼前，夏至还来不及大喜，可周昱并不接票，甚至连看也不看一眼：“那谢谢，票钱我还你。”

对方哪里肯要钱：“我难得卖一个人情给周昱，求之不得，你给我钱，这不是反而骂我吗？”

“让票就是人情，要是票钱也不收，这我就过意不去了。”

他说得坚持，脸上反而不见笑意。那女人怔了怔，叹口气说：“我坚持做这个人情，你也坚持付账，那我们各让一步。这票我退给窗口，你从窗口买吧。”

这样的周章看得夏至莫名，更不必说一来一往金钱上的损失。可那年轻女人说完就真的去窗口退了票，周昱全无阻止，由着她退好票，又客气告别后，才一把拉住抢上前要付钱的夏至：“我来吧，两张票要你半个月的薪水，不值得。”

“你怎么知……”

夏至刚想不服气地反驳，周昱已经先把信用卡递进了窗口：“劳驾，就要刚才退的两张票。”

在周昱签帐的间隙，从头到尾都云里雾里摸不着头脑的夏至没忍住满心的不解和好奇，悄悄地回头去找刚才那个莫名登场又下场的女人。找了一圈后他终于在人潮的一角里抓到她的身影：只见她登上一辆车的前座，敏捷地关上车门后，那辆并不起眼的车子就迅速地消失在了车海里。

没来由的，夏至心里打了个寒战，还来不及深想，周昱已经轻轻拍了拍他的后背：“好了，我们进去吧。”

在外头黑灯瞎火的没在意，进了剧院验票时夏至定睛一看手里的票，之前还在心头徘徊的一点点对于周昱抢着付账的不服气一下子烟消云散，最贵的票不说，还是最正中，恐怕是有钱都未必能抢到的好位子。他心里说不出什么滋味，笑笑说：“让了这么好的票给你，还说是你赏光给了她个卖人情的机会，我差点都忘记了，你很有名。”

夏至存心说笑，但半天都没等到周昱回应，一瞥之下见他并没有笑，抓了抓头，轻声说：“开玩笑嘛……”

“我知道。要开场了，我们在正中，还是不要踩点进去影响别人。”

进到演出厅里果然大多数观众都落座了，到了他们所在的一排，还是免不了劳师动众一番。到了公共场合，夏至这才切实地体会到原来自己刚才那句说笑根本不是玩笑话，短短一程就有三组人马打招呼，刚刚落座，后两排传过来一个本子，说是想“请周昱老师签个名”。

周昱刚把签好名的本子递回去，剧院的顶灯就全熄了。夏至见缝插针凑到他耳边低声又说了一句：“你真的很有名，周老师。”

说到一半他忍不住无声地笑起来，周昱没有回话也没转过脸来，只是伸过手去握一握他的手，夏至立刻就像被捏住后颈的猫那样安静了下来。

这出戏是喜剧，夏至笑点低，半场戏下来看得差点没笑瘫在椅子里，中场灯光再亮起时他擦了擦因为笑得太放肆而飙出的眼泪，总算是想起了就坐在身边的周昱，拿胳膊肘碰了碰他：“笑得我不行……都笑饿了。”说话时想起戏里的片段，又一个人乐不可支起来。

周昱指了指剧场的一角：“那里在卖冰淇淋，可以垫垫肚子。”

“你要不要？冰淇淋总可以吃吧。”

“如果有香草口味的就带一盒。”

“是，是。”

夏至答应着快快活活地排队去买冰淇淋，他估摸着一小盒不够吃，就一口气买了四盒，香草和巧克力各一半，才心满意足地往回走。

走到座位所在的那一排时远远地看见有人走过来和夏至说话，说话间对方的视线无意间和等在走道上的夏至一撞，那边就停下了交谈，接着周昱回过头来，对着夏至招招手：“过来。”

夏至见周昱坚持，还是走了过去，听周昱向自己介绍来人。两相寒暄完没了话说，夏至放下两盒冰淇淋，客气地对那个据周昱说是某某杂志的主编点点头：“你们慢聊，我去楼上看看。”

那姓张还不晓得姓章的主编见状，立刻说：“我也是看见了过来打个招呼，下半场就要开了，我坐在后面，得先回去，下次有空再聊。那你们晚上愉快。”

她对夏至专门笑了笑才离开，目送她归座后，夏至先把手里的冰淇淋递给周昱，一边甩手一边坐回位子上：“冻得我手都要僵了。”

周昱探了一把夏至的手，等手指头稍微暖和了点才松开吃他的冰淇淋，夏至被弄得有点不好意思，挠了挠自己的掌心，支吾了半天问了一句：“……所以巧克力口味的你吃不吃？”

“吃啊。”

“哦，那我买了两盒巧克力的，分一盒给你？”

“有香草的就不要巧克力了。”

“……”

下半场的精彩较上半场有过之而无不及，夏至有几次真的笑岔了气，多亏周昱援手帮他又把气给顺过来。三个半小时的戏看下来夏至笑得脸都木了，等着谢完幕身边的人陆陆续续都在散场了，他还坐着，过一会儿伸出手来揉一揉自己的脸：“脸都麻了。”

这充满孩子气的举动让他看起来比真实年龄小些。周昱陪在一边，问：“开心了？”

如果不是四下还有人，夏至恨不得冲过去重重亲他一口，但眼下只能闪着亮晶晶的眼睛，喜笑颜开地连连答应：“好看！很开心！”

周昱一笑，见散场的人退得差不多了，也离座而起：“走吧，吃饭去。”

他们离场时剧院基本上空了，要不是周昱眼尖喊了一句“恺之”，走在前面的夏至根本没留意陆恺之也在同一个剧场里。他正在吃惊，周昱已经走到靠中间的位子上和陆恺之打起招呼来，说话时陆恺之的目光往后面的夏至身上微微一停，又若无其事地转开了。

遇上陆恺之的结果就是两个人的晚饭变成了三个人的。陆恺之没开车来，正好搭着周昱的车同行。礼貌起见夏至陪坐在后排，可话都是陆恺之和周昱两个人在说，扯着扯着话题顺势到了陆恺之和夏至合作的那部音乐纪录片上，夏至这才知道原来下个月片子终于要在电视上播出了。

这笔外快早就到了手，夏至并没有特别留意这事。听陆恺之这么说，第一反应居然是“原来还没播啊”，还不小心干脆说出了口。说完之后看见陆恺之错愕的表情，他意识到自己说错了话，赶快试图弥补：“我的意思是，我最近在忙别的事情，很久不看电视了。”

“剪好的片子我也是前几天才看到。播出后电视台会把节目刻成碟寄给你，应该是寄到扬声去吧。”

“哦，寄到那里一定能收到。”

“再有一件事，我还想征求你的意见。”

他的语气陡然郑重起来，夏至被说得莫名有些紧张，脊背跟着一紧，也很郑重地说：“请说。”

“之前在艺大的那次四重奏，你的感觉怎么样？”

夏至愣了一下才反应过来他说的是什么，又仔细地想了一想，答道：“我觉得很有意思啊，我记得当时观众的反应都很好，我都不知道原来室内乐也能这样玩呢。不过……配合得不太好，真正四重奏的曲子就一首，有点可惜，我很想听老柴的D大调，随便哪个乐章都可以，但那天演了……巴托克的A小调，还挺遗憾的。”

他一口气说完后，陆恺之倒是沉默了片刻，正在夏至以为自己说错了什么话，他那边又没预兆地开了口：“的确是。那次演出只是几个同学还有朋友临时起兴的一个小节目，在一起真正练习的时间其实就大半天，还是用当年在学校里合作的那点底子。不过我们这几个台上的玩了一次都觉得还算愉快，台下的观众反应也不错，所以有演出商筹划了一场四重奏专场，除了乐手本身，还希望我们各自邀请想合作的艺术家一起做即兴演出，演出时间就是明年年初，为期一周，在博物院的大温室。”

“那很好啊，听起来很有趣。那里地方也大，两百个观众能坐下的吧？”

“差不多，可能还多一点。”陆恺之说到这里略略停顿一下，“我本来是想哪天专程去一趟扬声，但既然今天碰上，还是先问了——你有没有兴趣？”

夏至心里倒吸了一口凉气，往后视镜看去，可周昱看起来在全神贯注地开车，不作声也不往后看，全无表态的意思。

陆恺之专注地看着夏至，像是非要即刻得到答案，但这问题来得太突然，细节又统统欠奉，教他怎么拿得定主意？他暗自纠结了半天，无奈地说：“兴趣是有的，但……”

陆恺之一下打断他的话：“有兴趣就可以。细节我们还没拿定主意，演出场次也可以按你自己的计划调整。那我就把你的名字加上去了。”

夏至急了：“我、我我我话还没说完呢。”

他心想这人怎么听话只听个头啊，赶快接着说：“年底我们团要上新剧，我跳一个单元，演出季到明年的一月中，时间可能有冲突。再就是我即兴演出很不在行，怕到时候跳不好……”

他的话又一次被陆恺之打断了。于是那个夏至更熟悉的、一旦工作起来就变得强势到甚至有些咄咄逼人的陆恺之又回来了：“你怯场吗？”

“那倒不……”

“这就可以了。我这边的小提琴手还请了书法家、园艺家、杂技表演者参加，论即兴表演，你说不定是合作者里最在行的几个之一了。哦，如果天气允许，可能还会在大温室外面的广场做几场。“

听他这么一说，夏至确实有了兴趣，也沉下心来想这件事情的可能性。这时正好在等红灯，从头听到尾都没出声的周昱这时开口了：“恺之，这事你倒是可以去找一个人，他十之八九有兴趣，还会玩得很起劲。”

陆恺之一听，自然追问下去：“你说谁？”

“你问问侯放看。”

这个名字全在在场另两个人的意料之外，夏至稍一设想，不禁就乐开了，笑着笑着又想起另一件事，笑容不由得一隐：“可他的腿……”

“我就是纯提议，记得以前他说过半个小时没问题，如果强度再低一点，三刻钟说不定也不是问题。所以我说你不妨问问他。”

陆恺之这时完全是另一番语气了：“多少年没看过侯放跳舞了……”

这样充满怀念的语气听得夏至有了一刻的恍惚，不知不觉的，他声音里的那阵急切和犹豫都淡去了，多出几分向往之意来：“问侯放当然好。我进团的时间短，还没看过侯放跳一支完整的曲子呢。要是他同意，那我也可以不用跳了。”

“他是他，你是你，他跳不跳和你有什么关系？”陆恺之简直是满脸稀奇地看着他了。

“我以为你们只要找一个舞者……”

“没有。我一开始想到的就是你，不过周昱这个念头很好，你们各跳各的就是。他能跳芭蕾，你能吗？”

“不能……”

在陆恺之“这不就行了”的眼神下夏至决定还是乖乖闭嘴，不要再和他在工作上争执了。恰好他们商定一起吃饭的馆子也到了，停车的时候夏至灵光一闪：“等一下我来点菜好不好？”

说完他感觉到陆恺之看了他一眼，周昱却笑了：“我没意见。”

于是落座点菜，夏至回想以前和周昱吃饭时他会点的一些菜色，连想带猜点了四个菜，然后把菜单递给陆恺之，陆恺之又推回来：“我不忌口，你点吧，点一次就知道这家伙吃饭上有多要命了。”

夏至又点了一个菜再一个汤，点完问周昱：“有你不吃的没有？”

周昱微笑：“你只管点。”

等菜的间隙陆恺之继续和夏至说他们那个四重奏演出的细节，等开始上菜时，夏至已经被说得全然心动，至少是答应了让陆恺之那边的人马出面和扬声谈这件事，但等五个菜端上来四个，夏至发现周昱根本没有起筷子，他心里一个咯噔，嗓子都紧了：“……都不吃？”

周昱这才拿了筷子，挟了半块鱼肉：“下次请厨房蒸鱼的时候不要加葱。”

这顿饭吃到后来吃得夏至目瞪口呆，好在一个蔬菜上来周昱还是吃的，这才算没有落得全军覆没。他看着一桌子的菜，全想不通到底是主菜不吃还是配料不吃，周昱倒还好，对着一碟芥兰不急不慢吃掉晚饭，到最后是陆恺之看不过去夏至那溢于言表的失落和不解，出声一一告诉他每一盘菜里有什么是周昱不吃的，说完后笑一笑：“有的时候会觉得做他这个职业怎么能这么挑食，但他就是有本事这么挑食。基本上没人愿意和他一起去没去过的餐厅吃饭，现在知道为什么了吧？”

夏至只觉得挫败得要命：“有些菜我记得他是吃的。”

“换了餐厅换个配菜就不一定了。”

“下次有机会，你至少告诉我你吃什么吧，我会记下来的。”夏至想来想去还是不甘心，抬起头来对周昱斩钉截铁地说。

“可以。”

听到这句话，夏至心中的郁闷才得以稍缓一二。

买单时夏至坚持，陆恺之本来还想一争，周昱阻止了他：“今晚看戏没让他买票，你由他去吧。”

说到这个陆恺之不由得问：“对了，你怎么会想到看这出戏的？之前我们几个问过你，你不是说不去的吗。”

“夏至要看。”

“这样。”

夏至插话：“周昱，说到这个，我老觉得你那个朋友有点眼熟，就是想不起来在哪里见过的……她是谁啊？”

周昱看了一眼夏至，话却是对陆恺之说的：“白安让了两张票给我。”

陆恺之一愣，过了一会儿才接上话：“哦，她倒得闲。”

也就不再说了。

这个名字夏至想了好久也没想到是谁，干脆不去想了。这顿饭吃下来已经临近半夜，他还不困，想再去看深夜场的电影，只是碍着陆恺之在场，没好意思说出来。但在陆恺之看来，他这点心事又哪里藏得住，喝完这一道茶，就欣然告辞了。

周昱和夏至一起送他拦出租车，虽然是这个钟点，街面上往来的人还不少，他们两个肩并肩站在街边，不免有人专门来看，还有喝醉了的，干脆冲着他们这边吹口哨。如此的阵仗夏至哪里见识过，头皮发麻之余，第一个想到的是自己就算了，周昱万一被认出来无论如何不妥，就悄悄拉拉他的衣角低声说：“有人在看。”

闻言周昱一剔眉，只是一笑，一瞬间夏至觉得他的笑容里有几许自嘲的意味，但再一眨眼，又不见了，还是周昱那一贯的含笑神色：“我这半辈子都在看人，总不能不让别人看吧，这可没道理。”

“我不是说这个，要是你被看到，或者陆恺之，是不是不好……”

这下周昱的笑容中的自嘲再也无可隐藏了：“我是个公开的同性恋，三更半夜不和男人站在一起，难道还和女人吗？”

这声音说大不大，站在一旁的陆恺之是无论如何也听见了的。虽然对方镇静如常，夏至反而窘迫起来，兼之被抢白，一张脸登时涨得通红，加上那种没法说的气短，干脆别过头去不再说话。这时陆恺之忽然一扬手，在等出租车开到跟前的短短十几秒钟里，看了看周昱，又看了看夏至，然后说：“不必担心我。”

他的语气甚至是轻快的，说完就上了车，潇洒地告辞了。目送车子开远后，夏至也不想再就着周昱之前的话说下去，就说：“刚认识他的时候觉得他脾气坏透了，就算是对事不对人，也还是太坏。后来才发现他性格其实很好，工作较真，其实和侯放有点像。”

“他脾气坏？”周昱听完笑了，“他脾气好得不像个搞艺术的。”

夏至一顿，就把最初合作那一次自己不小心碰到他一下结果惹得陆恺之发脾气的事情说了，周昱本来还在笑，听说这事笑容慢慢消失了：“这样。”

“怎么？”夏至一下听出他语气里的诸多保留来。

周昱难得的犹豫了一下：“他前几年身体不太好，休整过一段时间，最近工作恢复原状，我们只当他痊愈了。”

“病得很重吗？你这么说，那天他的脸色是很难看，我也觉得他那病了。后来他专门上门来道歉，我还怪不好意思……你还记得不记得之前有一次我约你去听音乐会，就是你一开始没答应后来我们又在艺大碰见的那次？”

“你接着说。”

“那两张票就是陆恺之道歉后送给我的啊。”

也就是这两张票，让他认识了丁丽丽。

后半句他没说出口，说了有点紧张地笑笑：“之前在车上我和陆恺之说的也是这次嘛……不过不说了，他病起来和不病的时候还真是两个人。”

“谁病起来，都是个不同的人。”周昱安抚似的拍了拍他，“不要放在心上。他不是有心的。”

“这我知道。”

见他答完这句又勾下头去，周昱知道这句话多半又勾起了他对孙科仪的心事，为了排遣他的心事，他就问：“等一下想去干什么？”

夏至反问：“你困不困？”

“睡了一早上加一下午，哪里会困。”

“那……去看看午夜场的电影？”

两个人就真的去看了一场午夜电影。不同于座无虚席的剧院，周末凌晨的电影院坐得稀稀拉拉，多是和他们一样的情侣，各自占据了后排的位置，隔得天远地远互不打搅地卿卿我我。于是周昱和夏至两个当仁不让地占据了中央的好位子，正儿八经地看了一场电影。

片子不难看，一点狗血也撒得恰到好处，但这样儿女情长的片子夏至看了一会儿有点心不在焉，忍不住和周昱低声说起话来：“等《夜景》明年春节那阵子上映的时候，我们也来看午夜场好不好？”

他半天没听见周昱出声，朝他那边看了一眼，发现他是真的在聚精会神看电影，笑了，轻轻推了推他：“……周昱？”

下一刻他的手就被周昱抓住了：“说要看电影的是你，乖乖看完。”

他的手心依然是这么暖，这让夏至不由得想，就算只是为了这手与手相熨帖的一点温存，他也能老老实实地坐下去。

周昱等他安静下来就要抽回手，却被夏至坚决地挽留住了。他有些惊讶地扭过头来看了一眼，青年的眼睛里是看得见光芒的，两星火那样，在半明半暗中，映亮了那羞赧的神色的。

他也就听之任之了。

这么执意而孩子气地牵了快两个小时的手的后果是电影散场后两个人的手心都汗湿了，夏至还是不愿意放开手，牵着周昱的手退场时也难免引来其他情侣的注视。周昱对此没说什么，一直到了车边，才淡淡说：“这就不怕人看了？”

“我本来就不怕，吃完饭那阵子，我是担心你。”

周昱似乎被他言语中的天真和坦然逗乐了，真的笑了一笑，缓缓摇头：“不必。”

这时已临近深夜两点，这个城市依然笙歌处处不眠人众多，夏至和都市里的夜生活素来是绝缘的，加上看完电影也有点累，所以等周昱再一次问他接下来想做什么时，他只说想回家。

对此周昱也没有意见，车子行驶在深夜的马路上，一下子就回到了住处，稍稍梳洗，两个人又相拥而眠。临睡前夏至想起来周昱还有事情没答应他，又把在电影院时的那个要求再说了一次，这次周昱很快就答应了，他一乐，抱着周昱胳膊的手不禁又搂得更紧了点。

看了戏又看了电影，这一晚夏至的梦境里那叫一个五光十色，斑斓得连梦里都难以睁开眼睛。他感觉到自己踏进一个巨大的马戏团，舞台中央却不是动物，而是一个大得出奇的旋转木马，正在以令人眼花缭乱的速度旋转奔跑着。他整个人一下子小了起来，点起脚尖也够不上栏杆的最高处，只能眼巴巴地猴子似的攀挂在栏杆上，看着木马上的人影流星一样在眼前飞逝。每个人似乎都是熟悉的，但是面孔又无一是他认识的，而尽管木马速度如飞，但从头到尾，那巨大的马戏团帐篷里，却是一点声音也听不见，连木马上的人的笑声也全无踪迹。他等了太久太久，木马始终不停，他也始终没有机会登上它。渐渐的他不耐烦起来，也就在这个时候，那一直拦在他和木马之间的栏杆消失了，他定一定神，就向前迈出了脚步。

这一脚踏空的感觉让夏至瞬间醒了过来，梦中的景象还在视网膜上残留，心跳得飞快，那种等着登上旋转木马的焦虑感让他的手心和脚心隐隐发痒发烫，他下意识地往床那边一靠，却扑了个空。


	19. Chapter 19

不仅扑了空，属于另一个人的半边床铺冷冰冰的，夏至起先以为是自己睡太久了，一翻身看窗外，天色是暗的，又摸过表来瞅一眼，才六点刚过。

方才的梦境让他睡意全无，干脆就起来看一眼，客厅和厨房都是空的，他犹豫了一下，还是推开了从外面看来也是黑灯瞎火的工作间的门。

摸开灯也还是没人，刚想可能出去了，一丝烟味又让夏至停下了脚步。烟味提醒了他这个房间也附带一个小露台，循着烟味找过去，拉开低垂的窗帘，夏至先是被那微橙的晨曦吸引了视线，接着才看见安坐在阳台一角的周昱。

之前闻到烟味还担心他抽烟太多，定睛一看后，发现也就是一盒烟，烟头都看不到几个，夏至问：“怎么就醒来了？”

周昱转过头来，看起来惊讶的反而是他：“几点了？”

晨光中他面上的轮廓都显得柔和了不少，额发更是被刷成了棕金色，就是一贯温和的神色在这样的光线不知为何显得有些冷峻，陌生之余，更教人不安。而听到这句问话，夏至才知道他之前竟是连自己开合门的声音都没听见。

梦境的残余结合眼前所见让夏至自醒来时的不安加剧了。他看着周昱询问的目光，明明话到嘴边，还是莫名磕绊了一下：“……六、六点。还很早，就不睡了？”

“做了个梦，就醒了，出来坐一坐。”

夏至抽了抽鼻子，说：“噩梦？”

周昱摇头：“不记得了。”

冷冽的空气让人振作。夏至就势蹲在他旁边：“我也做了个梦……”

他把还记得的一小部分梦境慢慢说了出来，说完后又侧过脸来仰视周昱。周昱掐掉烟，对他说：“可能是彩排太用功了，又睡得晚，你脚最近常抽筋吗？”

“还好。”

“起得这么早，困不困？”

“也还好……”

周昱这时站了起来，看着远方的天色，说：“我想出去走一圈，你继续睡，我大概两小时之后回来。”

夏至一惊，跟着起立时才感到腿麻了，但他顾不得跳脚，忙说：“我可不可以跟你一起去？”

周昱看着他笑了笑：“我是去工作。”

“这么早……还是礼拜天？”

扶了夏至一把，周昱拉开阳台的门：“对，清早和深夜，都是好时间。”

他甩开周昱搀扶的手，单腿跳进房间里，见周昱走到防潮柜前，恍然大悟：“你是要去拍照？”

周昱这时的心思在挑机器上头，过了一会儿出声答腔：“嗯。”

他这么一说，夏至更想去了，可既然周昱之前已经拒绝一次，他也不好意思再开口，就眼巴巴地看着周昱拿出机子上好镜头。周昱转身去另一边的柜子里拿胶卷时视线在书柜上的那只机子上停了一停，还是走过去，把机器拿在手里掸了掸灰，还是放回了原处。

等他装完胶卷，发现原来夏至还在房间里，目光里充满了欲言又止的渴望；周昱又轻轻一笑，走过去摸了摸他的头发，结果手刚一触上去就被夏至让开了。

“我不会打搅你的。”他不甘心地，很小声地开口。

“我知道。这是我自己的问题，我不习惯。”

“可……”

“你要是不觉得无聊，到时候我教你洗胶卷。”

听到这个承诺夏至稍稍觉得好过一点，纵然还是无数个不情愿，终究点了点头：“你还说好了要教我拍照的。”

“是。等你有空而且再有兴趣的时候，我们继续。”

“那你小心。”

他凑上前去亲了一下周昱的侧脸，正惊讶于他脸颊那超乎寻常的冰冷，周昱已经伸出手按了一下他的肩头，转身离开了。

听到门合上的声音后夏至失望地耷拉下肩膀，一直站到手脚都冷透了，终于如梦初醒地又跳回了床上。把自己蒙进被子里后先前还勉强压抑着的委屈在一片漆黑里也就不必藏了，就想，如果是周昱不嫌无聊愿意看他怎么排练的话，那他一定高兴极了。

被子里缺氧，又黑，加上他想七想八心事连绵，很快又睡了过去。这一次虽然是回笼觉，倒是睡得好，睡着睡着感觉到床那边一重，他心想是周昱回来了，就是眼皮重得掀不开，只是靠过去，把人抱住了，又在感觉到来人周身上下的一阵热意后满意地舔了舔嘴唇，埋头继续睡去。

再转醒发现自己睡得足像个八爪鱼，紧紧地缠着周昱不肯放手。这让他身体烫得厉害，偏周昱在睡，只得望梅止渴。

很快的他意识到周昱正沉溺在一个不愉快的梦境里——如果不是噩梦的话。虽然端详周昱、或者任何其他人的睡容的机会并不多，夏至第一次看见这样充满了痛苦的面孔，虬结的眉凸显了额上的抬头纹，牙关死死咬着，下颔的线条愈发显得刚硬。夏至不忍心他在这样的梦里沉浮，手抚上他的额头，摸到了一手的冷汗。他只能用了点力气去拍周昱的脸：“周昱……周昱？你醒一醒。”

他连着拍了十几下才把周昱唤醒，就这么短短一会儿，夏至的背上泛起了汗意。周昱几乎是立刻就清醒过来，目光明亮有神，唯有嘶哑的声音泄露出刚醒的真相：“我在说梦话？”

“你……好像在做噩梦，一头都是冷汗。”

周昱短暂地合了一下眼，又迅速地睁开：“是，谢谢你。”

“不、不客气。”

夏至被他的道谢噎了一下，怔怔地收回手来，看着他翻坐起身去摸床头柜的水杯。他耐心地周昱喝完水，才轻声问：“做了什么噩梦？你吓到我了。”

很罕见的，周昱有了一刻的失神，才同样低声地回答他：“梦见了车祸。”

夏至伸出手来抱住了他，眼睫贴着炙热的皮肤，明明做噩梦的不是自己，他反而心慌起来。抱了好一会儿那心烦意乱的焦躁感不仅没有消退，反而有愈演愈烈之势，夏至干脆起身：“是不是我让你睡不好了？”

周昱很奇怪地看了他好几眼，正要说话，夏至搁在床头柜上的手机唱起歌来。他本想按掉，可瞥了一眼来电显示，几乎是下意识地按下了接听键，人也跟着好像手脚全没了安置的法子，别扭生疏得很，连声音都微微发抖起来：“妈……”

“在练功？”

“……没有。”

那边语气一下子沉下来：“那你礼拜天一早跑到哪里去了？还是昨天晚上都没回家？”

夏至毫无意识地朝着周昱投去求救的目光，又在下一秒中反应过来，反而牢牢地抓住他的胳膊，又紧张地接话：“一早出门看一个朋友。”

“看完没有？”

“刚到。”他到底心虚，一边答话，一边还瞄了一眼旁边体贴地一言不发的周昱。

“那看完就回来，我在你租的房子门外边。”

……

夏至一下出租车就开始拔腿狂奔，远远地看见家门口矗立的那个小小瘦瘦的身影，心里不知道怎么有点酸，脚步又慢了一点，但还是一路跑到了她面前，也不说话，先弯腰替她把脚边的行李拿起来，才开口：“怎么不说一声就跑来了？早点说，我去车站接你。”

“有路车正好到门口，不用接。”夏淼不在意地笑了笑，然后又看着夏至单薄的衣衫，立刻不赞许地拧起了眉头，“秋天了还只穿这么一点点……朋友看了？”

“哦，看了。”

夏淼看着走在前面的儿子，过了一会儿似乎想起还有个问题没答，又说：“你上次打电话来说你们团里要你跳场独舞，你这孩子一跳舞别的都顾不上了，我就过来看看……也好一阵子没来了。”

夏至租的公寓在二楼，两句闲话的工夫就到了。他掏出钥匙开门时见周昱家的房门钥匙也一并串在钥匙环上，忽然就镇定了一点，开门后先把那个也不知道装了什么东西沉得很的行李箱挪进门，说：“……就是叫你来之前说一声，我也好把家里收拾一下，也得和室友打个招呼啊。”

夏淼一进门就熟练地收拢起在沙发上横七竖八散落着的外卖单和一些不知道何时寄来的广告邮件，头也不抬地说：“你说你室友，小屈是吧，周末都和女朋友住的，我这才周末过来，本来想昨天就来，临时被事情绊住了走不开……你看看这些信你还要不要？不要我扔掉了。”

夏至想了好久也不记得几时和妈妈说过室友周末不在的事情，容不得细想，妈妈手里的东西已经递到眼前，他胡乱看了两眼：“坐了这么久的车，你先休息一下，我们出去吃早饭？”

她不理会，念叨着“几点了还吃什么早饭”，就转身弯腰开箱子，拎出来两个大大的袋子。刹时间水果的香气笼罩了整个房间，夏至吃惊地看着她手里的桃子，还没来得及发问，就见她笑了笑：“今年春天冷，桃子熟得晚。还有你徐阿姨听说我来看你，做了两大罐牛肉酱要我带给你。”

夏至静了片刻才伸过手接东西，沉甸甸的两个袋子压在手上，接到电话后就浮躁得不行的心情慢慢地沉淀了下来。他把牛肉酱搁在桌上，先去厨房洗了水果，再出来时她已经开始忙着扫地，他就站在厨房的门边看着她忙碌：看得久了，好像又回到不知道多少年前，他眼巴巴地蹲在舞蹈教室的门口，满怀渴望地看着他那娇小的母亲板起美丽的脸，对着一群和他同岁的小姑娘们不假颜色地纠正她们的动作。那个时候他想，她们可真蠢，这么简单的动作都做不来，还哭鼻子，明明一点也不痛。

眼前的她，动作一如记忆中灵巧，体态也始终轻盈，全不像一个就要四十岁的女人。

想到这里夏至不由自主地走上前，搂住她的肩膀。这个动作把正专心扫地的夏淼吓了一跳，正要抱怨，又在看见儿子格外专注温柔的眼神后停了下来，好一会儿才皱起眉头来：“又怎么了？”

夏至想，他的妈妈是多么年轻而漂亮啊。这个忽然冒出的念头让他心绪满怀柔软，却说不出口，只不好意思地笑着摇摇头，轻声说：“我有件东西想送给你。”

夏淼挥挥手：“母子之间搞这些花名堂做什么，去去，先让开，让我把地扫好。没人看着你你就净邋遢去吧，也这么大的人了，要知道收拾了……”

大概是真的太久没见面了，以前这些令夏至厌烦乃至畏惧的念叨此时都有了几分温存的意味，夏至倒不坚持，转回房间取了礼物，交给她：“本来是想寄给你，或者下次回家亲手交给你的，可是你来了，喏，礼物。”

看清儿子坚持要递给自己的礼物究竟是什么之后夏淼很快地停下了手上的劳作，接过照片，微微眯起眼睛，像是惟有这样才能看清照片上的每一个细节似的。但她又没有多看，就把照片放在了一边，继续埋头扫起地来，眼看都要扫进夏至的卧室了，才忽然问：“哪里来的？”

“我认识一个摄影师，他去过老家，说是无意中路过的教室，就拍了一张。”他说得稀松平常，可想到周昱的名字，心里还是跳了一下。

夏淼这才又看了一眼照片，然后指着照片里哭成一张苦瓜脸的那个个子更高挑些的姑娘说：“也巧，唐媛前两天还给我打电话，说他们团今年冬天要回国演出，要送票给我。”

“那就去嘛。你也多走走。”

“还有学生，哪里走得开。”夏淼不以为然地挥挥手，“再说吧，我要去不了你去。”

“汤圆姐的演出我要看的。所以她跟团回来跳什么？我可以买票，挑周末你不上课的那天。”

夏淼又横他一眼：“没规矩，多大的人了还叫小时候的外号。”

谈及故人，夏至的心情也松泛起来，也笑得放松：“我以前一叫她汤圆她就发脾气，还哭呢。哦，妈，这张照片里你几岁啊？”

“二十七八吧。”

他正在默算拍下这张照片时周昱年纪多大，忽然听见妈妈说：“夏至啊，这个照片是谁拍的？”

夏至一愣，又怕被妈妈看出心虚，很快若无其事一般接话：“周昱。”

“周昱？”

这询问的目光看得夏至没来由地发怵，偏偏愈是镇定地说：“你认识他啊？”

夏淼摇摇头：“不认识。你怎么认识他？”

“哦，他给扬声拍照。”

“是吗？”

这语气听得怎么都有点古怪，夏至明知道这时最好的选择是赶快岔过话题别在妈妈面前真的露出什么马脚，但好奇心还是暂时地压倒了一切。他定一定神，也说：“我听你这么说，还以为你们认识呢。”

夏淼小心地把相片放在一旁的茶几上，一边扫地一边说：“我认识陶维予。”

这个名字出现得毫无征兆，一瞬间夏至的心直堵到喉头。他狼狈地干咳了两声，勉强把浑身的不自在压下去：“和陶维予又有什么关系？”

可这时夏淼又转开了话头：“你那边演出什么时候？”

夏至本来一点也不想听到陶维予的名字，但在这一茬的话翻过之后，到底按捺不住对此人的好奇和戒备兼而有之的心情，支吾了一下，还是说：“原来你认得陶维予啊。你都没说过。”

“有什么好说的。”夏淼把扫把归位，又打了桶水出来准备拖地，“当年他有个片子要群舞，导演来挑人，我们一群人就去了。”

直到她这么一提，夏至才意识到自己的妈妈和陶维予年纪相仿，又曾在同一个城市，有点往来本不足为奇，就是没想到她也在陶维予的电影里跳过舞。一时间夏至心里不知道是什么滋味，就老老实实坐在一边的椅子上，下巴磕着椅背，说：“这个你也没说过。”

“都说了没什么好说的了。”

“那……陶维予年轻时候什么样？和他现在差得远吗？”

“他现在又是什么样子？”

夏至被问得一愣，半晌接过话：“就很红，排场很大……”其他的，就再也不能对着母亲说了。

“哦，那当时他还没那么红，也没排场。我记得他记忆力特别好，做事又周到，衬得团里那些男孩子一个个都傻乎乎的。”

但说到那些“傻乎乎的男孩子”，她的语气隐约是轻快而怀念的。

“然后呢？”

“当时我们都觉得他将来肯定会大红大紫，后来果然是了。其实我和他说是认识，也就是当初他们拍电影时候的半个月，没然后了。”

夏至听完不说话，过了一会儿舔了舔嘴唇，说：“我就是没想到你认识他……不过之前我去听个音乐会认识了一个姑娘……”

他话还没说完，夏淼就回过头来盯住了他。夏至心里一个咯噔，忙澄清：“不是……我是想说结果那个姑娘是杨天娜……老师的女儿。我都没想到，她居然会有这么小的女儿，应该和我差不多年纪吧。”

他急着把话说清楚，说完好一阵子没听到回复，还没来得及奇怪，夏淼忽然坐到了一边的沙发上，抬起眼睛望着自己，脸上说不清楚是什么表情：“女儿？是个女儿？”

“嗯，叫丁丽丽。”

“姓丁？”

“对……妈，你怎么回事？”

夏淼神情古怪地望着他：“……我没想到她又嫁了别人，还生了个女儿。”

“她是提过她之前有个哥哥，在她出生之前就死了………”

夏淼勉强打起精神笑了一笑：“嗯，是和她前夫生的。”

他本想再问，这时脑子猛地一个念头划过，一时间竟然胆怯起来，什么都说不出口了。

他这边脑子里好像过了个晴天霹雳，夏淼也一下子没了精神，母子两个人各怀心思，有意无意之间倒是把话题都绕过了。

绕虽然绕过，他们似乎在瞬间同时失去了交谈的欲望。夏淼默默埋头打扫屋子，夏至就坐在一边吃桃子吃得指缝间全是汁水。他越吃越沉默，也越吃越饿，到后来简直坐不住，只想冲到一个妈妈看不到的地方给周昱打个电话。就在坐立不安的当口，夏淼替他收拾好房间走了出来：“好了，都打扫干净了。我去洗把脸，然后吃饭……你怎么回事？吃这么多桃子不要胃了？”

他满怀心事，答起话来也是心不在焉：“……呃，就是饿。”

夏淼见他这样，又是无奈又是好笑，笑着摇摇头，说是要带他出去吃点什么，夏至又不肯，于是都不会做饭的母子俩就煮了点面，就着带过来的牛肉酱吃掉，吃完看时间还早，夏淼有点不好意思地说：“年纪大了，我睡个午觉再走。就睡一个钟头，你到时候叫我。”

之前没觉得，如今面对面坐着，吃了东西松懈下来，夏至陡然发现妈妈面上的纹路又深了。她无意间流露出的疲态让他有些心酸，略略别开了脸，说：“你去我床上睡，碗筷我来收拾……要不然住一晚上吧，明天再走。”

“有学生等着呢。”她还是那句话，“睡一下就行了。”

夏至小时候最怕听到这句话，也最怨恨这句话，每次夏淼说这句话时，也就意味着她要把他一个人留在家里或是寄在邻居家了。如今再听到同一句话，夏至觉得喉头一噎：“我也工作了，不需要你一个人养家了。休息几天少带点学生，不要弄得这么辛苦。”

夏淼却有点不以为然似的看了他一眼：“你是不要我养了，可人家家长把小孩送到我这里，总不能说放假就放假啊，再说还没开学，家长把小孩送我这里，就是拜托我看着的。你也不要说得好听，平时也不见你多回家看看我……”

夏至听到这里正要辩解，到底还是没说下去，就看着妈妈认真的表情老老实实地低下头：“过年我回去，不过你愿意来我这边吗？你要是愿意我们就在这里过年。”

话音刚落，他就感觉到头顶上拂来一阵微风，接着头发被轻轻地摸过了：“还是回来吧，回老家我们两个一起过年。”

“嗯。”他想了一想，很轻地答应了。

在妈妈午睡的那个钟头里夏至给周昱去了个电话，一直到语音信箱还是没人接，估计他多半还在睡，就没打下去，连留言也没留就挂了，转身去厨房洗碗。

哗哗的水声让他的心思更难安定，内心里更是慌怕得厉害，但是他心里记挂的这件事情他是不能问此时正睡在自己床上的那个女人的，他从小挨了不少打，他也从来是记吃不记打，但不管怎么打，他倒是从来没吃过耳光，惟有一次——

他正式开始学跳舞不久，同班的男同学笑话他娘娘腔、有娘生没爹教，到后来还动手扒他的裤子，他就和几个比他高出一个头的男生大打一架，打到最后学校不得不把夏淼叫过来，因为他不管别人怎么说怎么劝，就是咬着其中一个男生的胳膊不肯放，硬把那个比他大一岁、高壮得多的男孩子咬得哭得尿了裤子，他早就被打得头破血流眼睛都肿了，浑身上下痛过了头，几乎没有知觉，还是不肯松口，也不哭。

等夏淼闻讯赶来的时候教室里外早就围了一大圈人，老师和教导主任都在劝，连校长都过来，依然没有用。事隔多年，夏至却还是奇异的清楚记得夏淼对他的怒喝，当时他背对着她，现在却能看见那一刻她的神情，一定是一张脸雪一样白，因为愤怒和羞耻浑身都在发抖：“夏至！小畜生！放手！”

他还是怕她的，也可能是她的声音太尖锐了，针一样扎着他早已麻痹的神经，他竟然下意识地松开了。这一松开立刻有许多大人冲上来分开他们，被咬的那个男孩的父亲顾不得检查孩子，就冲上来要打他，他下意识地闭上眼睛的前一刻看见班主任紧紧抱住了自己，可下一刻他一边胳膊就像是被扯断似的一疼，接着身子一个踉跄，脸上就挨了重重一下，实在是太痛了他甚至没有哭，只傻愣愣地看着眼前那个眼睛都红了的女人，用劈了的声音声嘶力竭地对着他吼：“夏至！我怎么教你的！你是人还是狗，怎么能咬人！道歉！”

这一下打得他暂时止血的伤口迸裂，脸上一下湿了——却不是因为眼泪。也直到此时，夏至才真真切切地委屈了起来。委屈之下他甩开她拧着自己的手，忍着满嘴的血腥味也对她叫：“我不道歉！”

夏淼没想到他还会顶嘴，刚扬起手，之前还护着他的班主任又一次拦了上前。夏至半边耳朵嗡嗡作响，根本听不见老师在说什么，视线也全模糊在一片血红色之中，他也不知道是哪里来的力气，扯起嗓子喊了起来：“你打死我也不道歉！他们说我没爸爸，说我是野种，人家的爸爸帮着儿子打我，我没爸爸，你还要打死我，我没爸爸……”

说来也奇怪，那一天的所有的记忆也就截至到那里为止，接下来就是一段漫长而模糊的空白期，等再有记忆，他已经到了新的学校新的班级，身边都是新同学，他继续跳舞，偶尔也有人说他跳舞娘娘腔，但是不知道为什么再没有人敢真的上来招惹他。

妈妈依然会为了功课、跳舞等等大大小小的事情打他，但他再没吃过巴掌，母子俩也再没提起过父亲这个话题。

就像有一道深沟，她抱着他跳了过去，过去也就跟着消失了。


	20. Chapter 20

电话响起来的一刻夏至满手沾满了洗洁精的泡沫，他着急接，结果手机就像刚出水的鱼一样脱手而出，狠狠地在地板上摔了个四分五裂。等他擦干净手把电池板塞回去开机拨号零零总总折腾一阵，早就心急得恨不得爬进自己的电话屏幕再从对方的电话里钻出来。好在这次周昱很快接通了电话，不急不徐的声音多多少少安抚了一下他此时焦虑难安的神经：“我错过你的电话了。有什么事？”

他定一定神，话到嘴边，临时改了口：“……我妈妈带了点老家的桃子来，我以前和你说过的那种。你晚上出门吗？我晚点带过来？”

“过来可以，不过你不用陪她？”

“她等一下就搭车回去了。”夏至听见周昱在电话那头很轻地“哦？”了一声，忙补上，“她说有学生等她，一定要走。”

“好，我今天都在。”

“周昱。”

“嗯？”

“你……现在在做什么？”夏至没头没脑地抛出一句话来。

周昱还是一贯的温和：“刚睡醒，接了个电话，现在在给你打电话。”

他这才意识到自己问了个蠢得要命的问题，脸上微微发起烫来：“我在洗碗，等一下送完我妈上车，我就过来了。”

“你慢慢来，不着急，我下午晚上都在。”

有了这句话，夏至的心也就稍微定一点，洗过碗看还有点时间，就抓了外套跑到最近的银行取了这两个月的薪水塞进夏淼的箱子里，这一来一去一个钟头也到了，夏至的手刚放在房门上，里头几乎立刻有了动静：“嗯，我起来了。”

“要不要再睡一下？我们打车过去好了，可以多睡一刻钟。”

没一会儿房门也开了，夏淼已经穿戴整齐，就是头发还没梳：“都不用。你也不用送我了，明天周一你要去团里了吧，路我都认识。”

夏至只摇头。两个人僵持了几个回合，这次夏淼没拗过儿子，只好任他拎着箱子送自己出门去。

去车站的一路上两个人絮絮说着些闲话，无非是排练要小心不要受伤、注意饮食、留心和同事的关系、不要赶热闹拍电影拍电视还是把心思用在跳舞上这些听熟了的嘱咐。夏至一一答应下来，心里却在想，从什么时候起她开始变得这样细心起来的？在他还没离开家念书那会儿，他就算是穿了两只不同颜色的袜子，她都看不出来、亦或者从没留心的。

回程的票早买好了，他送她进站，看她小小的身形没在滚滚人流里，头一次觉得这个场景简直难以忍受。但夏至还是一直等到再也看不见她了，才转身离开。

回到住处发现卧室的床也收拾好了，床单掸得平平整整。夏至站在床边出了一会儿神，又整个人往床上一扑，手下意识地塞进枕头下面，却不想摸到个信封，他一愣，翻身起来打开一看，一时间也是哭笑不得了。

夏淼留下来的钱比他塞给她的还要多些，他想把钱汇回去，又想到现金放在家里不安心，先去存了才拎着桃子去周昱家。过去的路上出租车司机还问他这桃子香得很哪里买的，夏至一肚子心事，一直到付了钱关车门的时候才反应过来，返身送了两个给司机。

拿钥匙开了门首先映入眼帘的是客厅里的大箱子。他一呆，脱口就问：“要出门？”

“明天一早的飞机飞澳洲。”

“电话里你没说。”

“你不是说今天过来吗，我今天又不走。”周昱看他站在门边一动不动，又说，“进来啊。还有，之前在电话里没说的事情是什么？”

“……我没在电话里想说什么。”听说他第二天要走，夏至心里有些不舒服，嘀咕地接了一句。

“你说谎不在行。”周昱把怀里的衣服扔进箱子里，“不过说什么是你的自由，如果你不想说，不必勉强。”

夏至怔怔看着他，很久才终于想起反手关门，然后坐在沙发上，抱着膝盖一声不吭地看着周昱收拾行李。周昱看他满脸的神情恍惚，却并不拆穿，也不叫醒他，慢条斯理地把行李收得差不多，走到他身边坐下，轻轻把缓过神来的青年按住了：“不忙，想喝点什么？”

他慌慌张张地跳下地，丢下句“我去洗桃子”就把周昱一个人留在了原地，等他端着果盘出来，只见周昱已经在酒架前面挑酒，听见动静，回过头来笑着说：“上次你说这个要配白酒，正好有人送了两瓶来。你看看喜欢哪种？”

“……我不能喝，明天要去团里。你挑你自己喜欢的，我跟着吃点桃子就行。”

但他最后还是喝了，不管怎么骗自己说这是因为两个人坐在阳台上看着夕阳迷人而周昱又近在咫尺，夏至内心很清楚，若无酒精的帮助，他绝对没有勇气开启这个令他羞耻迷惑了很多年的话题。酒精奇妙地发挥了功效，他甚至开始得很有技巧——抑或是自己觉得很有技巧——“周昱，你知道杨天娜吗？”

“我认识她。”

“就是跳舞的那个……嗯，我听说她曾经有个儿子，后来死了。”

“是，她现在只有一个女儿，年纪很小，好像还在念书。”

夏至心里补充了句，而且人家还和你住一个小区。但他此时的心情全不在此，心里想得太多，说出来的话反而磕磕绊绊的：“……那你知不知道她儿子是怎么死的，叫什么？”

“从来没见过。”周昱听到这里转过视线来，见夏至一脸的纠结和渴望，不由得微微挑起了眉，“你想知道的话我给姜芸打个电话。她家和杨天娜是世……”

一听到这个名字，夏至一把按住了周昱的手，嗓音也跟着绷紧了起来：“……别！”

这一声短促的惊叫让周昱有些诧异，神色也随之认真了起来：“怎么了？你到底想问什么事情？”

因为喝了酒，也可能是积累了一个下午的焦虑，夏至的唇舌间满是苦味，喉咙的最深处却是甜的，再开口酒气冲上来，倒把自己噎了一下。他先着急地摇了摇头：“别找她。”

感觉到他不知不觉越收越紧的手，周昱也不提醒，平静地点头：“我只是提个建议。不想找她那找别人问也是一样的。除了这些，你还想问什么？”

夏至被问得怔怔，半晌之后低声说：“就、就这个。”

“那你放开手，我去打个电话。”

周昱回房间里拿了手机，折回来当着夏至的面打了个简短的电话，夏至一直眼巴巴地望着他，听他说完“谢谢”挂了电话后，整个人无意识地往周昱那边倾了过去，等待着他的答案。

夏至此时的表情让周昱想到了以前在朋友家见过的一只小狗，明明内心充满了渴望，但因为立好了规矩，一步也不敢再向前。他伸出手来拍了拍他的头顶，说出了听来的消息：“她的长子跟她姓，叫杨麒，大概二十年前家里煤气管道泄漏，意外去世了。”

这消息听得夏至两边太阳穴一跳一跳地疼，一瞬间鼻端仿佛也充满了煤气味：“煤气……泄漏？”

他眼前没有镜子，自然看不到这一刻自己的表情，周昱却看得分明，下一句“但据说是自杀”也暂时不提；两个人很久都没说话，周昱是不主动发问，夏至却是不知道从何说起，脑子里一团乱麻折腾了半天，忽然对上周昱的目光——其中并无追询之意，只是一如既往地平静而温和。

早些时候袭来的往事又莫名掠过，他说不上为什么，就是委屈，大概是对着周昱，这委屈更是难以隐藏下去，于是掐了掐手心，强迫自己开了口：“……周昱，是这样……”

话到临头还是比想象中艰难得多，酒精都再难推他一把了，他舔了舔嘴唇，嘴里那股苦味越来越重，让他有点想吐：“我是个私生子。”

他飞快地觑了一眼周昱的表情，后者还是平和地看着他。也不知道是不是错觉，夏至甚至觉得目光里有一丝鼓励的意味。他就再积攒了一点勇气，继续说下去：“……我去做舞替的那个剧组，杨天娜是舞蹈指导，我之前从来没有见过她，但是她第一眼就问我，你是夏淼的什么人。”

回想起杨天娜当时的目光，夏至不自在地哆嗦了一下：“然后……然后今天我妈过来，提起杨天娜，还有她后来的那个女儿，让我觉得不太对，也可能是我想多了，但是……”

他为难而僵硬地停了下来，低下眼去对着自己脚趾发了半天的呆：“……小时候我脾气很丑，和人家打架，有一次把人家的胳膊咬得都能见到骨头了，就因为他骂我野种，现在长大了，觉得只有妈妈也没什么。她一直没结婚，开个舞蹈教室把我养大，吃了很多苦，我其实以前想过，生我的那个男人可能是死了，不然不能让她这么吃苦……”

说到这里再说不下去，干脆死死抿住嘴，不说了。

“你觉得杨麒是你父亲？”

不知道过了多久，他听见周昱问他。

他的声音还是那么稳，听不出一点儿波动。夏至依旧沉默着，好在周昱也不催促他，耐心地等他终于能再聚集起力量再开口：“不知道，也可能是我想多了，而且万一真的是，我也不想要个杨天娜这样的奶奶……”

这自嘲作用不大，至少没办法让他成功地笑一笑。周昱继续问：“那你想找到他吗？”

他惊讶地抬起头，没有说话，但大概是如周昱所说的，他实在不会骗人，所以周昱接下去只是说：“如果你想，我可以问问他。但是必须你想，而且说出来。”

“我……”

周昱的神色甚至有点儿严肃：“向别人求助很正常，但想要什么至少自己亲口说出来。”

“我……我想找到他。”说完之后，他的心也就不再慌了。

“我可以打电话给姜芸吗？她至少是条很好的线索。”

“……可以。”

周昱点点头，却没有着急打电话，而是倒了一杯水递给他：“先喝掉。冷静一下我再打电话。”

接过杯子时夏至发现原来自己的手都在抖，背上不知几时起也腻满了汗，他一鼓作气把水喝了，又深呼吸了好几次：“我不是怕。”

“怕也没什么。要是我也害怕。不过这事害怕没有用处，怕一阵子，就过去了。”周昱看他一眼，“还要点酒吗？”

他摇摇头，又还是点头，慢慢喝掉酒，捞出浸了太久已经变得辛辣的桃子用力地吃掉。吃得急了，他被呛得眼睛发红，倒开始不依不饶地盯着周昱，好久挤出一个恍惚的笑容：“周昱，你可真好。”

“说什么孩子话。”周昱笑着又摸摸他的头发，语气很纵容，“你要记得真相可能完全不是你想象中那么回事，也可能还不如不知道得好，就可以了。”

夏至有点控制不住面上的神经，就呵呵笑起来，笑得东倒西歪双眼发热，忽地伸手一把抱住周昱的胳膊，滚烫的脸颊辗转在他手臂上，话说得零零散散：“你不喜欢我，但肯这么做，就说明你真好。”

说完他屏气凝神，唯一一点没醉的神智全用来等待接下来的回答。他没有等待太久：“别再说这种傻话了。”

他模模糊糊地嗯了一声：“可是你还是不爱我吧。”

被他抱住的人一动也不动，温和地、好像没奈何一样地接下了话：“年纪轻轻，别轻易说这个字。你啊，要是真的知道，就不会在这里了。”

夏至狠狠地咬了一下嘴唇：“……不管我知不知道，那你就是知道的了。你教我吧，你教了我这么多事情，再多一件，我也能学会的。学会了，我就走。”

他悄悄地收拢起手上的力气，固执地想，不知道没关系，知道也没关系，你还有一点儿喜欢我，我就留在这里，不走。

那天夏至不知道怎么睡着的，醒过来发现人已经在床上。他忍着宿醉的头痛低低叫了两声周昱的名字，没有得到回答。

人已经走了。

他摸过表来看一眼，时间还早，但在头痛和空腹的折磨之下，辗转了一会儿还是爬了起来。

一开灯就在床头柜上看见周昱留的纸条——下周末回来。你要是愿意可以随时过来。醒来之后吃点糖，头不会那么痛。

字写得很草，一看就知道是匆匆留下的。夏至把那张纸握在手里，好像握了一个世界的珍宝。

可两个礼拜后周昱并没有回来。夏至等了一整天没等到人，才如梦初醒地想到给他打电话，电话是通的，没人接，那个时候也晚了，他等着等着在周昱公寓的沙发上睡过去，再醒过来都能听到清晨的鸟叫了，一直捏着的电话上显示着一个未接来电，他再打过去，对方关机了。

好在还有语音信箱。夏至这才知道周昱临时又去了南非，目前暂定是三天。半梦半醒间连语音留言听起来都有人就在耳边的错觉，他又迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

没想到周昱这一次出差比之前的任何一次都要长，到了后来夏至甚至懒得问他什么时候回来，只是眼巴巴地等着他到了一个新地方给自己来一个电话——大多时候因为时差还接不到，就留在语音信箱里。好在这段时间他也忙着排练，这才稍稍让等待不那么难熬一点。

忙归忙，总有闲下来的时候，有的时候实在想周昱狠了，又不敢轻易给他去电话，夏至就跑去周昱的公寓给那盆马蹄莲浇水，然后睡一个晚上。

以前周昱在时他从不觉得这屋子大，现在一个人，不仅觉得空，更闲，常常开着电视睡过去，有的时候半夜被电视的声音吵醒就忍着睡意看一会儿，直到撑不下去再次睡着。

有一天他又被电视叫醒了，下半夜的电视里在放一支有些年头的电影，正好演到一个年轻男人坐在窗口写信，画外音则是信的内容。夏至闭着眼睛听，很快听出那是一封写给羁留异地的妻子的情书。信的文辞浅白，胜在读的人感情真挚，越到后来越是有引人入胜之感——他起先睡意浓重，听着听着不仅醒了，还不禁想，那可真是以前，要是在现在，那就未免太难熬了。

既然醒了索性看一眼人，他胳膊一撑坐起来，片刻后眼睛适应屏幕上那刺眼的光线，正在想这人看起来可真眼熟，忽然就认出了主人的脸，顿时不知道满心是什么味道，又是觉得晦气又是不甘心，之前还觉得动听之极的声音立刻变得刺耳难忍，夏至简直是赌气一样关掉电视，又重重地倒了回去。

可一时半会儿哪里又能睡着，说来也怪，明明就只瞥了一眼，至多两眼，此时在黑暗中闭上眼，陶维予那个角色说话的神情反而历历在目了。这让夏至越发憋气，翻来覆去半天，到底还是摸开灯下了床，却是拉开了衣柜，翻出一件周昱的衬衣，胡乱套了个大概，才再次蹦回了床上。

夏至抬起手，闻了闻袖口，周遭又静又暗，于是鼻端那一点熟悉的香水气味闻来比平时更要冷得多。这冰冷的香味此时反倒像这黑夜里的一把火炬，驱散了睡意也燃烧了身体，夏至咽了一下喉头，感觉到自己的指尖热了。

热的不止是指尖。在黑暗中他大胆地伸出手，仿佛它是属于别人的，才能如此放肆地划过胸膛，游走在下腹，最终来到早已兴奋起来的下身。明明只是孤独时的排遣，但大概是衬衣的主人在这件衣服上留下的魔力，夏至兴奋得有些难以自抑，却反而发不出喘息之外的任何一点稍大的声响。

高潮来得很快，随之而来的是空虚和疲乏。夏至睁大眼睛看着那无边无际的黑暗，想，他是真的想他了，就不愿再动，裹着周昱的衣服睡着了。

那一晚他做了一场春梦，梦中光景美不胜收，他醒不来也不愿醒，沉浮梦海里似真还假，明知道闹铃叫得天翻地覆也懒得动一动指头。直到后来连电话也一起锲而不舍地响，非要把这绮梦砸个粉碎，夏至才勉强掀起眼皮，不甘不愿地抓过话筒，轻轻地嗯了一声，再没了动静。

等他终于分辨出说话的人是姜芸时也才跟着意识到自己抓的是公寓的电话。春梦的劲头还没过去，他的手脚有些瘫软，声音仿佛都是粘稠的：“……你是要找周昱吗？他不在啊，出差去了。”

“我知道。我是找你。”

“嗯？”

“周昱去澳大利亚之前给我打了个电话，说你托他找个人……嗯？怎么回事？”

夏至起得太猛，一边肩膀撞到床头板上，好大一声砰响，他却感觉不到痛，追问下去：“是。”

“这事我打听到了，也和周昱联系过了，他现在没空给你电话，怕你着急，要我直接和你说……还是你想等他亲口告诉你？”

夏至几乎拿不住话筒，半晌才干涩地接过话：“你说。”

得到首肯后姜芸爽快之极，一点关子没卖直接切入话题：“杨麒不是你生父。但是他自杀是因为你父母。”

“他……自杀？”

“周昱没告诉你？”姜芸在电话那头有点吃惊，接着难得地犹豫了一下，才继续说，“他在家开煤气自杀的……我不知道你是夏淼的儿子，不然当初舞替这件事情，就不会……”

夏至的脑子里乱成一锅粥，完全分辨不出来这个真相是不是给他带来了一丝一毫的解脱。他的两边耳朵深处好像有什么在纵声尖叫，他恶狠狠地捏了一下手心，强迫自己稳定下来：“那好……我知道了，他不是。”

“但是你想打听你的生父是吧，这件事……”

“别说了！”

这声猛然的断喝让电话线两头的两个人都沉默了良久，姜芸倒是脾气好，一直没收线，也没继续说下去，安安静静等着夏至缓过神来：“……别说了。”

“当然，这是你的私事，你不想知道我绝对不会再透露给别人，我也没和周昱说——好吧，我是想说的，但是他没让我说下去。”

听到这句话，夏至眼睛一热，刚刚止息了颤抖的手又开始失去控制：“……对不起，我不是想凶你。只是，我、我还没问过我妈妈。”

姜芸似乎叹了口气：“你也太乖了。一般人搞不好都直接臭骂要你多管闲事了。是的，你要找的人我知道是谁了。虽然我这个人在你眼里不是什么好人吧，但是我可以保证，我没有对任何人说过，也不会再对第三个人说起。”

夏至又哪里有心去听，恍恍然半天，终是记得姜芸还挂在线上，又心神不宁地道了谢，挂断前猛地想起一件事来，纠结半天，支支吾吾含含糊糊地问：“……他还活着吗？”

他问得极低，姜芸却听懂了，依旧爽快地说：“活着。”

夏至的心一下子跌到谷底，也不知道是怎么把电话挂断的，再有意识的时候，手机已经拿在手里了。

但他终究没有给夏淼去电话，倒是疯了一样想听周昱说点什么，也还是没挂过去，快速地冲了个冷水澡赶去团里，一路上因为有心事，脚踏车踩得飞快，虽然出发得迟了，到扬声反而比平时还早了一刻钟。

夏至从来都是到的最早的几个人，加上今天是周一，去更衣间换好衣服走去排练厅，整个走廊都能听到脚步的回声。眼看就要转弯，走廊那头隐隐约约听到有人在说话，侯放的声音是很好认的，另一个他眼看着要走过去了才听出来是林一言。夏至本来心神不宁，差点懵里懵懂直接走过去，好在最后一刻硬生生的刹住了脚步，却不是因为避嫌，而是听见侯放的一声冷笑：“我不去。他不是我朋友，我去探哪门子的病？”  
第廿一章

撞见侯放发脾气让夏至好生尴尬，偏偏这是去排练厅唯一的路，只好非礼勿听地退后好几步，可没想到还没站定，那边两个人反而一边说话一边朝着他这边走过来，似乎依然争论不休。

这时再躲未免太做作，夏至规规矩矩站好，一见到两个人立刻出声：“老林……”

看到夏至侯放表情一变，到嘴边的话硬生生转了个弯：“他活……这才几点你就来了？”

他故意答非所问：“呃，谁病了吗？”

侯放立刻不耐烦地摆一摆手，硬生硬气地说：“你不要问。”

夏至本来也没兴趣，哦了一下又说：“那我先去拉筋。”

侯放又叫住他：“你等一下，我和你一起过去。陆恺之打电话来了。”

他一凛，点点头，绕过林一言和侯放走到稍微的地方等着。侯放转头看了一眼夏至，对林一言说：“我反正无论如何不去。我不欠他什么人情，更不用靠这个来施舍人情。”

这话听得林一言眉心一跳，微微苦笑着摇摇头：“说到哪里去了。这么大一个人了，这是在和谁赌气。”

这句结语被侯放听成了一个问句，他不禁又冷笑起来：“一把年纪了连赌气都不能赌，那才是白活了。”说完再不搭理林一言，掉头拉住夏至就快步走开了。

夏至被拉开时瞥见林一言正朝自己投来目光，说不清是什么意味，看得他心口一跳，简直不敢再看下去。等两个人都再看不见林一言了，已经先一步调整好情绪的侯放开口说：“我没什么意见，尽量保证演出时间不冲突就行。实在有冲突也可以和武昀换演……”

这样的宽容固然值得感激，但这边侯放一答应，夏至的心思立刻转到另一件事情上：“那你跳不跳？”

“谁说我要跳的？”侯放望着他一下子亮晶晶起来的眼睛，瞪他。

在跳舞这件事上夏至倒不怎么怕他：“……那天我们说起这个事情，他们就说你说不定想跳。所以陆恺之真的问了啊？”

侯放赏了夏至一击爆栗：“你们是谁？他们又是谁？原来是一群人挖了坑看我往下跳。”

这下被坑了的立刻成了夏至。他不敢提周昱，支吾了半天说不出个所以然来。亏得侯放无意在这个细节上纠缠，哼了一声又说：“我跳不跳都再说。你拿好主意自己给陆恺之去个电话，这些事情要学着做了。”

夏至若有所思地点点头，忽然想起还没问林一言对这件事的态度，就问：“那老林知道这件事情吗？他同意吗？”

侯放作势瞪他：“他不同意你就不去了？”

夏至下意识要回答，侯放已经一挥手，笑了起来：“已经知道了。早前我们还在说，说不定我们团里要出个明星呢。”

这句说笑让夏至一下子脸热了起来，慌慌张张地看着侯放：“这……这是哪里说起？我只想跳舞……只要能跳舞就好了。”

侯放被他又紧张又认真的表情逗得又一笑——陆恺之打电话时林一言正好也在他边上，两个人确实就夏至这段时间来的“不务正业”聊了几句。不同于扬声的绝大多数现役一团舞者，夏至并不是侯放从艺大的舞蹈系挑来的当季毕业生，而是公开招考时林一言挑中的。因为林一言的青眼相加，侯放至今都记得很清楚来考试那一天夏至的模样，站着不动的时候神情微微木讷，甚至有些呆滞，但只要一动，整个人就像是蜕了皮一样地脱胎换骨就地重生。

他从来也没告诉过夏至，和陆恺之合作的那一档电视节目收视率和评价相当不错，也有一些广告公司在看到夏至的杂志照片后专程打电话到扬声指名要他拍商业广告，却一一被林一言推掉了。这些事情侯放都看着，也赞同，这其中除了他本来就对广告这些事情不在行，更是因为他前半辈子在跳舞后半辈子带了一个舞团，很清楚对于职业舞者来说，技术上的优劣得失的分界并不那么大，在艺术史上留名的舞者们，有些甚至不是他们那一代人里技术最好的。能决定舞者是不是成为一群人里最夺目的那一个的，往往是一些技巧和基本功之外的东西。他不是林一言，能动笔杆子说起话来也条条是道，但以同样是舞者的这个身份来看，夏至身上是有那么一点儿苗头的，那他们就得把这一点儿苗头养起来，看它十年八年之后，能不能长出点什么来。

念及此侯放不再想下去，笑着反问他：“跳舞不能出明星吗？没人不让你跳，去陆恺之那里不是也去跳舞吗？”

夏至无法反驳，为难地抓了抓头发，神情里无意中显露出一股天真的痴气。这个时候他的动作几乎称得上是笨拙的，神态却很动人。想了一下他觉得反正也没办法驳倒侯放，还是算了吧，但又不死心，再问了一次：“侯放，那你真的不跳？”

说完大概是觉得不好意思了，低下头来小声嘀咕了一句：“……我还没见过你真人好好地跳过舞呢。”

他进团得晚，侯放两边膝盖的手术都做完了，虽然在编排时会有一些动作上的示范，但跳大段的、连贯的曲目夏至从来没赶上过。在当初程翔还在的时候，有一次大家穷开心，聚餐完去程翔的小公寓继续玩，结果在他客厅的茶几上看到一盘不知道什么途径弄来的国芭内部演出的录像带，他们闹着要放来看，程翔拗不过大家，就放了，是《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，侯放跳罗密欧。

大家都是第一次看侯放跳芭蕾，还是全剧，都是又兴奋又好奇，一开始嘻嘻哈哈，看着看着开始惊叹，后来全静下来，聚精会神地看他和女舞者跳舞。那一天他正好坐在程翔边上，看到第二幕中段想起点什么，扭头想和他说点什么，就看见他抱着一只膝盖坐在沙发上，竖起的膝盖和下巴间支着个啤酒灌，一言不发，惟有盯着电视屏幕的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发亮。

这个已经模糊了的场景陡然在眼前鲜活了起来，夏至蓦地心酸，当初不懂的事情，如今却是醍醐灌顶一样全懂了。他下意识地摇了摇头，似乎这样就能把这些事情暂时甩进记忆深处去了。

说话间他们已经走到了排练厅的门口。侯放的手本来已经搁在了门把上，听到他的话又放了下来：“我这把老骨头经不起折腾了，你管好你自己的事。好了，去吧。你最近排练太用力了，缓着点，还有一个月不到了，别受伤了。”

“嗯。”他不知道为什么有点心虚，一边答应着一边飞快地闪了进去。

可也不知道这是好事不灵坏事灵还是侯放真的有点乌鸦嘴的天赋，这个下午，还是出事了。

夏至也不知道自己是怎么撇到脚的，甚至滑到地上的最初半分钟都没有感觉到痛，撑地板要站起来的时候一下子没站住，这才知道不好，又怕给人看出来，硬是忍痛笑着摆摆手，说没事没事。

但当时侯放正好在，一看他站起来的样子就冲过去扶住了他，低头一看见地板上还留着水渍，立刻知道是汗没擦干净滑了，气得破口大骂：“夏至你抽什么风？脑子进水了？心神不宁就别来在家好好呆着！什么时候了犯这种错！”

夏至不敢解释，咬牙低着头站在侯放身边放手不是不放手也不是，悄悄动了脚脖子，着实不太妙。眼看着侯放还要发作，在场的同事们纷纷围上来打圆场，一半人围着侯放分散他的注意力，另一半人则张罗着要把夏至送去医院。正闹得一锅粥一样，整个上午都没看到踪影的林一言忽然推门进来，看到眼前这个景象眉头一下子皱起来：“这是怎么了？开水浇了蚂蚁窝？”

大家见到林一言出现很快地静了下来，侯放本来绷着脸，听到这句话再绷不住了，笑过了想想不对，指着夏至冲林一言抱怨：“喏，汗没及时擦掉，滑倒了，脚扭伤了。”

林一言就问侯放：“扭伤了还不送医院，发脾气脚伤能好？”

侯放被噎得一口气没上来，咽下去后又说：“……车在外面等。”

林一言点点头，扫了一圈因为熟知他们两个人相处套路的围观群众们纷纷憋笑的神情，最后目光还是落在满脸羞愧的夏至脸上：“他们都忙，我现在闲，陪你去一趟吧。”

夏至正要谢绝，林一言已经不由分说地从武昀那里把人扶过来：“别浪费时间。尽早确诊有什么也能早做打算。能走吗？需要人背吗？”

“不、不用了。”他波浪鼓一样摇头。

他拖着脚和林一言走出排练厅，接到通知的司机已经在台阶下等着。走了几步最初那种尖锐的疼痛慢慢地钝下去，关节也似乎又能动了，但因为拎着他去医院的人是林一言，夏至也不敢说诸如“我已经好得差不多了休息几天就没事了”之类的话，只能老老实实又满心惭愧地上了车。

车子开动后一开始没人说话，后来路上开始堵车，司机就和林一言说起话来：“今天都是第几次跑医院了，老林你也辛苦了。”

听着他们说话，夏至想起来早前林一言和侯放好像是在为去看什么人起口角。他虽然并不好奇，但觉得这个事情问一句也没什么：“……我早上听到你和侯放说要去看病人，你已经去过了吗？不要紧吧？”

“去过了，不太好。刚回来看到你摔了，正好也去看看孙科仪。”

听到孙科仪的名字夏至一愣——这段时间全团上下忙得不可开交，他们这几个要演《四季》的尤其，他自己这一个月里都没空也没力气跑医院，关于孙科仪的病情和恢复，都是从其他探病回来的同时那里听说的。

还没来得及感慨时间过得真快，夏至已经着急地问开了：“孙姐她……”

“都稳定。你看完医生我不会拦着你去看看她。不过你想好，她也在生病，看到你又摔到腿会担心。”林一言看了他一眼，语气很平淡，夏至却知道他说话从来是这样，就算是责备，也是温和的，正要再道歉，林一言反而先制止了他，“都不要多说，去了医院诊完伤再说。你要是碰到什么时候，找我或者侯放都可以，我建议你找我，至少不挨骂。”

夏至笑不出来，低了头，轻轻嗯了一声。

就这么满怀忐忑地到了医院，挂号看诊拍片一系列流程走下来，最后的结果不敢说皆大欢喜，但至少是令人如释重负：脚踝轻微扭伤，只要休息调整得当，半个月内就能痊愈。

在听到最后结果的时候夏至还强撑着没事人一样镇定，等医生帮他上好药林一言和司机扶着他走出来，整个人才忽地觉得腿软，差点趔趄地摔了个跟头。

好在林一言扶他扶得牢，看他脸色，也知道是因为心里放下一块大石头，倒没说什么，只问他去不去看孙科仪，得到肯定的答复后，就让司机先去车里等，只他们两个人往孙科仪的病房去了。

夏至看这架势，隐隐约约觉得林一言这是有话要说，果然走出一段，就听他开了口：“所幸没什么大事。但是你应该知道侯放为什么这么生气。冬夏改成了双人舞，秋是群舞，只有你们的春是独舞，他打算让你跳首场，而且压轴。这个关头有些错可以犯，有些就该尽量避免了。”

舞剧的改动夏至很清楚，但按照舞团的老规矩，AB角直到开演前一周才会被通知公演首场到底是谁上，所以当他听明白林一言说的到底是什么，整个人都惊呆了，瞪大眼睛望着他，半晌都没办法开口。林一言不以为意地挥一挥手：“你的舞蹈老师应该教过你注意地板上的汗迹，因为你不知道谁可能滑倒，也不知道高强度的训练之后滑倒会给肌肉和骨骼带来什么后果。”

他却有点心不在焉，喃喃低语：“……我第一个舞蹈老师是我妈妈。”

她的舞蹈教室只有水泥地板，地下室不怎么见光，冷，通风也一般，好在来跳舞都是小孩子，连汗意都是轻轻的。

念完了整个人醒过神来，撇开视线没去看林一言，有点仓促地说：“我看完孙姐给侯放打个电话，向他道歉。”

“道歉就不必了。”林一言对着他笑笑，“他这个人脾气一直坏，倒是你脾气好。团里受不了他脾气走了的有好几个，程翔当年和他大吵，对骂也是有的。”

这个场面实在是难以想象，但总算是暂时拨开了夏至心里的愁云，让他短促地笑了一下。林一言见他笑了，又说：“侯放一直叫你们跳舞的时候放松再放松，这是说心态和动作，但任何事情，都要用心。今天早上我看到你就觉得你有点恍惚，忘了提醒一句，下午就出事了……你是压力太大还是有什么难处？有难处要说，找我和侯放都可以，我可能稍好点，至少不会骂你。”

夏至感激地看了一眼林一言：“谢谢你，老林。”

多的却也一个字也不能再说了。

就这么絮絮低语着一路来到孙科仪的病房前，没想到敲门没人应答，从探视口望进去病房里也没人。夏至一时间正有点慌，恰好有护士经过，他忙拉住了，问：“住这间病房的孙小姐呢？没什么紧急情况吧？”

这护士恰好认得林一言，也见夏至眼熟，就说：“刚才有人来探望她，见天气好，推她下楼散心去了。”

林一言和夏至对望一眼，还是林一言开口，追问下去：“探病的那位留下名字没有？”

“哦，不是也是你们舞团的吗？姓程。”

到住院部楼下的小花园找到程翔还有孙科仪没花多少时间，但看见他们后走过去却花了好大一番功夫——夏至远远看见轮椅上的孙科仪时眼前就一黑，往前走了两步，立刻觉得脚软得不行，也不顾自己的脚正在别扭的疼得厉害，抱着头就蹲下去，对要拉他起来的林一言求饶一样地发问：“老林……孙姐怎么变成这样了……我、我是不是看错了……啊？”

这近于哀求的语气让林一言也沉默了下来，半晌后说：“你要是怕那现在就走，别给她看到你这副样子。你是病人还是她是病人？”

最后一句话说得很严厉了，夏至一个哆嗦，仰着脸望向正俯视着他的林一言，一脸随时要哭的表情：“我……我上个月才来看过她的啊……”

“肝癌恶化起来快。”林一言很冷静地说，“会怕是正常的，谁不怕死。你还要过去吗？”

这几乎不像是一个问句。夏至像被迎面打了一棒子，胸口噎得满满的，很久之后他才悉悉簌簌地又站起来，远远望着不知正在说什么的程翔和孙科仪，眼泪一下子就涌了上来。

察觉到自己落泪他飞快地低下头，欲盖弥彰地伸出胳膊遮了眼睛，胡乱抹去了，硬生硬气地紧着嗓子嗯了一声，好半天才抬头。

“那就好好的。我们过去。”

林一言这时语气温和下来，领着夏至走向了孙科仪。看见林一言的瞬间程翔刹时间就紧张了起来，目光四处一晃，见只是他们两个，神色也没见得缓和多少，但肢体多多少少放松了一点，接着笑一笑，对他们打招呼：“就有这么巧，我刚刚还在和孙姐说团里。”

一边说他一边朝林一言和夏至使眼色，夏至还没反应过来怎么回事，林一言倒是懂了，蹲下身来问候已经瘦得不成样子的孙科仪，微笑着说：“夏至不懂事撇了脚，我们带他来看骨科。”

夏至根本不看去看孙科仪的正脸，畏畏缩缩地站在林一言身后，用尽全身力气只求自己不再她面前哭出来。他却不知道病到这份上，孙科仪的视力都退化了，根本看不清他的神情。她眯着眼睛看了夏至半天，扯了扯嘴角，算是在笑：“怎么又摔到脚了？今年还没过完，就摔到两次了。下个月要是你不能跳，侯放非扒了你的皮。”

好像一夜之间，连声音也陌生起来。但孙科仪这一开口，夏至反而冷静了下来，他也不顾脚不方便，跟着林一言一起蹲在孙科仪面前，一只手藏在背后，指甲死死地掐住掌心，另一只手却若无其事地握着她冰冷的手指：“就撇了一下，不要紧。孙姐你不知道，今天要不是老林及时出现救我一命，侯放已经扒掉我一层皮了，你可得快点回来，有你在我就不挨骂了。”

这一番话说得很快，流利得不可思议之余，更有一种虚伪的快活腔调。夏至心想这一刻自己的演技肯定是拙劣之极，但在场的另外三个人里，并没有人站出来戳穿他此时的虚张声势，程翔甚至还帮着打了个边鼓：“夏小至你真是活回去了，多大的人了还当着我、特别是老林向孙姐撒娇，脸皮越来越厚了呀，非要侯放来治你。”

夏至急急地朝程翔投去一瞥，他站在孙科仪身后，也就不需要做出轻松的神色，但他盯着夏至，目光里满是警示，夏至接到他的目光后也是轻轻摇一摇头，继续对孙科仪说：“孙姐，你看，你看，侯放还没治我，程翔先狐假虎威，拿他来压我了。你真得快点回来。”

孙科仪看不清他的脸，只听他语气含笑，就由着他抓住自己的手，一面笑一面摇头：“我是回不去了。不过夏小至啊，你就是不敢和他吵，侯放这个人凶，你就要比他更凶。要不嘴上凶，要不心里凶，他就老实了。”

说完她又去找林一言，却什么也没说，只是重重地握了一下他的手。

夏至觉得自己应该笑一下，可是没笑出来，呆呆看着林一言接过话去，还是温言细语的：“你别在小孩子面前把他老底全掀了。”

孙科仪又笑起来，笑着笑着浑身发抖，三个男人见状对了个眼色，林一言还没来得及嘱咐，程翔已经拔腿就跑，叫护士去了。

接下来的一程快而混乱，就像一场支离破碎的噩梦，夏至眼睁睁地看着浑身冷汗的孙科仪在林一言怀里抽搐，连动也动不了，他也不知道程翔过了多久才叫来护士一群人兵荒马乱地把孙科仪又安置回病房，只知道一瘸一拐地跟在病床后面，跟了一路，然后隔着门看着护士和大夫们忙碌，中途他似乎是蠢兮兮地问了一句，这是在干什么，得到的回答是，打吗啡。

站了很久他的脚才又感觉到痛，随之而来的是冷汗浸湿衣服的粘连感。惶惶然之中夏至举目四顾，才发现原来林一言一直站在自己身边，程翔则蹲在不远处的椅子上，像一只饥饿而警惕的枭鸟。

“……别怕。”林一言察觉到夏至那惶然不安的目光，轻声开了口，“怕的话就想想她以前的样子。”

“老林……”

“人总是要经历死亡的，先是别人，最后是自己。”

时值黄昏，医院走廊的灯还没开，夕阳透过走道的窗子投进来，照得林一言的面孔晦暗难辨，照得程翔的背影在墙面上投下大片的、古怪的阴影，他看不见自己，却直觉此时的自己一定面目凄惶，乃至到了可憎可厌的地步。在听见林一言的话后，他沉默下去，良久后说：“老林，我不是怕……不那么怕，但是难过，我、我舍不得。”

事到如今他也不会自欺欺人说什么孙姐一定能好起来之类的废话，但亲眼目睹着进团至今最亲近的前辈一步步走向死亡，其中滋味，真是无可言说。说完之后他回头看了看程翔，后者一直保持着那个别扭的姿势，不说不动，眼神阴沉，好像随时都能下一场暴雨。

在程翔那里寻找不到任何同盟，夏至又望向林一言，只听他说：“不舍得人就不会死吗。”

这语气太平静了，平静得让夏至颤栗。他被堵得说不出话来，也就不再说了，颓然坐在程翔身边，等着孙科仪醒来。

这场等待比他想象中要漫长得多，中途程翔被一个电话叫走了，再晚一些林一言也不得不先走，夏至固执，硬是等着，从病房外等到病房里，等着等着自己倦了，就伏在床边睡着了。

睡得迷迷糊糊之间他感觉到有什么在碰他，当下一惊，又醒了过来，果然对上孙科仪的视线。他无法，也不忍端详她的面孔，就牢牢地盯着她的眼睛，不知不觉之中，就倔强地抿起了嘴，什么也说不出。

这灯光下的对视让人无处可逃，在看见孙科仪的眼泪顺着枯瘦的面颊流进颈子深处的那一刻，夏至再也忍耐不住，也低下头，捂住脸闷声痛哭起来。


	21. Chapter 21

撞见侯放发脾气让夏至好生尴尬，偏偏这是去排练厅唯一的路，只好非礼勿听地退后好几步，可没想到还没站定，那边两个人反而一边说话一边朝着他这边走过来，似乎依然争论不休。

这时再躲未免太做作，夏至规规矩矩站好，一见到两个人立刻出声：“老林……”

看到夏至侯放表情一变，到嘴边的话硬生生转了个弯：“他活……这才几点你就来了？”

他故意答非所问：“呃，谁病了吗？”

侯放立刻不耐烦地摆一摆手，硬生硬气地说：“你不要问。”

夏至本来也没兴趣，哦了一下又说：“那我先去拉筋。”

侯放又叫住他：“你等一下，我和你一起过去。陆恺之打电话来了。”

他一凛，点点头，绕过林一言和侯放走到稍微的地方等着。侯放转头看了一眼夏至，对林一言说：“我反正无论如何不去。我不欠他什么人情，更不用靠这个来施舍人情。”

这话听得林一言眉心一跳，微微苦笑着摇摇头：“说到哪里去了。这么大一个人了，这是在和谁赌气。”

这句结语被侯放听成了一个问句，他不禁又冷笑起来：“一把年纪了连赌气都不能赌，那才是白活了。”说完再不搭理林一言，掉头拉住夏至就快步走开了。

夏至被拉开时瞥见林一言正朝自己投来目光，说不清是什么意味，看得他心口一跳，简直不敢再看下去。等两个人都再看不见林一言了，已经先一步调整好情绪的侯放开口说：“我没什么意见，尽量保证演出时间不冲突就行。实在有冲突也可以和武昀换演……”

这样的宽容固然值得感激，但这边侯放一答应，夏至的心思立刻转到另一件事情上：“那你跳不跳？”

“谁说我要跳的？”侯放望着他一下子亮晶晶起来的眼睛，瞪他。

在跳舞这件事上夏至倒不怎么怕他：“……那天我们说起这个事情，他们就说你说不定想跳。所以陆恺之真的问了啊？”

侯放赏了夏至一击爆栗：“你们是谁？他们又是谁？原来是一群人挖了坑看我往下跳。”

这下被坑了的立刻成了夏至。他不敢提周昱，支吾了半天说不出个所以然来。亏得侯放无意在这个细节上纠缠，哼了一声又说：“我跳不跳都再说。你拿好主意自己给陆恺之去个电话，这些事情要学着做了。”

夏至若有所思地点点头，忽然想起还没问林一言对这件事的态度，就问：“那老林知道这件事情吗？他同意吗？”

侯放作势瞪他：“他不同意你就不去了？”

夏至下意识要回答，侯放已经一挥手，笑了起来：“已经知道了。早前我们还在说，说不定我们团里要出个明星呢。”

这句说笑让夏至一下子脸热了起来，慌慌张张地看着侯放：“这……这是哪里说起？我只想跳舞……只要能跳舞就好了。”

侯放被他又紧张又认真的表情逗得又一笑——陆恺之打电话时林一言正好也在他边上，两个人确实就夏至这段时间来的“不务正业”聊了几句。不同于扬声的绝大多数现役一团舞者，夏至并不是侯放从艺大的舞蹈系挑来的当季毕业生，而是公开招考时林一言挑中的。因为林一言的青眼相加，侯放至今都记得很清楚来考试那一天夏至的模样，站着不动的时候神情微微木讷，甚至有些呆滞，但只要一动，整个人就像是蜕了皮一样地脱胎换骨就地重生。

他从来也没告诉过夏至，和陆恺之合作的那一档电视节目收视率和评价相当不错，也有一些广告公司在看到夏至的杂志照片后专程打电话到扬声指名要他拍商业广告，却一一被林一言推掉了。这些事情侯放都看着，也赞同，这其中除了他本来就对广告这些事情不在行，更是因为他前半辈子在跳舞后半辈子带了一个舞团，很清楚对于职业舞者来说，技术上的优劣得失的分界并不那么大，在艺术史上留名的舞者们，有些甚至不是他们那一代人里技术最好的。能决定舞者是不是成为一群人里最夺目的那一个的，往往是一些技巧和基本功之外的东西。他不是林一言，能动笔杆子说起话来也条条是道，但以同样是舞者的这个身份来看，夏至身上是有那么一点儿苗头的，那他们就得把这一点儿苗头养起来，看它十年八年之后，能不能长出点什么来。

念及此侯放不再想下去，笑着反问他：“跳舞不能出明星吗？没人不让你跳，去陆恺之那里不是也去跳舞吗？”

夏至无法反驳，为难地抓了抓头发，神情里无意中显露出一股天真的痴气。这个时候他的动作几乎称得上是笨拙的，神态却很动人。想了一下他觉得反正也没办法驳倒侯放，还是算了吧，但又不死心，再问了一次：“侯放，那你真的不跳？”

说完大概是觉得不好意思了，低下头来小声嘀咕了一句：“……我还没见过你真人好好地跳过舞呢。”

他进团得晚，侯放两边膝盖的手术都做完了，虽然在编排时会有一些动作上的示范，但跳大段的、连贯的曲目夏至从来没赶上过。在当初程翔还在的时候，有一次大家穷开心，聚餐完去程翔的小公寓继续玩，结果在他客厅的茶几上看到一盘不知道什么途径弄来的国芭内部演出的录像带，他们闹着要放来看，程翔拗不过大家，就放了，是《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，侯放跳罗密欧。

大家都是第一次看侯放跳芭蕾，还是全剧，都是又兴奋又好奇，一开始嘻嘻哈哈，看着看着开始惊叹，后来全静下来，聚精会神地看他和女舞者跳舞。那一天他正好坐在程翔边上，看到第二幕中段想起点什么，扭头想和他说点什么，就看见他抱着一只膝盖坐在沙发上，竖起的膝盖和下巴间支着个啤酒灌，一言不发，惟有盯着电视屏幕的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发亮。

这个已经模糊了的场景陡然在眼前鲜活了起来，夏至蓦地心酸，当初不懂的事情，如今却是醍醐灌顶一样全懂了。他下意识地摇了摇头，似乎这样就能把这些事情暂时甩进记忆深处去了。

说话间他们已经走到了排练厅的门口。侯放的手本来已经搁在了门把上，听到他的话又放了下来：“我这把老骨头经不起折腾了，你管好你自己的事。好了，去吧。你最近排练太用力了，缓着点，还有一个月不到了，别受伤了。”

“嗯。”他不知道为什么有点心虚，一边答应着一边飞快地闪了进去。

可也不知道这是好事不灵坏事灵还是侯放真的有点乌鸦嘴的天赋，这个下午，还是出事了。

夏至也不知道自己是怎么撇到脚的，甚至滑到地上的最初半分钟都没有感觉到痛，撑地板要站起来的时候一下子没站住，这才知道不好，又怕给人看出来，硬是忍痛笑着摆摆手，说没事没事。

但当时侯放正好在，一看他站起来的样子就冲过去扶住了他，低头一看见地板上还留着水渍，立刻知道是汗没擦干净滑了，气得破口大骂：“夏至你抽什么风？脑子进水了？心神不宁就别来在家好好呆着！什么时候了犯这种错！”

夏至不敢解释，咬牙低着头站在侯放身边放手不是不放手也不是，悄悄动了脚脖子，着实不太妙。眼看着侯放还要发作，在场的同事们纷纷围上来打圆场，一半人围着侯放分散他的注意力，另一半人则张罗着要把夏至送去医院。正闹得一锅粥一样，整个上午都没看到踪影的林一言忽然推门进来，看到眼前这个景象眉头一下子皱起来：“这是怎么了？开水浇了蚂蚁窝？”

大家见到林一言出现很快地静了下来，侯放本来绷着脸，听到这句话再绷不住了，笑过了想想不对，指着夏至冲林一言抱怨：“喏，汗没及时擦掉，滑倒了，脚扭伤了。”

林一言就问侯放：“扭伤了还不送医院，发脾气脚伤能好？”

侯放被噎得一口气没上来，咽下去后又说：“……车在外面等。”

林一言点点头，扫了一圈因为熟知他们两个人相处套路的围观群众们纷纷憋笑的神情，最后目光还是落在满脸羞愧的夏至脸上：“他们都忙，我现在闲，陪你去一趟吧。”

夏至正要谢绝，林一言已经不由分说地从武昀那里把人扶过来：“别浪费时间。尽早确诊有什么也能早做打算。能走吗？需要人背吗？”

“不、不用了。”他波浪鼓一样摇头。

他拖着脚和林一言走出排练厅，接到通知的司机已经在台阶下等着。走了几步最初那种尖锐的疼痛慢慢地钝下去，关节也似乎又能动了，但因为拎着他去医院的人是林一言，夏至也不敢说诸如“我已经好得差不多了休息几天就没事了”之类的话，只能老老实实又满心惭愧地上了车。

车子开动后一开始没人说话，后来路上开始堵车，司机就和林一言说起话来：“今天都是第几次跑医院了，老林你也辛苦了。”

听着他们说话，夏至想起来早前林一言和侯放好像是在为去看什么人起口角。他虽然并不好奇，但觉得这个事情问一句也没什么：“……我早上听到你和侯放说要去看病人，你已经去过了吗？不要紧吧？”

“去过了，不太好。刚回来看到你摔了，正好也去看看孙科仪。”

听到孙科仪的名字夏至一愣——这段时间全团上下忙得不可开交，他们这几个要演《四季》的尤其，他自己这一个月里都没空也没力气跑医院，关于孙科仪的病情和恢复，都是从其他探病回来的同时那里听说的。

还没来得及感慨时间过得真快，夏至已经着急地问开了：“孙姐她……”

“都稳定。你看完医生我不会拦着你去看看她。不过你想好，她也在生病，看到你又摔到腿会担心。”林一言看了他一眼，语气很平淡，夏至却知道他说话从来是这样，就算是责备，也是温和的，正要再道歉，林一言反而先制止了他，“都不要多说，去了医院诊完伤再说。你要是碰到什么时候，找我或者侯放都可以，我建议你找我，至少不挨骂。”

夏至笑不出来，低了头，轻轻嗯了一声。

就这么满怀忐忑地到了医院，挂号看诊拍片一系列流程走下来，最后的结果不敢说皆大欢喜，但至少是令人如释重负：脚踝轻微扭伤，只要休息调整得当，半个月内就能痊愈。

在听到最后结果的时候夏至还强撑着没事人一样镇定，等医生帮他上好药林一言和司机扶着他走出来，整个人才忽地觉得腿软，差点趔趄地摔了个跟头。

好在林一言扶他扶得牢，看他脸色，也知道是因为心里放下一块大石头，倒没说什么，只问他去不去看孙科仪，得到肯定的答复后，就让司机先去车里等，只他们两个人往孙科仪的病房去了。

夏至看这架势，隐隐约约觉得林一言这是有话要说，果然走出一段，就听他开了口：“所幸没什么大事。但是你应该知道侯放为什么这么生气。冬夏改成了双人舞，秋是群舞，只有你们的春是独舞，他打算让你跳首场，而且压轴。这个关头有些错可以犯，有些就该尽量避免了。”

舞剧的改动夏至很清楚，但按照舞团的老规矩，AB角直到开演前一周才会被通知公演首场到底是谁上，所以当他听明白林一言说的到底是什么，整个人都惊呆了，瞪大眼睛望着他，半晌都没办法开口。林一言不以为意地挥一挥手：“你的舞蹈老师应该教过你注意地板上的汗迹，因为你不知道谁可能滑倒，也不知道高强度的训练之后滑倒会给肌肉和骨骼带来什么后果。”

他却有点心不在焉，喃喃低语：“……我第一个舞蹈老师是我妈妈。”

她的舞蹈教室只有水泥地板，地下室不怎么见光，冷，通风也一般，好在来跳舞都是小孩子，连汗意都是轻轻的。

念完了整个人醒过神来，撇开视线没去看林一言，有点仓促地说：“我看完孙姐给侯放打个电话，向他道歉。”

“道歉就不必了。”林一言对着他笑笑，“他这个人脾气一直坏，倒是你脾气好。团里受不了他脾气走了的有好几个，程翔当年和他大吵，对骂也是有的。”

这个场面实在是难以想象，但总算是暂时拨开了夏至心里的愁云，让他短促地笑了一下。林一言见他笑了，又说：“侯放一直叫你们跳舞的时候放松再放松，这是说心态和动作，但任何事情，都要用心。今天早上我看到你就觉得你有点恍惚，忘了提醒一句，下午就出事了……你是压力太大还是有什么难处？有难处要说，找我和侯放都可以，我可能稍好点，至少不会骂你。”

夏至感激地看了一眼林一言：“谢谢你，老林。”

多的却也一个字也不能再说了。

就这么絮絮低语着一路来到孙科仪的病房前，没想到敲门没人应答，从探视口望进去病房里也没人。夏至一时间正有点慌，恰好有护士经过，他忙拉住了，问：“住这间病房的孙小姐呢？没什么紧急情况吧？”

这护士恰好认得林一言，也见夏至眼熟，就说：“刚才有人来探望她，见天气好，推她下楼散心去了。”

林一言和夏至对望一眼，还是林一言开口，追问下去：“探病的那位留下名字没有？”

“哦，不是也是你们舞团的吗？姓程。”

到住院部楼下的小花园找到程翔还有孙科仪没花多少时间，但看见他们后走过去却花了好大一番功夫——夏至远远看见轮椅上的孙科仪时眼前就一黑，往前走了两步，立刻觉得脚软得不行，也不顾自己的脚正在别扭的疼得厉害，抱着头就蹲下去，对要拉他起来的林一言求饶一样地发问：“老林……孙姐怎么变成这样了……我、我是不是看错了……啊？”

这近于哀求的语气让林一言也沉默了下来，半晌后说：“你要是怕那现在就走，别给她看到你这副样子。你是病人还是她是病人？”

最后一句话说得很严厉了，夏至一个哆嗦，仰着脸望向正俯视着他的林一言，一脸随时要哭的表情：“我……我上个月才来看过她的啊……”

“肝癌恶化起来快。”林一言很冷静地说，“会怕是正常的，谁不怕死。你还要过去吗？”

这几乎不像是一个问句。夏至像被迎面打了一棒子，胸口噎得满满的，很久之后他才悉悉簌簌地又站起来，远远望着不知正在说什么的程翔和孙科仪，眼泪一下子就涌了上来。

察觉到自己落泪他飞快地低下头，欲盖弥彰地伸出胳膊遮了眼睛，胡乱抹去了，硬生硬气地紧着嗓子嗯了一声，好半天才抬头。

“那就好好的。我们过去。”

林一言这时语气温和下来，领着夏至走向了孙科仪。看见林一言的瞬间程翔刹时间就紧张了起来，目光四处一晃，见只是他们两个，神色也没见得缓和多少，但肢体多多少少放松了一点，接着笑一笑，对他们打招呼：“就有这么巧，我刚刚还在和孙姐说团里。”

一边说他一边朝林一言和夏至使眼色，夏至还没反应过来怎么回事，林一言倒是懂了，蹲下身来问候已经瘦得不成样子的孙科仪，微笑着说：“夏至不懂事撇了脚，我们带他来看骨科。”

夏至根本不看去看孙科仪的正脸，畏畏缩缩地站在林一言身后，用尽全身力气只求自己不再她面前哭出来。他却不知道病到这份上，孙科仪的视力都退化了，根本看不清他的神情。她眯着眼睛看了夏至半天，扯了扯嘴角，算是在笑：“怎么又摔到脚了？今年还没过完，就摔到两次了。下个月要是你不能跳，侯放非扒了你的皮。”

好像一夜之间，连声音也陌生起来。但孙科仪这一开口，夏至反而冷静了下来，他也不顾脚不方便，跟着林一言一起蹲在孙科仪面前，一只手藏在背后，指甲死死地掐住掌心，另一只手却若无其事地握着她冰冷的手指：“就撇了一下，不要紧。孙姐你不知道，今天要不是老林及时出现救我一命，侯放已经扒掉我一层皮了，你可得快点回来，有你在我就不挨骂了。”

这一番话说得很快，流利得不可思议之余，更有一种虚伪的快活腔调。夏至心想这一刻自己的演技肯定是拙劣之极，但在场的另外三个人里，并没有人站出来戳穿他此时的虚张声势，程翔甚至还帮着打了个边鼓：“夏小至你真是活回去了，多大的人了还当着我、特别是老林向孙姐撒娇，脸皮越来越厚了呀，非要侯放来治你。”

夏至急急地朝程翔投去一瞥，他站在孙科仪身后，也就不需要做出轻松的神色，但他盯着夏至，目光里满是警示，夏至接到他的目光后也是轻轻摇一摇头，继续对孙科仪说：“孙姐，你看，你看，侯放还没治我，程翔先狐假虎威，拿他来压我了。你真得快点回来。”

孙科仪看不清他的脸，只听他语气含笑，就由着他抓住自己的手，一面笑一面摇头：“我是回不去了。不过夏小至啊，你就是不敢和他吵，侯放这个人凶，你就要比他更凶。要不嘴上凶，要不心里凶，他就老实了。”

说完她又去找林一言，却什么也没说，只是重重地握了一下他的手。

夏至觉得自己应该笑一下，可是没笑出来，呆呆看着林一言接过话去，还是温言细语的：“你别在小孩子面前把他老底全掀了。”

孙科仪又笑起来，笑着笑着浑身发抖，三个男人见状对了个眼色，林一言还没来得及嘱咐，程翔已经拔腿就跑，叫护士去了。

接下来的一程快而混乱，就像一场支离破碎的噩梦，夏至眼睁睁地看着浑身冷汗的孙科仪在林一言怀里抽搐，连动也动不了，他也不知道程翔过了多久才叫来护士一群人兵荒马乱地把孙科仪又安置回病房，只知道一瘸一拐地跟在病床后面，跟了一路，然后隔着门看着护士和大夫们忙碌，中途他似乎是蠢兮兮地问了一句，这是在干什么，得到的回答是，打吗啡。

站了很久他的脚才又感觉到痛，随之而来的是冷汗浸湿衣服的粘连感。惶惶然之中夏至举目四顾，才发现原来林一言一直站在自己身边，程翔则蹲在不远处的椅子上，像一只饥饿而警惕的枭鸟。

“……别怕。”林一言察觉到夏至那惶然不安的目光，轻声开了口，“怕的话就想想她以前的样子。”

“老林……”

“人总是要经历死亡的，先是别人，最后是自己。”

时值黄昏，医院走廊的灯还没开，夕阳透过走道的窗子投进来，照得林一言的面孔晦暗难辨，照得程翔的背影在墙面上投下大片的、古怪的阴影，他看不见自己，却直觉此时的自己一定面目凄惶，乃至到了可憎可厌的地步。在听见林一言的话后，他沉默下去，良久后说：“老林，我不是怕……不那么怕，但是难过，我、我舍不得。”

事到如今他也不会自欺欺人说什么孙姐一定能好起来之类的废话，但亲眼目睹着进团至今最亲近的前辈一步步走向死亡，其中滋味，真是无可言说。说完之后他回头看了看程翔，后者一直保持着那个别扭的姿势，不说不动，眼神阴沉，好像随时都能下一场暴雨。

在程翔那里寻找不到任何同盟，夏至又望向林一言，只听他说：“不舍得人就不会死吗。”

这语气太平静了，平静得让夏至颤栗。他被堵得说不出话来，也就不再说了，颓然坐在程翔身边，等着孙科仪醒来。

这场等待比他想象中要漫长得多，中途程翔被一个电话叫走了，再晚一些林一言也不得不先走，夏至固执，硬是等着，从病房外等到病房里，等着等着自己倦了，就伏在床边睡着了。

睡得迷迷糊糊之间他感觉到有什么在碰他，当下一惊，又醒了过来，果然对上孙科仪的视线。他无法，也不忍端详她的面孔，就牢牢地盯着她的眼睛，不知不觉之中，就倔强地抿起了嘴，什么也说不出。

这灯光下的对视让人无处可逃，在看见孙科仪的眼泪顺着枯瘦的面颊流进颈子深处的那一刻，夏至再也忍耐不住，也低下头，捂住脸闷声痛哭起来。


	22. Chapter 22

他哭得伤心，很久才感觉到孙科仪伸出手来拍着他的胳膊在无声地安慰他。她的手指没有一丝温度，连拍打都轻得像风。夏至忍了忍眼泪，还是忍不住，狼狈地抬起手臂来擦脸，愈是擦得整张脸一塌糊涂。

好不容易收拾好情绪，一抬脸看见孙科仪的笑容，依然很轻，飘忽得不真切。他知道再这么下去情绪只会更坏，勉强吸了几吸鼻子，哑声说：“哎，孙姐……我……”

“别哭。”她冲他摇头，“也别陪了，快回去，别耽误正事。”

“没什么正事。”

“那也回去睡觉。”

他一动不动，好久才摇摇头：“……我再陪陪你。”

“傻孩子，一根筋。”孙科仪轻轻地叹了口气，她已经瘦得脱了形，颧骨越发显得高，眼窝凹下去，眼睛却在灯光下亮得惊人，“以后要多留点心思啊，对自己，对别人，都要这样……侯放上次来告诉我啦，说四季里的《春》你来跳首场，这个节骨眼上，就不要再胡闹受伤了，嗯？”

尽管已经从林一言里听到了这个消息，再从孙科仪口里说出，夏至还是无法抑制地眼热了。他点点头，低声答应：“嗯。”

“下午在外头和你说侯放那些事，也不要当真，他和林一言不一样，你对他好，他就把心都掏给你，人没十全十美，脾气坏也是年轻时候被宠坏的……”

说到这里她很费劲地喘了口气，搁在夏至胳膊上的手也用上了点力气：“我是真的担心你啊……我这个人天生就缺点什么，到了年纪了，家里人说，应该结婚了，就结婚，应该生孩子了，又生了孩子……这些女人要做的事情全做了，才发现全是累赘，我只想跳舞，就又把这些东西统统抛掉，回扬声一心跳舞。以前我照顾你，是觉得你就是我年轻的时候，别的都不在心上，只要跳舞……你刚进团的时候我羡慕你啊，年轻，条件好，又是个男人，只要你想，可以跳一辈子，我做不到的，你都能做到……”

“我可能真是个怪物，自己的亲生儿子一年见不到两三次不怎么想，有的时候想起来，还怨恨因为生了他浪费了几年，但是看着你，总会想，我要是有个像你这样的儿子……不，兄弟，那才好呢……”

说着说着她的眼睛越来越亮，脸色却一点点地白下去，夏至忍不住抓住她的手说：“孙姐，别说了，明天我再来看你，等你好一点，我们慢慢说。”

她却对他笑一笑：“今天不说，下次不知道什么时候见到你，见到你还能不能说了。夏小至……”

这个熟悉的昵称始终带着夏至必将永不能忘及的轻快和温柔，闻言他鼻子一酸，只能低下头去，再也没法看着孙科仪，听她继续说：“我以前的老师杨天娜就说过我，说我没什么感情，技术再好也是有限，年轻的时候我不信，侯放可能也看出来了，但是我是他师姐，他就从来不说我……我结婚生孩子，其实也有和她赌气的意思，谁知道她说得一点都不错，没有的就是没有，硬要去争，得来的全是累赘……有段时间我特别担心，就怕你也这样，只要跳舞就够了……但有些东西我从来没有过，也不知道怎么和你说，后来看你谈恋爱，兴高采烈，我本来是松了口气的，可是……可是偏偏是周昱啊……”

“孙姐……你别说了。”夏至勉强地说。

孙科仪说了这一大通话，本来就已经精疲力尽，其间更想到伤心事，连哭的力气都没有，只能执拗地盯着夏至，两只胳膊抖得不像样子，过了不知道多久，才用劲地摇了摇头，一闭眼，又两行清泪顺颊而下。

她什么也没多说，夏至却觉得自己听懂了，一面心里憋得难过，另一方面又在暗自庆幸。他握着她的手，也不知道是说给谁听一般，低声地说：“他很好。”

因为是实话，这句话说得毫无一丝动摇，孙科仪看着他的脸色，还是再摇了摇头，却什么也没说了。

后来她强打着精神又和他说了一会儿程翔，说着说着精力不济，昏昏沉沉睡了过去。一旦确认她睡着，夏至强撑了许久的镇定神色也在瞬间消失得无影无踪，他坐在病床边，满脸痛苦忧愁地望着她，细细看着她已经陌生起来的面容和神色，心里憋闷得难过，眼眶又湿了。

他一直坐到陪床的护工回来。护工是个壮实的中年女人，有些口音，说话的条理很清楚，夏至本来想问清楚孙科仪的近况，但问到一半就再不敢问下去，听到的这一半已经让他的心阴沉得厉害，陪着坐到值夜的护士赶人，这才不得不离开。

之前在病房里坐久了，来到走廊才感觉到外头的空气清新冷冽得多，连医院里特有的消毒水的气味此时似乎都成了消除心中郁郁之气的良药。夏至深深地吸了一口气，再重重地吐出来，然后摸出外套口袋里的手机想看一眼时间，没想到上面已经有了好几个未接来电。

两个小时里周昱打了三个电话，每个间隔四十分钟，这对他这个大忙人来说，实在是难得的事情。夏至看着电话屏幕上“周昱”两个字，先是用手指摸了一下，这才意识到忘情，心虚地回身看了一圈确定没人，又急急忙忙地按了回拨键。

就在他手指按下去的一瞬间，电话先响了起来，那两个字又在眼前跳动，这让夏至的手都有点抖，耳边响起“是我”的那一刻夏至几乎说不出来话，静了好半天，才低低地接上一句：“……嗯。”

听到周昱声音的刹那夏至发现自己从未如此渴望他，他渴望他的声音，他的气息，他的身体和他的吻，渴望他忽然从天而降给他一个哪怕只是敷衍的拥抱。过去的一天太漫长了，漫长得像是永远不能过去，而他只能在其中周而复始地循环——这个念头让他发抖，夏至因此也回过神来，牙齿在轻轻打架，他几乎说不利索一句话：“你、你回来了？”

“现在在曼谷。”周昱停顿了一下，“你怎么了？声音在发抖。”

又一个遥远的地名让夏至又烦躁又委屈：“你什么时候回来？你已经出门快两个月了。”

“下个月中一定回来了，具体时间还没定，定了告诉你。”

他轻轻地嗯了一句，捏住电话沉默下来。

“你现在在哪里？方便说话吗？”

这两句话隐隐暗示着什么，夏至勉强打起点精神，哪怕周昱看不见自己，还是点点头：“方便的。我在医院。”

“嗯？”

他不愿告诉周昱自己的脚伤，又被孙科仪的眼泪搅得愁肠百结，索性告诉他：“孙姐不太好，我陪到刚才。”

“不太好是什么意思？”周昱的语调也沉了下来。

夏至的双眼又热了起来，僵了半晌，发泄一般低吼出来：“就是要死了！不知道还能活到什么时候！”

吼完他自己先惊呆了，后背一凉，又结结巴巴地说：“不、不是，我不是说孙姐……”

周昱没理会他这一通吼，冷静地问：“恶化得这么快？”

这样温和而平静的声音在此时此地有着很好的镇定效果，一直心神不宁的夏至多多少少平静了一点：“嗯……整个人的样子都变了……”

周昱沉默了片刻，又轻轻说：“别伤心。”

夏至知道这是周昱的安慰，可反而让他更伤心了。他抽了抽鼻子，竭力让自己声音里的哭腔不那么重：“哎，周昱，你要还想见她一面，就早点回来吧……”

“我尽量。”

孙科仪的话题再说下去只是平添悲伤，有了周昱的承诺，夏至也就克制着再不说下去。他不舍得周昱就这么挂断电话，于是问：“你刚才是想说什么事？”

“也不着急这一会儿。你今晚给孙科仪陪夜？”

“医院不许，等一下就回去了。”

“你定一定神再动身。骑车来医院的？”

“没……”说到这里夏至迟疑了一下，再开口声音里不知不觉有了一丝撒娇的意味，“我今天撇了脚，老林送我来医院的。”

“好好的怎么撇到脚了？你是不是下个月有演出？”

“不严重，几天就好了……一不小心走神了。呃，今天一早姜芸给我打了个电话。”

“我知道。”

夏至一怔，而后低声说：“也对，她应该是先给你去的电话，她自己还说过，我给忘了。”

说到这里他反应过来周昱此时的这个电话是因何而来。他想起孙科仪的摇头和自己那句“他很好”，不由得苦笑了一下，又说：“我还没和我妈提这件事，我想先问问她，她如果想让我知道，就不用麻烦姜小姐了……如果她不肯说，我，我可能也不问了。”

说完这句话他自己都吓了一跳，但奇怪的是说完之后发觉拿定这个主意的自己并不后悔。夏至就说下去：“早上接到姜小姐的电话，她告诉我生我的男人还活着的时候，我想了一天都没想通，因为想不通，还滑了一跤，真是得不偿失。但也奇怪，刚刚你打个电话过来，我就觉得自己想通了，其实我是我妈一个人的儿子，只是她的。她和谁生下我，那个人为什么不认我也不照顾她，都不要紧了，我就是个没爸爸的孩子。”

说话间他又想起孙科仪，想起她说起自己的小儿子时那夹杂着冷漠和困惑的神色，赶快摇一摇头，把这副景象从眼前甩开：“……她脾气再不好，但还是把我生下来，教养大，没有把我送人或是一开始就打掉。她只有我了。”

“愿意不愿意认生父都在你。要知道不是每个人都这么幸运，有这个选择的机会。但你妈妈过去的人生你不该负责，这不是你的错。”

这样的体贴让夏至毫无招架之力，他飞快地眨眼，努力让这一阵的鼻酸尽快地过去：“周昱……谢谢你这么说。”

“我今晚没别的应酬，你要想说点什么，我都在。”

“你那边几点？”

“晚一个钟头。”

在接到周昱的电话以前，夏至的确有许多话想说，从早上接到姜芸的那个电话起，就已经有无数的言语像流沙一样埋住了他，亟待一个释放。可也就是眼下，当他急切等待的人告诉他整个晚上都是空闲的，他才发现自己已经疲惫麻木得再也说不出来什么，至少不是现在。

他轻轻地摇头：“真奇怪，早上疯了一样想给你打电话，现在你告诉我有空了，我已经没力气了。”

耳畔的声音温和而耐心：“好好回去睡一觉。明天总会来，事情总会有个结局。”

听到这里夏至忍不住问：“周昱，你从来不害怕吗？也不犹豫？”

对方轻轻笑了起来：“怎么可能。”

他不在意自己这个问题傻气得很，继续说：“……就这么觉得。”

一边说，他一边慢慢地往楼梯走，按理说他扭到了脚搭电梯总是方便些，但夏至宁可一步步地跳下去。夜里的楼梯间人迹罕至，他跳着跳着忽然听见周昱问：“什么声音嗵嗵响？”

“我在下楼。”

“动静大了点。”

夏至牵了牵嘴角，不好意思地说：“不习惯搭电梯……”

说完怕周昱再说什么，忙补上一句：“我会小心的，会好好走。”

周昱就换了个话题：“对了，陆恺之那边呢？拿定主意没有？”

“嗯，侯放和老林都说可以跳……”

话到这里被冷不丁地被打断了：“那你自己的主意是什么？”

他被问得一愣：“……我也想跳。”

“那直接说这句就行了。”或许是意识到之前那句话失之严厉，周昱笑一笑又说，“要是在别的事情上你也能像想要我那么直截了当，倒是不错。”

这句调笑让夏至顿时红了脸，差点就扑倒在地。好不容易站稳了，他嘟囔一句“胡说什么”，到底藏不住心底相思，轻声地说：“早点回来吧……我很……不，我非常想你了。”

他接下来想说“至少赶回来看我跳《四季》吧”，这时楼上几层忽然传来一阵模糊胡乱的声响，像是有什么重物顺着楼梯滚下来。夜深人静之中陡然听到这么一阵乱响，夏至只觉得汗毛都竖起来，支着耳朵听了半天，正在犹豫要不要去看一眼，电话那边周昱又说：“怎么了？”

“没……好像有什么东西滚下来了。我在想要不要上去看一眼。”

“你自己伤了脚，怎么爬楼？就近找个值夜班的医生或者护士吧。”

这么一说也对，但夏至还没来得及动作，楼上又响起了新的声音，这次她听出是一个女人的惊叫，尖锐而惊慌，很快的又一阵新的动静轰隆隆掠过，听来是救助的人赶到了。

他就和周昱一起等待着头顶上那纷乱的声响止息，等一切又恢复寂静，夏至又说：“嗯，可能是有人摔了楼梯，不过很快被发现了，这下好了，没声音了。”

“你也走路留神。不要逞强。”

这一点体贴的关照让夏至的心起了涟漪，他答应着，然后认认真真说：“真的，早一天回来也好啊，我第一次跳独舞，要是你能来看就好了。”

这个电话没几天，周昱回国的日期也定下了，恰好是《四季》公演的前一天。有了确切的日子，夏至开始一天天扳手指等他回来，连带着演出将近的焦虑都被滤去不少。这段时间里他整个生活里只有两件事：跳舞，探望孙科仪。

孙科仪的情况越来越不好，夏至去了好几次，不是人在急救，就是昏睡，难得有一次撞上人清醒着，也是前夫和孩子都在，说不上什么话。到了后来侯放不让他再去医院，夏至等了好久没等到他说理由，忍不住去问了之后，侯放冷冰冰地看了他一眼，反问：“看着人一点点地死，有什么好？”

夏至被问得简直是急火攻心，却什么也说不出来了。

过了不久又出了两件事情，一前一后在各大娱乐版炒得沸沸扬扬，争先恐后地占据着头条，闹到后来，简直是成了两出世情剧，轰轰烈烈恨不得和贺岁大片们互别苗头。偏这两件事里一件是坏事，另一件大概算得上好事，两相对照之下，愈是高潮迭起了。

先说好事——本城巨富的小公子日前高调出柜，出柜对象按照本埠最大娱乐报纸的说法，是“新出道艺人C”，可虽然报纸上欲盖弥彰的知名不具，但照片一点也没客气，无码双人牵手照整版刊出，五官清晰之极。

当初消息传到扬声还是个小姑娘顺手买了份当天的报纸，过来的路上没时间看，又到得稍早了点，索性忙里偷闲翻一翻报纸。刚翻开娱乐版，整个排练室陡然就是一声惨叫，夏至当时正好在贴墙倒立，听得手一哆嗦，赶快顺势翻过来，这才没当众跌一跤。

他这边还没来得及问一句，女同事就一脸见着鬼的表情捏着报纸的一角，指着上面的人脸：“这这这这……这不是程翔嘛！”

她这一嗓子抖得都能听出牙齿在上下打颤，夏至起先没反应过来，就见着在场的人听到这句话都围过去，开始传阅那张报纸。等终于传到夏至手上，那张报纸已经被前人手上的汗意捏得有了微微的湿气。这样的触感让夏至很不舒服地皱眉，他低头看了一眼，就再看不到报纸上面那充满了诱导的爆炸性标题，而是对着程翔那样也不知道是诧异还是生气的面孔，无可抑制地目瞪口呆起来。

不久前还在身边朝夕相处的人一夜之间成为娱乐版的头条，还是这种新闻，这对扬声上下来说如果不是个晴天霹雳，也相去不远了。消息很快就传开了，一时间大家都神色各异，但又不敢真的多说什么，排练室里静了很久很久，才响起极低的窃窃私语声。而夏至一直坐到浑身都发凉了，总算一个激灵回过神，又把那张不知道在多少人手上转了多少次的报纸要过来，仔仔细细读了一遍上边的文字，第一次读的时候只觉得每个字都认识就是每个字都不知道在说什么，第二遍好不容易能看进去了，刚开了个开头，忽然觉得四周诡异地静了下来……

一抬头，果然见侯放面色不豫地站在门边，两个人视线一对上，夏至直觉要不妙，手上的报纸还来不及收起来，那边侯放已经沉下来开了口：“天黑了？都准备收拾收拾回家了？一个两个懒懒散散坐在这里，像什么样子？”

大概是各怀心事在先，大家一听到侯放开口，都不敢吱声，老老实实各就各位，只有夏至愣愣看着他，两只手还捧着报纸，等意识到要把报纸藏起来，侯放又皱着眉头叫住他：“一早来排练厅看报纸，出息了啊夏至。还藏？什么不能见人的？给我。”

夏至本来正手足无措，听到“给我”两个字干脆手一哆嗦，下意识地就把报纸往身后藏，任侯放再说了一次，也还是只摇头不动，就是不肯把那张报纸给他；到后来侯放简直都气笑了，也不多说，直接走过去要看他到底藏的是什么。

一个要拿一个只想躲，结果两个人就像跳双人舞一样纠缠起来。天气一冷侯放的腿脚就更不灵便，几个来回没抢到东西，又是众目睽睽之下，气得大吼一句“夏小至！”，总算是余威犹在，趁着夏至一个闪神的空当，还是把报纸夺了过来。

夏至下意识地回手又抢，纸到底脆弱，就听见一声裂帛一样的脆响，两个人一人拿着一个版，大眼瞪小眼地看着对方手里那张纸上的内容，终于彻底地沉默了下来。

夏至看了一眼自己手里印着人像的半张，忽然没来由的胆怯起来，甚至不敢去看侯放的脸，就这么勾着脑袋垂着手，像等待判决一样等待着侯放说话。

他没等太久，而侯放的语调和说出的话也和他说设想的完全不同，非常的镇定，乃至有些疲惫似的：“好了，纸头给我，我扔出去，你们继续练习。”

至此程翔和“郭家小开”（武昀语）的新闻在半天之内传遍扬声上下。因为演出在即，加上侯放知道消息的那一刻的脸色实在是平静得太难看，其后的一些跟进报道也没人敢在团里偷偷讨论，就连任何报纸也不敢带进来。但这出花边新闻实在是声势浩大，又有媒体一再推波助澜，各种爆料频出，使得大家在茶余饭后又不免遮遮掩掩地谈上一谈。

这些八卦夏至是从来不讨论的，只是在风头最劲的关头给过程翔几个电话，手机关机，住处的电话也无人接通，他知道风口浪尖上程翔估计是对电话唯恐避之不及，也就不再勉强找他。过了一段时间到底担心，又给他写了封电邮，依然是如同泥牛入海，了无音讯。

好事说完再说说坏事。这个倒不复杂，一句话，陶维予病了。

生病本不是大事，人生在世，谁能不生病？但陶维予生病，就是另外一回事了：艺人的私生活从来不是自己的，连身体有的时候都未必是。更何况人红是非多，本来只是上个娱乐版周知一下粉丝去送温暖献爱心的小消息，过了一段时间，忽然爆出不知什么人偷拍到的陶维予连滚带爬从某处的台阶上滚下来的视频。因为光线不好视频的效果很差，但饶是如此，片子里的陶维予还是能明显得看得出来面无人色，别人扶起他时紧紧地蹙着眉头，硬邦邦又把人甩开了。

视频里的面孔五官清晰，绝无浑水摸鱼抵赖或者遮掩过去的可能，承蒙科技发展日新月异，这条视频不久就在网络上传开了。有好事者更是根据视频里的细节找出了陶维予住院的医院——其实夏至在第一次看见那支视频的时候，就已经知道那是什么地方了。

夏至并不相信宿命或是所谓预兆，但即使在若干年后，他都忘不了自己看见视频时那股从胃部深处翻上来的毛骨悚然感：他知道那是哪里，只是当时的他并不知道，在自己和周昱低声说笑的时候，是谁在光线昏暗悄无人声的楼梯间里摔了整整一层楼。

视频爆出不久陶维予的经纪公司就开了发布会，当事人缺席，但公司的高层几乎都出席了，发言的人是他的一个助理，一再强调只是前段时间超负荷工作导致之前的脚伤复发，希望广大媒体和大众多加体谅，留给陶维予足够的私人空间养病。

对方说得恳切，又是个女人，哀兵之计用到了十成。夏至无意中和同事一起看到新闻，越看越觉得这年轻的女人眼熟，但一直到了当天晚上从扬声回到住处，眼看都要睡了，忽然灵光一闪，想起来原来是那一天和周昱去看戏，在戏院外头让票给他们的人。

他隐约回味出什么，于是那种令他胃部抽搐的悚然感再度燃起——一开始只是一个线头，一点破绽，一丝旧日的气息，可原来一切都能追溯到一个源头。

那个时候他想的是，这样的凑巧未免太可怕。

可怕也许不是一个太恰当的词，但不管怎么说，在各大娱乐报刊像挥之不去的苍蝇那样盯着陶维予的病情不放的那段时间里，夏至和周昱的往来电话间，谁也没有提到这个名字。夏至不知道周昱是不是知道，为什么不知道，若是知道，又知道多少，他只是近于执拗地一字不提，却又无可抑制地留意对方每句话的语调以及字里行间可能隐藏的深意。这样的窥探和隐瞒让夏至又厌倦又紧张，但另一方面，他也从未如此深切地感觉到那个无声无息横在他和周昱之间的影子。

记者会之后媒体那穷追猛打的势头总算是稍稍平息下来，但安生日子还没过上几天，又不知谁爆出陶维予借着生病滥用药物，连用什么药都详细地列了出来，不久又传出陶维予年轻时候酗酒嗑药的传闻，无不说得有鼻子有眼，就差找真人出来对质了。

生病都未必能令人同情，嗑药就一定更不会了。对陶维予的报道渐渐的简直到了嗜血的程度，什么陈年往事蛛丝马迹都借着这场急病抖开，偏偏当事人一言不发拒不表态，这样的姿态在有些人看来，那就是等同于默认了。

夏至不敢去看程翔的八卦，却时不时地关注一阵子陶维予这边，饶是对他心情复杂，看到后来也觉得要看不去。有一天他去陆恺之那边商量即兴表演的时间表，事情谈完赶上午饭钟点，两个人就找了个地方吃点东西。那天天气好，干脆坐在外头再喝杯茶，陆恺之本来还谈笑风生，说着忽然脸色就一沉，不明就里的夏至顺着他的视线看过去，也一下子噎住了——邻桌有人在读报纸，对着他们的这一面，是一张整版的偷拍照，照片里陶维予独身一人坐在估计是医院的某处长椅上抽烟，拍照者的角度太刁钻，脸瘦得吓人，脸颊上的阴影也不知道是树阴还是没刮干净的胡渣，从头到脚都是一副落落寡欢的郁结相。

夏至看了一眼就很快地转过了头没再看下去。察觉到他的动静，陆恺之又看了他一眼，沉默半晌，却是问：“周昱什么时候回来？”

“……下周六。”

“你周日演出？”

“嗯。”

他点点头，端起杯子又喝了一口茶，再没说话。也不知为什么，陆恺之此时平静的脸色叫夏至有些心惊肉跳，还来不及多想，一句话就蹦出口了：“那个……他嗑药的传闻，是真的吗？”

他不肯说陶维予的名字，因为心里存着芥蒂，一句话说得又快又轻，说完又有点后悔自己的多话，立刻就死死抿住了嘴，盯着自己面前的杯子，不再去看对面的陆恺之。

虽然不看，但还是能感觉到对方略带惊讶的目光，过了一会儿，陆恺之才轻声说：“现在不知道，以前从没听说。”

夏至没想到他真的会回答，又问：“那为什么不澄清？”

“他澄清了，真的嗑药的人怎么办？”

这话答得夏至一怔：“那也不能背黑锅啊。”

“那就大概是有其他更不想被翻出来的东西吧。”他垂下眼，几乎是冷淡地回答。


	23. Chapter 23

周昱说是演出的前一天回来，但日子到了，人还没到——具体其中又出了什么波折或是夏至已经懒得去问，睡前堵了口气，干脆一觉睡到下午，睡起来看见周昱的短信，说自己已经登机晚上见，一看时间已经是好几个钟头前，也还是觉得不怎么高兴，直接把手机关了，冲了个澡就到剧场报到去了。

正如林一言透露给他的，《春》的首演由他登台。消息确认那天他一下班就给周昱去了电话，告诉他这个好消息的同时，又再一次表达了希望他来看演出的渴望。当时周昱说能赶上，他是真的信了。

气归气，临走之前想了一下，还是折回来，把一张票留在了茶几上。

这是他来扬声之后的第一场独舞公演，林一言和侯放专门给他匀了两张很好的座位。夏至把其中的一张寄给了夏淼，结果她开演前几天发高烧，等夏至知道，人都在住院了。

妈妈不能来，男朋友也不知道能不能到场，这份不顺心自不必提。他向来藏不住心事，绷着脸的样子被也同在后台守着的武昀看在眼里，忍不住笑着捏捏他的脸：“下巴要拖在地板上了，这是怎么了？紧张？”

夏至哪里好意思和同事说真话，就顺着对方的话支吾着点点头。武昀也不疑有他，继续安慰说：“这种事情都是要经历的，早比晚总要好吧？也不是第一次上台了，群舞和独舞其实差不多，你就当在学校汇报演出呗。”

这样的好意倒叫他更不好意思，含含糊糊地点头，正要再道谢，忽然听到不远处的拐角有了不小的骚动，还没来得及过去一探究竟，团里的一个化妆师冲过来，见到他们两个，一脸惊恐地压着嗓子说：“哎呀，那个，程翔来了。”

两个人俱是一惊，对看了一眼，夏至脑子里还在想“侯放呢”，武昀则已经在问：“一个人来的？”

他这句话问得夏至脑门都一抽，谁知道他这一问之下化妆师更惊恐了，只摇头，连话都说不出来了。武昀因为猜中了事情，脸色一下子不好看起来，皱了皱眉头说：“那人呢？”

“……在和大家说话。”

“侯放呢？”

“没、没看到人。”

武昀就愈是沉了脸，过了一阵才恢复原状，客气地说：“刘姐，那麻烦你找一下老林看看，他应该在剧场里看灯。见到人了告诉他一下，就说程翔来了。”

化妆师大概是被吓得不轻，点点头就去了。等她走远，武昀又看了一眼不知道是什么表情的夏至，皱着眉头说：“他也够可以的，这个时候来团里，真是要气死侯放。”

武昀不以为然地哼了一声，往人声的喧哗处走去。夏至过了一会儿才急急忙忙追上去，还是忍不住替程翔开脱：“也许是想来看看大家。”

“早不来晚不来。走了这么久一点消息都没有，这边大家都在憋着劲准备登台，他带个男人来，好威风。”

这话的语气在夏至听来已经很厉害，有心反驳，但想了想一时之间竟说不出什么来，只能闷不作响地跟在他身后一起去见程翔。这么久不见，夏至早已积了一腔的话想说，可真的人到面前之后，反倒是无话可说了。

程翔那个富家子男友长得比照片上还要好，站在一群跳舞的人堆里，风度身姿也是丝毫不逊色。他旁若无人牵着程翔的手，也不说话，就站在边上听程翔与旁人聊天，程翔说到兴起他也跟着笑一笑，真是非常恩爱般配。

程翔一开始没留意到夏至，等看见他立刻扬起手来招呼他走近，扬手时没留心这是和男友牵在一起的那只，干脆就握着对方的手一起举起来：“夏小至！”

多日不见他神情朗朗，气色也好，浑不似娱乐报章上写的失意狼狈相，夏至被他叫了一声后后颈没来由地一麻，但定一定神，还是慢慢走了过去。

看到他这谨慎的样子程翔只是笑，伸出手来勾了一把夏至的后脑勺，说：“我早早买了首演的票，到得早了，就想来看看大家。怎么样，紧张不紧张？”

夏至没想到他开口问的是这个，一愣之后，老实说：“紧张。”

他话音刚落周围一片轻轻的笑声，程翔看着他，说：“反正我的法子你也知道了，除此之外，要是还不行，就做五十次深呼吸，再不行，要不然学孙姐……”

他的话在看见夏至的表情后突兀地停了下来，整个人也是一怔，才慢慢的勉强一笑：“糟糕……回到这个地方，总是忘记自己早就不在团里了。那孙姐今天来不来？”

夏至很轻地摇了一下头。

周遭的气氛一下子变得不自然起来，程翔早就意识到自己说错了话，只能顺势转了话题，刻意振奋起语气又叫了声夏至，接着说：“哦，还没有介绍，这是郭思来。”

这一个月天天在报纸上看到的名字没什么兆头地出现在耳边的一刻，夏至还是有点不自在。面对伸出来的手，他没再细看对方的长相，斟酌地称呼了一声“郭先生”，就没别的话说了。

郭思来微微一笑，重复一次自己的名字，夏至过了好一会儿才反应过来这是要自己直呼其名的意思。他没好意思这么做，也依然找不到话和他寒暄，只好继续对程翔说：“……那个，我前些天给你打电话，也写了邮件，就是找不到你的人，还怕你有什么事。”

“没事。这不是又见面了吗。有的风头我出不起，”说到这里他别过脸望了一眼身侧的郭思来，夏至看不见他的表情，只能看见郭思来还是一笑，然后就听程翔继续说，“只能躲。躲烦了，就出来了。”

说完他低头看一眼表，见开演的时间还有不到四个小时，知道不能再多待了，又说：“时间差不多了，我不给你们添乱，演出结束有机会再碰吧。夏小至，好好跳，加油。”

夏至一直觉得重逢之后的程翔变得说不出的陌生，但此时看到他的笑脸，昔日那种同门的感情才算是回来了一点。如果在一年前，有人告诉他一年后的今天，扬声的新舞由他来跳而程翔只是观众，他一定会觉得滑稽之极，可这天底下的事情，没有滑稽不滑稽，只有发生不发生。

夏至咽下几乎要脱口而出的挽留，乖乖地点头：“我会。演出结束了你来后台，和大家喝一杯。”

程翔又笑了起来，笑完拍拍他的头：“傻瓜，这杯酒没我的份了，替我喝了吧。”

他呆呆地看着两个人和扬声的大家寒暄道别，然后宾主尽欢似的欣然离开，不知道为什么很久都迈不动步子。

程翔离开之后周遭静了好一阵，大家的脸上神色各异，只是夏至始终恍惚，不曾留意，就这么站着站着，耳边忽然传来侯放的声音：“都几点了还一个个的发呆摸鱼？人家来作客你们也等着人端茶吗？”

侯放是从程翔他们离开的那个方向过来的，夏至偷偷觑了觑他的神色，一如平日，也就再不敢深想，他们是否相遇，又是否能有有只言片语的交谈了。

侯放的到场成功地镇定了因为程翔的忽然出现还变得有些浮动的气氛，自领衔的《冬》的两个女舞者以降，大家又回到了排练厅，做了一些简单的动作后开始各自放松、休息，养精蓄锐以待演出。夏至还是按老习惯睡了一觉，大概是因为有心事，他睡得不沉，中途醒来几次，最后一次终于忍不住把手机打开，握在手里总算是沉沉睡去。

再醒是被侯放轻轻拍醒的，睡眼惺忪下，夏至觉得侯放的神色有些奇异，但再看，又没有了。他疑心自己刚醒，看花了眼，不然怎么看屋子里的人都是这样的呢，他就有些腼腆地拍了拍自己的脸，嗓音还因为初醒而微微嘶哑：“……我睡好了。”

侯放深深看了他一眼，说：“那就去洗把脸，你最后一个上场，还早。”

他乖觉地一撑地板站起来，手脚轻捷去冲去淋浴间用凉水把最后一点残留的睡意冲走了，然后回到排练间，对已经准备上场的同事和照例要守在舞台边的侯放点点头。他还是有点紧张，几乎说不出来话；另一方面身体则在微微发热，指尖因为期待甚至有些发痒。

见夏至也准备好，侯放带着这次参演四季的所有舞者沿着那条他已经熟悉得不能再熟的通道走向舞台。因为是新舞剧，又是艺术节的重点演出之一，《四季》的票早早售罄，于是夏至他们远远的就能听见来自大幕另一侧的人声，也不知道是不是他的错觉，总觉得比以往任何一次听到的都要喧嚣得多。

他的手机留在了排练厅，但至少是在他离开之前，周昱都没有留给他只言片语。夏至无法得知此时的人声中是否有他期盼的那一个，他能做的，只是竭力抑制着想掀开大幕的一角的冲动，苦苦忍耐之下，连那始终环绕不去的即将登台的恐惧感都奇迹般的被一并压抑了。

音乐响起人声隐去的瞬间，夏至还是维持着和几分钟前一模一样的姿势悄无声息站在侯放的身后——柴可夫斯基的《四季》D小调十月开场，波澜不兴，可明明是一次次排练中听得烂熟的曲调，却毫无征兆地引发了一股从未有过的恐慌和苦涩，无形之中攫住了他的心脏，让它越跳越快，越跳越慌，寒冬尚未到来，夏至已经是心如擂鼓，汗水布满了额头。

而也在同一刻，周昱把行李留在了门口，走进了陶维予的病房。

迎面扑来的暖风熏得他微微眯起了眼，厚重的门在指尖留不住，悄声地关上了。坐在外间沙发上工作的白安感觉到动静后不在意地交待一声“刚睡，一时半会儿醒不了了，东西你们分着吃了吧”，连眼皮都没掀一下，三秒钟后没听到回答这才抬起眼，手里的电脑差点没捧住，人一下子就站了起来：“……你怎么来了。”

她语调里犹有点心有余悸似的颤音，浑不似平日，说完之后猛地醒神一样放下手里的东西，几乎是扑到周昱面前，眼睛跟着亮了：“周昱……”

周昱轻轻按了一下她的一边肩膀，轻声说：“没人拦我。”

白安点点头，定了定神，还是仰头看着他，嘴角颤了半天，想说的太多，又怕声音太大惊醒里面的人，半天终于克制住，说：“我还以为你不知道。”

周昱几不可见地微微一笑，好似在安抚：“刚知道。知道了就来了。”

白安这时才留意到周昱的样子。她平时是一点针尖都逃不过眼睛的人，心一定，立刻就看出了端倪，但对着此时的周昱，有些话不知道能不能说，有些则轮不到她说，就只好点点头，哑声说：“那你就去看看他吧。”说完双眼一闭，无声地哭了出来。

她的眼泪让周昱沉默了片刻，然后他放开搁在白安肩膀上的手，不再多说，也没有敲门，推开了卧室的门。

外间温暖如春，里间的窗户却大开着，潮湿的风挟带着冬季的冷冽，让周昱又一次皱起眉来。病床上的人对这冰火两重冷暖交织的处境似乎一无所知，只有半张脸从被子里露出来，这一半里还有大半被头发遮住了，连神情也欠奉，周昱关上门后又走过去关了窗，风声被挡在室外，两个人的呼吸声也就渐渐地清晰了起来。

周昱这才发现他还记得对方睡时的呼吸，默默听了片刻，拉过椅子坐在了床边。熬夜和航班并没有让他觉得劳累，回来的一程甚至没想过合一会儿眼，过来医院的路上更比任何时候都要清醒，但随着观察、等待和凝望的时间一点点地拉长，他却睡着了。

冬天以苏醒开始，睡眠终结，秋季则是丰收和献祭，冷色的光淡去，金黄的灯光洒满舞台，好似熟透的麦田，舞者们涂满油彩的身体如同麦穗。这强烈色彩的对比让待场的夏至目眩，那开场以来的压迫感又一次袭向他，他有些不由自主地伸出手来撑了一把离自己最近的东西，站稳之后才感觉到触手处一片温热，还来不及撤手，身边的人已经开口：“夏小至，你怎么回事？”

听见是侯放夏至有些安心又有些羞愧，但在他面前也不敢说谎，缓过口气压低声音说：“不知道为什么，觉得气闷，心慌得厉害，之前从来没有过……”

黑暗中侯放拉过他的手来把了一下脉搏：“深呼吸，然后吐气。慢慢调整心跳，不要还没上场先把自己吓死了，也不是第一次登台了。”

“那个……侯放，能不能让我出去看一眼，我想看看……”

“嗯？”

他看不见侯放的表情，这就让他心中的畏惧之意淡去了些：“你给我的两张票我寄了一张给我妈，但是她住院来不了，我就想看看另一个人来没。”

侯放松开手：“要是没来呢？”

他蓦地有点委屈，想说“他答应了的”，又不敢表露出来，摸摸鼻子，说：“没来就没来，就是想看一眼。”

“那就去看一眼吧，看了就回来，别七想八想，你脉搏太快了，无论是紧张和兴奋都收一点，等上台再爆发出来。”

夏至没想到侯放居然会答应，一时之间喜不自禁，就跑去前后台相交连的过道，趁着这一幕舞台上的光足够亮而观众的注意力又都在台上，躲在幽暗的过道里望了一眼。

座位上有人。

夏至的心重重地落下回去。

侯放听见夏至的脚步声渐渐靠近，不同于去时的迟疑和不安，回来时已然轻快平稳得多，等人站回他身边，他又一起抓过夏至的胳膊来摸了一次脉，感觉到之前那过促的脉搏已经平息下去，又说：“人来了？”

“没看到脸，但座上有人。应该是来了。”他有点羞涩地说。

“好。看也看过了，人也到了，那就定下心吧。”

夏至轻轻地嗯了一声。

乐声中的祭典渐近高潮，因为隔得太近，夏至都能感觉到那扑面而来的光和热，汗水和泪，在旋转和跳跃中蒸腾在舞台上空。

此时随着音乐，一名极速旋转着的舞者轰然倒地，肉体接触地板，发出沉重的响声，如同一记长钟，又似落场的重鼓，敲得夏至的心跟着重重一顿。他看着那强健的舞者如被收割的麦子一样遽然倒下的身形，脊背和腿背紧紧贴着地板，腹部缓慢而有力地收缩着，勾勒出肋骨和胸腹那利落的线条，那是丰盈到极点的死亡，而灯光打在他的脸上，有两条鲜明的光的痕迹。

是泪。

他一旦心定下来，连耳目都灵敏得多，不多时发现舞台上的大家不止一个人在落泪——舞者在舞蹈中情绪亢奋，哭笑都是常事，但眼下的一刻，却似乎反常了些。

丰收意味着秋日即将过去而冬日正在到来，绚烂之后是无尽的沉寂，也是死亡。

这个念头，连带着台上的泪水，让夏至又战战不安起来。

他扭头去找侯放，想问“小方是怎么了”，但话没出口又全咽了下去：半明半暗之中，侯放站得笔直，如同静待冬日的松树，却也一脸是泪。

巨大的阴影瞬间笼罩住了他，他慌慌张张地伸手，抓住了侯放的手。

感觉到有东西拂上自己的手，周昱警醒地睁开了眼睛。

呼吸轻柔地打在手背上，气息的主人的神色却无动于衷。彼此沉默地对视良久，无论是客是主都没有先开口的意思，僵持的时间久了，到底是做主人的略尽了一下礼仪：“飞机顺利吗？”

“起飞晚了三小时，其他还好。”

“过来的路上呢？”

“也不错。”

短暂的问答过去再次安静了下去，但人既然都醒着，又是久别重逢，仿佛不说一点什么，剩下的就只有告别了。于是周昱静了一下，轻声开口：“是什么病？”

陶维予瞥他一眼，慢慢地坐起来，对他笑一笑：“没人告诉你？”

“没有。”

闻言陶维予微微一挑眉，顺手就去拿搁在一边的烟盒。周昱手快，一把把他的手给按住了：“病成这样不要抽烟。什么病？”

最后三个字全不像询问，陶维予就看着他，抿住了嘴不说话，良久后又像是一下子觉得没了意思，忽地一笑：“精神病。”

周昱眉头一动，手上的力气一松开，陶维予就拿起烟，飞快地点了一根，继续说：“不是绝症，不用赶着来送终，更不用可怜我。不管是谁多嘴告诉你这事，都是恐怕劳你多跑一趟了。哦，还有一根，你要吗？”

说完他不等周昱表态已经把烟盒整个扔给他，火机则是递到手里的。这一递一接的工夫里两个人都是一愣，但周昱还没开口，陶维予已经下床，赤脚走到床边又拉开窗：“也疯得不厉害，从没想过要跳下去。就是厌烦了，想休息几天。”

他倚在窗边抽烟，并不回身，大开的窗口灌进来的凉风吹得窗帘猎猎作响，病号服的下摆也一并被吹拂起来，依稀能看见其下身体的轮廓。风卷着烟的气味袭上周昱的脸，过了很久，他才发现原来在自己都没有察觉的时候，他也把烟点着了。

陶维予抽完手上的烟，垂着眼把指尖的一星烟火按死在指缝间，因为感觉不到痛，他反而微微笑了。

手再次被拉住的瞬间他几乎是挑衅一般地看着对方，仔仔细细地、平静地看着周昱的眼睛，想在其中看到一丝半缕的怜悯。但是他看到的并不是这个，他不知道是不是因为自己对自己都没有这样的感情，所以在别人的眼睛里，也从来找不到它。

但他知道，他看见了其他的东西，那已经被放走，又从没有失去的东西。

“侯放……你、你是怎么了？”

夏至紧紧地拽住侯放的胳膊，用一种奇异的、上下牙齿都打战的变了调的语气问他。

“谢幕之后告诉你。”

这简直坐实了他心里不祥的预感，手上的力气不知不觉就加大了：“有什么事，是不是什么坏事？你别吓我……到底是，到底是出了什么事情！”

情急之下他几乎忘记了是在舞台边上，好在这一刻音乐宏大，总算是勉强遮住了这一声尖锐的询问，但舞台上离他们最近的几个舞者已经趁空看了过来，侯放猛一发力，甩脱夏至的手，反而牢牢拉住他：“别发疯，这是什么地方！”

他一惊，整个人颤抖着静了下来，眼睛却死死地盯着侯放，目光中充满了倔强和恐惧，鼓起全身的勇气，只为等待一个答案。

四目对视之下侯放已经知道夏至隐约猜出了什么，只是这答案近在咫尺，又太要紧，反而不能再多想一分。他就叹了口气，盯着他问：“你在想什么？问出来。”

对面的年轻人修长的身体轻微一晃，那急迫而凶狠的眼神又在瞬间消失了，换作一种真真切切的懦弱和退让。侯放看见他费力地咽了一下喉头，声音急剧地低下去，接着更加费力地摇了摇头，一字一句全哑在喉头的最深处：“孙……”

只说了一个字，他就先充满畏惧地死死盯住侯放，再也不肯说下去，目光简直是在哀求了。可侯放只是抓牢了他瑟瑟伸向自己的手，告诉他：“是，孙科仪下午去世了。你那个时候在睡觉，大家怕你分心，本来想藏到你下场后。”

他说完，就感觉到夏至整个人在自己面前矮下去，力气大得连他也架不住，只能跟着一起坐到地上。侯放看了一眼渐入尾声的《秋》，又对站在稍远处目睹了一切、同样也是热泪盈眶的两名女舞者点点头，果断而威严地叮嘱：“你们准备，我在这里看着夏至。”

夏至低着头，觉得整个脑子轰成一片，巨大的喧嚣声在身体里横冲直撞地寻找出路，他的双手像饱经疟疾之苦的人那样在侯放的箝制下颤动，喉咙里难以控制地发出奇怪的声音，很久很久才能勉强说一个句子：“……什么时候……”

“五点四十前后。据说推去急救时已经失去了意识，很快就走了，没受太大罪。”

夏至再也听不下去了，缩成一团哭出声来。

哭泣中他隐约听到有脚步声从他的头顶经过，又飞快地离开了；侯放终于放开他的手，他就抱住头把脑袋藏进胳膊里，咬着手臂又把哭声压了下去。

泪水很快流满了双臂，他也分辨不出来其中是不是还有自己的血。但内心的悲恸此时就像一道破堤而出的河流，肆意地咆哮奔流。再没有比这个消息更没有真实感的了，又再没有比它真切的，他终于明白自从醒来就在心头徘徊的阴影从何而来，却对它的降临，毫无招架之力。

哭得昏天黑地之中依稀感觉到有人拍了拍他的肩膀，对他说些什么，他却只是下意识地把自己蜷紧了，继续无声地以哭泣来哀悼，直到眼前一黑，又忽地一亮，整个人被提起来，他踉踉跄跄地站好，滂沱泪眼中林一言就站在眼前，是从未有过的怒气勃发：“你还是个舞者吗？谁不会哭？非要现在哭？只能这么哭？”

可就算此时站在眼前的是林一言，他的怒气也无法让夏至从浑浑噩噩的状态中回转，他怔怔盯着他，耳旁还是无声的尖叫压倒了一切。

可渐渐的，那些尖叫褪去了，泪水也止住了，慢慢清晰起来的视野里，他看见林一言的愤怒、侯放的担忧、女人们的眼泪和男人们郁郁的沉默，大家都在看着他，也都在等着他，他重重地咬了一下自己的嘴唇，任血腥味在唇舌间流淌开来，然后伸出胳膊，擦了擦一脸的泪和汗，扭头去看后台一角的提示灯，看见只剩五分钟后，夏至什么也没说，低下头分开人群，走向了舞台。

在和林一言目光相触的一瞬夏至明白了他没有说出口的话：身为舞者和人的孙科仪死了，夏至还活着。可如果五分钟后他无法站在这个舞台上完成他的这一支舞，那么舞者的夏至，也就这么死去了。


	24. Chapter 24

巴松管响起的瞬间，夏至忽然想起来第一次彩排时自己问过侯放，在他看来《春之祭》的中心是什么？侯放给他和武昀的答案是死亡。但他一次次地听完这支曲子，每一次最先浮现的，永远是疯狂。恐惧死亡因而疯狂，疯狂之中孕育出希望，而希望将带来生命。

巴松管的独奏很快结束，夏至隔着一层单薄的纱幕，面对着黑暗寂静的座席，走出了第一步。

陶维予冷漠地任由周昱帮他清理中指和食指间那被烟头烫出的伤口，他垂下的视线专注地落在自己的指间，动作轻而熟练。他顺着他的肩头往脊背看去，宽阔的肩背一如往日，这让陶维予不由得微笑了起来，抬起脚，踢上周昱的肩膀。他用了力气，毫无防备之下的周昱当然就这么摔在了地板上，连带着陶维予也一起摔倒在地，半边身体贴着病房那冷冰冰的地板，另半边却是热的，仿佛一簇火。

他们的手以一个别扭的姿势缠在一起，在看见周昱惊讶乃至不赞许的目光后，陶维予却笑了起来，大笑出声，愉快非常，然后索性爬上他的身体，居高临下地看了下去。

以往的陶维予无人能拒绝，病中的陶维予无人能为难，于是在察觉到对方那些微的抗拒之后，他反而俯下身，给了周昱一个吻。

原意他半是恶作剧半是装疯——又或许是真疯也说不定——但唇舌相接的瞬间，两个人都意识到这样的恶作剧未免高估了彼此。久违的亲吻让一切变得很陌生，连回忆都纷纷背叛他们，无论如何不肯现身，就只能任由这亲吻继续下去。陶维予顺着周昱的喉结一路蜿蜒向下，一路来到小腹，抽开周昱皮带的一刻周昱伸出手来推了他一把，目光中竟然有了忧愁的意味，他却看也不看，冰冷的手指抚上那已然改变形状的器官，又一次低下头去。

之前的每一次登台，夏至的脑海中除了演出剧目本身，都不会有别的东西，但这一次，他是清清楚楚地知道，自己一直在走神，而奇怪的是，虽然不停走神，但手脚就像是生平第一次有了独立的意识那样，合着音乐的节拍，一分一毫也没有失误。

他想起初见时的孙科仪，劲瘦的身材如同一杆春天的竹子，举手投足间仿佛一个少年。第一次看到她跳舞时他根本不敢相信她的年纪，直到他也到了扬声，他们成了同事，她照顾他，也教他跳舞，他这才慢慢相信，她确实是和自己的妈妈同辈的人了。

他一直叫她孙姐，因为她的孩子还小，但现在想想，孙科仪何尝不是自己在扬声的老师和母亲呢。亲生母亲没有给予他的，或是无意间忽略了的，全都是她教会了他。可到头来，两个人的缘分也只剩下病床前的一场对泣，和此刻他的一场舞蹈。

他得为她跳一次舞，送送她啊。

夏至一直记得她的跳跃，充满了男子气，敏捷，迅速，跳到最高处，仿佛时间也停止了下来，想到这里夏至忍不住微微牵动了一下嘴角，他舒展开手臂，随着音乐缓慢地踏下步子，每一步都是那么庄重，如同侯放在排练中一次次提醒他的“徐徐走向死亡”，他已经准备好，即将化身为春日和死亡的祭品了。

陶维予吐出已然彻底勃起的性器，依然还是居高临下地望着周昱，唇边的水光是情欲的开胃菜，贴合在一起的身体才是真正的祭品。他伸手，手掌轻轻压着那已经彻底濡湿的器官，感觉到它在自己手心下的亢奋。这样的亢奋早已传染了他，使得他再一次心甘情愿地俯下身，去亲吻它，然后又回溯着亲回周昱的小腹、胸口，喉结，咬住他的耳垂，在上面留下一个印记。

也在同一刻，周昱的手潜进了陶维予病服的下摆。

短兵相接的一瞬间周昱的动作停了起来，目光中情欲的迷瘴也随之消散了。陶维予却只是一笑，把自己从衣服的束缚中解脱出来，这身体已经不再是周昱所熟悉的了，他反而无所畏惧了。

赤裸的身体在灯光下白得失真，虽然说不上羸弱，但也绝非记忆深处的藏品了。察觉到周昱的忡怔，陶维予又一次吻了他，然后在他耳边轻声问：“像和陌生人做爱，不好吗？”

话音刚落他就感觉到周昱的胳膊紧紧地搂住了他，亲吻的姿态几乎是贪婪的，两个人像两条濒死的鱼那种纠缠在一起，哪怕鳞片会把彼此恶狠狠地割伤。陶维予赤裸的脊背刚一碰触地面就被翻转了过来，紧紧熨帖的是温暖紧实的肉体，他攀住周昱的肩膀，扯去他的衬衣，手指顺着仔裤的边缘滑行到他的腰臀，直到皮肤和皮肤之间亲密贴合，再无一点缝隙。这样急切的欲望已经不知道多久没有过了，陶维予咬住周昱的喉结，还没来得及用力，就又被猛地掀翻，倒在一片凌乱的衣衫深处，大腿被用力地打开，胡乱的吻就这么落了下来。

在进扬声以前，夏至总是被问，你为什么要跳舞。问这句话的人心思口气各不相同，这也决定了夏至的回答。最初的答案很简单：只有跳舞，才有机会和妈妈在一起。不然她就是别人的。

自从懂事起，舞蹈就没有在夏至的生命里缺席，最早是芭蕾，考上舞蹈学校之后转现代舞，在老家没有其他男孩子跳舞，等终于发现他学东西似乎比同龄的男孩子快一点的时候，这似乎就是生命里唯一紧要真切的东西了，其他的都可有可无，无关紧要，惟有穿上舞鞋的那些时间里，才是真正快活的。

直到来了扬声，先是侯放、林一言，再遇见孙科仪、程翔、武昀，许许多多的同事，前辈后辈，用各自的法子教给他什么是正常的人生，真实的情感，人与人之间如何交际，没人应当孤独地活着，再后来，他遇见了周昱。

这个名字在心头划过，夏至禁不住微笑了起来。

火热的吻印在大腿内部如果说还能勉强招架的话，那初生的胡茬随着亲吻蹭在皮肤上就简直让人无路可逃了。陶维予从不知道这种事情何时能成为一个折磨，他不得不伸出手抓住周昱的头发，想把他推开一些，可还来不及用劲，下身就又被含住了。

唇舌的慰藉太体贴，这让病中久旷的陶维予简直恼火起来，架在周昱胳膊上的那只腿派不上用场，缠在腰上的那只也不敢用力，赤裸的身体，此时就是等待秋狩的土地，只能任由周昱一路攻城掠地了。

高潮来临前的一刻周昱的唇舌却毫无征兆地撤离了，这让悬在半空中的陶维予终于发了脾气，抬起脚来又去敲他的脊背，可脚还没落下，那湿润得一塌糊涂的阴茎已经被周昱先一步捏在掌心里，拇指堵住铃口，体贴地轻轻摩挲着。

陶维予终于喊了一声“周昱”，伸出手来就是一巴掌；这是时隔多年来他第一次再把这两个字叫出口，本意未必不是怒发冲冠，可叫完之后周昱只是沉默地望着他，眼睛因为充满了情欲，倒比平时还要亮，还要深，他侧过脸去，抓住陶维予的手掌，俯过身去亲吻他的掌心。

眼睫的触感落在自己的掌心，陶维予动了动嘴唇，再也没说别的话，只是等周昱的吻离开后，无声地握紧了拳头。

膝盖磕在地板上并不能让夏至觉得疼痛，跪着下腰，整个背部几乎与地面平贴也不。他瞪大眼睛看着舞台顶上的灯光，感觉它刺目的光和灼人的热，然后利落地起身，再度起舞。

他想，这支曲子里，也许是饱含着情欲的。因为恐惧和死亡，反而激发了情欲。皮肤与皮肤相贴的触感，另一个人在身上的重量，汗水和精液交杂的气味，亲吻的力量，欲望，爱，一切的体验和回忆，这些一年前的自己还无从知晓的东西，此时也都纷纷分明起来了。也就是到了这个时候，他才领会过来为什么每一次排练侯放那复杂的表情，他从来没告诉过自己和武昀，这曲子里也有蓬勃狂乱的欲望，万物在春季生发，交媾带来新的生命，也带走旧日的死亡，他是生的祭品，死的祭品，也是情欲和爱的。

回忆和现实交织成网，让夏至也兴奋了起来，他的身体如同被点着了火，恨不得就此化身火焰，从内到外燃烧起来。而此时周昱正坐在台下，看着他，这一切都是他教给他的，也是他给予他的，旋转的间隙他忍不住向台下张望，十一排二十二号，夏至在心里默念，这支舞是不同的，他的人生里再不会有一个时刻，能回到这一个瞬间。

被放上床时陶维予打了个寒战——床单太冷，刺得脊背一片冰凉。可下一瞬另一具滚烫的身体贴了过来，伴随着新的亲吻。他们就这样不知饕足地在狭窄的病床上接吻，凭着其实都没有忘记的记忆探索对方的身体，因为兴奋和渴望，两个人的身体都在微微发抖，简直是像一夜回到情窦初开的年纪，哪怕一个再生疏的挑逗都能让自己面红耳赤。太熟悉彼此身体的两个人很快就意识到这已经到了无可忍耐也无需忍耐的关头，陶维予甚至反手往枕头下面摸去，直到摸了个空，他和周昱才从眼前这晕头转向的情欲里稍稍脱了身。

愣过之后陶维予忍不住笑了起来，笑够了问他：“钱夹呢？”

周昱看他一眼，翻身下床从一地狼藉里翻出外套，又在外套里找出钱夹。坐回床边后陶维予一面亲吻他，一面从他的手心里摸过安全套，撕开后含在嘴里，替他戴上了。

嘴刚移开，周昱就把人提了起来，凑近前来舔着陶维予的颈项，顺势把人翻了过去。这个姿势下陶维予闭上眼睛微微一笑，又翻回来，搂住他的肩背，为他张开了身体。

灯光下夏至赤裸的上身布满了细汗，在灯光之下，如同闪耀着细碎的星光。他无从得知这一刻自己的身体所呈现出的姿态，只能感觉到又是肆意又是自在，周昱端详着陶维予的面孔，急切地把自己埋了进去。

微薄的润滑让最初的深入非常艰难，周昱能感觉到陶维予正在吃力地打开身体，他按着他的腰胯，知道勉强，却是难以自制。亲吻的时候他没道理地想起很多年前，夏日的夜晚，一场暴雨过后，天边还剩一点夕阳，凉风习习，他们做爱，汗水从陶维予的颈子上顺着脊背一路流淌到腰间，好像春潮初涨的河流，他流连其中，如同迷路的行人，以为永生永世不必离开。如今眼前的身体已然陌生了，又依然是熟悉的，他几乎是粗暴地挞伐着陶维予的身体，灯光下把夏至的影子分成了无数个，他的汗水洒在影子的碎片上，就好像踩碎了新生的星星。

他在祈死，祈求以自己的死亡带来新生，窗外不知何时下起雨来，扑在床上，陶维予扭头去看，又被周昱扳回脸来，贪恋地渴求一个新的亲吻。这样的渴求把两个人紧紧地维系在一起，最初的疼痛已经褪去，至少是变得可以忍耐，睽违的快感如这冬日里罕见的急雨一样席卷了他们，陶维予的身体在昏暗的房间如同鳞片完满的白蛇，又如同被撬开的蚌的内壳，隐隐浮动着不可言说的光芒，光芒引导着夏至向前一步，再一步，他听见自己心跳的声音，这声音是如此巨大，压制住那喧嚣的、近于刺耳的音乐，引领着他去奉献，去跳跃，去征服，去爱。

在风雨声的催促下陶维予恶狠狠地咬了一口周昱的肩膀，他撑住周昱同样汗津津的胸膛，忍耐着痛苦和快感的双重折磨，硬是上下异位，坐了起来。这个突然的姿势起先带来的是难以言说的痛楚，一瞬间仿佛连脊背都要被撕裂了。可当周昱按住他的腰要退出来的时候，他却从身后握住那已经退出一半的性器，又缓缓地坐了回去。然后他伸出双臂，抱住也坐起来的男人，用力地亲吻他，感觉新的风暴在身体的深处萌发。

这是惟有爱才能献祭的死亡，惟有忘我才能沉浸的情欲。夏至的身体从未如此轻捷，也未如此沉重，充满着一切的可能性，他甚至想放声大笑，呼喊，呻吟，充满情欲的呻吟声回荡在不知何时起似乎变得炎炎如夏的病房里，可周昱已经分不出这声音到底是谁发出来了的，眼前的身体如此之美，他迫不及待地开垦着，深入着，感觉到臂膀深处的躯体正在牢牢地贴着自己的，无一处不在渴求，他渴求着陶维予，一如陶维予渴求他。

他按住陶维予的腿，把自己送进他身体的最深处，感觉到对方的身体痉挛一般地绞紧了，带来无以言喻的甘甜，对方的手指紧紧陷入自己的血肉里，却不能带来任何一点新的疼痛。他贪婪如兽，也掠夺如兽，情欲的雨水淋湿了他们，他们深溺其中，无人可以超脱。

他注定死去，在永不停息的舞蹈之中，只有死亡的来临，才意味着祭典的终结，可夏至不再畏惧死亡，粗暴的疯狂终将战胜它，更不畏惧爱——它存在在一切萌发的万物之中。

他将得到新生，也将得到爱。

这么坚信着，夏至猛地止歇住疯狂的舞蹈，伴随着最后的音乐，一把扯掉那隔开他与观众的纱幕，垂下手臂，静立了下来。


	25. Chapter 25

光明大盛，掌声响起时夏至很久都没有想起来接下来该做点什么，呆呆地站在舞台上，视线一片模糊。他摸了一把脸，手心全是湿的，正在大脑一片空白地端详这究竟是什么，忽然有人拍了一把他的背，又按着他的后脑勺，他就顺势弯腰、低头，直起腰后发现身边已经站满了人，眼前则是站起来鼓掌喝彩的观众，除了自己，似乎其他人的脸上都有或深或浅的笑意。

结束了。

他机械地跟着同事们一起谢幕，又依次出场单独答谢，再次走出去时巨大的喝彩声简直吵得他头痛，他瞪大眼睛，望向十一排中间的位子。

那里坐着人，陌生的面孔。

夏至疑心自己看错了，定睛再去看，前后左右，就是没有想到周昱，情急之下他不由自主地往前踏了一步，很快的胳膊上一紧，回头一望，却是侯放不动声色拉住他，一面看着台下微笑一面低声嘱咐：“你做什么，先站住，找人等谢完幕，或者和剧院说一声，让他来找你就是。”

于是夏至在侯放的压制下谢了幕，又在众人的拥簇上从前台回到后台，一下台，扬声上下所有人的笑容都消失了，女舞者们相拥而泣，男人们也都沉默下来，阴沉着脸色注视着女人们的哭泣，夏至呆愣愣地看着，大脑一片空白，又去摸一摸眼睛，才知道眼泪和汗水，早就干透了。

“……大家跳得都很好，今天我们都在这里送她，这样送她，孙科仪会知道的。”

侯放的声音像是从很远的地方传来，夏至扭过头去看了他一眼，他的眼睛红得失真，声音却很平静稳定，林一言站在他的边上，默默地伸手来扶着他；听见他的声音后哭泣声低了下来，大家一致地望着他，等待他继续再说点什么，好缓和此时沉重的气氛，但说完这句后侯放也不再说了，任由嘴唇无言地颤抖了许久，终于又说：“想哭的，就再哭一会儿，要是哭够了，大家洗把脸，去采访室吧。今天的事情还没到头，有始有终，我们做完它。”

他转身就走，刚迈出一步，脚下一虚，紧接着人狠狠摔倒在地。林一言离他最近，赶忙去扶，却被侯放用力推开，硬是要自己爬起来；可也不知道是怎么回事，爬了几次又摔回去，最后还是林一言和另外两个离得近的舞者把人架起来，站起来后侯放整张脸都发白，也不知道是摔的还是气的，半天也没说出话，只等这一阵痛过去了，立刻又把搀扶自己的人给推开了。

他走得摇摇欲坠，却不知为何所有的人都看着，不敢再上前扶，只有夏至因为脑子里像是有无数东西在打架，反而浑浑噩噩地走上前，跟在他的身后，一言不发地也走开了。

他跟着侯放去洗脸，把脸擦干，换上干净的衣服，又跟着大家一起喝庆功酒，接受拍照和短暂的采访。采访室里的闪光灯闪得他的眼睛都要瞎了，他看着眼前的这一切，分不清到底自己是醒着还是在一个梦境里。

他的恍惚侯放和林一言都看在眼里，默契地替夏至挡掉了所有冲他而来的问题，又以劳累为由推掉了一些媒体对夏至的单独采访请求，后来见他实在是面色如纸，只知道一杯又一杯地喝香槟，干脆让他提前离场。可这些体贴夏至统统都感觉不到，他甚至不知道自己的脚是怎么走出采访间的，也不理会迎面而来的祝福和寒暄，就这么又走到已经清场的坐席，来到十一排最靠近走道的一个位子，朝着应该是周昱的位子望过去。

他看得出神，很久才听到有人在和他说话，迟迟钝钝地再对着来人，用很长的时间看清楚是陆恺之，更长的时间听清楚他在说什么：“你怎么坐在这里？今晚最大的明星不是应该正接受大家的鲜花和掌声吗？夏至，今晚你的演出非常好，非常动人，恭喜你。”

陆恺之诚挚的赞美并没有让夏至好过一点，他侧过脸看着他，用力眨了几下眼睛，眼前的重影总算是变回了一个：“……孙姐今天下午去世了，他们一开始怕我知道了受不了，都瞒着我，但没瞒住。”

陆恺之的笑容立刻收住了，恍然大悟原来今天台上的万千气象是因为这个。

“你节哀。我上周去看过一次孙科仪，那个时候她就已经没有太多清醒的意识了。离开对她来说未必不是解脱。夏至，你脸色很坏，你还好……”问话间他已经看见夏至手臂上的齿痕，错愕之下，就突兀地停了下来。

“不要紧，就是有点累，跳舞的时候精神太集中了。”夏至摇头，摇摇晃晃地站起来，又看了一眼陆恺之，才像是第一次发现和自己说了这么久的话的人是他那样，又细细打量了他一次，没头没脑地发问：“你见到周昱了吗？”

“今天？没有。他的座位在哪一排？”

“十一排二十二号。”他低下眉眼，低声说，“登台以前我往台下看了一眼，有人坐在那里，可灯一亮，不知道怎么回事，就不是他了。”

陆恺之自己是十二排二十四号的票，倒是很清楚出了什么事——他前排的两个位子一直到开演前都是空的，这场演出没中场场歇，顶灯一灭，原本坐在旁边的人顺势往中间移，不用半分钟工夫，空出来的就是最旁边的位子了。

只是他没想到这两个位子原来是周昱的，一怔之下想起周昱似乎的确说过今天回来。他看夏至脸色苍白，颧骨一块却冲着不自然的红晕，不免担心他在肉体的疲惫和精神的悲痛之下出意外，斟酌了一下又说：“可能是航班晚了，没赶上，你给他打个电话，说不定人已经到家了。”

“我以为坐在那里的就是他”这句话反反复复在大脑里盘桓，就是说不出口，夏至再望了一眼陆恺之，对方眼中真切的关切此时看来全是怜悯，刺眼得很。他难以忍受地别开脸，又站起来，跌跌撞撞地拨开陆恺之，往后台的方向走了两步，又猛地顿住，转过身往演出厅外面走去，陆恺之见他神情不对，忙拦住他：“夏至……！”

他提高了声音，想叫醒他，可夏至恍若未闻，重重打开他阻拦的手，脚步在跌跌撞撞之间反而快了起来。他天生脚力敏捷，又受过专门的训练，寻常人都追不上他，何况陆恺之。但陆恺之还是追了几步，直到看见他闪出座席，才不得不停下来，看着他背影消失的那扇门，掏出手机来皱着眉头给周昱挂电话。

电话关机，他的眉头不由得锁得更紧，正在想要不要给他工作室的座机挂一个，耳边响起姜芸的声音：“恺之，你怎么还站在这里？和我们一起去后面和林一言他们打个招呼？”

陆恺之抬头，见姜芸挽着一个眉目宛然如画的年轻人就站在几步之外，笑吟吟地望着自己，这下也顾不得寒暄了，快步走过去，急问：“周昱是不是回来了？人呢？”

姜芸被他问得笑容都一滞：“……这都怎么了？是说今天回来？怎么，没来看小朋友跳舞？”

“好像是没有。”

“他上飞机前我正好给他打了个电话，按理说早到了啊，不来那是到了哪……”

闲散的语气蓦地收住，姜芸瞪大眼睛看着同样沉下脸的陆恺之，很快发现他们都不幸想到了同一个地方，她捏着手包的手指不知不觉收紧了，手背上的青筋隐隐浮起来，同时浮起的是说不出是恐惧还是庆幸的神情：“……这都疯了。”

夏至一出前厅就被拽住了胳膊。他走得快，但对方力气大，硬是被拽得转了个圈才勉强站住，定睛一看是程翔，连礼貌都懒得顾全了：“你放开我！”

程翔一眼看出他喝了酒，而且还不少，从动作到神情统统失常，就急了：“这个时候你不在后台和大家一起待着，失心疯一样是往哪里去？外面下雨你还穿着这样，找死？”

他咬牙不分辩，硬着脖子挣脱，程翔从没见到他倔成这个样子，火也上来了，一样不肯放手。这时前厅里还有些观众没有散去，不少人认出扭打的两个人里一个是今晚台上最后那支独舞的舞者，都不免好奇，远远近近地围了过来一看究竟。程翔全不知道夏至想干什么，就觉得他神情不对，只能先拉住他；夏至情急之下对着他吼了出来：“你放开！你管不到我！我去找人和你有什么关系！”

这一吼把程翔吼愣了，一秒之后想起“这样绝对不能让他走”，才惊觉自己的手已经无意识地放开了，他暗骂一声，正要追，手却被牢牢地拉紧了，郭思来看着他，低声说：“别在这里拉扯，有记者，闹起来难看。”

程翔咬牙，正要发作，忽然肩膀一紧，接着就被一股大力拉扯着转过身去，正对上一双闪着奇异的、骇人的光彩的眼睛，眼神却雾蒙蒙的，看不清情绪，只听夏至急切地促声说：“孙姐走了，侯放哭了，摔了一跤，你、你去看看他，去看看他！”

说完也不等程翔又新的反应，又跑走了。

这一次他的动作快得像一缕幽魂，让人全无劝阻的余地，等程翔回味过来夏至的话，也顾不得去追他，而是甩开郭思来的手，甚至没有多说一句话，就轻车熟路地直往后台去了。

夏至跑了很久才感觉到天在下雨，内心焦渴难安，灼烧着身体，雨水打在皮肤上，并不冷，只是痛，他不知道自己跑了多远，跑不动了，就停下来，扶着路边的行道树喘一口气，一步一步继续走。等走到夜雨浇得浑身都僵透了，再开始跑，好让自己不那么冷。这样跑一阵走一阵，不知几时起手脚都不再是自己的，知觉早已消失，但同时消失的似乎还有疲惫，他已经不能分辨自己的灵魂和肉身是不是早在奔跑中分开了，肉身如果是这一程的累赘，他可以舍弃，但没有了身体，又怎么去到周昱身边，让他能看见自己？这些稀奇古怪的念头和雨水一起拷打着夏至的思绪，让他的大脑更加混乱，可他不再需要思考，也无法思考，所有的混沌和迷惘哪怕勾连为乌云，遮住这一晚所有的星星和月亮，四下漆黑，举目无光，他依然清晰地知道这一程的目的地。

他不曾停下。

到了周昱公寓楼下他发现两手空空，钥匙、钱包、手机统统丢在了后台的更衣间，连件外套也不在手边，他仰起头，抹掉脸上和眼前的雨水，看着二楼那漆黑一片的窗口，喉咙烫得厉害，一路烧到心口，夏至不知道这是因为奔跑还是之前的酒，但很可能是后者，奔跑大概是不会让他有胆子爬上院子里的树，从树到外墙的水管，再沿着那一点狭窄的缝隙爬上二楼的。

下午离开屋子的时候没想到会下雨，就留了一线窗子，到眼下反而成全了他。夏至用力扒开窗子，直到窗台的缝隙大得足够容一个人进去，这才松开不知何时起被铝合金窗的边缘割得鲜血淋漓的手，用最后的一点力气，抬起僵硬的腿翻了窗。

落地的时候夏至没站好，脊背摔在地板上，一直滚到阳台的墙边才停住，可他也不觉得痛，慢慢地扶着墙站起来，等那因为攀高和酒精双重的刺激而剧烈跳动的心脏稍稍慢下来一点，才甩一甩手，进屋去了。

他从阳台穿过书房兼储物间，一路开灯，来到客厅，房间一如几个小时前离开时那样，连那张他小心搁在茶几显眼处的票也还是静静躺在原地。看着眼前那张已经过期的票，夏至忍不住笑出声来，笑得直不起腰，笑得咳得涕泪横流膝盖发软，笑得只能坐倒在地，紧紧地揪住地毯的一角，任并不顺滑的羊毛戳进手心的伤口。

这个发现耗尽了他拼命留存下来的最后一点力气，就这么维持着瘫倒在地板上的姿势，直瞪瞪地看着天花板的顶灯，直到那光强烈到再也无法忍受的地步，才迷迷糊糊地半睡半虚脱地闭上了眼睛。

再醒来是被冻的。睁开眼看见光的一瞬间夏至以为周昱回来了，挣扎着坐起身来，四顾却依然只有自己的影子，才想起来原来自己没关灯就这么睡着了。酒精带来的热力已经消退了，但对四肢和大脑的麻痹感依然在，他用力地甩甩头，想清醒一点，带来的只有无尽的头痛。好不容易爬起来，一脚不小心踩在搁在地板一角的电视遥控器上，骤然响起的光亮和声响让夏至一惊，又忙不迭地关上了。

也就是这时他看见了手上的血和胳膊上被自己咬出来的伤痕。他近于漠然地看着它们好一阵，还是不觉得疼，倒是觉得脏，就冲去浴室洗干净血，热水把在雨水里浸了太久的皮肤烫得又痛又痒，直到这时候，夏至终于哆嗦起来，一抬眼，镜子里是一张全然陌生的脸，在蒸汽的氤氲下，模糊成一个惨白的阴影。

夏至踉踉跄跄走出去，起先只是想找见衣服裹住自己，但开柜子时手脚完全不听控制，一叠衣服全部翻下来，他迟钝地弯腰去捡，却在其中发现了旧相识。

好像彻底的黑暗中一个小小的火花，混沌着的大脑陡然灵光一现，闪回的并非与周昱的往事，而是初见陶维予的那一天，这件旧衣服从袋子里摔出，陶维予在自己身边停下了脚步。

当时他正着急收拾东西，自然无从得知那一刻陶维予的视线，可就在此时此刻，除他以外再空无一人的房间里，他看见了那一天里、他错过的陶维予。

这个念头让他不寒而栗，下意识地要否决，却反而被深深地缠住了。夏至张皇地看着那件上衣，很久之后才伸出手来，小心翼翼地捡起来，又像是抓了一块烧红的烙铁那样丢了出去。

有些念头一旦生发就无法止息，夏至逃离了卧室，冲去厨房慌不择路地又开了一瓶酒，恶狠狠地灌了一大口，等心口的热气再起来之后，他再抹了一把脸，却是向书房的方向去了。

内心里隐隐有个声音在阻止着他，要他到此为止，但酒精烧得他热血沸腾，内心里仿佛都充满了杀气。这凶狠的杀气给了他一股莫名的勇气，甚至是灵感，去印证一个以前不敢想的秘密。他一路来到周昱的书架前，看也不看一本本的相册，而是毫不犹豫地拿起了那个搁在一角布满尘灰的相机，像掰开一只顽固的牡蛎那样拆开了它，抽出胶卷，用力一扯，一气呵成地任胶片在灯光下化作一团废料。

他对着灯光，用业已模糊的视线仔仔细细地看着曝光的胶卷里唯一的一张面孔，终于忍不住再次放声大笑起来。

他知道了周昱的秘密，又亲手杀死了它。

……

夏至不知道自己是怎么醒来的，正如他不知道又是如何睡去的。

凝视的目光让他悚然一惊，整个人都哆嗦起来，惺忪疲惫的眼睛抓住视线的源头，看见的是熟悉的脸，神情却非常陌生。

很久之后的后来夏至再回到那个冬天的清晨，才承认其实那一天天光黯淡，他根本没看清周昱的神色。

可当时的他，又确确实实看见了周昱，连任何一个最微小的变化都没有放过。

那或许是他们相识的这一年光景里，彼此间最心有灵犀的一刻。

迟钝的大脑片刻后才开始费力地运转，夏至在微弱的光线下瞪着周昱，脊背因为戒备而微微颤抖，一开口，嘶哑不堪的声音立刻出卖了他：“……你……”

周昱伸出手来，探了探他的额头，感觉到手心下一阵潮湿的热意，低声说：“怎么睡在这里？”

他摇头，这么一个小动作，就让他浑身疼痛难忍：“不记得了，不记得怎么睡着的了。”

“窗子也没关。”周昱轻声说。

“……哦。”他继续迟钝、麻木地低声接话，好像如果不说点什么，周昱的话落在了地上，就再也收拾不起来了。

“起来吧，你发烧了，去床上睡。”

夏至呆呆地看着他对着自己伸出手，良久之后才递出自己的手，手心相触的瞬间一阵新的钝痛划过他，他抖了一下，不由自主地收回了手。

抽凉气省让周昱听出端倪，他走去打开了灯——光线迸发的一刻夏至下意识地抬起手臂遮住了头脸，太亮了，这样的光线简直打得他的皮肤都在作痛。

但也在同一刻，那些被黑暗暂时掩盖的秘密，再无遮掩地暴露在两个人眼前。

“我……”夏至一时间想不起来自己为什么要这么做，他甚至不能确定自己是不是这眼前狼藉局面的凶手，但无名的恐惧和后悔控制着他，他哆嗦着嘴唇，战战兢兢地盯着凶案现场的残骸，“我……对不起，我，我……”

他什么也说不出来。

看见被扯了一地的胶卷周昱动了动嘴唇，并没有说话，只是弯下腰默默地把胶卷捡了起来，扔进一边的垃圾桶里，然后又去拾房间另一角的相机，小心地放在工作台上。夏至愣愣地看着周昱的背影，头痛和发热让他恍惚，也让他的眼睛热了起来，他几乎是专注到痴傻地看着他，看着他收拾好一切，静静地走出去，又回来，这次手里多了一卷医用绷带：“对不起，我把你的演出忘记了。”

说完周昱坐下来要给他包扎，夏至一把缩回手，指甲掐进旧伤口里，也不能带来新的、更尖锐的疼痛。他看着坐在自己面前的男人，神色一如往日，没有愤怒，也不见疲惫，倒是仿佛真切地在抱歉着。新生的胡茬在线条利落的脸颊和下颔留下浅浅的青色的痕迹，头发看起来还带着微微的潮意，但笼罩在二人周遭的，并不是冬雨那种灰暗乏味的气息，而是一种若有若无的香气，沐浴液的味道。

夏至的心口像是开了一个黑洞，所有的记忆回来了，恐惧也如影随形。他盯着触手可及的男人，却是第一次，发现原来这个人遥不可及，从肉体到心灵，莫不如此。

但他还是开了口，很小声的，哀求一样：“飞机晚点了？”

周昱看着他，目光明亮，却是在摇头：“对不起。”

一阵不知从身体那个角落生发出的热气像风暴一样冲上喉头，打开他被宿醉和高热锁住的喉头。夏至摇摇晃晃地跪坐起来，一把揪住周昱的领口，脖子上的吻痕瞬间暴露在眼前，他顿时明白了第二句“对不起“的由来。

可随之而来的并不是愤怒，也不是悲伤，倒是茫然不可置信更多一些。夏至不知怎么又松开了手，跌跌撞撞地坐回去，近在咫尺的男人的神色在眼前氤氲成一个模糊的影子，过了很久，他才知道自己哭了。

意识到落泪的一刻夏至立刻伸手去擦，仓促狼狈，但就是没有停下手，擦着擦着手心的伤口碰到眼睛，引发的疼痛忽然无可忍耐起来，他抹掉又一次落下的泪水，冲着周昱叫起来：“你明明答应了！”

声音里的凄厉和不安连他自己都害怕了，害怕原来他也能发出这样的声音，但吼完这句后夏至再也发不出别的声音，他死死地咬住嘴唇，垂着眼看着地板上一个小小的印记，而那印记越来越大，原来是他的眼泪打在了地板上。

终于他伏地痛哭起来，像幼小的、垂死的兽，无力抵抗迎面而来的命运，只能以哭泣为自己的结局哀悼。嘶哑的哭泣声在冰冷的房间里回荡，和从昨夜起就没关上的窗口吹来的风拧成一股，恶狠狠地鞭打着他，也恶毒地嘲笑着他。

这样放肆的哭泣已经是多少年再没有过的了。夏至任由羞耻、无助、痛苦甚至几不可察也不知从何而起的悔恨伴随着眼泪冲刷着自己。他哭得昏天黑地，早已忘记了时间和空间，也不在乎是不是还有人眼前正沉默着看着自己恸哭。但这一刻的情绪是无法隐藏的，更再无法忍耐。

总有这样的时刻。

他爱着周昱，所以再也无法忍耐。

这个念头像一道惊雷那样击中了他——那之前的那些忍耐又是为了什么？

夏至却无法回答这个问题，他的哭泣低了下来，又终于止住，但藏起的脸始终没有抬起，渐渐冷去的泪水依然像热油一样浇过那些还没来得及陈旧的伤口，他睁不开眼睛，也再听不见声音。


	26. Chapter 26

当他再睁开眼，所见惟有白茫茫一片，一个小小的转头的动作都让他天旋地转，视线失焦，锁了很久才勉强看见一个杯子，正弥漫着模糊的烟气。

夏至想不到这是哪里，也没有了再动一动的力气，但他太渴了，触手可及的水杯成了此时天大的诱惑，他看了半天，终于积攒起点气力伸手去够杯子，一动作这才知道手脚全无了作用，好不容易够到了，却握不牢，眼看着一杯水悉数翻在了身上。

好在水不烫。夏至贪婪而专注地看着在被子上洇成一片，也就忽略了那悄无声息的推门声。等意识到房间里多出一个人时，对方已经站在了床边。

再次看到周昱的第一眼夏至就是想逃，又无处可逃，第一反应竟是用被子把整个人包起来。可很快的被子又被掀开了，接着一杯水递到眼前：“能捧得住吗？”

夏至咬紧牙关，双手捧着杯子急切地喝掉了水，接着一床崭新的、干燥的杯子又盖了上来，他却并不觉得温暖，颤抖着把自己包起来，在一片新生的黑暗中哑声说：“你走。”

这两个字对他而言响若春雷，可落到被子外面的周昱耳中只是一声微弱的叹息。周昱看着紧紧把自己包裹在幽暗的被褥深处的夏至，等了一会儿，还是问：“之后呢？”

夏至瞪大了眼睛，眼前所见，皆是虚空。可另一方面，他的回答几乎是脱口而出，没有一点的迟疑：“分手吧。”

“我知道了。”周昱很快地回答，“我这就离开。你还在发烧，不要闷着。”

他的话收得干净，行动同样没有迟疑，关门声比开门声重得多，大概是一个有意的提醒。夏至许久没有从自己筑成的茧里抽身而出，这样的温暖和黑暗让他有些微的窒息，另一方面又很安稳，他迷迷糊糊地想：不爱是真的，体贴也是真的，他以为前者才能带来后者，却错得没边了。

但至少这一刻，他并不那么难过，虽然也毫无解脱感。

夏至暴病一场。

这场病让他错过了《四季》接下来所有的演出，更错过了孙科仪的葬礼。团里的大家轮流来看他，包括林一言，却没看见侯放的身影，从大家那支吾的言语和为难的神色，夏至知道，侯放生气了。他想侯放也许是知道了什么，但不管是不是知道内情，自己都让他失望了。

但就算是这样，大概是病得太重了，夏至此时唯一能感觉到的只有无穷无尽的疲惫。

难得生病的人一旦病倒就如同塌了山，明明只是发烧，却怎么也不好，高烧是退了，低烧一直缠绵，也就一直没办法出院。后来其他朋友也来探望他，程翔来得勤，可猜不出这场急病的根由，加上事情多，来去匆匆，反而说不上什么话；略猜得出一点的姜芸和陆恺之却是什么也没说，只叫他多保重身体。

但夏至不想说话，渐渐的干脆就不说，一个月后终于不烧了出院，回到扬声的那天，手里捏着一份辞职信。

那天林一言正好不在，他就去找侯放，见了面起先不敢看对方的眼睛，但真的把信递出去的一刻，倒生出一种别样的勇气来，又直起了之前有些萎靡的脊背，静静地看着侯放。

侯放瞄了一眼信，就扔在了一边，冷冰冰地吐出一句：“没出息。”

夏至还是觉得疲乏，也迟钝，并不觉得自己被刺伤了：“我拖了团里的后腿……”

侯放皱起眉头看着一个月来急剧消瘦下去的夏至，挥挥手说：“团里现在是没有你的事了，但你还答应了陆恺之呢。做人还要不要有点承担，有点责任心？

他死狗一样的架势连侯放看得都没了脾气，半晌之后深深叹了口气，捡起那封信又扔给他：“你休个假吧。想好了再告诉我。”

“侯放……”

这一声犹豫的呼喊让侯放勃然大怒，顺手摸起个什么东西就朝着夏至扔过去。他故意扔偏了准头，但装订机还是结结实实地砸在了门上，砰地一声巨响，就是这样，夏至还是一动也没动

“去你妈的！哪里的黄土不埋人，非要在周昱这棵树上吊死？”

这个名字让夏至急剧地哆嗦了一下子嘴唇，连带着整张脸都抽搐了起来。这样的反应更让侯放怒不可遏，吼了起来：“那就滚！这点出息都没有！想去哪里滚去哪里！”

说完也不等夏至走人，自己先气冲冲地摔门走了。

不欢而散最终的结果是夏至还是没有辞职成功：林一言出面，让夏至继续在扬声这边休假——反正这一个演出季他已经无法上台——接着把他交给了陆恺之。

一开始夏至不肯去，林一言也不多说，在他公寓外面等着，然后陪着他一起去见陆恺之和他的同学们。陆恺之他们那个临时组建的四重奏乐团已经开始练习，林一言把人交给他们后，又陪着夏至在练习房坐了一个下午，得到夏至绝不作逃兵的承诺后，这才孤身回了扬声。

夏至并不知道林一言的用意如何，但既然答应，也不反悔，就天天到音乐室来报到。到了之后什么也不想做，手脚重得像灌铅，只一味蜷坐在房间的一角里，不说话，不表态，也不动，不知炎凉，不识饥渴，听累了就睡，睡醒了再听，他们离开，他也跟着离开。

而陆恺之并不管他，甚至像是没看见这个人一样，一如既往地和乐团的成员们练习，亦或是为了某支曲子的理解展开讨论、乃至于一场温和的争执。

所有的人像是暗地里达成了什么奇妙的契约，有志一同地对夏至不闻不问，由着他如同一颗被执意移栽到一个全新环境的树木那样，悄无声息地扎下根基，一点点地展开枝叶。一开始一天里他总能在音乐室里昏迷一般睡上五六个小时，又毫无预兆地被惊醒；慢慢的，他醒着的时间越来越多，还是不怎么说话，只抱着膝盖一言不发地竖着耳朵听他们练习。

这样的日子日复一日，仿佛永远不会到头，也永无破解的出路。直到有一天，陆恺之无意之中瞥见，就在他们演奏的时候，夏至的手指合着节拍，动了。

仿佛从一场漫长的冬眠中缓缓苏醒那样，夏至一点点地捡起目力、听力、注意力，捡起自己的声音和表情，一旦睡眠就睡得很沉，但睡着的时间越来越少，醒着的时候依然惜字如金，然而目光明亮有神，神情也总是专注着，停止的脊背如同一把张满的弓，像在等待一场不知何时终会打响的战役。

察觉到他的恢复，乐团里的其他人开始小心地和他搭话，知道这是对方的好意，夏至也就尽量说一些。他从不知道原来人是可以不用语言活下去的，他能听见一切声音，看见一切动静，却不需要一句话。

陆恺之也不和他说话。

为此，夏至几乎感激起来。

到了旧历年年底，不知道从哪里总算得知他消息的程翔找到琴房来，打量他一番后，二话不说拉着他出去吃了顿饭，两个人分了一瓶酒，绝大多数是程翔喝的，这一次夏至发现自己其实还能喝一点，总之没醉，喝完了，程翔又拉着他去看电影。

看《夜景》。

经历过这一场变故后夏至本以为自己无论如何看不下去这部片子，谁知道真的坐进漆黑的电影院里，身边除了程翔都是陌生人，反而能坐定，不仅坐定了，还认认真真地看完整部片子，连最后的字幕都不错过，看见自己的名字出现在大屏幕时，程翔扭过头来问：“感觉怎么样？”

他沉默了很久，实话实说：“有点恶心。”

程翔莫名地看着他，他就多解释了一句：“陶维予。演得太好了，让人反胃。”

“……吓我一跳，瞎比喻。”

夏至往四下一看，见周围的人都走空了，又冷漠平静地开口：“这个时候他是不是已经生病了？我觉得他发疯了，可是他这么聪明，演得这么好，没人能看出来。”

程翔一下子瞪大眼睛：“这又是哪里的话。”

他垂下眼：“我就觉得。”

“夏、夏至。”程翔难得地口吃了，“自从你和周昱分开，我去医院看你，你就不对劲。凭空消失了这么久，好像还没好……”

轻轻地扯一扯嘴角，夏至不答反问：“我就是想不明白，他们为什么分开？”

这话问得程翔又是惊诧又是尴尬，简直不知道如何接话。好在这时电影放映厅开始映后清场，恰到好处的时机稍微挽救了一下眼下古怪的话题和气氛，等两个人来到户外，冰冷的风拂面而过，夏至重重地呼了口气，摇头，自言自语般低声说：“这也和我没关系了。电影看完了，我可以走了？”

“我开了车，送你一程。”

“不用。我回一趟琴房，走过去就行。”

“这么冷的天，胡说什么。”程翔赶过去抓住夏至的胳膊，却被立刻躲开了，“你……”

夏至的神色在路灯下看来很冷淡，又很诚恳，这两种截然不同的神态交织在一起，让他的脸庞有了一种奇异的透明感，简直不真切了。程翔被自己这个古怪的念头一惊，定一定神还是坚持：“那我也得送一程，走过去都行。你病才好，不能再出什么事了……你大概能猜到，你的地址是老林告诉我的。”

听说是林一言，夏至看了他一眼，表情还是近于无动于衷的：“那随便你。”说完就径自迈动了步子。

他们走在冬季深夜的街头，灯火通明又人迹稀疏，路灯把他们的影子拉得老长，黑洞洞的和行道树的长影交织成一块。一开始谁也没说话，只能看见两团白雾，走了一会儿程翔受不了这样的寂静，就做了先开口的那个：“老林把你送到这里来，是想做什么，你想过没有？”

“我想和你做一样的事，但侯放对我大发脾气，老林没同意，我这个月和陆恺之的乐团有个演出，所以才暂时把我交给他。”

程翔顿了一下，才轻声接话：“你知道吗，我辞职的时候，侯老师就说了一句随便你，连脾气都没发。他是对我彻底失望了。”

“你故意的。”

“我是故意的。但是你和我不一样，你为什么要走？别说真的这么去做了，有这个念头，都不是你了。”

夏至耸耸肩：“我好像被烧坏了脑子，不记得怎么跳舞了。连手脚都不知道怎么摆了。”

闻言程翔猛地转过头来，大惊失色地盯着夏至。可后者此时的表情简直称得上坦然了：“你会觉得自己的身体笨拙吗？我不仅觉得笨，而且丑，太丑了，没办法看。”

“胡说八道……”震惊之下程翔半天才吐出一句，接着整个人就像被猛地拧开的水龙头一样再也收不住了，“你在胡说什么啊！不是所有人都能像你这样的天生料子好，这么高，还灵活……你到底是怎么回事！脑子里污七八糟地在想狗屁事！当初孙姐……”

“不要提孙姐！”夏至粗暴地打断他，说完才意识到自己刚才那句话是多么的尖锐刺耳，声音又蓦地低下去，“求求你，别提她。”

程翔的神色却严厉起来：“为什么不能提？你怕她吗？她已经死了，你做什么都不会让她失望或是难过了，你怕什么？她不要命也留不住的东西你就这么丢了，你还怕什么？”

“我不怕。”他喃喃低语，“我只是不会跳了。”

“我不明白。《四季》首演的那一天，我嫉妒你嫉妒得发疯……那天晚上到底是怎么回事？为什么跳完这一场，就不会跳了？”

夏至脸一白，人都不由自主地后退一步：“别、也别提这个……恶心。”

被背叛的羞辱感像刀子一样划开刚刚开始愈合的伤口，夏至一阵口干，无法抑制地觉得从胸到胃都翻腾成一片。

“夏至……”程翔被他脸色的变化吓了一跳，因为关切，情不自禁地也跟了过去。

夏至却一个劲地后退，和程翔的距离越拉越远，程翔大喊了好几声他的名字，可夏至不仅没有停下，到后来干脆就和半夜里遇见了什么游荡的野鬼一样，面无人色地转过身，发足狂奔起来。

他一气跑回琴房，直把自己跑得上气不接下气牙龈都发酸。手脚是跑热了，心头一块还是冷的，站定之后还没喘一口气，右腿的小腿肌肉忽地一紧，他抽筋了。

这是很久都没有过的事情，而且这一次的抽筋比以往的任何一次都要来得严重，他几乎站不住，索性躺倒在地，一面条件反射一般地放松身体，一面又有些自虐地想，痛点好，要是骨头折了，碎了，说不定就更好了。

但到底还是前者占了上风，大概是舞者的本能又压倒了其他。他躺在地板上，感觉那久违的痛苦正慢慢地平缓下去，最终化为一丝若有若无的细线，潜伏回了身体深处。

脊背和后颈的汗已经打湿了贴身的衣服，让夏至很不舒服，所以当他能再活动，第一件事就是把厚重的外套给脱了。因为是深夜，房间里的暖气早停了，但这时夏至非但不感到冷，反而还意犹未尽地一瘸一拐地去窗前来开了一缝窗子。北风吹过汗意渐收的皮肤，带来的除了寒冷，也有一阵难言的畅快。

他反手撑着窗台，转过身，首先映入眼帘的是镜子里的自己——这间琴房虽然不是专门配来跳舞的，但也有一面不小的镜子，夏至从来都躲得远远的，今天却在全然无意中，又和自己猝然重逢了。

他呆呆地打量着镜中的年轻人，不自在地动了动手，再是脚，然后对着镜子里也做出一样反应的青年出神。他像是一个第一次见到镜子的幼儿那样，一举一动都是那么笨拙，乃至有些滑稽，可他的神情里绝没有幼儿那面对新事物时的天真和趣味，充满了迟疑、痛苦和自厌。

夏至不愿再看下去，走去门边关掉了灯。

房间一旦暗下去，光线营造出的温度的假象就跟着一并消失了。与此同时，那面镜子，以及镜中的影像也不再那么令人畏惧。黑暗像一张巨大的滤纸，滤去痛苦和自厌。他望着模模糊糊的影子，眼前的，镜中的，又一次动了起来。

镜子里的那一团模糊的黑影不知何时起就在眼前起了变化，夏至清晰地看见了自己，却非今日，而是许多年前的自己，冰冷的水泥地板上，他的母亲扶着他的后背——他还记得那永远冰凉的手隔着薄薄的舞衣贴上皮肤的触感——Attitude, Balancé, Caboriole……同班的女孩子们疼得哭，他却不，从不。

可就连这些，他好像也做不出来了。

手脚很重。夏至并没有对程翔说谎，自从病愈，他就觉得肢体沉重如铅，连多走一步都痛不欲生。他已经不记得病前的自己，抑或是《四季》前的自己，到底是如何静立，如何滑步，又是如何跳跃。他的耳朵里充满了奇怪的声音，是无数音符的碎片，他想不起任何一支连贯的乐曲，那些碎片拉扯着他的大脑，也拉扯着他的四肢，让他忘记了曾经如呼吸一般跟着自己的一切。

他渐渐放任碎片拉扯着他也推动着他前进。眼前没有镜子，夏至看不到自己的动作是多么的可怕而可笑。他也顾不得了，他只是想动一动，手指，胳膊，膝盖，大腿，只要动一动，哪怕他的肉身还是沉重如磐石，又僵硬如锈铁。

一开始身体是冷的，不知过了多久才有了一点温度，黑暗中他把地板踏得咚咚作响，像是在演奏什么糟糕的序曲。但他反而越来越用力，赤裸的脚心踩着冰冷的地面，他跺脚，直到脚掌痛得发烫，于是这冷硬的地板又变回了土壤，属于舞者的土壤，他跳舞，这也是他的土壤。

跳离地面的瞬间夏至听见膝关节的抗议声，但这一刻有风拂过他的脸颊，让他流连忘返，落地时身体麻木的钝痛也就微不足道了，脚底燃起的火焰攀爬上小腿，在腰背略作停留，发散到十指，最终终于冲到脸颊和眼眶。夏至的嘴边重新尝到咸苦的味道，那是他自己的汗。

他气喘吁吁地站定，伸手抹了一把脸，才发现一头一脸都被汗水浇湿了，身体也是，短袖汗衫紧紧地贴着身体，像执着的藤蔓。

一旦停下，之前暂时潜伏下去的右腿上的疼痛再度生发，可这不再让他觉得难捱了。他低下头，看着自己微微打战的大腿，几不可见地笑了一下，又躺了下去。

“别在这里睡，会着凉。”

毫无预兆的声音让夏至一惊，刚刚挨上地面的脊背一挺，人跟着坐了起来。黑暗中看不见说话的人的面相，但他身边的琴盒立刻出卖了他，夏至看着门边那个高瘦的身影，片刻后开口：“……你怎么还没走？”

“排练之后我在隔壁睡了一会儿，本来要走的，出门看见你这边门没关，又听见声音，过来看一看。”

既然已经出声，陆恺之干脆走进来，打开了灯。夏至下意识地抬起胳膊遮住眼睛，片刻后才放下。灯下的陆恺之果然还穿着同一套衣服，背着琴盒正看着他。

“我抽筋了，躺一下就好。”夏至又躺回去。

陆恺之打开暖气，又把夏至平时昏睡时总披着的毯子扔给他。感觉到居高临下的目光，夏至睁开眼，这样的姿势下陆恺之的面目有一些说不出的模糊和生疏，他一边调整自己的呼吸，一边说：“我会把门锁好。”

“这个不要紧。要我等一下送你回去吗？”

他摇头：“很快就好了。我走回去。”

陆恺之闻言看了一眼表：“那还不如在这里睡一晚。”

夏至看着顶灯：“也可以。”说完就闭上眼睛，不搭理他了。

接下来很久都没听到声音，夏至以为陆恺之已经走了，就在这里，新的动静又起来了：“我刚才在门边看了一会儿，你又开始跳舞了。”

夏至不知道为什么觉得有点好笑，闭着眼睛勾了勾嘴角：“你管这个叫跳舞？那月底我就这么上台，跳这个，可以吗？”

“随便你。除了看不出节奏，我没觉得有什么不好。”

“不好。”他抿了抿嘴，固执地低声说，“什么都不好。”

“还想跳吗？要个人伴奏吗？”

夏至一下子睁开眼睛，才发现原来陆恺之一直站在原地看着自己。这个场面不知道为什么让他有些恍惚：“今天的份跳完了，跳不动了。”

“也可以拉一支曲子给你。”

他坐起来，仰着脸看着陆恺之：“为什么？你们收留我这么久，只有你一句话都没说。”

“我在等你想说话了先开口。但是今天我先破例，就无所谓了。”

陆恺之微微一笑，打开琴盒把里面的琴拿出来，又拉过一张椅子，坐好之后看着几步之外不知不觉就流露出戒备神色的夏至说：“想听什么？”

夏至望着陆恺之，嘴唇无声地动了几动，冷淡地说：“你不用替别人做好心。”

“替谁？”陆恺之反问他。

夏至眼神一凛，瞪着他不说话。两个人一个坐在椅子里一个坐在地板上僵持了片刻，陆恺之又若无其事地开口：“还是巴赫吧，巴赫会带来好运气。”

琴声刚响，夏至突兀地打断了他：“能不能把灯关了，还是，你需要有光线才能拉琴？”

陆恺之点点头，又起身关了灯，坐回去，重新起头，为他拉了一支巴赫。

夏至起先还坐着，等到灯一关，大概是有了黑暗的遮蔽，他又躺倒在地，脊背对着陆恺之，一动也不动，连呼吸的起伏都慢得不能再慢。这支无伴奏大提琴不长，二十分钟眨眼过去，陆恺之收弓很久之后都没有听到任何一点动静，他也不出声，垂下手听着夏至那不知何时起变得急促起来的呼吸又慢慢舒缓下来，才说：“完了。”

“……嗯。”一个小心翼翼掩饰的吸气声后，夏至答腔了，声音很低，语气听起来有些模糊，“对不起，能再拉一支吗？”

“没问题。”陆恺之干脆地答应了，“不过这之后，我送你回去。”

“可以。”片刻的沉默后，夏至也答应了。

“还是巴赫？”

“……为什么巴赫会带来好运气？”

陆恺之笑了一下：“很多人相信，你演奏巴赫的时候，会遇未来的妻子或者丈夫。”

夏至似乎在黑暗中短暂地笑了：“也许是噩运呢。”

“谁知道呢。”陆恺之也跟着笑了，“不是好结局才是好运气啊。那就还是巴赫了。”

“好。”

陆恺之的耳力很好，第二支曲子的时候又留了心，夏至那在黑暗中的无声哭泣并没有瞒过他，但他也自始至终没有拆穿。这次演奏完毕，他也还是等着夏至的呼吸声平稳了，才站起来，并不着急开灯：“好了，曲子拉完了，也两点了。我送你回去。”

夏至那边很久都没有动静，陆恺之并不催促，反正房间里暗而暖，足以掩盖很多东西。他静静坐在椅子上，等待着新的声音和伴随而来的暗示。不知过了多久，房间里响起悉悉簌簌的声音，他以为这是夏至坐起来了，刚要起身去开灯，温暖的肉体蓦地探上他的腿，他一僵，好一会儿意识到原来那是夏至的手。

他们看不见彼此，无法从眼神和表情中追究细节，唯一沟通的媒介只剩下声音。陆恺之稍稍一让，却被夏至攀紧了，他甚至能感觉到对方的呼气声正微微地拂起他的额发。那个声音是低哑的，有着紧张和笃定交融的奇妙感：“……我知道了。”

陆恺之顺着声音的源头低下头，全是枉然——他不可能看见夏至，正如夏至也无法看见他。但他又知道，这一刻夏至正仰着脸，定定地看着自己，也许嘴边还有一个笑意，虽然他宁愿没有：“你想要什么？我给你。”

这干涩的语调意外的甜美，让陆恺之脊背为之一凉。他僵坐在那里，动弹不得，由着夏至一点点用力，按住他的腿站起来：“原来你喜欢我。”

话音刚落，一个冰冷的吻就凑了过来，吻在陆恺之的一边眼睛上。这个吻一下子化解了陆恺之的僵硬，他伸出手，把人拨开了，接着站起来，走去打开了灯。

他果然在夏至脸上看到了笑容，充满着自嘲的意味：“其实不用这么麻烦，直接告诉我就行。”

他的眼眶还红着，脸颊也是，漆黑的头发遮住半边额头，露出的下巴和颈子那一线在灯光下白得惊人，整个人看起来是难以言说的妩媚。他正直勾勾地盯着他，冷酷地笑着问：“嗯？你告诉我。周昱不要的，你都要吗？”

陆恺之微微皱起了眉头，和夏至两两对望，什么也没说。夏至看着他，忽然流露出厌倦的表情，他抬起手，扯下此时上身唯一的一件单衣。年轻的身体漂亮得胜过冬天的第一场雪，他看着陆恺之，寻找他眼睛里的欲望，又在找到之后，再次笑了起来。

夏至慢慢地站起来，一步一步走近静立不动的陆恺之，每靠近一步，美好的肉身所散发出的光芒就盛大一分。陆恺之无法转开目光，眼-看着夏至这么走到自己的眼前，如同一个月前他在台下看到的，那个欣然献祭的年轻的肉体和灵魂。

当夏至又一次在他面前站定、靠过来想再亲吻他时，陆恺之按住了他的肩膀，把贴上来的人从身上撕开。看着对方又是惊讶又是自嘲的神色，也问他：“周昱不要的，你都给吗？”

说完，他看见面前的青年瞪大了眼睛，仿佛在看什么怪物；陆恺之知道自己刺伤了他，却并不觉得抱歉，他拉开两个人之间的距离，深深吸了一口气，才得以平静地再次开口：“别用新的错误惩罚自己，别犯两次同样的错。”


	27. Chapter 27

回去的路程起先非常安静。这主要“得益”于稍早前的那场不愉快。陆恺之面无表情地开车，挂着同样神色的夏至则默默地看着前方的路。

眼看着离家只有不到两分钟的路程，固执地沉寂了一路的夏至忽然开了口：“……音乐非常美，你拉得很好，谢谢你。我……很抱歉。我不该这样。”

他的道歉让陆恺之颇为诧异地偏了偏目光，发现对方的歉意是真诚的之后，陆恺之点点头：“我接受。”

“对不起。”

“道歉一次就够了。”

“我不应该你是周昱的朋友就对你……发这样的脾气。”他小声地补上一句。

“你也是我的朋友。要知道，我认识你的时候，你还不认识周昱呢。”

这话倒是不假。夏至眨了眨眼睛，发现一旦开始说话，尴尬也就淡去一些。在整件事情里，陆恺之是无辜的，甚至没有多问一句内情，他就慷慨地给予了好意和援手。脑子一旦冷静下来，夏至再想一想半个小时前琴房发生的一切，内心满溢的情感里，除了羞愧和后悔，再也容不下其他了。

在他又一次反省内心时，目的地到了。陆恺之停好车，望着他说：“那好，晚安。”

夏至也看他一眼。他的神色如常，似乎并没有为之前的意外所困扰。夏至跟着说了句“晚安”，就解开安全带，准备下车了。

可就在他的手已经按在门把手上的那一刻，他又改变了主意——或许是之前陆恺之无心的那句话一直回荡在他的心头——他暗自鼓起勇气，忍耐着屈辱感，又转向陆恺之：“……我想问你一件事。”

“你说说看。”

他重重地吸一口气，感觉到开口的时候牙齿都在打颤：“他们为什么分手？”

不料陆恺之听完，想了一想，又反问：“你们又为什么分手？”

夏至立刻变了脸色，整张脸都发白；但陆恺之也并不要他的回答，慢条斯理继续说：“这是他们的私事，你不该问。而且知道真相并不会让你好过一点。。”

这话乍一听刺耳，夏至蹙眉，倔强地说：“所以你知道。”

“很多人都知道，你早晚也会知道，这根本不算个秘密。但是我不讨论我朋友的私事，抱歉，你问错人了。”

他说得很平静也很诚实，夏至之前那被陡然问到私密事的恼怒和羞愤一旦过去，就立刻明白了陆恺之的用意。他低下眼：“你说得对。我不该问你，让你为难了。”

“说不上为难。为什么不问周昱？”陆恺之又问，“我是说以前。没有这个机会吗？”

他不愿当着陆恺之的面承认自己的怯懦犹豫，沉思了许久，终于说：“一开始不知道，后来，我以为都过去了。”

“既然当初都没问，那就算了。不过我想，也许你应该和周昱再谈一次……”

“你知道《四季》首演那一晚上，他去哪里了吗？”夏至突兀地打断了他。

陆恺之一愣：“他没说过。但你问完我离开之后，我大概猜到了。”

“你们都猜到了，只有我没有。”夏至勉强地扯了一下嘴角，“多蠢。”

“这不是你的错。”

“已经没所谓了。”夏至说完抬起眼来看了一眼一直耐心陪着他云遮雾掩说完这一通话的陆恺之，竭力做出一个感谢的笑容来，“谢谢你。”

然后他向陆恺之道别，眼看着就要下车，陆恺之忽然又叫住了他。夏至不解地看着面色沉静的陆恺之，只听他说：“之前你还问了我一件事。我没说答案。”

他想不到是什么，迷惑地望着他：“嗯？”

“我的回答是，是的，我想要你。但不是现在，不是这样的你。”

对方的语气实在过于平静，等夏至终于明白他说的究竟是什么，第一反应甚至不是去看一看他此时的神色，而是狼狈地用力扳下车门的把手，跌跌撞撞地逃走了。

奔逃了一路逃回家，进了门把整个人锁进房间，他才猛地意识到，为什么要逃呢。

但那一晚夏至睡得很好，可也是第一次生出了不愿意去琴房的念头，就真的躲了一天。到了晚上陆恺之来了个电话，夏至以为他是打来道歉的，没想到对方只是问他是不是又病了。得到了否定的回答后，陆恺之继续问，那明天你几点到？

这样的态度让夏至怔怔之余，也隐约有些释然感，好像那个交织着窘迫、丢脸和伤心的夜晚不曾存在过。他明知这是一种自欺欺人，但事到如今，也不免感激起陆恺之的这一点周到的温柔。

于是第二天夏至按时到琴房，还是老样子，坐在那里听了一天，但是也是从那一天起，他又开始练习了。他鼓不起勇气回扬声，就等乐团的排练结束后自己留下来，把琴房里唯一一面镜子遮起来，练三个小时。

一开始的进展很艰难。夏至年轻，从不知道原来生一场病能让人的体力退步至此，但也是因为年轻，一旦恢复，用不了多久又有了那种久违的水到渠成感。他曾经因为痛苦而抛弃了它，这是多么的愚蠢，舞蹈才是唯一能将他从痛苦和挫折中真正拔脱出来的东西。他想他是爱舞蹈的，这是他永远的庇护所，他生于斯长于斯，将来也许、不、必会终老于斯。

他的练习很快就瞒不过乐团的人——有一天他太累了，直接在琴房里睡到第二天一早，甚至连开门声都没有叫醒他。等他再醒来，才发现琴房里除了自己空无一人，身上却多了两件毯子。

再后来很久没联系的林一言也来了。再次相见时夏至羞愧得几乎不敢直视他的眼睛，可他又强迫自己这样做。说完“老林，我错了，我想回扬声”时，他都能感觉到连指尖都在热辣辣地发烫。

林一言笑着看着他，这是夏至熟悉的笑容。可他还没来得及把悬起来的心放回去，林一言拒绝了他：“你不需要向我认错。你得亲自和侯放说。他答应，就可以。”

“老林……”畏惧之意油然而生。

但林一言素来是温和而坚持的：“下个礼拜你们的演出开始对吗？侯放第一天跳。亲口告诉他，告诉他你想回来。”

到了正式演出的第一晚，夏至早早就到了博物馆，坐立不安地守在工作区的门边，每隔个三五分钟，就往入口处张望一眼，生怕错过任何一点动静。

就这样他迎来了陆恺之——他从来是到的最早的，然后小提琴手，中提琴是最后到的，但也离正式开场还有两个多小时的光景。

乐团到齐后他们就在博物馆工作人员的陪同下去玻璃房再做一个简短的排练，夏至没去，于是就看见了许多人——最多的是乐手们的亲朋，在演出前来探望寒暄，也有想挖一些独家的艺术版的记者和编辑，但他没守来侯放，倒是程翔专门来寻他。

只身一人。

他一门心思全在等侯放，结果看见程翔也不知道怎么的，脱口而出：“侯放好像还没到……”

话一出口又立刻懊丧起来，赶快抿紧嘴。可惜这天下说出去的话再没收回来的可能，不过程翔也不在意，看起来倒像是更为他的恢复如常而高兴：“那也能来看看你。看起来是好多了，比上次也结实些了，又肯跳舞了？”

他有些不好意思地点点头。

“好事嘛。”程翔扯过张椅子坐到夏至身边，先四下一望，确认无人，就压低声音说，“你上次问的事情，我知道了。”

夏至不解，反问他：“什么事？”

“忘记了？忘记了那就算了，也不是什么大事……”

夏至愈发摸不着头脑，只好再问：“到底是什么事？我问了你什么？我最近记性坏，要是忘了什么你更该提醒我一下。”

程翔皱眉：“这事我还真不知道是告诉你好，还是不告诉，忘记更好……哎，你别这么看着我。我不是卖关子……”

可夏至依然迷惑地看着他，程翔只好叹一口气，速战速决：“陶维予不肯出柜。”

“……啊？”

这个名字让夏至脸色一变，可迷惑之色并没有随之稍减。

程翔只好又小心地再打量一次四周，然后把声音再压低一点：“你问的。他们为什么分手。就是这个原因。”

说完过了很久程翔都没有得到夏至的任何回应，不免担心地看向他。夏至垂着眼，一动不动坐在椅子上，脸色还是发白，可神情又似乎是镇定的。终于，他几不可见地笑了一下：“……原来是这样。”

“我听来的就是这个。其实有好几个说法，但这个听来最……滑稽，反而不像是假的了。”程翔抓抓头发，“还是其他的说法你也……”

“不必说了。”夏至哑声打断他，不知不觉又喃喃自语地重复一次，“不必说。”

多微不足道，又多理所当然。

他苦涩地再次笑了起来。

程翔见他情绪瞬间低落下去，人也变得心不在焉，一时间也不知道自己是不是做对了。冷场了三五分钟，夏至转过头对程翔道了谢，然后说：“现在陶维予病了，他不会看他死的。”

说到这个程翔又想起另一件事情来：“说到病，呃，我听说，是……”他指了指脑袋。

“癌症？”

程翔摇头：“这个我是完全偶然知道的。他的医生正好给郭思来的哥哥看病，他哥哥……”

犹豫了一下他还是说了：“是个大混蛋。吸毒嗑药嫖娼样样都来，把脑子弄坏了……我不是说陶维予也是这样，但……”

夏至过了一会儿才明白他的多有保留的言语中的另一层意思。一瞬间他竟有些绝望也有些恶毒地想：不管是真的脑子不正常还是装疯，这下周昱真的不能看着他下地狱了，要不然，就是干脆一起死。

他被自己这个念头吓了一跳，赶快把这份心思压下去，强作若无其事地说：“……他这么聪明，就算是真的发疯，怕也比我这样的蠢人看得清楚。”

说完他站起来，看看手表，又望向大温室的方向：“差不多开始进场了，你想先进去等吗？”

程翔哪里不知道这是夏至在自己找台阶下，赶快就答应了。过去的路上程翔为了缓和气氛，问了他一堆周日夏至自己那场演出的事情，听夏至说他妈妈会来看，程翔不禁为他高兴起来，只说等他妈妈到了，他反正是闲人，可以陪她四处走走看看，还自告奋勇说要给夏淼订酒店。对于他的好意夏至接受了前一个，后一个就婉拒了。

他们到时离入场还差个十来分钟，但博物馆的工作人员一直以为夏至和乐队是一起的，也没拦他们。这间大温室原本是公园的玻璃花房，最初的设计者是法国人，后来年久失修，园方想拆除，博物馆就索性整体买下，改成了特展区和演出厅。进去后发现馆方的工作人员和赞助商正在就座席和灯光做最后的调整，舞台已经布置到位，乐队四个人都在，而且在和来客闲聊。夏至起先没留意，还是程翔说了句：“好像是杨天娜。”

一看果然是，丁丽丽也在边上陪着她。别说看清她，就连听到这三个字夏至只觉得心头狂跳，只想立刻就逃。

可惜这时已经晚了——听见动静后，丁丽丽看见了他们，一愣之后笑着冲他们招招手：“夏至！”

他和程翔对看一眼，程翔低声问：“那是谁？”

“杨天娜的女儿。”

一边简短地交谈，两个人一边往杨天娜那边挪。丁丽丽很久没见到他，再见总是高兴，就奔上前说：“我刚刚才从瞿老师那里知道原来这次的演出你也参加。上次《四季》我和我妈都去看了，我第二天还去，就换人演了。之后也没见到你。怎么回事？”

“……我不小心，生了场大病。”

“这可真可惜。”丁丽丽遗憾地看着他，“你的春之祭跳得可真好，看得我哭得稀里哗啦的，本来只买到第一天的票，就是想再看你跳一次又想了一切办法弄到张第二天的票，结果不是你。哎，太可惜了。”

“谢谢。”夏至客气地说。

“你别客气，我是真的这么觉得，太棒了。连我妈都说……”她回头，又去叫杨天娜，“妈妈！”

母女二人惊人相似的面孔看得夏至眼晕，他走过去，和程翔一道，一前一后恭敬地喊了一声“杨老师”，只是他喊得疏远，程翔的语气则真切得多。看见他们后杨天娜的目光先是在自己女儿揪着夏至胳膊的手上停了半秒，才矜持地点点头，算是回应。

自从知道了自家和杨家那层纠结的旧事，夏至就很难再像以前那样对着杨天娜了。他尴尬地站在一边，不知道怎么说话，内心里还有点莫名的心虚。他的异常程翔看得清楚，不动声色打了个圆场：“杨老师，我都不知道您今天来。”

“丫头吵着要过来，我也闲着无事，就找瞿玉要了票。怕路上堵车，出门早了。”

瞿玉是艺大弦乐系的老师，也是这次演出里的小提琴手。程翔上过她一门课，就也很亲切地打了个招呼。夏至这时发现此时在场的一群人里，除了自己，都和艺大多多少少能扯得上关系，他就干脆闪到一旁，心安理得地做一个旁观者了。

台上那群人寒暄了没一会儿，就有观众进场了。这一晚的即兴表演有舞蹈，需要更开阔的空间，馆方只排下一百个座位。又因为是首场演出，有些赠票，所以很快座席就全满了。

夏至是没有票的，但他事先拜托过乐团，希望能全程旁观，博物馆就在入口处给他准备了一张高椅子，作为编外人员的特别待遇。因为位子特殊，观众的出入都要经过他身边，他很快发现这一晚来得不少都是圈内的熟人，转念一想，也是，侯放要跳舞了。

但侯放迟迟不到，就在他不免有点担心时，林一言出现了。

见到林一言的瞬间他只觉得一下子松了口气：“老林！”

林一言也看见了他，停下脚步：“怎么坐在这里？剪票也用不上你。”

他摇摇头：“我没有票，但不想错过演出，就求陆恺之他们让我旁听。侯放呢？我还没看见他。”

林一言望了一眼此时空荡荡的舞台，也轻轻摇了一下头：“还没到。他有点事，表演推到后半场了。”

他的语气很平静，夏至却没来由的在其中嗅见了某种不祥的暗示。这让他不由得悚然，下意识地抓住了林一言的手，嗓音也紧绷了起来：“老林，侯放的腿……”

“不要紧。”林一言镇定地安慰他，“晚半个小时出场而已。”

灯光开始闪烁，这是最后的一次入座通知，夏至顾不上多问，只能目送着林一言就座。再一会儿座席处的灯光熄灭，细细的交谈声戛然而止，在随之响起的热烈的掌声中，乐队登台了。

随后在舞台中央出现的表演者，却是个瘦削佝偻的老人。他端着一个巨大的筐子，里面也不知道放了什么，微微颤颤地坐下来的动作让夏至都担心他会不会就这么倒下去。

但他还是有惊无险地坐了下来，从筐子里拿出一个盒子，摊开，是一套夏至从未见过的工具。

第一支曲子是威尔第。音乐响起时老人起先有些手足无措，回头看了好几眼，又过了好几个小节，似乎才想起来自己要做什么。他从随身带来的筐子里取出已经片好的竹篾，做起活来。

一时间观众席上有了无声的骚动，夏至坐在最后一排，能看见前排不少的观众都坐直了腰背，看看清楚这到底是要干什么。可是那年老的篾匠仿佛一所无感，也毫不顾及音乐的节拍，只是闷着头，用那树根一样虬结的手异常灵活而轻捷地开始了自己的工作。

他的动作朴素而流畅，全无花巧，一举一动，无不是多年劳作所留给他的印记。最开始节奏很不合拍，但慢慢的，也不知道是谁感染了谁，乐声和劳作的节奏汇成了一股，竹片在灯光下闪烁着一种奇异的细碎光芒，夏至本来还在听音乐，后来竟被匠人的姿态吸引得入了神，着迷地看着无数竹片在他的手指下服帖柔软得仿佛绸缎，又像是陡然间满盈着独立的意识，就这么在观众的眼皮底下，一点点地成型了起来。

第一首曲子结束时，篾匠手里的作品并没有完工，半成品却依然像一朵盛放的花，引来了今晚第一轮的高潮。这样新奇的方式吊起了观众的热情和好奇，而夏至则被这样毫无修饰的动作莫名感动得不能自已，灯光短暂地关闭的瞬间他的视网膜上仿佛还残留着之前所见的那些动作，并且久久难以散去。

可灯光又亮了起来，接着，他看见了侯放，微微含笑地站在舞台中央，白色的衬衣配着深色的裤子，从他这个距离望去过，简直就是个少年人。

饶是夏至一晚上心事飘浮不定，看到这样的侯放，一下子也呆住了。

结果他们选的曲子是贝多芬的Op. 95， F小调11号四重奏。之前他们练习时这首曲子练得最多，夏至听得最熟，知道练习的这段时间里这支曲子错得也最多。

尽管是挑了这么难的曲目，侯放接下来的这场即兴芭蕾也没有让任何人失望——夏至从没见过哪个真人能把每一个动作做得这么标准，直到教人毛骨悚然的地步，然而美，那是极度精准之后身体所呈现出的极度的协调亦或是不协调之美。

他看得目不交睫，根本连音乐都听不见了，简直是屏气凝神地盯着他的脚步和动作，而到后来，连这些也不再重要了。他见过侯放做舞步示范，扬声所有的人都看过，也跟着他学过舞步，但过去的一切，和眼前的所见，全不一样。

看得目瞪口呆的同时，只有一个念头急速地闪过心头：难怪杨天娜为了侯放来扬声，耿耿于怀了这么多年。

二十分钟的表演就像是指间的流水那样飞快过去。音乐和舞蹈不约而同停止的三秒钟后，欢呼和鼓掌声像是能把花房的穹顶都要掀开，好让天地都听一听此时的赞美。夏至激动得浑身发抖，拍手拍到掌心发红发烫也一点都没觉得痛。喝彩声中乐队又加演了拉威尔的一个乐章，但谢幕时，侯放没有出现。

他的缺席让夏至直觉就不妙，目光一扫程翔的位子也空了，顿时再顾不得其他，赶快去休息区找人。结果到了休息区没费什么力气就把人找到了：房门大开着，侯放满头大汗坐在椅子上，程翔就单膝跪在地上，一言不发地给他拉筋。

他痛得一个劲地捶腿，夏至忙一步抢上前，拉住他的手：“侯放，实在痛得厉害，吃点止痛片？”

话是这么说，谁又会随身带这种玩意儿。他看了一眼脸色很难看的程翔，后者却根本没察觉夏至在看自己，只感觉到手下的肌肉颤抖得不那么厉害了，才抬起头来说：“侯老师，你今天不该上台的。”

侯放嘴唇发白，整张脸都被自己的冷汗打湿了，喘了半天勉强能开口：“……去找林一言，他带着药。”

夏至二话不说转头就跑了出去，结果还没跑多远，迎面就撞上了林一言。看到他这个样子，林一言简短地问：“找药？”

“嗯。”

他真的从外套口袋里摸出一版止痛片，连一块巧克力一起递给夏至：“快去。看着他先吃东西再吃药，不然胃要烧坏了。”

他心急如焚，匆忙点了个头赶快又跑回去，和程翔一起两个人一顿忙碌，总算是让侯放吃了止痛片。这时林一言也赶到了，看两个年轻的也是一样的面无人色，蹙眉不赞同地说：“不能跳就不要逞强，你自己还是做老师的，看看把夏至和程翔担心成什么样子。”

侯放半天说不出话来，等能开口了，先是抹了一把脸，把脸上所有的汗先擦一遍，才说：“跳得不好？”

林一言看着他对自己投来的目光，眉头不由得锁得更紧：“换一天跳，换个机会跳，又会要你的命？”

夏至从来没听过林一言用这么严厉的语气对其他人说话，更不要说此时是对侯放。这让他很不安，又偷偷去觑程翔，可这时程翔已经退到了一边，微微垂着眼，仿佛在沉思。

“……太想跳了。”侯放低眉一笑，重重吐出一口气，往椅背上一靠，“总觉得今天不跳，以后说不定就再不能跳了。贝多芬啊……如果真的这是最后一次，有这个曲子陪着，也不亏了。”

他说完这句，林一言没有再说话。侯放又笑一笑，好像直到这时才留心到夏至的在场——正一脸不敢说话的样子，眼睛里却交织着渴望和焦虑，闪啊闪地朝着这边望过来。

夏至这手足无措的样子看得侯放又是好笑又是好气，加上此时并没有外人，一些场面上的作派也就不必再演。他感觉到腿上的刺痛正在慢慢消退，就对夏至点点头：“你过来。”

夏至老老实实地走过来，还没站定，正急切地要开口，可侯放打断了他，反而是问他：“礼拜天你跳完舞，准备去干什么？”

怔怔盯着他半晌，夏至低声说：“我想回扬声，回去练习，排新的舞，做什么都好，我想回去。”

侯放短促地笑了一下，往四下一看，他挑一挑眉，继续问夏至：“舞蹈辜负了你吗？”

他被问得不明所以，直勾勾地看着侯放，又完全是下意识地摇起头来，过了一会儿后，用连自己都几乎听不见的声音说：“对不起。”

侯放不理会他的道歉，再问：“现在在这个屋子里的人，又有谁是对不起你的吗？”

他也摇头。

“那你当初发脾气是发给谁？”

“……”

侯放稍稍提高一点声音：“你现在认错了？”

“嗯……”

“既然认错，就是觉得自己错了。我也觉得你错得离谱，还蠢。人要为自己犯的错负责任……”眼看着夏至被说得整张脸通红，侯放语气又蓦地一转，“不是每个人犯错之后都有第二次机会。”

夏至被说得手脚冰凉，偏偏全无替自己分辨的立场，只能忍着从脚底心升起的凉意听着。等再听不见别的声音了，他又忍着满心的失望，强迫自己开口：“我知道。”

“回不了扬声，你打算去哪里？”

夏至一骇之下，不由猛地抬头，结果侯放也正恶狠狠地盯着他：“……没想好下家就扔辞职信？我这两年白教你了！林一言也白教了！”

这气氛顿时为之一变，夏至还没从之前的惊吓里缓过来，整个人呆在原地动弹不得，身后忽然传来林一言的声音：“要你好好教育他，你自己演上了。”

侯放横他一眼，居然笑了：“演了太久累死我了，还是本色出演吧。夏小至，你听清楚，这件事情别的都不说，扬声没有对不起你，你一肚子火想一刀子捅死谁那都是你的事，别对别人发无名火——别狡辩，听我说完！不是撒泼打滚才是发脾气，你这样什么不管一走了之，对得起谁？要是真下得了狠心从此不跳舞了，虽然蠢得我想扇你耳光，也还算是有点骨气。你又舍不得，又要发脾气，天底下哪里有这样的好事？谁欠你的？”

侯放一旦恢复了原本的脾气，夏至不知为什么，反而心定了些，他的脸颊还是热辣辣的，但那种手脚发冷的感觉已经悄然过去了。他面红耳赤地听着侯放教训，虽然骂人的是侯放挨骂的是自己，但也不知道是不是真的贱骨头发作，竟然也把他心头的那些郁结给骂掉了些。等侯放停下来，他还是说不出什么话来，只能再摇了一下头。

侯放不放过他，问道：“别摇头了，说吧，准备怎么办？”

“老林说，你答应，就可以。侯、侯放，”他鼓足勇气，又说：“我错了，对不起。你骂得一点都不错。我想回扬声，我……还能回来吗？”

接下来的沉默像是过了一个世纪那么长，夏至只觉得脊背上都在冒汗。可他不敢动，也不想动，就这么满怀着渴望地看着侯放，咬紧牙关，固执地等他的回答。

可侯放还是问：“你还没回答我呢，不回扬声的话，你准备去哪里，干什么？”

他没有多想，诚实地说：“还是想跳舞。不管去哪里，只想跳舞。”

侯放一撇嘴：“那好啊，我和林一言一人写一封推荐信，随便……”

“侯放，吓一次就行了。把小孩子吓得失魂落魄，你有什么好处？”林一言见他又来，实在听不下去，再次出声打断了他，“夏至，好好再和侯放道个歉。”

“废话不要说。”侯放几乎是有点不耐烦地打断他，“道歉也道过了，不是不可以走，将来真有一天，你要走了，去更好的地方，我和林一言也会为你高兴。”

“我……我不会走。”他有些惶恐地说。

林一言不知何时无声地走了过来，听到夏至的话，他笑了起来：“该走的时候就要走。夏至，人要负责，但不是为不是自己的问题负责，何况你这根本不是负责。”

侯放不以为然地又瞄了瞄林一言：“反正团里从来是你当老好人，我做恶婆婆。小鬼们还一个两个全吃你这一套。好啦，夏至，犯个错，死不了人，别让小错变成不能弥补的大错，就是人在生活里要吃到的教训。前因后果我都不管你了，反正与其让你去别的地方混，还是暂时留在扬声吧。但是你记得了，下次再敢犯浑，我一定先给你两记大耳光，打掉你三五颗牙，然后再叫你滚蛋。”

他正在伤痛之下，又刚剧烈地运动过，整个人愈是好比美人病中，风情更盛，这种凶狠的威胁实在没什么威慑力。夏至心头一块巨石放下，听见这熟悉的侯放的语气，一时间竟有点情不自禁地想笑。但他还是忍住了，低下头，再次诚恳地说：“再也不会了。”

这口气一松，夏至忽然想起很久都没有动静的程翔。他急急忙忙地回头，可屋子里已经看不到他的人了。

这个认知让他一惊，没想到侯放说：“他刚刚走了。”

“什么时候？”夏至急问。

“在我教训你的时候。”

“侯放……你……我……”夏至这时意识到侯放这些话听到程翔耳里，恐怕是只会更刺耳。他立刻着急起来，“那个，侯放，老林，我得去找他！”

侯放拉住他：“不准去。”

“侯放！程翔他……”

“闭嘴！”侯放的神色里有一种陌生的冷酷，“你让他去。他拿不跳舞来威胁我，我不吃这一套。你要敢追就别回来了。”

夏至没费任何力气地就挣开了他，几乎是哀求地看着侯放，见他丝毫不为所动，正想一咬牙追上去了事，林一言出声了，示意他去追：“去吧，不要紧。正好留我和侯放说一句话。”

听到这句话，夏至立刻如蒙大赦地追了出去。听着夏至的那急切的脚步声渐渐跑远直到再不可闻，侯放冷冰冰地抛出一句：“你这是干什么？我说过了，这件事你不要插手。”

林一言看着侯放，缓缓地走到他身边，伸手按住他冰凉的颤抖的手，温柔而怜悯地说：“侯放，他不是你的儿子。”


	28. Chapter 28

夏至追出去没多远，恰好乐团的人谢幕下场回来，见他这样风风火火，只当出了什么坏事，陆恺之还拦了他一把：“怎么了？”

“我追个人！”他来不及更没心思多说，甩开陆恺之继续往外跑。但这时正是观众散场的时候，又是夜里，哪里能一下子把人找出来，夏至一边找一边拨程翔的手机，一直关机，想来是演出之后就没机会打开。

他一直找到人流都散尽了，又在博物馆外围看了一群，实在找不到人，只得垂头丧气地又回去。结果只有陆恺之还等在那里，见他满脸失望地回来，告诉他：“林一言送侯放回去了。你找到想找的人没有？”

夏至摇头，过了一会儿问：“侯放的脚怎么样？”

“林一言告诉我们说给他吃了止痛片，现在暂时压住了，但估计要去一趟医院。”

夏至本来因为程翔的不告而别就有些难过，听到这个更丧气，低声说：“他的旧伤今年好像特别难熬。”

“嗯。”陆恺之轻轻一点头，“我也是才知道。这也是我考虑不周到，执意请了他好几次，没有顾及他的身体。”

“侯放今天……”他略一停顿，“很开心。虽然他没说，但是我能感觉得到。你们应该也能感觉得到。能跳舞太好了，他早些时候就在说，如果今天是他最后一次连贯地跳舞，有这支曲子陪着他，也够了。谢谢你……也许这话我没资格说，但，真的谢谢你们。”

陆恺之笑了笑：“不瞒你说，侯放跳舞的时候，我是真羡慕那些坐在台下的人。演出之后我们还在商量，是不是应该在正式演出之前先做一个简单的彩排，而不是这样彻底的即席表演。”

“这样不好？”

陆恺之看着他诧异的表情，想了一下后笑着摇头：“也是，没什么不好。”

说起演出，夏至不由顺着话题说下去：“所以我能问问轮到我的那一天，会是什么曲子吗？我不像侯放那么聪明，反应又快，当天知道曲目，听一次录音就能跳舞……嗯，我保证不会先去想步子，但要是不算作弊的话，能告诉我吗？”

陆恺之看着他，神情很愉悦也很温和：“是你听过的曲子。而且我以为你已经猜到了。”

夏至诚实地告诉他：“完全不知道。不过我在琴房避了这么久的难，所有的曲子都听过了，这么想想，已经算是比其他的演出者都要占便宜了。”

“我想挑柴可夫斯基。四重奏第一号。”

夏至倒是真的愣了一愣，接着想起他们这个乐队第一次组团的那次演出，没有机会演出的正是这支曲子。他尚在回忆中不可自拔，陆恺之又说：“那天坐在你身边的是杨天娜的女儿对吗？她喜欢巴托克。”

没想到这件事陆恺之也还记得，简直好像瞬间心意相通了一样。夏至竟忽然有些不好意思，不太自在地偏了偏目光：“……对。是她。”

“你好像更喜欢这一支曲子，但那天运气不好。”

他也不好意思当着陆恺之的面说谎，就轻轻地嗯了一句，然后生硬地转了话题：“……呃，其他人呢？都走了？”

“走了一会儿了。”

夏至看着陆恺之，也不知道为什么自己会怵和他单独相处，忙说：“哦，那好，侯放和老林也走了的话，那我也走了。明天见。”

“我送你回去。”

“不用，有公车直接回去……”夏至连忙推辞。

“反正都等到现在了,不差这十几分钟的事情。”陆恺之没给他再拒绝的机会，“走吧，我们不走，博物馆就还有人不能下班。”

他如此坚持，夏至也不愿怯场，跟着他去取了车，由他把自己送回去。两个人都累了一晚上，都没怎么说话，车子开到夏至住处楼下，一停好，夏至就解脱了一样忙不迭地解安全带，快速道谢，准备离开。

这样的敏捷惹得陆恺之一笑，饶有兴趣地转过身来看着他，问：“你在怕什么？”

“我……怕什么？”夏至停下来，盯着他，也问，问完之后补上一句，“我只是不太明白。”

“嗯？”陆恺之又对着他笑起来，好似听到什么真正有趣的事情。

“你这样……我不明白。你和周昱是朋友。”

“没错。”

“我和周昱……算是做过情侣吧，我们睡过了。”

“这个我也知道。”

夏至说完这两句话脸已经热得不行，却只能腔作镇定地耸耸肩：“所以，这样不好。”

“没什么不好。哪里不好？”他还是在笑。

这样的笑容让夏至简直心烦意乱，蹙眉看着他说：“这还不明白吗！”但就是这么胡乱地发着脾气，也还是说不出个所以然来。

“你追周昱，两个人又分开，这是你的选择；我想追朋友的前男友，这是我的。我很清楚我在做什么，而且觉得这样很好。”

夏至只觉得局促得要命，他从未拒绝过别人，但被拒绝的经验似乎也无法帮他度过眼前这一刻。他喉头动了动，终于艰难地说：“那……随便你。这是你的事。”

明明是这么生硬的拒绝，陆恺之看起来并不难过，他依旧微笑：“那好，晚安。”

夏至不明白陆恺之要的是什么，可自己给能的，他又不要，这让他有些惶恐，更是未知的不安。

但好在一切还是悬而未决，对方不曾紧逼，修养和耐心都好，夏至也就可以暂时做一做鸵鸟，当作诸事皆未发生。接下来的几天的演出他都去看了，看各个行业的人用自己的方式理解和诠释着音乐，真是新奇之极。周五那一场的表演嘉宾之一是位很有名的插花师，三十分钟的舒伯特，她完成了两盆插花，表演结束后一盆留给了博物馆，另一盆则送给这一天正好是结婚纪念日的中提琴手，这让整个温室里洋溢着令人不由会心一笑的温情。演出结束后夏至去后台，发现自己常坐的椅子上放着一枝修剪整齐的竹枝。

他看得有点出神，过了片刻才想起伸出手捡起那看起来还是青翠欲滴的竹枝，手指轻轻地拂过叶片，又若有所思地随手插进了一边半满的水杯里。

到了周六他妈妈的火车傍晚到，他就错过了一天的演出，接到人，两个人一起在外面吃了顿饭。夏至没把生病的事情告诉夏淼，做母亲的似乎也没发现儿子那较之上次显得消瘦的身形到底是有什么内情。饭吃到一半，几天里都联系不上的程翔打电话过来，问夏阿姨到了没有。

得到确定的答复，又问清了餐馆的具体位置程翔就赶了过来，陪他们吃完饭，又说要带夏淼去兜兜风，看看这个城市的变化。他性子讨喜，嘴巴甜，加上有夏至的朋友这一层身份，夏淼难得地没有拒绝。夏至本来一肚子的话想问他，但整个晚上都没找到机会，只有在夏淼去洗手间的短短几分钟里，为难地开了个头，又被程翔笑着的一句“没事，我都习惯了，他骂你是真，不骂我也是真”给堵了回来。

他既然不想说，夏至自然无法勉强，只能忧心忡忡地坐在后座，听着他若无其事地和夏淼相谈甚欢。这样四处投缘的性子，还是他最早认识的那个程翔，但是举手投足间，分明还是有什么不一样了。夏至说不出到底是什么，又忽然想，自己也变了，谁能一直不改变呢？

到了周日，夏至因为前一晚没睡好，起来后嗓子都全哑了，早早就想去博物馆那边做些准备。夏淼看出他的心神不宁，只当他是单纯的怯场，还不怎么严厉地说了他一通。夏至宁可妈妈误会也好过去解释，就由着她说，一个字也不辩解。

但演出毕竟是大事，夏淼说归说，说完了看着已经比自己高出一个头还不止的儿子，叹了口气：“那就去吧。我晚一点再过去？省得你不方便。”

“你知道在哪里？”

“这还是知道的。”

得到了肯定的答复夏至就真的先动身去了博物馆。但他确实到得太早，工作区都还没开放，他又想不到别的去处，干脆在博物馆里兜了几圈。

这是他平时很少来的地方，看什么都觉得新奇，索性放任自己漫无目的地乱走，觉得有趣的就凑过去仔细看一会儿，就在这样毫无章法的乱晃之下，他来到了雕塑区。

那是一条狭长的走道，从窗口望出去，就能看见庭院里大温室的轮廓。到了下午天气不好，博物馆里没什么人，走道两侧摆着的雕塑也因为自然光不足，显得比平时黯淡，但另一方面，各种材质的雕塑又闪现着和平日不大相同的幽冷的光，倒更温柔了似的。

夏至漫步其间，目光总是忍不住在那些人体雕塑上久久流连。他看得倦了，就靠在一张长椅上打了个盹，醒来后发现有个小姑娘好奇地看着自己，他一个激灵，才发现原来那只是个等人高的瓷偶，是他正注视着她。

这个小憩也让时间消磨得差不多，醒神的片刻时间里博物馆的工作人员走过来，轻声提醒他就要闭馆了，他点点头，站起来，又回神看了一眼布满了雕塑的走廊，这才往今晚要表演的大温室去了。

今晚的两支曲子真的一首是巴托克一首是柴可夫斯基。跳巴托克的是京剧团的一名武丑，夏至到时他已经到了，小伙子和夏至年纪相仿，个子不高，眼睛很灵活，听乐队的人给彼此介绍过后，他就问：“你和程翔认识吗？”

夏至点头：“他是我在扬声的师兄。”

年轻人本来就满脸的笑相，见他点头更是真心实意地笑起来：“可真巧。我女朋友跟着李老师学青衣……哦，我是说程翔的母亲，是我们团的副团长。”

寒暄完对方就先去一边忙着换衣服勾脸，夏至没这些麻烦，又不是第一个登台，只换了舞鞋去自己的休息室热了个身。刚热完身，水都没来得及喝一口，敲门声响了。

他开了门，是丁丽丽带着杨天娜站在门口。夏至没想到她们会专程过来，一愣之下忙让开门，客气地说：“啊……你好。杨老师，您也来了。”

杨天娜还是一贯的不苟言笑的矜持和冷淡，丁丽丽却不管她妈这一套，笑眯眯地挤进来：“是我想在开场前先来看看你。今晚你们跳什么？我可好奇死了。”

夏至看了一眼杨天娜，见她毫无屈尊开口的样子，索性也不理她，对着丁丽丽说：“有你最喜欢的。”

她眼睛一亮：“啊，你要跳巴托克！”

他笑着摇摇头：“不是我。”

丁丽丽先是耷拉了眉眼，后来转念一想，还是挺高兴地说：“这样也好，那我就不必头痛耳朵眼睛顾哪边了。所以你先上场？”

“我后上。”

“哦～压轴嘛。”丁丽丽意味深长地笑吟吟地看着他，然后转头拉着杨天娜的手说，“妈，我和夏至第一次见面就是艺大，他当时还匀了张票给我呢。你别老板着脸呀，《四季》你明明也是喜欢的，干嘛一脸夏至也欠你钱的表情？”

大概是老年得子总是格外娇宠，丁丽丽一开口一笑，杨天娜看着她的神情瞬间跟着和缓下来，正要说话，敲门声又响了，这次响了三声外面的人直接推门而入：“夏至，我把夏阿姨领来……了……”

程翔欢快的声音在看见杨天娜的一瞬间就凝住了。但同时凝住不止是他的声音，更是房间里此时两个年长女人的动作和神情。夏至的记忆里的母亲从来是刚强到顽固的女人，可就在她看清杨天娜的那一刻，整个人都像是立刻成了一尊玻璃雕塑，全无人色，连站也站不稳了。

所有人都看出了她的畏惧和惊恐，但丁丽丽和程翔只是迷惑，夏至却在震惊之外，充满了懊悔和怜悯。他看了一眼同样面无人色铁青着脸的杨天娜，什么都没说，只是快步走上前，紧紧搂住了自己的母亲，陪她一起无言地与杨天娜那刹那间燃起冰冷的火焰的双目对视。

他能感觉到夏淼整个人都在发抖，如果不是自己还撑着，恐怕下一秒就要瘫倒在地上。他就更用力地搂住了她，也不知是哪里来的勇气，对着杨天娜此时充满了恨意的目光，咬紧牙关，竭力平稳地说：“杨老师，这是我妈妈，也是我的老师。”

仿佛是下意识的，杨天娜也拉住了自己女儿的手，因为愤怒，她的身体也在微微晃动。丁丽丽被母亲攥住自己的手的力气痛得直皱眉，可她也感觉到了此时气氛的诡异，硬是忍耐住了没有出声。

“……杨老师……”这三个字费尽了夏淼浑身的力气，噙着泪说完之后，她就深深地勾下了头，再不敢看着她。

这个称呼像一根尖利的针毫无预兆地刺进眉心那样，杨天娜整张脸都抽搐了起来。她虽然上了年纪，但一直保养得宜，常年跳舞姿态又美，这样狰狞和痛苦的表情不要说是程翔和夏至这样的外人，连丁丽丽也没见过。她不禁担心地喊了一声“妈妈”，杨天娜却恍若未闻，盯着夏至和他怀里的夏淼，以一种无法形容的怨恨和恶毒的语调，冰冷地说：“夏淼，现在你有了个好儿子了。”

说完就紧紧抓着丁丽丽的手，像一阵平地刮起的旋风那样，冲出了门。

巨大的摔门声惊雷一样打醒了房间里剩下的三个人。程翔是最早反应过来的，但他看着几乎要休克了的夏淼，一时也不敢开口，就拿目光去问神色黯然的夏至，出了什么事。

可这一下又怎么能说得清楚，更不能说。夏至对着他充满歉意地摇摇头，程翔意会，也很抱歉地一摇头，像是在为在错误的时间把夏淼带来道歉，就静静地退了出去。

等程翔也退出去，夏至轻轻拍了拍母亲的背，低声宽慰她：“妈妈，没别人了。”

她还是紧紧地揪着他，仿佛是能揪住的最后一点光一点热，过了很久她才抬起脸，脸上全是泪痕。

这样的母亲让夏至觉得陌生，更怜悯，但母子二人又是从未有过的心意相通。他帮她抹去眼角肆意横流的泪水，整理好她的头发：“妈妈，别哭了。我是你的儿子，只是你的。”

听到这句话，夏淼猛地松开手，哇地哭了出来。

他抱着她，让她在自己的怀里哭泣。很多年前，在自己还是襁褓里的婴儿，而她比现在的自己还要年轻的时候，相似的情景也一定无数次地发生过，只是当日的自己的哭声里，绝不会有此时的委屈和悔恨。他畏惧过她，怨恨过她，甚至也许还不自觉地憎恶过她，但这些都已经过去，再不重要了。

在她的哭声里，夏至忽然想到，在自己还小的时候，有的时候夜里醒来，就会听见奇怪的声响。现在再想想，那其实是她压抑的哭声吧。

他耐心地守着她，任她哭泣，什么也没说。

……

程翔回到演出厅，发现开演还有半个小时，座席基本已经满了。第一排正中间的三个位子空着，但他知道，这三个人，是无论如何不可能再坐在一起的了。他也看见了侯放，拄着拐杖，和林一言一起落座，他管得住双腿，却管不住自己的眼睛，但仔细一看，立刻就发现侯放的脸色坏，这坏脸色不是因为病痛，而是在脾气，更准确地说，是想发脾气不能发。

正好这时侯放回了一下头，再转回来的时候，脸色就更差了。

能让侯放脸色这么难看的，此时除了一个人不做他想。程翔没想到周昱今天真的会来，就跟着掠了一眼，可看完之后，他的脸色也跟着一起阴沉了下来——

如果说有什么人比周昱的到场还更糟，那就只有陶维予莫属了。

他自从告病，好几个月没在公共场合露面，连《夜景》在电影节横扫各大奖项加他自己拿到最佳男配角，都是剧组代为领奖，任由外界把他的病情传得风风雨雨混成一锅五味杂陈的冷粥，就是不解释不澄清不露面，倒似真心在一门心思养病。

他很久不露面，再出来，熟悉他的人很快就看出确实是瘦了，但谈吐待人一如平日，精神也好，不见病容，圈内人知道他神经出了问题的到底是少数，圈外人不知内情的就更多了，只当他病愈，凡是有过个点头之交的，这时也不管关系远近，都要凑过去打个招呼以示慰问；许多本来是他影迷的，只恨不能大声尖叫来表达此刻内心的狂喜，一个两个自发排了队想要个签名；再加上平白捡到新闻的记者，让陶维予周遭在瞬间形成了一个全新的星系，而陶维予当仁不让又轻车熟路地扮演着其中唯一一颗恒星的角色。

程翔远远地看着在各色人群中从容周旋的陶维予，心中的阴影却越来越大：他这病一时半会儿好不了，十之八九永远不会好，眼下往这里一坐，总不会是真的来看夏至跳舞的。

但容不得他多想，提示灯闪烁，提示着演出即将开始，直到这时陶维予身旁的人群才不得不满心不舍地散去，程翔也落了座，又赶在熄灯前抽空最后瞄了一眼，他坐的是最后一排最角落的位置，而身边另有一个位置，现在还空着。

只来得及看这一眼，灯彻底灭了。

音乐声隐隐约约地传到耳边，夏至知道演出已经开始了。很快的，乐声里夹杂进笑声，听起来很放松也很愉快，想来是一场很成功的表演。而这边夏淼的哭声也慢慢地力竭下去，夏至拍着她的后背，母子俩的身份好像瞬间颠倒，又在一低头看见她顶心的白发时，忍不住紧紧地抱住了她。

听到敲门声时夏至没有动，而是轻轻地问：“是谁？”

门外的人大概是听到里面的动静，不知所以之余，声音听起来有些尴尬：“夏至，那个……还有十分钟左右，第一支曲子就要完了。”

工作人员的上台提醒让夏至从这已经沉浸多时的哭声中稍稍挣脱出来：“我知道了。再给我五分钟。”

说完又柔声对夏淼说：“妈妈，我要上台了。”

哭声止住了。夏淼睁着泪眼看着他，好久才挤出一个笑容，哪怕看来只是平添酸楚：“……我倒忘记这个了，我来就是看你跳舞的啊。去吧……衣服弄脏了，有没有换的衣服？”她的手指徒劳地擦过泪水的痕迹，竟然露出了紧张的神色。

夏至摇头：“不脏，也不用换了。穿什么不都是跳舞吗。你还想看我跳舞吗，不想的话你坐在这里等我，我半个小时就回来了。”

夏淼没说话，站好了抓住了他的胳膊，这让他心领神会地点头：“那我们走。”

“……杨……”

他轻声打断她：“什么话以后都可以说。不说也没关系。妈，我是说真的，我从来就是你一个人的儿子。”

听到场内的鼓掌声，负责检票的工作人员终于对已经在外面等了差不多一刻钟的周昱说：“可以进场了。最后一排还有个空位，请在那里就座吧。”

周昱把手边的票递给他，客气地道了谢，走了进去。

这张票来自陆恺之。对方把票递给他的时候只说了一句话：“你从来没看过他正式在舞台上跳舞，至少应该看一次。”

这话不假。但不知道错过了上一次，这一场他的出现是否又能让夏至如愿了。

但不管怎么说，周昱还是来了。迟到的承诺总胜过永不兑现的。

只是过来的时候运气坏，碰上交通事故，赶到时演出已经开始了。这场音乐会没场歇，按理说迟到不能入场，但偏巧博物馆的馆员认识周昱，就破了个例，让他在两首曲子的间隙进去，只是这一来他只能就近就简，在后排落座了。

进场时正好是夏至登台，只见他扶着一个娇小的妇人，把她安置在第一排正中的位置，这才上了舞台，回头对陆恺之他们点一点头，就静立在舞台中央，看向观众。

周昱是此时所有观众里唯一一个还站着的，又看着舞台的方向，两个人的目光不免一撞。他不知道夏至是不是看见了自己——多半没有，毕竟台上亮台下暗，暗中往亮处总是容易，反之则难。他没有多看，按进场前馆方指引的，在最后一排靠边的位子坐下来。落座前不小心碰到最外面一个人的腿，于是他坐下后还道了个歉，对方听见他的声音，微笑着转过了脸。

“晚上好。”

这场相逢纯属意外，周昱一怔，还没来得及说句什么，音乐声已经响了，是柴可夫斯基的弦乐四重奏第一号。但音乐响起后的好几秒，夏至还是一动不动，脸色苍白如雪，就这么直直地往周昱所在的这个角落，望了过来。

偏偏这时候陶维予在一边轻声说：“看陆恺之的眼睛。朋友多真是好事，总有人替你收场。”

他却目光不移，片刻后低声接话：“你朋友不多，也还是不缺人收拾。”

陶维予轻轻一笑：“对，那是因为你是我的情人啊。曾经是。”

夏至能清楚地听见音乐，正如他能清楚地听见舞台下此时充满了疑虑的窃窃私语；他也能看观众们惊异的目光，正如能看见最远一排那个熟悉的身影。

他动弹不得。

身后的音乐在推动着他，而眼前的、来自许多人的视线则在询问着。夏至大脑一片空白，他感觉到额头上的汗正顺颊而下，沿着颈项流淌到舞衣的深处，他简直是如同一个蹒跚学步的幼儿，一步都迈不开，每一根指头僵硬如铁，只能任由自己的呼吸声压倒性地盖过熟悉的乐声，然后听着台下的低语声潮水一般地淹没自己。

乐声始终没有停下来，不给他任何退却的余地，夏至费尽全身的力气扭过头，看着身后的乐队，他们果然也都在看着他，尤其是陆恺之，神色严肃到严厉的地步，目光如电地注视着他，没有一丝的怜悯。

他找不到同盟，只能又狼狈地转回来，可这一来只是让额角的汗落进眼睛里，刺得两只眼睛疼得想掉眼泪，偏偏连伸手的力气都没有。

可在所有惊讶的目光里，惟有一道夹杂着羞愧。夏至一个激灵，看向台下的夏淼，还有她身边两个空着的位子，那本来是属于杨天娜和丁丽丽的。

但她们再也不可能和他的母亲坐在一起了。

他就想，如果他那天不拦住周昱，没有这一年的纠缠和追求，那么在杨天娜和自己的母亲相见的一瞬间，他是绝对猜不出来自己的生父是谁的。

没人告诉他，他却都知道了。

奇怪的是，明明知道了，却是一点也不重要了。

夏至再一次看着夏淼，迈出了今天晚上的第一个步子。

他踩在了错误的节拍上，果然就听见有人倒吸凉气——在场的专业人士不少，这样程度的纰漏是绝不可能逃过的——可夏至不仅没有订正，反而拗着节拍，继续舞蹈起来。

他的动作一开始非常拙，和已经进展到第二乐章那舒缓柔美的曲调全不协调，每一个动作都缓慢到近于笨拙，但是没有一丝的犹豫。

那是最初的他。

他胸口一块至今还是湿的，那是妈妈留下的泪痕。他活到二十多岁上，唯一一次看到母亲流泪，到底也还是为了她那不顺遂的爱情，和因此而来的不顺遂的人生。她并不是一个多好的舞者，舞蹈对她来说只是生计，但如果没有她，没有她那段荒唐错误的爱情，就没有夏至，没有能在这里跳舞的夏至。

夏至慢慢地转着圈，任由身体和旋律一点点地拧成一股，他感觉自己的身体像一条新揉成的鞭子，每一个动作都能劈开风，他看见她，看见她复杂的目光，就对她笑了。

新生的汗水又一次打湿了他的身体，然而这一次，他的身体温暖灵活，每一寸皮肤仿佛都在跟着动作呼吸，他就想到今天下午见到的那些人体雕塑，大理石光滑温润，仿佛下一刻那冰冷的躯体就要在眼前开始呼吸。这年轻的身体，哪怕是死物，都是多么美啊。

美，然而是死的。

但另一方面来说，生和死，注视与被注视，喜爱与被喜爱，憎恨与被憎恨，本就没有一条泾渭分明的界限。

可他活着，他，夏至，犯了错，知道了爱和情欲的滋味，尝过了痛苦和背叛，无论情愿还是不情愿，依然活着，他呼吸，他睡眠，他饮食，他哭笑，也舞蹈。

林一言说过，舞蹈是身体深处的呐喊。他曾经以为自己懂得这句话，原来并没有。

但他现在真正懂了，又或许早在四季里那姗姗来迟的春天深处，他就懂了。但那时的自己太渴望来自某一个人的目光，太渴望他的爱，又在暂短的懂得之后，迷失了。

《春》不知不觉地重现了，先是舞步，再是动作，只是更缓慢，更从容，也更诚实。那一夜的自己想着周昱，身体被炽热的情欲浇得滚烫如火，今晚的他还是想着他，他的身体照旧炙热如熔岩，但他已经能抬眼去看他了，他要看着他，为他再跳一次《春》。

他的身体印在玻璃花房的每一片玻璃上，那全是他，年轻的、诚实的、无畏的肉体和灵魂，它们曾如四溅的碎片一般分崩离析，又终将回归一体，塑造出一个新的他，依然年轻，但更加诚实，更加无畏。

他忍不住大笑，又终于再一次哭了起来。

汗水合着泪水在他的脸上纵横，随着他的动作洒到地板上甚至前排观众的身上。他无法停止，不愿停止。

所有的人，无论是情愿还是不情愿，都看见了这个年轻人的情感，也看见了他的欲望和痛苦。这样的情感到了这一刻已经无法掩盖，哪怕真相在很多时候，并不等于美丽。

可灯光下，乐声里，他的身体皎白如雪，动作流畅如水，汗水下的皮肤像是镶嵌着所有的灯光和星光，熠熠生辉，如同一枝刚刚点燃的火炬，吸引着所有人的目光，又最终要把一切都焚烧。

乐声停止时夏至意犹未尽，灯光亮起时四周还是一片寂静，他看了一眼沉默的座席，目光一点点地抬高，直到和最远处的周昱再一次四目相接。

他们谁也没有移开目光，夏至不知道在周昱的眼里，看见的是怎样的自己，但他所看见的周昱，还是那个他爱过的男人，英俊，温和，也体贴。他也看见了他身边的陶维予，他正微微眯着眼，目光中有一丝诧异。

夏至忽然明白了。那些总在心头盘桓的谜团，那些以为解不开的线条，那些无法放下的执念，终于一起推动着他，让他迈开了脚步，坚定地走向了周昱。

他的爱情里有周昱，周昱的爱情里，却从没有他。他接纳他，只是为了让他终于有一天明白过来，然后离开他。

夏至曾以为他的温柔全是无言的残酷，原来，这是慈悲。

却不是爱。

但他教给他的以及从他这里拿走的，将永远地烙印在夏至的人生里。

他离他越来越近，就越能看清他，他甚至不再畏惧陶维予，不再畏惧他的恶和自私——因为陶维予，他永远无法得到周昱，但也正是他，让他拥有过他，哪怕只是短暂的一瞬。

短短的一程里，夏至不停在想，事到如今，真相大白，到底是该对周昱说一句谢谢，还是对不起。这是他爱过的男人，他依然爱着他，但也终将不再爱他。

可当他终于站定，平息下喘息，低头望着也正沉默地望着自己的周昱的一刻，划过心头的，却是一个截然不同的句子。

夏至终于微笑了起来，俯下身，眼睫柔软地擦过他的面颊，有些干裂的嘴唇则轻轻贴上了他的嘴角，然后，对他说：“再见。”


	29. 浮世

几年前，我为我现在这份工作去面试。当时的面试负责人、又做过我很长一段时间顶头上司的姚平问我：“你说说看，做好这份工作最重要的一点是什么？”

我想了想，很认真地回答：“不要爱上陆恺之？”

他明显一愣，接着大笑起来：“你当然可以去爱他。爱上他绝对是件好事——如果不考虑回报的话。”

当时在场的人听完他的话后都笑了，然后所有人的目光都自然而然地转向了我。再没有给我为这个情不自禁的回答和众人的注目脸热的机会，姚平很快地收起了笑容，看着我说：“现在我把规矩告诉你：永远不去评论你雇主的私生活。在我们这里，还有一条是永远不批评陆恺之的恋人。”

这下想笑的人变成了我。当时脑海里第一时间划过的念头是，恋人可真是个老派的说法。

但不管怎么说，听到这句话之后，我感觉自己胜券在握——那一年我二十四岁，刚从音乐学院毕业，在学校里学的就是大提琴，更重要的是，我喜欢陆恺之，还有他的琴。

我的预感没错，我拿到了这份工作。

在为他工作的第一年里，我觉得这是世界上最棒的工作——为我最喜欢的大提琴手工作，负责他的公关。

在当下，知名的古典音乐演奏家和一般意义上的明星的差别越来越小：被更多的人认识，被更多的人喜欢，然后在他人的认识和喜欢中，得到更多的曝光度和机会，至于是你演奏的是钢琴、小提琴还是三角铁，对于一部分观众来说，其实并没有那么重要。

平心而论，无论是身为音乐家的一部分，还是身为普通人的一部分，只要陆恺之愿意再配合一点，都可以比现在走红个若干倍。他拥有成为一个优秀的大提琴手所需要的一切天赋，非常勤勉，非常英俊，身体上的那一点小小的缺陷如果利用得当，足以赚取无数女人成吨的泪水和爱怜。就这个问题，我曾经借醉和姚平提起过，他听完，当场没有任何回应，在送我回家的路上，我和他也是都沉默着。直到车开到我家楼下，他踩住刹车，松开方向盘后，看着我说：“宋明明，雇你的时候我很清楚你是陆恺之最讨厌的一类经纪，但是他最需要的也许就是你这样的经纪。事实证明，我一点也没看错你。”

我一味微笑：“姚老师，我真的非常喜欢陆先生。为他工作，是我莫大的荣幸。”

“那就好。记住我叮嘱过你的话，不要踩线，才会皆大欢喜。”他打开了车门的锁。

那一天我确实喝多了，脑子转了好一阵子才想起他所谓的“叮嘱”是什么。鬼使神差之下，“崇拜者”的好奇飞快压住了“小助理”的身份，让我情不自禁地问：“可是姚老师，陆先生是单身啊？”

姚平扫了我一眼：“我不谈论这个。”

我顺势低眉顺眼：“之前我就说过我喝多了，净说胡话，这下您该信了吧？”

“……回去好好洗个澡。明天事多，不要迟到了。”

这一番对话之后我就知道陆恺之多半有情人，而他对外的宣传口径是单身，所以这还是个秘密情人。在我和他毫无交集时，他的音乐让我一直觉得他是个老派的男人，温和，清洁，克制到简直能用得到“禁欲感”三个字，就像一个修士，时刻准备着为音乐放弃一切奉献一切。真正认识到他之后，我对他的感观仍然如此，并且越来越明白为什么他的团队中的每一个人都尽可能地维护他，要我说，这和他开出的薪水或他的商业价值没有任何关系，这个世界上总有一些人值得这些，而他就是其中之一。

从姚平那里读到这些暗示之后，当年的我难免浮想联翩了一番：以他的品位和审美，对方应该是一个富有、美丽的妇人，比他略年长，已婚，或者丧偶。总归有一点不伦的气息，不然以他的身份，绝不至于要这样小心翼翼地维持着单身的假相。

这点浮想联翩只给了我很短一段时间的恶趣味，我很快就知道了真相。

那是我在他身边工作的第二年，时间和地点在事隔多年后依然很清楚：因为那一天正好是大剧院音乐节的闭幕日，我从音乐厅出来时，发现手机上一溜未接来电，全是姚平打来的。

我赶忙硬着头皮打回去，等着挨骂，谁知道姚平那天并没多说什么——事后我才知道他那天胃痛发作，昏迷后被送进了医院——只是叫我先回一趟公司，在他办公桌上取一份文件，第一时间送给陆恺之。

“……右手边第二个抽屉里有三串备用钥匙，拿只有两把的那串。院子门你自己进去，按门铃后等五分钟，没有人应门再自己开门进去。东西放在玄关的柜子上，然后你就可以离开了。现在我把院门电子锁的密码告诉你，你记下来……”

我仔细听完交待，又重复了一遍，然后扔下同伴去取文件。至今我也不知道那份文件到底是什么，有多重要，现在想起，也许那是姚平对我的一个考验。总之等我开车赶到陆恺之家门外时，已经时近午夜，房子从外边看起来一片漆黑。我用姚平给我的密码顺利进了大门，穿过院子，按下门铃。

我盯着表等了五分钟，这才进了门。按理说第一次进陆恺之的家门应该有点紧张，但是那天我被院子里的蚊子叮得满身是包，满脑子只想着赶快把东西留下走人，所以一进门连灯都没开，摸黑把文件留在柜子上，又抓了一会儿痒，这就准备走了。

但这个时候，屋子里传来了脚步声。

我立刻听出了来人不是陆恺之。正常人的脚步声和他的脚步声到底还是有一点区别，尤其是在这样安静的夜里。渐渐走近的脚步声让我颇尴尬，连好奇都顾不上，当下转身想逃，逃得离陆恺之的秘密越远越好。

灯开了。

我头皮发麻地站住，下意识地把文件抓回手里，回过头：“姚平老师……”

我是真的傻眼了。

一瞬间我的心里大概交替闪过若干个“天哪”“妈的”，反正明明开着灯，我只觉得眼前一阵发黑——去他妈的有钱的漂亮寡妇，这不是夏至吗？他不是还在国外进修吗？扬声今晚的演出明明没有他啊。

夏至披着一件并不怎么严实的薄睡袍，活生生地站在玄关的另一头，有点疑惑地看着一定是呆若木鸡的我。

眼前所见香艳之极，可惜丝毫无助于减轻我天打雷劈的心情。我仓促地别开眼，顺着睡袍的衣角看见他身后的客厅角落里散落一地的行李箱，心中正五味杂陈，夏至对我说：“陆恺之睡了，要叫醒他吗？”

“不不不……”

看见夏至的笑，我意识到自己的反应未免过于惊惶，脸迅速地热了起来。对此夏至倒不在意：“那有什么我可以转达的？”

我定了定神，尽量让自己离他远一点，仿佛如此就能离他那惊心动魄的吸引力也远一点：“姚老师让我给陆先生送个文件。在这里。”

我想着把文件留在柜子上，可是一眨眼的光景，夏至走到了我的面前，我又是一愣，才慌慌张张地意识到他是来接文件的，忙把东西递过去，不小心触到他的手背，温暖极了，没有一丝汗意。

后来他亲自把我送到门边，第二天姚平见到我，只问了一句“东西送到了吗？”，我也只回答了一句“送到了，钥匙也放回原处了”，他满意地点点头，任由我去忙陆恺之下一场演出的媒体通稿去了。

当时我并不知道夏至也是那栋房子的主人，更多的是震惊于他竟然爬上了陆恺之的床，或者说，陆恺之竟然让他爬上自己的床。这种震惊，并非源于我对夏至有何特别的偏见，而是，怎么说呢，毕竟世人所熟知的那个夏至，在两性关系这件事情上，似乎从来没有过什么好名声。

在得知陆恺之和夏至有一腿这个现实后，我起先是感慨陆恺之原来挺有人味，审美的确好；继而叹服夏至魅力之大，连陆恺之也为之臣服。坦白说，如果任何一个人，有着夏至这样的身体，那的确可以为所欲为。在这样直白、强大的诱惑之下，鲜少有人能不为之臣服。何况不论私生活的名声再怎么不好，感情生活的传闻如何一团乱麻，作为这一代人里成就最高的舞者之一，常情不为夏至而设，倒也不是不可以。

总之在初发现两个人的关系之后，我错误地界定了它。这错误部分源于那一年夏至正好在欧洲进修，基本不在国内，陆恺之又对自己的私人领域谨慎得过了分，绝不让人轻易踏进半步。

没过多久我终于意识到这两个人之间或许并非露水姻缘。而很多事情一旦留心，很快就会有更多的线索和细节浮现，何况当事人之一是我的老板。在还只是陆恺之的仰慕者时，我已经留意到他的一些习惯：譬如他的独奏会上一定会有巴赫，哪怕是其他作曲家的专场，巴赫也必定会出现在返场曲里；譬如他定期与扬声合作一次，甚至会参加他们的全球巡演……而在为他工作之后，我见到了他唯一的弟子。知名的音乐家总是很容易有太多的学生，但他手把手耐心教导的，却是一个一听就知道在此道上天赋有限的男孩。这些细节后来都有了根源，夏至是一切的根源。

但是夏至在情场上的名声过于昭彰，哪怕一切线索都指向他是陆恺之长期、固定的情人，我还是多少有些抗拒。这种抗拒其实并不完全出于私人喜恶。以公关的角度来说，他不是一个好对象——太显眼，太有名，偏偏私生活的名声又太差。世人喜欢看明星的花边八卦，又同时热爱以普罗的价值观去要求他们，甚至希望他们做得更好，于是很多人就把自己打扮起来，搭起高台，让距离营造出美德的光辉。可是有些人无需这么做，比如陆恺之，有些人懒得这么做，比如夏至。

其实这两者都不太好，而后者更容易激怒他人。

不过姚平给我定下的规则我时刻记在心中，我不批评夏至，也不去讨论他的恋爱观，我只是觉得对我的工作来说，他是个麻烦。

工作的第三年，姚平因为胃癌去世。其实在胃癌确诊后他陆续把很多工作都交付给了我，因此尽管从来没有正面谈过，我知道这种交接中依稀有一点“托孤”的意思。这样一来我难免更近地走进了陆恺之的私生活。不管他本人是否乐意，一些事情我都得知晓和处理。

走近之后一些猜测成了真，另一些则落了空，这其中最叫我惊讶但仔细想想又是情理之中的一桩是，陆恺之认可了两人间的开放式关系。同时，夏至之外，他在感情和肉体上有洁癖到和他的另一半简直说得上南辕北辙的程度。

在确认了陆恺之不是伪君子也不是性冷淡之后，我必须十二分地克制，才能让自己不在道德的层面去评估夏至的选择。

那个时候我已经知道两个人并不长期地住在一起，甚至还从别人那里知道了更多夏至的事情，所以当他和陆恺之一起出现在姚平的葬礼现场时，有那么个两三秒吧，我没法藏住惊讶。

当然我并不是唯一一个惊讶他的到场的人，只是大家都非常礼貌而小心地掩饰着。整个葬礼我都在观察夏至，那一天的他既不像舞台上那样光彩夺目，也不像我在陆恺之家中撞见他时的荷尔蒙爆表，穿着深色西装的他，反而有一种笨拙感，和眼前正在举行的仪式也总有那么几分格格不入。但不管怎么样，他看上去是真心实意地为姚平的去世难过。

从那天起，我虽依然把他当作陆恺之事业和生活中的一个大麻烦，但就个人来说，我并不那么不喜欢他了。

葬礼过去没多久，夏至那边出了件事。

当时夏至和业内某位风头正盛的青年雕塑家走得很近。文艺圈里这种事屡见不鲜，也和普通人的生活并不搭界，但不凑巧的是，青年才俊先生有一位藕断丝连的明星前女友，忽然有一天，前女友在家中割脉，抢救过来之后对外宣称为情所困。鲜血让本来就嗜血的娱乐圈愈发红了眼，各路记者使出浑身解数要找出事发当天明星小姐情之所钟的对象的去处。这种事只要去找，没有找不出来的，猜猜谁和雕塑家先生一起走进酒店？

平心而论在这一遭里夏至实属倒霉，甚至说得上无辜。可惜的是大众根本不认识雕塑家，而夏至一来有名太多，二来在这种事上素有“恶名”，又是公开的同性恋，不拿他祭旗，镇不住这一场泼天的狗血，哦不，静脉血。

总之夏至就这么被前男女友间说不清道不明的狗血泼了个一头一脸，上了好一段时间的娱乐版头条。最要命的是夏至这个人虽然床上的事乱七八糟，但其实是个牛脾气，不喜欢的东西绝对不搭理不敷衍，所以对权钱二字从来是唯恐避之不及，也就没什么大腿来给他摆平这一切。闹到最后，特别刻薄的娱乐报纸干脆把一些他们能招惹得起的、和夏至有过往来的人等列了一张清单，大有淫妇游街奸夫列席的意味。

得知有这么一张附送大头照的表单、且万事俱备只等择日出刊时我简直是觉得脑髓随时要从七窍里面冒出来，偏偏不敢动作，生怕走错一步给陆恺之惹上麻烦。这事不问难以心安，更怕问了弄巧成拙，思前想后半天，我发觉自己拿不定任何主意，也找不到可以商量的人，于是只能给陆恺之去了个电话。

电话被接起来的一刻我就后悔了。时近半夜，而且第二天他还要去录一张全新的CD。但事已至此，我只能硬着头皮把事情说出来。说完后电话那头很久都没有声音，这让我更加地不安。就在忍不住试探陆恺之是否还在时，他总算开了口：“这件事你不该和我说。”

我哑然。陆恺之对自己的私生活戒备很深，在姚平去世后，这种戒备似乎变本加厉。我至今也不知道姚平在时他就是如此，还是因为接替姚平的人是我。如果仅仅是后者，他却也一直没有解雇我。他的私人行程从不经过我，有的只是一个简短而礼貌的知会，我很少能踏进他的屋子，绝大多数事情都在办公室或者电话中解决。相处时间越久，我越发现他性格中的固执。

这件事他说得一点没错，于公，我不该为夏至的名声给他打电话，于私，他怎么可能不知道夏至出了这件事？

我不由得为这个六神无主的电话羞耻：“陆先生，我实在搞不到那张单子，也不知道几时出刊……对不起。”

“不必道歉。”听到这里，他安慰起我来，“谢谢你告诉我这件事。明天我自己去录音棚。晚安。”

然后他挂了电话，留下我目瞪口呆，心惊肉跳。

那个晚上我当然没睡好，天一亮就冲到小区门口的报刊亭，等着买当天的报纸，然后一份份地翻阅，直到确认没有我最害怕的东西，也没看到我最不想看见的名字，这才匆匆忙忙地赶往录音棚。

赶到时陆恺之已经到了，只身一人。我看他气色不差，神情也很镇定，犹豫了一下，还是若无其事地走上前，只当前一夜的电话没打过。他也是神色如常，打过招呼，又和即将合作的钢琴师及录音师闲谈几句，就进棚去了。

琴声响起的刹那，我迅速镇定下来，所害怕的东西烟消云散。琴声里没有任何犹豫和不安，非常诚实，非常镇定，一如琴的主人。

那天录的是勃拉姆斯，第38和99号。录音很顺利，所有的工作在中午就结束了。我想送他回去，他谢绝了，说中午约了人吃午饭，就在录音室对面的酒店。

琴声一停，大家回到现实世界，到底要面对随时都可能被引爆的炸弹。我只能咽下千言万语，和他一起下楼，目送他走进街对面的酒店。他无意我作陪，我只能回公司。车子开到一半录音室打电话来，说陆恺之落了一把琴弓在录音棚。

可陆恺之从不丢任何和他的琴有关的东西。我一愣，知道他到底是没有我想象中的那么笃定，或是无动于衷，当即赶回去，取了琴弓，决定亲自送还给他。

那家酒店的中西餐厅都很有名，我就找了个遍，最后是在西餐厅找到的人。当时他正好坐在迎面向我的一侧，听另一个人说话。虽然在听，又不是太认真，很快看见站在餐厅门外的我，我朝他扬了扬琴弓，他点点头，示意我过来。

走到近前，与他同席的人正慢条斯理地说：“……你真是我们一夫一妻界的偶像。”

这声音非常熟悉，我定睛一看，竟然真的是陶维予，一时间真是连背后的弦都被上紧了。陆恺之先看了我一眼，才同样从容不迫地回了话：“谁是‘我们’？”

陶维予轻轻笑了起来，站起来与我握手。不得不说，这可真是有点受宠若惊。纵然我心事重重，也不由得飘飘欲仙了足有两三秒钟，才想起来正事。交还给他琴弓的同时，我看见桌子上摆了四套餐具。

不管另外两个人是谁，看到陶维予的一刻，我莫名有些放心。不为别的，夏至的那一笔笔风流烂帐里，跑不掉一个周昱，而周昱的烂帐里，从来也没少过陶维予。这两个人如今坐在一块，总不可能是趁着春暖花开惠风和畅闲着也是闲着地吃顿饭喝杯茶。

琴弓一还，我再没有留下来的理由——无论如何，我都不愿意去碰陆恺之划下的公私间的那条分界线——就知机地道了别。取车时正好有另一辆车要入库，车位狭窄，我索性做个好事，先把车开出来。没想到说曹操曹操就到，开车的是周昱，副驾驶座上坐着大名鼎鼎的姜芸，她手上拿着一本杂志，正挑着眉指指点点，满脸的打趣神色。

我到底克制住了自己，没有扑到车前抢走那本杂志。同时我也知道，它再也不会面市了。

那张名单到底没有面世，为夏至避免了一场世俗意义上的公开羞辱。不过我真心怀疑夏至本人并不会在乎这个。可就在我刚松了一口气时，夏至在不久后的扬声夏季巡演中，摔碎了左膝盖。

这个消息的影响立刻盖过了那个不痛不痒的花边新闻。比起和谁睡，睡几个，怎么睡这种无关紧要的狗屁事，夏至伤势如何，会不会影响到他的职业生涯，显然才是真正让人牵挂的大新闻。那一年他刚满三十岁，处在男舞者的黄金时代，但因为过度刻苦，他的肌腱、脚踝常年有伤，但这样简单粗暴的硬伤，还是多少年没有的事了。

这世界上私生活乱得不可收拾的人多得是，但是有天赋又正当龄的舞者，到底还是稀有得多。天才总是有资格脱离常规，不管喜欢不喜欢，夏至就有这样的资本。

于是他这一受伤，舆论立刻体贴地、顺水推舟地放过了他。

夏至受伤的消息传到我们这边来时陆恺之恰好也在外地公演。我不敢瞒他，幕间第一时间通报了消息。其实当时我非常害怕陆恺之会扔下演出赶回去，可是听完之后他并没太多的表示，下半场照常演出，照常返场，一直到整个演出季结束，才回到夏至身边。

那个时候我已经明白这两个人之间的事很难以常理度之，把人送到医院后赶快就溜了。提心吊胆了这么多天，还没睡够一个好觉，就被个陌生的电话给叫醒了。一个女人在电话里把我一通好训，我被说得发懵：“……你谁啊？”

“哦，忘记自我介绍。我是姜芸。”

我吓得睡意全无，也不敢问这位阎王奶奶是怎么知道的我的电话，只知道肯定又出事了。

果然出了事。有记者买通夏至病房的护士，在病房里装了录音设备，本来也都没什么，可陆恺之去探了病，那就不一样了。

这事我真不敢叫陆恺之知道一个字，孙子一样听了训，道歉又道谢，连夜赶去姜芸那里领录音带。录音带领回来后为保险起见，我还是听了一次，本来做好了听到尴尬细节的心理准备，可没想到，只是一段并不长的对话——

“陆恺之，如果我再也不能跳舞了，你会离开我的吧？”

“为什么？”

“不能跳舞，就不是我了。”

“如果我一点也不会拉琴怎么办？”

“那有什么关系？”

“我另一只脚也瘸了呢？”

“呸呸呸，不要乱咒自己。”

夏至听起来满不高兴，陆恺之却笑了：“对，不要乱咒自己。”

这录音带里，那个在姚平的葬礼上出现过的、略显笨拙的夏至又出现了。与他作伴的则是一个我从来不认识的陆恺之。听完后我粉碎了机器，再一把火烧了个干净，然后心安理得地一觉睡到第二天下午，从没告诉陆恺之关于录音带一个字。

夏至的膝伤让他暂别舞台一年多。这十几个月里陆恺之没有任何外地的演出，其间出了一趟国，我猜是陪夏至去做手术。夏至的手术很成功，但成功的手术和能登台演出之间隔了十万八千里，我不知道他们是怎么度过这一段时间的，好在还是过去了。

夏至伤愈后重新登台的演出不出意料爆满，我居然得到了两张赠票。陆恺之交给我票时大概看我颇有些错愕，难得解释了一下：“夏至觉得你不太喜欢他，想送你两张票给你一个改观的机会。”

我全没想到陆恺之居然会这么说得如此直白，更错愕了：“没有的事……”

陆恺之不理会我的辩白，又说：“我没告诉他送票没用。但是他既然想送，我就转达一下。你不特别忙的话就去吧。要是忙，送人应该也能送出去。”

我面红耳赤地道谢，越发认定夏至真是个……奇人。

他的复出曲目是大名鼎鼎的《四季》里的“春”，几乎可以说是只存在于传说中的表演，连夏至都只在舞剧首演的时候跳过一场，从此一战成名。

当天的演出说得上人山人海，站票超卖到整个剧院只空出防火通道，其他能站人的地方全站满了。因为人实在太多，等夏至上场的时候，整个剧场里都蒸腾着热气，以至于工作人员不得不在大冬天把空调的暖风关掉换成冷风，即便如此也无法让剧场有效地降温。

而对于“春”里的夏至，我的感观只有一个：任何一个人看过这样的夏至，爱上他都不奇怪；想占有他的肉体，哪怕只是短短一瞬，也不奇怪。

至此，我终于感觉就他是陆恺之的伴侣这件事上，我和自己达成了某种和解。

和解一旦达成，我的工作也轻松不少。我开始谨慎地和夏至建立一点私人关系，初衷当然是为了更好地为陆恺之工作。我不知道夏至怎么看待自己和陆恺之的关系，至少在陆恺之这里，夏至是他唯一的、长期的伴侣。所以不管外界怎么看待夏至，在知道真相后，我必须要和我的老板站在同一战线，才能不把事办砸。在我们这一行里，太多人因为试图控制自己的工作对象或是太注意自己的影响力而弄巧成拙，兵败如山倒。我可不想变成这群蠢货中的一员。

在各种意义上，夏至比陆恺之好打交道太多。他不势利，脾气也很好，但是没什么与人往来的热情，也不是太清楚自己的魅力，除了跳舞，一切行为都很随意。在与人的往来上，夏至有着很好的直觉，我姑且将之称为动物性的趋利避害。譬如对我，我非常清楚他对我没有任何兴趣，但是为了陆恺之，他可以接我的电话，并偶尔听从我的建议。

我想这样已经足够了。

就这样，我为陆恺之工作了差不多七年，谢天谢地，一路称得上有惊无险，且步步向上。如果我的运气不算太差，我想应该可以更长久地为他工作下去。这些年来陆恺之和夏至都变得越来越有名，两个人之间的关系则奇迹一般越来越秘密。有那么几次，连我都以为他们一定会分手了，可是事实又一次次地证明，没有，从不曾有。

这世界上有很多明星和他们的助理最终成为挚友，有些甚至有了姻缘相伴一生。我也不知道是太有幸还是太不幸，从不曾与陆恺之有过更深的私交，自然也就无从得知两个人之间真正的故事。渐渐地，我也开始面试新人，问他们一样的问题：“你说说看，做好这份工作最重要的一点是什么？”

这一批年轻人给了我各式各样的回答，其中当然没有我当年给过的那个蠢答案。这一群人里我看的最顺眼的那个答得并不坏——“多说少看，永远保守秘密。”

我决定给他一个机会。可还没等我来得及告诉他姚平留下来的那句话，陆恺之忽然进来了，进来后才意识到这是一个面试，但在为中断面试道歉之后，他把我叫到走廊外，问我：“明晚的行程能帮我空出来吗？我知道很突然，但请帮我空出来。”

第二天晚上没有演出，行事历上是一个他不是主宾的音乐沙龙。我虽然不知道明天是个什么特别的日子，但是还是很快答应下来：“当然。”

“谢谢。”

敲定行程变更后他放我回去面试。我正要转身进门，却又被叫住了。

这一次他的眼中有一种别样的光彩，非常愉悦，甚至有一点羞涩，少年人似的。

“那个，一般人的第九个结婚纪念日叫什么？我记得好像是一种植物。”

FIN


	30. 繁花

新人进团复试那天，侯放没来。

这前所未有。夏至虽然是这场面试的主考，但这也是他第一次负责招人，侯放不来坐镇，心里总是怵。到点之后他没按时开始面试，自己跑去找林一言商量：“侯放没来，电话也不接，怎么办？”

“两个电话都打了？”

“都打了。老林……侯放不会有事吧？昨天还好好的。”

林一言沉吟了片刻：“找个人去一趟他家。复试我和你去。”

说完见夏至还是满脸忧愁，林一言拍拍他的肩膀：“你也说了，昨天还好好的。我们先走，不要年轻人等。”

夏至有点迟疑，但还是点了头，去面试的路上拉住个相熟的同事请他跑一趟，谁知道对方听完后奇道：“侯放？他已经在排练厅了。刚到就是。”

“他没事吧？”夏至忙问。

“两只拐杖。脸色特别差。今天小朋友们估计不好过。”

在扬声，“两只拐杖”表示侯放这天身体特别不好，好强心和止痛药都不起作用了，这才架起两只拐杖出现在人前。

夏至顿时变了脸色，担忧之意溢于言表，林一言则是惊讶的意味更重些，不约而同地加快了脚步，赶去和侯放汇合。一进排练厅，果然见侯放拄着一对拐杖，也不坐，整张脸煞白地靠在墙边。

夏至担心他生病，赶上前问他怎么回事：“是不是腿痛得厉害？要不然改天面试吧？”

侯放恶狠狠瞪他一眼，沙哑地开口：“又不是我主考，为什么要改天？人家认认真真来面试，已经没准点开始了，别人的时间不是时间是吧？你别管我，开始就是。”

挨了训，夏至之前紧张的心情反而有些平复。毕竟侯放还有力气训人，可见事情还没有太糟。他示意工作人员通知参加复试的年轻人准备，然后趁着人还没进来，想扶侯放坐下：“忽然痛起来的？吃过药没？”

他刚一伸手碰到侯放的胳膊，前一秒还有气无力的侯放就像是被电击了，也不知道是哪里生出的力气，反手就是一推，把全无防备的夏至推得踉跄了好几步才站住。推完还劈头盖脸喝了一句：“滚！”

被喝得懵了，夏至看着侯放好一会儿都说不出话来。林一言见侯放这动了肝火的样子，沉默了片刻，说：“今天的复试你别盯着了。不舒服回家躺着去。你把火撒到夏至身上就算了，待会儿撒在其他人身上不好。”

夏至看他脸色难看得像死人一样，根本没把被推开和被骂放心上，凑上前急切地问：“你到底哪里不舒服？腿？还是胃？要不然让司机送你去医院……不舒服逞什么强？”

说话间排练室的门被推开了，武昀探头进来：“小朋友们热身得差不多了，随时可以开始。”

林一言点点头：“知道了。五分钟后让第一个进来。”

“好咧。”

武昀离开后侯放铁青着脸开口：“狗才逞强。我腿痛，坐不下来。站着看。好了可以开始了。你别管我。”

“侯……”

听出夏至还要劝，侯放勃然大怒：“你他妈的要我说几次！能不能别管我！我死活关你屁事！要你披麻还是要你戴孝了？”

夏至和林一言飞快地交换了一下目光——侯放脾气是差，但这样蛮不讲理还是没见过。夏至挨了两顿骂，见林一言居然一言不发，一下子也搞不清楚这两个人到底是不是又有什么蹊跷在其中，尽管依然满怀担忧，也只能坐到主考的席位上，再不多嘴了。

作为首屈一指的现代舞舞团，扬声的招新都能吸引众多优秀的年轻舞者。特别是随着这几年夏至逐步进入黄金期、又在国际上屡获大奖，招新考试中更是多出了不少夏至的仰慕者。对此夏至颇有些手足无措，但侯放和林一言倒是都有几分乐见其成的意思，最新的一次招人干脆让他做复试的主考，由他来挑人。

因为是第一次负责挑人，再加上一说到跳舞就一根筋的性格使然，复试开始后夏至迅速地把侯放完全抛在了脑后。复试进行得很顺利，毕竟能走到这一关的，或是最优秀的毕业生，或是已经在其他剧团有过相当经验的舞者，无不竭尽全力地争取今年的入团机会——扬声的人员流动并不频繁，主要舞者的职业生涯也很长，扬声成立至今十一年，一团中有三分之一以上的人员还是创团时的原班人马，因此扬声的招新并不是每年举行，而每次的名额，也不过是寥寥一两个。

年轻人充满着憧憬的努力无论何时总是赏心悦目。夏至的紧张随着面试时间的过去慢慢消散，甚至自己也觉得手脚也微微发热。面试到第十二号时，他的脚已经跟随着音乐打起了拍子，拿笔的手也不太安分起来。

也就是在这样愉悦到几乎忘我的时刻，身后的一声重响又把他拉了回来。

夏至的第一反应是怎么把节奏给打断了，下一秒猛然意识到这个声音是人摔在地板的声音。果然跳舞的小姑娘已经停了下来，面色惊慌地盯着排练厅的一角。

夏至回头一看，摔下笔朝着侯放在的一角赶过去，林一言离得更近，先一步到了，一摸他的后背发现衬衣湿了偌大一块，再探额头，烫得吓人。他瞬间沉下脸，没有叫醒已经失去意识的侯放，把人扛在背上，一边朝外走一边说：“烧得像熨斗。我送他去医院，其他人不必跟着。复试结束再来也不迟。”

说完还不忘专门叮嘱已经不由自主地跟在身后的夏至：“特别是你。你走了怎么办？先把正事做完。”

最后一句的语气稍稍有些加重，这顺利地让夏至停下了脚步，并在林一言和侯放双双缺席的情况下，和其他同事一道主持完成了复试。程序虽然走得有始有终，但后半场的夏至到底还是心中不安，最后一个复试人选前脚刚走出排练室，他已经奔到了另一扇通往走道的大门，匆匆拜托完武昀把面试录像收好锁起来，就不管不顾地冲去找侯放了。

扬声在市中心，舞团院子里的停车位有限，大多数人只能把车停到后门的巷子里。夏至成为首席之后按理说在院子里有个车位，但是他还是把这个位置让给了资历更老的前辈，从众在巷子里插空停车。等他一口气奔到后门口，车子钥匙还没来得及掏出来，只看见一个人蹲在门边，一地都是烟头，活生生一个人形烟雾制造机。

烟熏火燎的，再加上心急如焚，让夏至的语气有些急躁：“这里不能抽烟，防火……”

他掸了掸烟雾，看清烟雾后面的那张脸，剩下的话就顿住了。

顿住并非完全出于许久没见到程翔，而是他出现的样子。没看清的时候夏至本来还想玩笑一句“你现在真是人红到要藏起脸来”，可仔细一看，墨镜无法完全掩盖眼角和颧骨的青紫。

夏至愣了一下，语调迅速地沉了下来：“你昨晚在哪里？”

程翔碰到夏至也是同样意外。站起来后他扔掉抽了一半的烟，墨镜没摘，沉默了片刻，不答反问：“侯老师今天来了没有？”

夏至的脸色难看起来，猛地伸手打掉程翔的墨镜，看见后者眼底的乌青后，脸色愈发阴沉地又要去别他的脸——这次程翔没让他得手。他自己把脸转了过来。

年纪渐长之后夏至的脾气越来越好。就此侯放还开过玩笑，说以他现在的江湖地位，要有点脾气才相称。但在看清程翔嘴唇上的伤痕一刻，夏至只觉得脑子一轰，火气陡然间蒸腾起来，脑子里一阵空白，再意识过来他已经揪住了程翔的领子：“你……！”

事到如今装傻也没意思。程翔见夏至这副怒发冲冠的模样，心里也不是滋味。苦笑了一下，推开他的手：“对。我先睡了他，又让他睡了我……”

夏至没让他说完，直接一拳招呼上去了。

程翔被打得连退了好几步，还是没站住，索性四仰八叉地倒在地上。明晃晃的夕阳照着脸，他越发睁大眼睛，盯着发白的日光，直到一道阴影遮盖住他。

夏至冲他伸出手，生硬地说：“就你这点出息。少装死，快起来，跟我来。”

程翔一动也不动。夏至看得火大，抬脚踢他：“滚起来。复试到一半的时候侯放晕过去了。高烧，老林送他去医院……”

这次话都没说完，程翔已经紧紧抓牢夏至收回一半的手，麻利地站了起来：“你他妈不早说！”

夏至看他一脸焦急，恶狠狠白他一眼：“你他妈干的好事。还要别人说！”

说完再不理程翔，转身找车去了。

走了几步发现程翔没跟上来，夏至还是没忍住回头看了一眼，只见他撑着膝盖站了一会儿，终于一瘸一拐地迈动了步子。这样的程翔又可恨又可笑，而夏至从来不是个能对老朋友硬起心肠的人，两个人之间的冷场在车子发动之后也就结束了：“我不知道你想些什么，搞到现在这样，简直失心疯。侯放到的时候像个死人。”

程翔瘫了一样靠在座椅上，半晌后终于接过话来：“我早就失心疯了。”

去医院的路上夏至给林一言打了个电话确认侯放身体状况和病房。其实在知道侯放这场高烧从何而来后，夏至一方面松了口气，另一方面则又更加担忧。每一个红灯的间隙他都望向程翔，可对方再也没有说话，看起来非常疲惫，如同随时会暴毙的朝圣者。

在不安又疲惫的沉默中他们总算到达了医院。这时程翔一扫上车前的犹豫和踉跄，飞快地朝侯放的病房赶去。

只有林一言在。

各怀微妙心思的两个人在看见病房门口的林一言后都停住了。因为逆光，走廊上谁也看不清谁的神色。林一言看见他们后也没说什么，缓缓站起来，目光落在夏至身上：“复试怎么样？”

夏至没想到林一言开口就问这句，忙答：“没什么问题。录像我让武昀收起来了。等侯放好点，出院了，你们可以再看一次。我怕我看走眼。”

林一言轻轻一笑：“不会看走眼的。”

程翔很快察觉到林一言不仅没和他交谈，甚至连看也没看一眼。既然来了医院，有些事无法隐藏，何况他也根本不在乎谁对他怎么想，又是不是还要顾全颜面略作周旋。现在的他只想尽快地见到侯放——夜晚已经过去了，但是直到此时此刻，他的口中依然残留着侯放的味道，皮肤的触感则流连在齿间，侯放带给他的痛苦和欢愉清晰地印在他的骨肉上，他迫不及待地想要见到他，哪怕心中同时充满了畏惧。

耳中听不见任何其他声音，程翔绕过正在交谈的林一言和夏至，手指搭在病房门把手上的一刻，他知道自己的手正在微微颤抖。

膝盖上传来的剧痛让他真的发起抖来。

前一刻还在和夏至说话的林一言手里不知何时多出一根拐杖，非常准确、且毫不留情地敲上了程翔的膝盖。

猝然来临的痛苦让程翔的眼睛陡然就热了，肉体的疼痛异常尖锐，迅速驱散开那渐行渐远又恋恋不舍的旖思。夏至显然也没意料到这一点，动作僵持在搀扶程翔还是袖手旁观之间，乍一眼看上去甚至有点滑稽——程翔苦笑着自嘲，能同时让林一言动手、又让夏至看起来滑稽的，这世界上估计只有侯放了。

那怎么样？林一言从未得到过侯放。他却得到了。

林一言动手之后神色还是很平静，语气也很温和，一如程翔还在扬声时：“膝盖痛不痛？”

程翔不愿在他面前示弱，笑了一笑：“还好。”

“发烧主要是因为疲劳和炎症，过两天就好了，问题不大。但还是托你的福，侯放右膝旧伤复发，韧带拉伤兼积水。”

程翔脑子轰地一响，什么都再顾不上了，下意识地反手打开门，闯进了病房。

侯放正在睡，呼吸轻浅，神色安详，看不出任何痛苦。

但程翔想到夏至在车上说过的话，还是走上前来探了探他的呼吸。侯放的呼吸太轻了，窗外又是风声和早蝉微弱的鸣叫，程翔几乎听不见来自侯放的任何声音。但他又是如此渴望着，渴望他随时转醒，看见自己，再和自己说上一句话，任何话。

但程翔也不敢确定，他还能不能再和侯放坐在一起，听他说点什么了。

前一晚上他基本没睡，坐着坐着倦意上来，不知不觉睡了过去。等再被口袋里震动的手机吵醒，天已经差不多彻底暗了。出去接电话时病房外林一言和夏至都没了踪影，而看见屏幕上显示的名字后，程翔稍一犹豫，还是按下了接听键。

姜芸配给的助理这些年对他一直说得上百依百顺，眼下也是客客气气：“程翔，晚宴要开始了，你怎么一直不接电话？你人在哪里？我随时可以来接你。”

程翔一来彻底忘记了今晚慈善晚宴的事，二来事到如今根本不可能从侯放身边走开，索性干脆地说：“我今晚去不了了。替我推掉吧，随便用什么借口。”

“这怎么可以？程翔，姜芸今晚也去，你要不在场……”

“真的去不了。我脸伤了。”

电话那头瞬间倒吸一口凉气：“怎么回事？怎么会伤到脸？会不会留疤？你把你在的位置告诉我，我现在赶过来。”

“不用了。我在医院。没有外伤。”

“哪家医院？你一个人？程翔这种时候你别赌气，有什么事一定要第一时间和我说真话。就算是酒驾撞到人了，你也得告诉我。”

听到这里程翔短促地笑了一下：“我把个人给睡了，不是你情我愿那种。挨了打，所以没法见人。”

“……别胡说八道。你不是真的撞了人吧？”

程翔挂了电话。

他本来想关机，最终还是没有。顺手查短信的时候看见夏至发来的消息，一共两条。第一条长些：“老林说最好还是留你一个人陪着侯放。我们先走了。病房这边说好了，可以陪床。你这事做得没种，我怕你将来后悔。”

第二条就短得多：“但不管怎么样，祝你好运。”

程翔面无表情地把手机按熄，又回到黑黢黢的病房继续陪着他。中途护士来查过一次房，侯放也没醒。这让程翔担心，可护士的态度颇为冷淡，甚至说得上敌视，在昨天那个失控的夜晚过去后，程翔当然知道这是为什么。

好在这间私立医院住多了演艺圈和政界的病人，场面见得多，保密一流，小护士顶多也就是给点脸色看看，绝不耽误正事，更不至于说出去。测完体温后护士离开，程翔看了侯放许久，意识到今天自己才第一次见到他的睡脸。这个发现让他心中五味杂陈，拉过椅子又看了好半天，直到侯放的眼皮开始微微颤动，程翔怕把他吵醒了，这才支开陪护床，在不远处躺了下来。

没多久程翔又有了睡意。在侯放的呼吸声里入睡是一个新奇的体验，让他几乎舍不得合眼，但肉体的疲惫最终还是战胜了精神上的焦虑和兴奋，他睡着了。

睡着后梦境裹住了他，光怪陆离，无所不包。一会儿他回到昨天夜里，触手可及的是侯放的乳头和肋骨下方那颗小小的痣，他亲吻上去，身下人剧烈地颤抖；下一刻瓢泼大雨打在脚背上，他一手打伞一手拎着舞鞋走进教室，教室里除了约他过来的老师，桌子上还坐着另一个人，脚踝白得惊人，不盈一握，在听见他的脚步声后，慢悠悠地转过了头；梦境里的回忆难辨虚实，又无一不逼真得让他恨不得把一切都紧紧抱在怀中，这样就能万事成真——刚生起这样的念头，一阵早已走远的焦渴和热笼罩住了他，汗水顺着额角留到下颔，一路滑到舞衣的深处，他的身后是轻轻的交谈声、脚步声，眼前则是光明的舞台，他等待着上台的指令，这种等待无论何时都让他颤栗难安，直到一只手轻轻压住他的肩膀，对他说……

说什么呢？

他的耳边尽是虚无。眼前一片黑暗。

五感俱失的恐惧让他一下从睡梦中醒来，天色将明未明，另一张床却空了，程翔说不清楚心里的滋味，甚至有那么一阵分不清到底哪个才是梦境。他告诉自己得找到他，又手脚发凉，迈不动脚步……

这时洗手间里传来声响，程翔跳下床，紧张地站了起来。

侯放拄着拐杖，有些吃力地从里面走了出来。程翔那钉在他身上的目光没有改变他的节奏，他慢慢地走到床边，扔掉拐杖，又躺了回去。

没人再能睡着，也没人说话。死寂笼罩住整个病房。程翔沉默地注视着侯放留给他的后背，隔着薄薄的被子，肩胛骨的形状依然可见，直到不久前，程翔才知道侯放是那么瘦，他背他上楼，太轻了；扶他坐在沙发上，太轻了；衬衣最上面一粒扣子不知为何开了，细长的脖子，接过水杯的时候，下颔在锁骨留在奇妙的阴影，召唤着无数个亲吻……

他犯了大错，连夏至都说会为此后悔，但是直到现在，他还是没有一点悔意。懊丧倒是很多，也许可以再轻一点，在他身上留下的痕迹更少一点。

也就仅此而已了。

所以夏至说的没错，他是失心疯了。

再回过神时，程翔发现自己已经走到了侯放的病床边跪坐了下来。大概是因为他从来都是如此地渴望着侯放，总是希望离他近一点，再近一点。他趴在床边，像个耍赖的少年那样，看着侯放的脸，知道他在装睡，可并不拆穿他。

然后他去找侯放的手，烧大概已经退了，那只手的触感反而是冰冷的。程翔不顾侯放陡然生出的挣扎，牢牢地把手抓住了，拉到面前，亲吻每一个指节，手指和手指间的缝隙，他舔着侯放的手心和指根，喃喃低语：“侯老师，我知道您再不会骂我了。离开扬声起您就再也没有骂过我。我不能为这件事道歉，我错了，但是我不能道歉。”

侯放的味道就这么在他嘴里复苏了，程翔哭了起来——也许是因为侯放的不再反抗。他紧握的拳头伸展开，反抗的力度也撤销了。他甚至开了口，并无怒火，而是无奈又满怀疲惫的：“傻小子，怎么也不该是你哭吧。”

程翔拼命告诫自己千万不能哭出声，尽管他也不是第一次在侯放面前这么做了。哭着哭着他感觉到侯放拍了拍他的脑袋，他有点委屈，更多还是绝望，就抓过侯放另一只手，将自己的面孔埋在他的手心间。

无声的哭泣中，他的眼泪浸湿了侯放的掌心。他不敢抬头再看侯放。情人之间一旦决绝，会永不原谅，但另一些关系不会这样。程翔想，也许在做出这一切的时候，他自己就已经知道，侯放会原谅他，最终或许还会纵容他，像以往的每一次那样。

侯放还幻想过他停下手。

他太了解侯放，侯放却不知道真正的他。

程翔哭得精疲力尽，直到呼吸困难也不愿意抬起脸。侯放说得没错，他这就是蛮不讲理，不该，也不必，可是面对侯放，他早已试过一切可能性，南墙撞尽，头破血流，一无所得。

终于，侯放抽回了手。

那时程翔已经连再抓住他的手的力气都没了，可下一刻侯放又捧住了他的脸，亲吻了他。

他又一次地原谅了他，并纵容了他。

他们甚至在病房里做了爱，说不清谁主动了。这一次谁也没喝酒，没有人反抗也没人强迫——至少生理上如此。程翔很小心地避开了侯放的右腿，又热切地在每一片旧痕迹上覆盖上新的痕迹。程翔迫切地打开侯放的身体，放任自己肆无忌惮地深入和拥有，他亲吻侯放的每一寸皮肤，侯放仰头喘息的时候下巴尖得惊人，程翔无法忍耐地和他接吻，侯放的唇舌湿热，一旦齿列被细细舔过，浑身就会剧烈地颤抖，带着程翔也开始颤抖，从心尖到指尖，每一个角落都不能幸免。

再后来程翔有了侯放家的钥匙，侯放却不要他家的。程翔想，没关系。他演的电影即将上映，他去做宣传，主持人问他最大的梦想是什么，他想也不想地回答，我只想每天睡在一个人的身边，睡一辈子。

这个答案引发轩然大波，很多与他相熟的人笑话这句话里的天真和直白，还有人想找出来他程翔想和谁睡一辈子。程翔守口如瓶，照常出入侯放的公寓，反正在外人看来，侯放是他的老师，是他精神上的父亲，永远不可能是他的情人。

两个人的关系隐瞒得太好，知道内情的除了他们自己，大概只有两个人，林一言和夏至。秘密在他们那里非常安全。姜芸嗅出过一点蛛丝马迹，还旁敲侧击过一次，程翔咬死不认。听见否认之后，姜芸还笑着说：“那最好。道德都是狗屁，你和他之间也谈不上一毛钱的伦理，但我就怕你得不到你真正想要的东西。如果你真的爱他的话。”

程翔毫不犹豫地说：“我当然爱他。”

“那先想办法睡了他。睡够了，赶快离开他。他骨子里自制又自毁，非常糟糕。”

程翔跟着微笑：“姜小姐，您不能这么说侯老师。至少当着我的面不能。您试试在夏至面前也这么说？”

曾几何时，这样的关系成为了最好的挡箭牌。清白，有效，无懈可击。

异常讽刺，又其实异常准确。

只要不出远门不拍戏，每一晚他都睡在侯放的枕边，狂热地做爱。

但是侯放不是他的情人。

他原谅他，也纵容他。

他越来越绝望，也越来越无法放手。

侯放很瘦，皮肤总是凉的。他的头发很软，长得很慢，每次洗完头有一点天然卷，干了之后又顺服了。他的腹股沟、两边膝盖、左脚脚踝，都带伤。他是个被订正过的左撇子。他的左手臂弯上有两颗痣，右边的肋骨下方只有一颗。他真正的敏感点在耳后和腿窝，情热时只要一个吹气，就会格外热情地颤抖和喘息。做爱的时候他没有声音，从来没有眼泪。

这样的侯放，只有程翔知道。

程翔知道的另一件事是，在得到侯放的那一天，他从此失去了他。

他知道，侯放也知道。

他们从来不说。谁也不说。

程翔有一次想起他刚进扬声那会儿，那天正好排练新曲子，遇到一个托举的动作。侯放因为脚伤无法示范，就让他来。那个时候大家都很年轻，排练起来也是说说笑笑不断，他就说，行啊，不过侯老师你做被举的那个怎么样？众人的哄笑声里侯放似真非真地拍一把他的后脑勺，也笑着说，行啊。

借着侯放跳跃的力度，程翔很轻易地把他托举了起来。那是程翔初次意识到侯放有多么轻——作为一个伤重退役的前舞者而言，他实在轻得过分，也灵巧得过了分，仿佛只要自己一个不小心，怀中人就凌云而去了。

于是程翔合起臂膀，把人牢牢抱在怀里。

但有的也只是一瞬。其他舞者把侯放接过去，如此反复，一个又一个人托举着他，他在众人的臂弯间抬腿、旋转，美得像晚春的风，最终轻盈地站稳在地上。而留在程翔手臂间的，只有一点微薄汗意。

他们其实从来没有机会完整跳一支舞，仅有的几次练习和示范，自己都是托举的一方，站在原地，望着侯放跳跃和走远。

所以程翔也不知道，他们最终的结局，会不会像很多年前的那支舞一样，瞬间的交汇过后，他必须放开手，看着侯放站在了遥远的另一头。

初夏的一个晚上，他搂着侯放入睡。睡着睡着两个人都起了薄汗，侯放推开他，翻到床的另一侧去睡。他又把人扳回来，双臂缠住侯放的一只胳膊，额头抵着他的肩胛，迷迷糊糊地又睡着了。后半夜落了雨，雨水的气味从没关的窗子里飘进来，湿润又清新。淅淅沥沥的雨声让程翔做了梦，或者仅仅是在半梦半醒中回忆起了旧事：

艺大舞蹈学院的排练教室的窗下种了许多蔷薇，一入夏，它们全开了，隔着窗也能看见。

他停下来，满身是汗，然而身体很轻，心跳一路攀升，仿佛随时都能冲破胸膛。看他跳舞的人有着一双明亮的眼睛，充满了热情和惊喜，程翔也不知道为什么，不好意思和他对视，就把目光放远，去看窗外那些盛开的花。

“哎，程翔，你愿意跟我走吗？”

“去扬声？”他已然知道对方的来意。

侯放大笑，愉快的笑声盖掉窗外的雨声：“对，去扬声，去跳舞。”

FIN


End file.
